DEFCON
by Ruby Silverstone
Summary: Of all of Naraku's nefarious plans, reviving the Inutaisho to use his body as a padlocked safe for the jewel was expected the least. Kagome was actually tempted to give a slow, dramatic clap for originality, but since saving said Inutaisho gave her a laundry list of problems, she just tries to stay alive. Easier said than done when she's being so constantly distracted. By him. Ugh.
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER:

Okay, so I'm doing this because the story that you are about to read is heavily inspired by one that I have already read by Azurena. Its called Kaka Kara No Bourei and I highly recommend that you read that one if you enjoy this kind of story! It was very entertaining and made me crack up almost continuously. Since I liked it so much, I decided to make one of my own featuring this pairing!

I'm saying this now. I am INSPIRED by this story. I will not be stealing anything intentionally and am trying to make it as different from their own work as I possibly can, so if you see something familiar, don't freak.

Other than that, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. So some preliminary information. The group sometimes uses a code called DEFCON to rate the power level of the demons they meet. Five is the lowest and one is the highest. Kagome also dresses in feudal priestess clothing and has taken to pulling her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. And...that's it! Enjoy!

* * *

XXX

DEFCON

XXX

"He seems safe enough," Miroku said, climbing up the small hill to where the rest of them were waiting. He wiped his brow with the back of hand when he got to them, removing the glistening sheen of sweat that had been there. A little ways away, Kagome fanned herself underneath the welcoming shade of a thick tree. It was unusually hot for this time of year, and although they were approaching summer, this was a bit of a surprise heat spike. For the sake of her sanity, she hoped that it didn't continue. Her priestess clothing was rather thick in comparison to her uniform, and though it provided a wonderful buffer while fighting, in this heat it was like wearing a blanket. Above her, Inuyasha let out a sigh, sagging further back into the branch and letting his limbs dangle on either side of the wood. "The Kami do exists," he muttered. "It's so damn hot!"

"I have to agree with you," Sango murmured, sitting next to Kagome and pulling open her kimono a little to get some air through. Miroku was so busy doing the same thing that he didn't even spare the action one lecherous look. Shippo and Kirara were sprawled out on the grass, also in the shade, and trying their best to rid themselves of the heat. Inuyasha rolled out of the tree and dropped to the ground, landing on his haunches before falling back on his butt. "What's the deal?"

"I'd say it's a level five," Miroku sighed. "Perhaps four if we're being generous. A possession of sorts, I would think."

"Of sorts?" Sango questioned, beginning to rise to her feet. Kagome looked balefully on. She didn't want to stand up quite yet. Apparently Inuyasha agreed with her because his response was to fall completely down, sprawling out across the grass like Shippo was. Miroku shrugged. "The lady of the house will not wake. They believed it to be a medical issue, but their getting desperate. I can sense demonic energy though, so it's probable that her condition isn't entirely natural."

"I sense it too," Kagome added quietly, her eyes drooping closed. Oh, she did _not _want to move. "What are they gonna give us back?" Shippo asked, his voice muffled by the grass since he was lying on his stomach. Next to him, Kirara mewed in agreement. "Room and board for the night," Miroku said happily, clapping his hands together. "Along with five silver coins and twenty copper."

Kagome looked up. "A bit pricey, don't you think. It's not like its life-threatening, is it?" Miroku shrugged elegantly, still smiling. "That was the first price he offered. I wasn't about to lower it." Leave it to Miroku to still have his scheming, conning ways about him. Kagome sighed. She supposed if they offered that much, then he was right to take it. They had people to feed, and with the current times, it was dangerous to go without money.

Political issues were causing fights all around them as lords vied for power. This time of bloodshed was the warring states era, or the Sengoku period, and though it had begun over a hundred years ago, it would continue for another century before finally settling. Recently though, the fighting had hit a sudden updraft, and it was almost commonplace to see a field of corpses. Food was scarce, villages were raided, and demons took advantage of the chaos far too gleefully. People were scared, and though they ran the risk of being robbed, no one was in the mood for charity right now so the only way they got food was if they hunted it themselves or bought it.

Money, for once, was a necessity.

"Let's go," Inuyasha grunted, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "At least then we'll be out of this damn heat." As if he had just uttered the magic words, the Inutachi began to stir, slowly getting to their feet in preparation of leaving. Kagome stood with a sigh, the blood instantly rushing to her head and giving her a bout of dizziness. When it passed, she looked down the hill that Miroku had just climbed and over the castle they would be entering shortly. The lord of the castle was frantic with worry over his wife, from what she'd heard, and was willing to let anyone help as long as they were deemed safe by the guards.

As they approached, said guards were giving them nervous, wary looks. Kagome couldn't blame them. Her group was strange at its best and completely unfathomable at its worst; it was a miracle to most that they all had some form of trust much less the camaraderie that they shared. When they got close enough, one of them was brave enough to thrust a spear underneath Inuyasha's nose. "Monk, you bring demon filth to this castle?" Inuyasha flicked the spear aside casually, his face set into an irritated scowl. "Its half-demon, actually," He grunted. "And who the hell do you think is going to kill the one that's possessed your Lady?" Shaking his fist at them, he added with no small amount of ire, "And I'll rip you all a new one if you keep giving me trouble!" Five guards came rushing out at the threat, and Kagome and Miroku shared a sigh of long suffering. "Come, Lady Kagome. Let us do damage control."

"Hai, hai," She muttered dejectedly, stepping forward with her monk companion. Putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, she pulled him back so that the guards could see her face. And her clothes.

"Priestess?"

"A priestess? Travelling with _that?_"

"Oi!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm not some kind of _vermin!_" One of the guards, the one who had first decided to brandish his spear, looked ready to retort, but Kagome cut him off.

"I am the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama. I realize that my travelling companions may look strange, but I assure you we mean no harm." She ignored Inuyasha's snort and a lowly muttered, "we'll see" and instead channeled her focus into appearing every inch the competent priestess that she was. It was significantly harder than it normally was, considering how tired she was, but she managed to pull it off. "It is my understanding that one of your own has come under the influence of a demon, yes?" The guards hesitantly nodded. Kagome gave them a gentle, disarming smile. "Then please allow me and my friends to help."

For a moment, it seemed as though they wouldn't let them through, but after she kept her smile up and Miroku added that she could stop Inuyasha with a word, they let them through and led them up to the main house. Inuyasha fumed the entire way, waving his fists in Miroku's face. "Why the _hell _did you have to mention that, pervert?!"

"Ah, forgive me, Inuyasha," Miroku replied gently. "It seemed as though the knowledge would put them at ease though."

"Oh yeah? Well how about I shout to the world about your little secret, hmm?" In front of the men, the girls walked and shared a look. "Let's see how well they react to a lecherous monk!" After rolling her eyes Sango whipped her head around to address the men of the group. "Inuyasha, if they even give an inkling of discomfort due to the monk's habits, then I will simply assure them that I can stop him with Hiraikotsu."

They giggled at the expressions on the men's faces and returned their attention to the front, Shippo hopping forward to ride on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha turned to Miroku then, his expression flat. "Oi, Miroku. Why the hell did we choose the only two violent women in the world as company, huh?" Miroku sighed and hung his head. "I can only assume that they charmed us, my dear friend."

At that, Kagome just _knew _what would come out of Inuyasha's mouth. In fact she had half a mind to sit him before the words could escape his lips, but then that would seem cruel and unfair, punishing him for something that he hadn't even said. Yet.

"Charmed my ass!" He muttered indignantly, then lowered his voice further. "They're about as charming as a pile of—"

"Sit," Kagome murmured demurely, sending her friend to the dirt with a crash and a yelp. The guards looked momentarily stunned at the sudden force that had so inexplicably pulled the demon to the ground, but it quickly morphed into respect for the priestess as she continued to walk without breaking stride. "Inuyasha," she said pointedly. "That was rude."

"I didn't even finish that time!" She gave him an incredulous look. "Has this turned into a game?" He gave her a murderous look from over the dirt, the power of the necklace still keeping him anchored firmly. He grumbled incoherently, being left behind as the group continued on. Next to her, one of the guards shifted closer. "Miko-sama?" he questioned hesitantly. Kagome turned her head towards him, her large eyes blinking slowly in response. Usually, she wouldn't be so silent and stoic, but the heat and overall exhaustion was getting to her and she simply didn't have the energy to be her usual bubbly self. The guard gave her a speculative look before continuing. "That will be the one to destroy the demon, my lady?" She smiled warmly at him. "Inuyasha is one of the strongest men I know. Few are the opponents he can't defeat, and fewer of those numbers still actually challenge him. Believe me when I say that your lady will be well on her road to recovery." Behind her, she heard Inuyasha's soft scoff, seeing as how he had caught up with the rest of them. Since he wasn't completely ravaging her ears with insults, she supposed that her praise had served as her apology.

It was funny, she thought. The feudal era had changed her in many, many ways, altering the subtle nuances of her personality. Take her speech for example: she would never have spoken so eloquently or educationally as she does now if it weren't for the constant presence of Miroku and Sango. Truthfully, everyone here seemed to speak the way that they did—professional, poetic, and liquid. She only ever noticed how much her dialect had changed when she returned to her own time and was faced with the immature slang of her peers. The adults of her time also gave her inquisitive looks, actually able to converse with her on their level. Needless to say, she had picked up quite a bit of vocabulary in her time spent in the past.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when they reached the castle doors. More guards gave them looks, shifty eyes restlessly peering down in an accusatory fashion. Kagome felt herself frown a little at them before her expression sprung back up into a polite calm. She shouldn't be surprised. With the way things are now, it wasn't unusual for people to be suspicious, even paranoid, of everything out of the norm. The lord of the castle, though, seemed to fit the rumors description almost perfectly.

He met them just inside the doors, looking haggard and drawn. Dark circles were under his eyes, his hair was a bit askew, and his clothing was rumpled, like he had been wearing it for quite some time. "Thank the Kami," he breathed, taking Kagome's hand as soon as he got to her. Bowing low, he gave her the most pitifully desperate look that she had ever seen. "Please, Miko-sama, save my wife." She bowed a little in return, silently surprised that he actually cared about his wife. It was rare when a lord actually cared for the woman he was tied to because arranged marriages were so common. "We will do what we can. To the best of our abilities, of course."

He nodded hurriedly, sparing only a quick glance to the demons of their group before leading them down the hall, flanked on both sides with guards. "You'll have to forgive the security measures, miko-sama," He told her apologetically. "But I'm afraid that things have been tense recently. When my wife, Ai, fell ill others saw it as an opening and pressed the advantage. We've been under siege."

"Understandable," Miroku said kindly. "Could you tell us the symptoms of your wife's illness?" He nodded hastily, his strides long and rushed. "She is mostly unresponsive, but she breaks out into terrible fevers and hallucinates. Sometimes she rises from bed, unconscious, and roams the castle as if possessed."

"It sure as hell _sounds _like a possession. What do you think, 'Gome? Can you sense anything?" Kagome hummed, ignoring the looks that the guards and the lord were giving her. She had been able to sense a weak demonic aura from the hill outside, but as they drew nearer, it remained the same weak pulsing that it was before. It neither shrunk nor grew, but it shuddered visibly when she brushed her aura against it. Whatever demon it was, it was barely clinging on to life at this point. Her lips turned down into a frown, withdrawing her aura. Turning to the lord, she asked. "My lord, what is your name?"

"Hiroshi, my lady. Lord Hiroshi."

"And when she is unconscious and roaming your home, what does she do?"

"She tries to drown herself," he replied solemnly, startling Kagome. The demon inhabiting her body, if it was indeed a possession, did not feel malicious or vengeful. More like desperate and determined. "Drown?"

"Anywhere there's water," he shook his head. "She goes to it. The first time it happened, I found her near dead in the bath. We've been keeping a strict sight on her since."

"How often does she sleep walk?" Inuyasha jumped in, looking bored and uninterested. The lord looked mildly surprised that he had spoken, and slightly nervous, he answered. "There really isn't a set pattern, but the occurrences have dwindled lately." Inuyasha looked pensive, and then shrugged, dismissing the lord. They stopped in front of a door. "This is my wife's chambers," Lord Hiroshi explained. He slid open the doors and led them inside, leaving the guards to protect the entrance.

When Kagome saw the lady of the house, she didn't really know what to think. She was pretty, but not beautiful, and incredibly young. She could only have been fourteen, and her husband was well into his thirties. A mild pang of disgust shot through her then, but she did her best not to let it show. Sometimes she forgot so easily how young women were married off here. They were considered women if they had bled, and that was good enough for the men too. In fact, Kagome was almost something of a spinster and if it weren't for her priestess garb, she would be receiving many strange looks for her single status.

Looking down at the girls pale complexion, Kagome mused on how much the times had changed in just a few centuries. Her hair was exceptionally long and dark, and her eyes would probably be some shade of brown, her lashes long enough to brush her cheeks when closed. She laid still, like an unmoving doll in her bed, her sleeping kimono barely visible below the blanket. The demonic aura pulsed again, even weaker this time and shrunk back, like it was pulling in on itself but refused to relinquish its hold on the girl. It obviously feared Kagome, but something was keeping it from fleeing.

"Leave us," She commanded quietly of the lord and his soldiers. "This will require privacy."

"O-oh." Dejected and worried, the lord cast one last glance upon his wife and scurried out the door. Bowing before he left, he said one last parting remark. "I beg of you, famed Inutachi, to save my wife." He was gone before their surprise was fully off of their faces. Inuyasha folded his arms. "Well would ya look at that? Someone this far out actually knows us."

"It is surprising," Sango commented, taking off her boomerang and leaning it against the wall. Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder. "Well? What is it Kagome-chan?" Peering down at the girl again, Kagome chewed her bottom lip before answering. "Afraid," She kneeled down next to her prone form, noticing how the aura shuttered a little before pulling itself as far back as it could, as if hoping to hide itself from her senses. It might have worked if she were a lesser priestess, but she could feel it's every move. "Afraid and desperate." Louder, she addressed the comatose girl and the thing residing inside of her. "I can tell you mean no malicious intent," a pause. "And you have my word that I will not bring you unnecessary harm. I only wish to know what brought about the possession of this girl." Taking one small, clammy, cold hand in her own, she focused her own aura, but made no move to brush it against the demonic one.

For a moment, all was still. The aura shuttered again, and then seemingly unable to contain is compressed state, released outwards, settling over the girl in an even layer. It was frozen for a moment, and after flaring her aura slightly (the demonic one seemed to _tense _somehow) she was able to see what it was doing. "Why?" She questioned it. It could hear her, but it was weak. Like a separate section of a whole. The real source was somewhere, not far, but not close enough for her to sense either. It seemed to pause at her question before a small tendril made its way towards the hand she was holding. It hesitated slightly, then drew back and halted there, somewhere in her wrist. Calming her own aura, she reached out and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha watched her with a blank stare. He was…impressed. He'd never admit it out loud but watching Kagome go from a pure, raging untapped source of raw power to the confident, cool-headed and capable priestess she was now was humbling in a way. She was powerful. More powerful than Kikyo could ever hope to be and maybe even more powerful than Midoriko herself. The jewel positively _bowed _to her will and demons and humans alike flocked to her like flies to honey. And what she was doing now, delving into the consciousness of a demon through the aura, was amazing. She had done it to him once before, when he had lost his will to the monster of his demon side. He remembered that it had felt like a dream, only instead of it being fuzzy and unclear, it was sharp in detail. You could converse there, that place that she took you, without fear and worry. It was almost like telepathy.

He watched her brow furry lightly, and then smooth over before she opened her eyes and abruptly placed the girls hand down on the bedding again. "Miroku, Sango, could you watch her for me?"

"Where are you going?" The slayer questioned her tired friend. Kagome turned and smiled, but it was strained. "His name is Koteki. He's gravely injured and was using Ai as a host body, drawing her strength to heal his wounds. Water is his natural element and he draws power from it."

"That explains the sleep walking," Miroku murmured. Louder, he said. "What will you do?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Could you please take me to him? I know where he's at and he needs help."

Looking into those strangely deep blue eyes, Inuyasha could only sigh. "Damn woman. Acting like a saint." He shoved off the wall and heaved the girl to her feet. It wasn't uncommon for them to help demons, but this situation was rather odd. For once, the possession was terrible like they usually were. "C'mon then," he said gruffly. "You got all the medical supplies?" Nodding her head, she swung her bow across her chest and hopped onto Inuyasha's back. Turning to the remaining group, she smiled. "Tell Lord Hiroshi that his wife will be back to normal soon." And with that, a blur of white and red streaked out of the room, startling the guards outside. Hiroshi pounded through the door moments later, his eyes instantly going to his wife. "Is she awake?" Upon seeing her still sleeping form, he visibly wilted. "Don't worry," Sango said, smiling charmingly. "Inuyasha and Kagome went to take care of the problem now. It seems your wife is being possessed by an outside source." Realizing dawning on him, he knelt down and grasped his wife's hand, the one that Kagome was holding only moments before. "Will they kill it?"

Miroku scoffed, drawing the lord's eyes. "Doubtful." Upon seeing the baffled expression on his face, Shippo piped up from his position on the floor, inspecting a bronze covered statue. "Kagome-chan is too nice. If the demon isn't trying to kill, then there isn't a reason for it to die, is there?"

"But…but she's a priestess!"

"Ah," Sango agreed, sitting down elegantly next to her boomerang. "And I am a demon slayer." The lord looked taken aback, but then his beady eyes found his wife and he clasped her hand in both of his. "As long as Ai is given back to me, I don't care what you do."

"Well then," Miroku said cheerily, clapping his hands together. "It won't be long I don't think."

Despite saying that though, Miroku was a little worried. Kagome had been supremely tired as of late. Exhausted actually. She had been making continuous trips back to the bone eaters well recently, and staying up late reading those books she always brought back. She had told them that she was studying for something called 'exams.' Miroku didn't even pretend to know what they were, but he could tell just by name alone that it was important. And if that hadn't been the clue, Kagome running herself ragged was a glaringly obvious sign. She had barely rested, and just earlier today they had fought a demon that required her purifying ability to take down. The heat hadn't helped anything either and Miroku was hoping that when this entire fiasco had settled itself, she'd be able to finally get some sleep. Restful sleep.

XXX

Inuyasha snorted. "You look like shit."

"_Inuyasha!_"

"What?" Kagome rolled her eyes and gave Koteki an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Koteki-san. Inuyasha doesn't exactly have a brain to mouth filter."

"Hmm," Koteki hummed back, still thoroughly distracted by the sight in front of him. When he had possessed the young girl of the castle, his only goal had been to leech her strength until he could use his own. He had chosen her because she knew that she had been well cared for, and would be protected once she had fallen ill due to the strain of his leeching. His injuries were grievous and extensive, and for a while, he thought he wouldn't make it.

When he felt the aura of a priestess approaching, he thought for sure that it would be the end. His only link that was keeping him alive would be ripped from him and the last of his strength purified with ruthless efficiency. Koteki was no fool—a priestess was something to fear.

But it hadn't played out the way that he had imagined. She was…strange. And warm. He hadn't believed her when she told him that she meant no ill will, but he was desperate for anything. Even then his strength had been fading and he took a gamble on her. To his absolute shock, he had won too. She had taken him to a place inside of his mind, overflowing with comfort and flooding his senses with a sense of peace. Her sent had clung thickly in the air and his body had felt as if it were floating. So consumed by the euphoria he hadn't even thought to check his tongue and answered every one of her questions with honesty. His name, his location, his state of injuries, and even his reasoning were hers before he knew what was happening. And then, with a reassuring smile, the connection was lost, the dream world disappeared, and then agony took over again.

The next thing he knew, that same woman was bursting through the tree line, riding atop a half-dog demon clothed in crimson and a bag slung across her body. She had rushed to him immediately while the other demon eyed him up and down. It was then that he uttered the obvious, and to his astonishment, she seemed to be irritated on his behalf.

Hair black as night, cascading down her back in waves that looked as sleek as obsidian. It was held up in a high ponytail by a red piece of cloth, and yet the ends of her hair still brushed the small of her back. Her skin was fair, like untouched snow with blushed cheeks and plump lips. Her eyes were the most exotic though. Demons held strange hair and eye color, but never had he heard of a human possessing eyes so blue. It made him wonder if she was truly human at all.

She removed the bow from her body, and though he tensed slightly, he relaxed when she only moved it to her side. Slinging the pack that was resting at her back to the front, she rustled around the tan colored bundle before pulling out several salves and unfamiliar objects. Looking him over, she clucked her tongue. "How is your immune system?" He blinked slowly at her, lethargically. He knew he was delirious, could feel it even though it was foreign to him. But…she looked like the light of the dawning sun was behind her, lighting up her visage. She looked beautiful.

So very beautiful.

Kagome looked at the unresponsive demon before her. Light blue hair, almost teal in color and cropped short save for a single tendril of hair on the right side of his head near the nape. The piece of hair was thick and beaded, heavy against his chest and reaching his waist. His eyes were the color of slate and his sharp features bore no markings save for a single, thick, dark reddish-brown line that started below his lower lip and ended at his chin. She had no idea what it meant, but she had a feeling it wasn't natural. He'd have more markings if he was a poison user, like Sesshomaru.

Besides, the dilating in his eyes was showing that even if he _did _have any intent on hurting her, he quite literally couldn't. He was delirious. That much she could see and who knows what was going through his head now. She only hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't put her into a negative light and send him into survival mode. The absolute last thing she needed was a raging demon thinking he was in a position of grave danger. Giving him one last once-over, and noting the deep slashes that had cut across his chest, she got to work.

After patching up Inuyasha over and over again, she had gotten used to seeing drool-worthy specimens of the male physic. Seeing Koteki's taught skin stretched so perfectly over hard muscles wasn't a surprise to her, most demons (and human men too actually) seemed to be in a wonderful state of fitness. Looking down to his waist and at the swords too, she supposed it had something to do with being able to defend oneself. As it was though, she had been slightly desensitized. Oh, don't get her wrong, she most certainly enjoyed seeing such a sight as a shirtless man, but she had seen it so many times bathed in blood that it kind of took the fun out of it. Her worry always overruled her hormonal urges and for this stranger before her, it was no different.

He hissed when the cloth had been gently pried from the scabbing wounds across his chest. The entire kimono had been soaked in crimson, and she winced in sympathy. Looking to Inuyasha, she conveyed what she wanted with her eyes. He narrowed his own. "I'm not leaving you."

"Inuyasha he can't even move, much less fight." He flicked his eyes over her patient and frowned. Pointing a threatening finger at him, he uttered a threat. "If you hurt her, I'll finish you."

"She won't be harmed," Koteki responded blandly back. Inwardly, he scoffed. A beautiful creature brimming with power was undressing him. He wouldn't hurt her if he were paid to. Inuyasha still looked suspicious though. Turning his attention back to Kagome he started on something that Kagome knew he would. "If he touches you…" He drifted off. She rolled her eyes, still trying to get the kimono off of the poor demon beneath her. Waving one hand in the air, she never took her eyes off of her task. "I am to purify, scream, and aim for his tender bits, I _know _Inuyasha." Koteki snorted then wheezed, physically pained by the action. She shushed him gently, rubbing soothing circles on his chest to ease the ache. His eyes closed and a smile twitched the corners of his lips, his form relaxing. If he could have purred he would have. Inuyasha let out a low growl, and then in a flash, he was gone.

"Interesting companion," Koteki wheezed, trying a smile. Her blue eyes came back to him and sparkled. "Hmm…always. I'm surprised though," she admitted, finally removing his top and smoothing it down over his shoulders. "You seemed to be extremely wary moments ago. What happened to change your mind so suddenly?" He grinned stupidly. "Delirium." She laughed, the sound like wind chimes to his ears. "I'm not sure whether or not to wish you better. I'd hate to have you mistrustful of me." He hummed in response and let his eyes drift to the sky above him. It was…light. But no, now it was dark. Sunset, perhaps? Had it already been that long?

Kagome turned away from her patient to go through her supplies. She had some hydrogen peroxide, and even though it was going to sting like a bitch on those wounds, it was the best way to cut off chances of infection. She picked up the weather worn bottle, the label crinkled and the ink smeared into unrecognizable smudges. Tilting it in her hand, she realized that a trip to the well would need to be in order soon. She was running out. "Koteki-san," She said, searching for a rag. "This will hurt for a bit but I promise you that it's going to hel—oh."

Her patient had evidently passed out.

Biting her bottom lip, she hoped that it wasn't from too much pain. Then again, his expression was…euphoric if she had to put a name to it. He was gently smiling, and it seemed like his entire face had gone lax. Watching his injuries leak profusely with crimson, she frowned. "Hurry, Inuyasha. He doesn't have much time."

Her plea was answered when Inuyasha came stumbling into the clearing, weighed down with two buckets of water. She half-turned to him. "Thank you. C'mon. We have to hurry." He let out a sigh but complied, rolling up his sleeves as she poured the peroxide all over the wounds. They bubbled and sizzled, but Koteki didn't even flinch from the feeling. Inuyasha scoffed. "He must be at deaths door if he can't feel that."

"You shouldn't joke about this, Inuyasha." She was already dunking a rag into one of the buckets. "Start on the paste please." He waved it away and then that was the last that they spoke. They worked efficiently, quietly, like well oiled machines. They cleaned his wounds first, then Inuyasha pinched the skin together while she stitched the large gouges in his skin closed. The paste was slathered on next, stopping the blood flow and encouraging healing, and then the bandages. His chest looked like it had been mummified by the time that they were done, but she was confident that he was going to live.

Slumping her shoulders, she finally allowed her tiredness to show. She hadn't thought that the exams would take this much out of her, but she had been distracted lately. She wasn't sure by what though. It was just a…feeling. Not good or bad, but definitely there. Like anticipation almost, like something was going to happen. Waiting for it had rubbed her nerves raw, and with exams coming up _and _helping Souta with his schools festival she had been run ragged. By the time she managed to make it over to this side of the well, she was ready to drop on her feet. She couldn't just not come, though. Although it would be infinitely easier to just stay in her own time, she kept getting that feeling. And that feeling was always more prominent when she was in the feudal era. Whatever was going to happen, she didn't want to miss it.

Rolling her neck, she glanced up at Inuyasha when he sighed. "We really need to kill that bastard." He didn't have to clarify what bastard he was talking about. Kagome wasn't the only one who was weary of the three year saga that Naraku and the jewel had dragged them into. It was almost unbearably hopeless sometimes, knowing that they would only ever find peace when they killed him, and yet he slipped through their grasp time and time again. Seeing Inuyasha's hollowed expression, a darkness lurking behind his eyes, she softened. "We'll do it, Inu. I know it." Irritation, anger, a sneer. "The bastard has been hiding for _months _now! When is he gonna show his slimy little ass, huh? I can't kill him if he's not there!" He leapt to his feet, stalking. "No rumors, no jewel shards, no miasma, no aura, no _nothing! _It's like he never existed!"

"Inuyasha."

"And the longer he stays this way the better his plan is going to be. He's got something tricky up his sleeve, I just know it. You know it too. I can see it _eating _at you. It's been _weeks _Kagome!"

"_Inuyasha,"_ she said firmly. His eyes snapped to hers and she held them there. "We. Will. Do. It." He collapsed down to the ground again, scowling. He stewed in his thoughts for a moment before looking up at Kagome, watching her watch the sunset. Flicking his eyes over the lucky demon that was subjected to their healing, he sagged. She wasn't going to leave him here tonight, defenseless. "Hey," he called softly, snapping her eyes to him. They were wide and blue, but he could see the circles under them. He jerked his head to his side, beckoning her silently. She smiled a little and came, stepping over Koteki as quietly as possible before settling herself at Inuyasha's side. "Get some sleep, 'Gome. You need it."

She only had enough energy to hum in agreement before she was out, her dark head slumping against his shoulder. He tugged the ribbon from her hair, letting it down and running his claws through it a few times, just to get the kinks out. She had always told him that sometimes having it up all day gave her a headache. Folding his arms loosely across his chest, Inuyasha let his head drop to the back of the tree with a dull thud. He almost hoped that Naraku would show himself, just so that the worry would stop gnawing at him.

Almost.

XXX

"It's not like I had any idea that he would _do _that!" Kagome cried indignantly, fuming at Inuyasha's back. He let out a loud scoff. "I don't care! You _let him _kiss you!"

Behind the bickering pair, the rest of the group gave a world-weary sigh. Shippo shook his head. "As soon as they have energy…" Miroku nodded his head in agreement, wistfully thinking of a happier time. The morning had started out so well too…

It had started with the joyful cry of the lord, alerting everyone to the fact that the comatose girl had finally awoken. She had been dazed and still tired, but overall was happy and apologized for worrying her lord. Minutes later, Inuyasha had come bounding into the castle bearing an absolutely _glowing _Kagome. It seemed that after a good night's rest, she was back to her bubbly, cheerful self and everyone there was getting treated to her megawatt smile. Her attitude was so warm and the lord was so thankful in fact, that they were treated to a warm, tasty breakfast soon after. When they finished, they were paid (extra) and promised safe passage out of Hiroshi's castle bounds, and after gathering everything, they were on their way. They had only passed into the forest when their path had been blocked by a tall demon with teal hair and stone colored eyes.

_Flashback:_

_"__Koteki-san!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. He had appeared before them so suddenly that she hadn't even had time to feel his aura before he was in front of them. Noticing his rigid posture, she knew that his wounds were still bothering him but it didn't appear that they had opened. Or, at least she didn't see any blood. Grinning up at him, she asked him if there was anything that he needed. He had tilted his head to the side a little, almost as if confused, before he spoke._

_"__You…were the woman who helped me?" His voice was lyrical, almost musical but deep and she nodded her head happily. She honestly didn't know where all this energy came from, but she was absolutely thrilled to have it back. It was like she just woke up completely rested, like a battery at full charge. She felt so hyped in fact, that she felt like she had just chugged four cans of RedBull. At this point, if someone asked her to take on an army, she'd hand the world to them on a platter. Yeah, she felt that good._

_"__You… are a priestess." This one wasn't a question, but Kagome wasn't offended by his absolutely baffled look. Priestesses and demons had a history and having his life saved by one must have definitely thrown him for a loop. She didn't know it, but he was still trying to make the connection between the stoic, polite woman he remembered in snippets from last night, and the childishly cheerful one in front of him now. But he could not forget those eyes…_

_"__Very well," he said, straightening. "I wish to give you my thanks." She waved him away, laughing. "You already said thanks this morning, don't you remember?" He did, but it wasn't enough. She had brought him back from the brink of death, brought him back from the point where pain became pleasure in order to make his passing into the other world easier. A simple word of thanks was not enough. And he told her so. She was in the middle of assuring him that that was more than enough when he grabbed the sides of her face and slanted his lips over her own. For a moment, it was all anyone could do to stare…_

_…__and then they erupted. Sango flushed four shades of red, Shippo slapped his hands over his innocent eyes, Miroku's eyebrows shot into in his hairline, his grip on his staff tightening, and Inuyasha practically frothed at the mouth. "What the FUCK!?"_

_Koteki pulled away from a shell-shocked Kagome, his eyes intense and completely ignoring the spectators. "Priestess, that kiss will prevent you from drowning, but choose wisely for it only works once. After air fills you lungs that is all they will ever breathe again."_

_That was when Inuyasha charged, sword drawn and insults spewing from his mouth. Koteki looked on with surprise, his eyes widening and he was already moving for his own sword before Kagome panicked. Koteki was still gravely injured, and any strain could tear his stitches right out of the skin, ruining all of their hard work to get him on his feet again. A fight simply wasn't a part of the equation. "SIT!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground, Tessaiga flying from his hands and transforming back into its dormant state. Koteki looked absolutely stunned at the spectacle before grinning down at Kagome. Upon seeing his expression, Kagome turned as red as a tomato before dropping into a hasty bow. "Sorry, Koteki-san!"_

_"__Why the hell are you apologizing, wench?!" A laugh. "It is nothing, priestess. Though I think it would be wise to take my leave before your spell wears off." With one last grin, he had disappeared just as quickly as he had come. Kagome stared into the space that he had just been before lightly touching her lips. At a low, infuriated growl, Kagome whipped her attention over at her comrade and winced._

_End Flashback_

"How could I have _let him _kiss me if I _didn't know _he was going to do it?"

"You _sat me!_" He cried back, completely scandalized. "I was trying to save you from sexual harassment and you _sat me!"_

"He was injured!" She huffed, throwing her hands in the air. "If you fought him you would have killed him with a single punch!"

"That's not so bad is it? And I could've taken him with a finger!"

"We _just _healed him. How is fighting him and reversing our work a good thing?"

"Because he's an asshole!" Inuyasha roared, stopping in his tracks and getting in Kagome's face. She stood on her toes in order to match the half-demon's height. "He was _thanking _me!"

"By kissing you!"

"No harm done!"

"Oh, I get it now. You _wanted _him to kiss you! What's wrong with you?"

"I _did not! _And what's wrong with _you!"_

Kagome went on with her sentence, but the spectators had lost interest. Off to one side, the rest of the Inutachi were waiting out the fight. Whenever they got like this, they could go on until they passed out from yelling so much. It was times like these that Miroku wondered how they had ever accomplished anything with just the two of them. They seemed completely incompatible with each other, and although it made for many an amusing sight, right now he felt it was necessary to break it up before it got too bad.

Really, by the time he married Sango and had children of his own, he'd be a wonderful father from all the practice he was getting with these two. Sighing, he looked at his staff and wondered if he should smack Inuyasha with it, or leave it behind and simply come between the two of them in order to speak reason. He had just decided that he'd take the staff just in case when he felt it: a dark, rapidly approaching aura.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," he called, alarmed. He looked to the horizon, and though he couldn't see anything yet, his unease was immense. The aura was so _fast! _It would be upon them in seconds! "Kagome! Inuyasha!"

"Oohh, I am going to S-I-T you into your _grave!"_

"Bullshit! Like some petty trinket of _yours _would kill me!"

The aura was close enough that it was visible now. It looked like a dark, smoky cloud, malignant and foreboding. It slithered its way across the sky like a snake in lighting quick motions. Neither the priestess or the half demon noticed the aura, even though it was so close and dark, too absorbed in their own argument. Suddenly, the cloud took a sudden dive, lengthening and gaining speed until it was only a blur, and headed right for the bickering pair. Miroku's eyes bulged and he turned his back and slammed himself into Sango and Shippo, throwing them out of the trail and harm's way. "Inuyasha!" He shouted, and Inuyasha looked up in time to see a billowing, black cloud of concentrated miasma rocketing towards them. He reacted on instinct, one hand reaching for Tessaiga, and the other shoving Kagome out of the way.

The priestess flew back with a cry, her back hitting a tree painfully, but Inuyasha wasn't nearly so lucky. He couldn't reach his sword in time and was completely bowled over by the cloud when it slammed into him, acting like a physical force and driving a gouge in the earth as it tore across the ground. Inuyasha screamed loud enough before it dwindled off into what Kagome knew were shouted curses from experience. "Inuyasha!"

Leaping up from her tree, her back protesting heavily from the abuse, she ran as quickly as she could across the crescent shaped trench and destroyed rubble towards her friend. The cloud seemed to have morphed into something else in the distance, and even though she couldn't quite make out what it was, she could distinctly see several pairs of arms emerging from the dark smoke. She heard a yowl and a burst a fire before Kirara was at her side and Sango was hoisting her aboard with Miroku. Slinging her bow to her front, she realized with horror that it had been snapped cleanly in two from her collision with the tree, and quickly threw it down, reaching instead for the sword at her waist.

It was times like these that she was so very grateful for her training in a secondary weapon.

They arrived on the scene of battle soon enough, and what they found sent chills racing up and down Kagome's spine. The dark cloud of miasma was extremely familiar, and she could feel the tang of Naraku's aura like oil against her skin. Arms had indeed emerged, nearly eight of them, just as black as the cloud itself with huge hands and claws that were latching onto Inuyasha and preventing him from attacking. "Kagome!" Sango called back. "Right!" Leaping off the fire cat, Kagome freed up the slayer enough for her to throw her boomerang. It spun through the air with a vengeance, but the smoke merely separated upon contact with the weapon and sealed back together after the threat had passed. "It's a two!" Inuyasha yelled furiously, straining against the arms that held each limb captive and four on his sword, heedless of fangs rejection to their touch. They were burning with a sickly acidic bubbling sound, pieces of mutilated flesh falling to the dirt below Inuyasha's suspended form and still they held on. Two more arms emerged from the smoke, forming out of the blackness with a hiss.

Kagome quickly realized that no amount of physical attacking would deter the strange being, as it was partially sentient. How Naraku managed to create such an attachment, she didn't even want to know, but she knew her purity would clear that troublesome smoke no problem. Rushing towards the demon, she drew her sword with a hiss of metal, powering her priestess power into it and causing the blade to glow an unearthly pink. With a battle cry befitting a Celt, she sent a crescent shaped wave of purity towards the creature. It made impact and the smoke split to make way for the attack, but the purity of it sent the monster howling. With an enraged hiss, tentacles exploded in her direction. She managed to hack off one before the others caught up to her, knocking her away like a fly before encircling her and squeezing. She felt her breath tighten and her face pinched in pain. With a blast of purity from her body she was dropped, heaving for breath.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tentacle going for Miroku, sharpening itself into a point. Gasping, she ducked from under the writhing mass of smoke her own tentacle had turned into in order to warn her friend. "DEFCON!" Everyone stiffed before dropping to the ground, the spike missing Miroku by centimeters. He popped right back up and ripped the beads from his hand, shouting. "Hold on Inuyasha!"

"Just get me outta this thing!" He cried back, freeing one arm only to have it immediately recaptured. The demon seemed to sense the danger though, and released a sudden cloud of saimyosho, causing Miroku to snatch his hand back and wrap the beads around it once again. "Damn," he muttered. More tentacles came out of the cloud, battling them while the two new arms reached for Inuyasha. One gripped him around the neck and the other hovered over his face. Lighting cackled from the fingers and raced into Inuyasha's right eye, ripping an agonized howl from the man. Painfully slowly, the black pearl that opened a gateway to the spirit world emerged from Inuyasha's pupil. Sango gasped in shock. "What is that?"

"It's a portal!" Kagome shouted back, swinging her blade around in a whirlwind attack and ridding her immediate circle of the smoke. The smoke had stopped attacking her right on, wary of her abilities, but it was slowly creeping up on her. "It takes you to Inuyasha's father's grave!"

Sango's brown eyes widened and then narrowed. _What would Naraku want with that? _Swinging her boomerang again, she aimed directly for Inuyasha, intending to rip the hands from his body. But the smoke reacted immediately, forming a shell like shield and deflecting her weapon to the heavens. She watched it fly and _tsked, _drawing her katana and racing towards her friend.

But the smoke demon had gotten what it wanted, holding out the peril to the sky for a saimyosho to snatch up. Then it dropped Inuyasha and exploded, sending a wave of smoke all over the battlefield and choking them, its deed done. Kagome coughed, holding up the sleeve of her kimono and hunching over towards the ground. "Kagome!"

"Over here Inuyasha! I'm over here!"

"Just hold still and keep talking! I can't smell shit in this smoke!"

"Okay! Are you alright!" He appeared next her then, pulling her around and crouching in front of her. She climbed on his back and after getting a grip on her thighs, he launched into the air, trailing smoke. Seconds later, Kirara emerged as well, loaded with the weight of their other companions. After making sure they were okay, Kagome turned her eyes forward. "Can you see it?"

"Oh yeah," He grumbled beneath her, racing after the pesky little bug. "And I'm gonna tear it to shreds." Kagome nodded her head. "If I get close enough, shoot it."

"Can't. My bow broke when that thing crashed into you." In fact her back was still smarting from that particular blow.

"_Shit," _he growled. "Finding a replacement's going to suck." Kagome gave a deadpan glare into space. "Looks like I'll just be getting real good at my sword then, huh?"

"Keh. I'll train you when we've got time. Now that Naraku's showed his ugly ass you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks for the vote in confidence, Inuyasha," She drawled sarcastically, taking a moment to sheath said blade. "It warms my very heart."

"You're _welcome," _He laughed back at her. He might've said something more, but then he hit the ground with a lurch and was rushing smoothly across the forest floor until they found a break in the trees and we're flying once more. It had taken her a little while to acclimate to the strange floating sensation, but after doing it so much the butterflies in stomach feeling became a background. Which meant that the terrible weight coiling down deep in her gut wasn't from the constant up and down motion of riding on Inuyasha. No, it was dread that was eating at her and she had a feeling that the anticipation she'd been feeling for the past weeks had something to do with this entire fiasco. "What would Naraku want with the black pearl?" She mused aloud. "It's only supposed to open once, so it should be useless."

"Keh. The bastards probably found some use for it, if not actually finding a way to reopen the portal." Kagome's brow furrowed. "If he did find a way to reopen the portal, what would he want at the grave site?" Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull and she imagined that she was scowling. "I don't know, but I'm not happy about it. The only thing left in there is my old man's skeleton."

"And Seshomaru's arm," Kagome added. Despite the mood, Inuyasha laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Kagome was distracted from answering when the saimyosho suddenly took an abrupt increase in speed, zinging ahead of them. Inuyasha cursed before tightening his hold on her and upping his own speed, trying to catch up. It seemed to be no use though, because the strange demon insect was getting further and further away. It was times like these, she knew, that Inuyasha really wished that he could fly.

They chased the bug for only a short amount of time though, as it led them to a clearing and dipped down. Kagome had sensed Naraku's aura long before then, and had already warned all of her comrades of the danger, so none of them were particularly surprised when they saw the despicable half demon resting at the center of the clearing. He was looking up at the saimyosho with an unnerving smile, one that was part glee and part triumph, like he had already won whatever he wanted.

What made Kagome's heart stop, though, was what his arm was curled around.

"Rin!" She called down, horrified. The little girl was being held tightly in Naraku's arm, her checkered kimono rumpled and fraying. She had been fruitlessly beating against her captor when Kagome's shout attracted her attention and her little head snapped up. "Kagome-nee!"

"Oh shit," Inuyasha said, taking in the scene before him. "Kohaku's got Tenseiga." And he did. The poor undead slayer was tightly gripping the sword of heaven, his blank, dead eyes fixated into space. Kagome felt her heart plummet. Whatever Naraku was planning, he was going to get bit in the ass for it. Daring to touch Rin was a death wish with a ribbon on top, but anything to do with Tenseiga couldn't be good news, not where Naraku was concerned. _How _Naraku managed to obtain both was a mystery to her, because in her mind, Sesshomaru didn't let _anyone _take anything from him, no matter what.

Landing on the ground, she immediately freed Inuyasha and let him stand up. They both drew their swords. "Oh," Naraku drawled, his eyes fixed on Kagome, and more specifically her blade before gifting her with a disgustingly indulgent sneer. "The copy learned to fight? Or is that just prop for appearances sake?"

"Yeah, well, when I purify your ass you'll know, wont you." Naraku's smile widened, and then his facial features gave a slight twitch. Kagome knew the reason instantly, as Sesshomaru had just come streaking into the clearing and looking like hell with a vengeance. "Miko," he said coldly, drawing his own sword. "Your language degenerates each time we cross paths." Kagome gave him a beaming smile. "That was actually quite mild, Sesshomaru-sama." And it was. After traveling with Inuyasha and dealing with the occasional run-in with Kouga, she'd picked up a few words she'd never say in front of her mother. Ever.

Naraku chuckled, bringing everyone's attention to the problem at hand. "It seems that we have everyone now, don't we?"

"Release Rin," Sesshomaru said tonelessly but with a steel that sent ice across the battlefield. "Now what makes you think I'd do that?"

"Then die." Sesshomaru raised his sword and prepared to rush, but the serrated edge of a massive praying mantis arm, which had risen from the plethora of various demons that made up Naraku's lower half and poised at Rin's neck stopped him. "Don't be so hasty," Naraku crooned, amused. He held up the black pearl in his free hand, slowly rolling it between his fingers. "Not when the fun's just begun."

No one had a chance to say anything more before he crushed the pearl in his hand, flooding it with his demonic aura and tossing it away from him with a feral smile. It burst into a swirling black and purple vortex, spinning with a force that spoke of instability and malice. Kagome grimaced lightly, watching as the foul spider leapt fearlessly through, the frightened face of Rin disappearing with him and Kohaku trailing behind. Sesshomaru was the next to disappear before Kagome got the hint and raced across the field. "Kagome I wants you to stay beh—dammit woman! Not again!"

"Hurry up, Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku!" She only slowed down long enough to cast one backwards glance at her stunned companions before throwing herself into the portal. Shadow consumed her, the tunnel to the spirit world dark and angry. She could feel Naraku's aura and tainted jewel shards infesting the original magic, and she could also see the strain in it. For now, the sheer power of Naraku's demonic energy was stitching the pathway together, but it was tugging at its restraints with the frenzy of a caged beast. She eyed the path around her warily before she came to the end and was falling freely through the sky.

She was only given a split second of sheer panic, a scream barely escaping her mouth before the wind was knocked clean out of her and her head smacked painfully forward into something hard. Her hands gripped course, striated bone, and she lifted her aching head to see the thing she had landed on. The skeletal bird before her let out a piercing shriek, heaving its massive wings while decaying, jagged feathers came loose with every beat. "Oh," Kagome said shortly. "You caught me last time too." She had forgotten entirely about that part of the journey and briefly envied Miroku and Sango, knowing that they were safe atop Kirara. They were guaranteed a smooth flight, at least.

Glancing behind her, she found no sight of any of her friends though. Turning her gaze towards the ground, she could see nothing but the barren landscape and jutting rock structures. Clenching her thighs around the bird, she dared to lean over to one side, trying to catch a speck of crimson among the stone. There was no luck though, and no matter how much she searched the skies, she couldn't find Kirara either. The brief thought of the portal collapsing with them in it crossed her mind, and she drop-kicked it out as soon as it occurred. Thoughts like that weren't welcome, and she had to focus at the problem now. While her friends were nowhere to be found, Naraku was like a beacon. His miasma was coiling around the massive skeleton of the Inutaisho like a black whirlpool.

Her dread intensified tenfold as her bird drew closer and closer like a vulture to prey before diving headfirst into the noxious smoke. Kagome gagged on the smell of rot and corpses, holding up her sleeve to deter the scent before they broke through the cloud and she was given front row seats to the spectacle below. There, battling on top of the Inutaisho's skull, was Sesshomaru and Naraku. The latter was stuck behind a barrier, taunting the infuriated lord. Sesshomarus attacks seemed to have no effect on Naraku's new barrier, and she wondered hopefully if Inuyasha's red Tessaiga would be able to cut through.

She let out a gasp when one of Sesshomarus more powerful techniques caused the entire skull to implode inwards, shattering in massive shards of aged bone. The two foes fell beneath into the beast's belly, haloed by remnants of falling skull and hidden from her sight. "Let me down!" She called to the bird, patting its back and pointing. "Let me down right there." It complied with a shriek, swerving before diving in a kamikaze move and smashing head first into the earth, crash landing. In the aftermath of dust and debris, she wondered morosely why it had done so, but when she hopped off the bones reassembled at it took flight once again. She only spared the regenerated corpse a quick glance before rushing towards the cavity that the skeleton now carried, dropping to her knees and peering into the depths.

It was just as she had remembered it from all those years ago. A carpet of bones made up the floor, massive ribs encircling the entire chamber and a pedestal where the Tessaiga used to rest. Sesshomaru and Naraku were battling it out down there, like Inuyasha and his brother had done before, and Kagome was hit with an extreme case of déjà-vu. The situation was eerily similar, only this time it wasn't a sword the two were fighting for. Instead…it was some plan that the spider was close to enacting.

"Why did you take Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice echoed up to her, cold and foreboding. She leaned down to better hear, gripping any groove she could in order to secure her safety. Naraku clutched the squirming girl closer to his armored chest and laughed. "Isn't that obvious, oh demon lord?" Sesshomaru charged him, claws outstretched and poison dripping with a dangerous hiss. Naraku thrust Rin towards the claws and the proud demon lord snatched them back as if burned. The spider looked inordinately pleased by the terrified screaming of the girl, and for that, Kagome swore up and down that if she ever got close enough, she was going to purify his balls off. He laughed. "She makes a wonderful shield, Sesshomaru-_sama._"

They resumed their dance of blades, Sesshomaru severely handicapped by the capture of Rin and the many, many tentacles that kept coming his way. Kagome knew that she wouldn't be much help in battle right now, and though she could purify Naraku while he was holding Rin because the child was human, she knew she didn't have good enough aim to _only _hit Naraku and not Sesshomaru. The two were battling in such tight quarters that they barely seemed to stray a few feet from each other. Warning Sesshomaru away wouldn't work either because it would give time for Naraku to erect a barrier. The only thing for it was to get Rin out of there, but how?

Kagome watched them fight a little more with nail-biting nerves before deciding that whatever she could do, she couldn't do it from where she was at. So, with extreme caution, she began the dangerous climb downwards. The angry shriek of metal clanged loudly in her ears and she could hear the plethora of bones crunch underfoot as they fought, changing stance and skipping around the arena. Every once in a while, she heard Rin scream in fright and she would look over her shoulder to see their progress. _Oh Inuyasha, _she thought, shimmying her way down as fast as she dared. _Where are you?_

"What do you plan for Tenseiga?" She was glad that Sesshomaru was asking that question because Naraku was most definitely likely to answer. The despicable half-demon loved toying with the western lord, but had never had the chance to truly incite the dog demon to blind rage before. Dealing emotional blows was a specialty, and now he had his chance.

"I never took you for a fool," he taunted back, his voice like silk and slime. "I plan to resurrect the dead, just like what the fang was meant for." She couldn't see it, but she knew that Sesshomaru's eyes had narrowed. The opposite reaction to her, if she were being honest. She was so surprised by his words that she nearly lost her grip on the wall, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. There were only one person here worth bringing back from the dead, and they currently were fighting in his stomach.

_Revive the Inutaisho! _She thought incredulously. Just what could he possibly accomplish with that? If the Inutaisho lived once more she had no doubt that he would tear the spider demon to shreds after finding what the monster had put both of his sons through. He'd be bringing his own personal reaper right to his front door! "Imbecile," Came Sesshomaru's voice, still calm and cold, but sufficiently _pissed. _"Only my hand may wield the sword of heaven." Naraku cackled in response sending a wave of poison at his adversary. "Your hand _indeed." _

It was only then, as Kagome turned to mark her progress to the floor that she realized that Kohaku was missing. Kohaku and the Tenseiga. She tripled her efforts in order to get down, and though she _knew _that nothing good would come from saying this infamous line from Star Wars, _she had a bad feeling about this. _

A sudden shudder wracked the skeleton, nearly shaking Kagome completely off in its intensity. The two fighters paused in their dance to regain their footing. Naraku looked towards the heavens and smirked. Holding out his arm, several demons detached from their places at his feet and wrapped around the screaming girl. "Go," He decreed. "Feast on her flesh and devour her bones, drain her of her blood until nothing remains!" Then he blasted a hole in the ribs and the demons carried Rin off with lightning speed. Sesshomaru hesitated only a moment before transforming into his orb of light and speeding off after them.

Naraku watched him go with a wicked smile, his voice loud in the sudden silence. "Who is really the fool, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome wanted to shout then, to get his attention and scream that _he _was the idiot, but that would give away her position and she had feeling that he didn't know that she was there. She pulled in her aura as tight as she could while she still could, daring hardly to breathe. Seconds later, Kohaku came running in, Tenseiga in one hand, and…

…Sesshomaru's _left arm _in the other.

The arm was pallid and grey, stiff and decomposing. Even the once vivid magenta stripes had dulled in color with death. She stared at it in horror as his plan finally dawned on her. She would have never thought…! And Tenseiga! It was fairly _vibrating _in its scabbard, pulsing uncontrollably.

Kohaku handed a serious Naraku the arm, and the foul spider hacked off his own and attached Sesshomaru's with a tainted shard of the jewel. It pulsed once, twice, and then moved to Naraku's will. It was odd looking, seeing the arm of such a powerful daiyokai on such a terrible person, and the combination sent chills down Kagome's spine. Something like this shouldn't even be possible, and as Naraku gripped Tenseiga with his new arm, Kagome was aware that she should be _doing _something. Anything at all to stop him from summoning a man long dead back from the grave, but she couldn't move a muscle. Tenseiga howled in Naraku's grip before the spider flooded it with power, his own demonic concoction and the jewels as well before plunging the blade down into the bone infested floor.

A blaze erupted, throwing loose skeletons to the air with its force. Bright white light exploded and the resulting wind of demonic energy twisted into a violently rotating vortex, throwing all manner of debris into the air. Kagome was ripped from her perch with a scream, her nails stinging from the bite when she dug them instinctively into the bone. And then she was flying, being tossed and turned in the resulting winds of an aura so powerful it was tearing up the earth around it. All around her, she could catch glimpses of the once magnificent skeleton collapsing, shards of bone and armor being pulled towards the force as if it contained its own gravity.

And then all at once her entire world bounced and faded in and out, her body slamming into the ground with bone-breaking force. She cried out from the pain, but her scream was lost to the wind. Century's worth of instincts told her to hold on and stay on the ground, so she did, digging her hands like claws into the floor and ignoring the storm above her. She dared to glance up, her eyes barely skimming the ground where she saw the wide, triumphant stance of Naraku's shoes and noticing that where he was standing was relatively safe.

_The eye of the storm…_

She dared to lift her head marginally higher and was rewarded with something clipping the back of her skull. She ducked it down instantly, but she had seen enough: Naraku, his hair whipping wildly to and fro, his clothing ripping in the wind, and a being before him forming out of thin air. First it was the skeleton, then muscle, organs, nerves, tendons, before skin bloomed across the bloodied insides and a human-like creature emerged. Silver grew outwards from the skull like it was stuck in a high-speed time skip, and before her very eyes the body of the Inutaisho was floating, the whirlwind of demonic energy still whirling around them.

She glanced up again, awed and nervous. She didn't get hit this time, but she felt like she had been sucker-punched all the same. There Naraku was, standing before the butt ass naked form of the Inutaisho and holding out a nearly completed, tainted jewel…

…and sinking said jewel right into the Inutaisho's chest.

Kagome knew immediately what he was trying to do, or at least partly. Mind control was easily accomplished with the jewel, and usually only one shard was needed in order to control even the most powerful of demons. The fact that he was using a nearly complete jewel said that maybe he wasn't so stupid—Kagome didn't care how powerful he was, a half dead Inutaisho was going to have an issue fighting that little bundle of trouble. The only thing she was confused about is _why _Naraku was putting the jewel _inside _of the body, but then it was already half way in, rippling the skin around it like water, and she was off.

Unconcerned with her own safety, she got to her hands and knees and bear crawled to the two of them, heedless of the many scratches she was getting for her troubles.

_Stupid, annoying, spider sonovabitch! _

Of all of his insane, heart stopping, terrifying plans, this one definitely took the cake. When she reached the relative safety of the tight knit circle, she sprinted the short distance and latched onto both Naraku and Inutaisho like a leech. Naraku was in the process of shoving the last of the jewel into the dog general's chest when her small, blazing pink hand settled over his own, wrapping her other arm around the dog demons neck. The half demon yowled in pain, but kept his hand there, rearing his other back to strike. She kicked out at him before a blow could land and managed to purify a few nasty, nameless, demons with her foot. He was undaunted by this and instead followed through with the attack, his armored fist rushing towards her nose.

Thank the universe for small favors. It was at that moment that the Inutaisho decided that he was going to officially come back to life and nearly blew them both to pieces with the resulting power pulse. Kagome didn't know how exactly she had managed to stay on, but found herself in sudden, uncharacteristic envy of her enemy. _He _had been sent reeling backwards from the creature he had resurrected, her purity had probably helped too, but the fact remains that he was now safely out of range of an incredibly powerful daiyokai. A very, _very _angry daiyokai that she was currently pressed up against with one arm around his neck and the other pressed to his chest, purity coming off of her in waves.

His eyes were scarlet with rage and a snarl was trapped deep in his bare chest that she could feel rattling her bones. She thought for sure that she was going to die there, staring into those eyes. But…he kind of just toppled over. Not crumpled or fainted…but literally fell over like a bowling pin, stiff as a board and landed flat on his back, Kagome going with him. He landed heavily, Kagome managing to remove her arm before it was crushed under the weight of him. She felt kind of bad though, because not only did his head bounce painfully, but she landed on top of him too. On her hands and knees, she loomed above his body, her hair had torn free from its binding, and was now spilling like ink over her shoulders and on either side of his face. His own hair spread out like a halo of silver light around them, so long and thick that her hands were resting on top of the strands themselves. His eyes were still red, and every muscle in his body was wrought with tension, like a bowstring pulled taught.

She stared at him. He stared at her. And for a while, that was all they did before the thunder-like growl emanating from his now heaving chest began to drop off. It continued to decrease in volume until it was no more, his breathing evening out and the red haze fading from his eyes. He blinked a few times, brilliant gold becoming more and more vivid as the crimson disappeared, his lashes just as silver as his hair. Even the markings on his cheeks became less jagged and soon Kagome was staring down into a fully conscious, fully cohesive, fully _naked _demon.

She swallowed. "Um…hi?"

Across the field, Naraku was _not _happy.

His plan was not at all going how he had first imagined it, and it was all the fault of that _insolent human girl! _He had accounted for everything, every last detail, every possible outcome except for the one thing that was supposed to remain constant. The priestess had always been powerful, he could feel the jewel suppressing her powers the minute he had his hands on it, but he was always safe because she never knew what to _do _with those powers. Now, it seemed, she had been training. She had more control than he was comfortable with, as was proven by the purity that was coming from the jewel. She had managed to overcome some of the taint by sheer will power, and he was having issues purging that speck of light.

And not only that, but now things had gone horribly, completely wrong. When he had constructed this mad plan, he had done so knowing that he wasn't nearly powerful enough to hold off the key pieces he needed to bring to the playing field. He had _needed _Tenseiga, and Sesshomaru was not one to engage lightly. That was why he had captured the human child as well—she acted as the perfect shield/distraction for his machinations. He had _needed _the portal to the spirit world. It wasn't easy reopening the thing, as it was made to completely close off after one use, but dappling his hands into dark magic had fixed that problem. Inuyasha and his little gang were powerful when together, so the only thing for it was to separate them and have them fight some nameless foe. That's where he knew they were now, battling his carefully construction offspring in order to buy him time.

That was all he had needed for this—time. Enough time to revive the Inutaisho and use him. It had been brilliant, genius even, when the thought had occurred to him. He had been looking for a place to hide the jewel for weeks. The more jewel shards he accumulated, the more demons came swarming to his abode, heedless of the dark miasma and aura. He had been ravaged by demon after demon after demon before finally deciding that it was time to devise a place to keep what shards he collected safe. Keeping them on his person was a dangerous game and a disaster waiting to happen, and so he searched.

Inutaisho was a possibility that had only occurred to him out of whim, but the more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. What better hiding place for the jewel than a being so powerful that even if someone were to discover what his body housed, they could do nothing about it? He would be the perfect weapon, and because of that power Narakus' jewel would be kept safe. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be like insects compared to their father, and any adversary would be crushed with minimal effort. The tainted jewel could control the legend like a puppet on its strings, and each shard he added, the more complete his control would be. And everything had been working out _fantastically. _He'd gotten Tenseiga and the human girl, he had gotten the black peril, and he had successfully split up the Inutachi to buy time. All was going _so, so _well.

All except that one, severely underestimated copy of Kikyo.

And now here he was, the Inutaisho revived and _not _under his control, Sesshomaru could be here at any given moment, and the Inutachi had probably defeated his detachments and were on their way now. It was looking to be a three way collision with him as the focal point, and he wasn't keen on waiting for it to happen. He had bought his time, and now it was all used up.

_All because of __her._

The worst part though, he thought, fist clenching and jaw twitching, was now that wench was in possession of a hefty chunk of his jewel.

And the bitch didn't even realize it yet.

There was nothing for it—his plan had utterly failed and he had just gone and shot his own foot by bringing back the Inutaisho. It didn't seem that he was fully capable of fighting though, since he had just been brought back to life, so now was his chance. He had to eliminate the threat before it had the ability to really become one. Pulling back, he prepared himself to attack.

Kagome had a feeling that she should be doing something other than just _staring _at the man under her, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. He had a hypnotizing quality about him, and try as she might to fight it, the thought that she was currently straddling the naked embodiment of masculinity itself kept coming back every time her eyes dipped lower than his chin. It didn't help that he was warm, either. She could feel the heat warming her clothing in her nether regions, and every shift was sending gooseflesh skittering across her skin. She opened her mouth several times, before snapping it shut again. Just what was she supposed to say? Hi, my name's Kagome and I just inadvertently maybe saved you from being mind controlled by an evil spider dude? Also, I think your super hot and your sending my thoughts right into a place they _so _shouldn't belong so please, pretty please, don't kill me?

He had just been dragged back from the darkness of death and his first conscious thought was of her pressing a hand brimming with purifying energy to his chest. And now, gone from the influence of his beast and completely capable of linear thought, she was straddling him and gaping like a fish.

He was going to frickin _murder _her.

She opened her mouth again, and yet again, snapped it shut with an audible clack of teeth. Fortunately for her, he decided to take it upon himself to begin their conversation.

"I cannot move."

Kagome tried not to react, honest. But it was really, _really _hard because a) he had just proven that miracles in fact do exist and she would live to see another day, and b) by _kami _his voice! It was like standing right next to a base and drawing the bow across the lowest string. She was sure something inside of her had completely melted, and that something most have shown on her face or in her mannerisms, either from relief or arousal, because he gave her an odd look. She promptly flushed seven shades of red before, by yet another miracle, finding her voice. "This," she started quietly, meekly. "Is not what it looks like."

He gave her a blank, dead stare. "I am naked." _Trust me, _she thought morosely. _I'm aware. _Outwardly, she nodded. "You've just been brought back from the dead by..." She abruptly cut off her own sentence with a gasp and snapped her head up. Naraku was preparing to hurl an attack right at them, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, and neither was Sesshomaru or any of her friends. She was all alone with a defenseless Inutaisho with nothing to protect her and him but a measly sword and her own spiritual powers. In the split second between where Naraku was now, and when he would release his attack, Kagome had the time to be afraid. She had _never _been faced with one of the spider's attacks head on before.

And then there was no time for thought because a horde of demons came racing towards her, maws outstretched, and a sickly, bubbling purple miasma swelled like a tsunami. Tentacles rushed outwards as well as spears of bone, rushing towards them like a bombardment of demonic mass. Kagome drew her sword like lightning and stabbed into the ground right above Inutaisho's head. She had always been better at channeling her powers through inanimate objects, and she sent up a small prayer that they would make it through this alive. Channeling every ounce of power she had left in her, her sword hummed with brilliant pink light just as the horde reached them.

With a brilliant flash, a wall of raw power was raised where her sword was, splitting the attack cleanly in two. Ash was thrown into the air like confetti as her purifying powers incinerated what it touched and howls filled the air. Kagome felt like the wind had been knocked clean out of her when the attack hit, fisting her hands on the hilt of her sword with a white-knuckled grip. The force was _immense _and trying to fight against it—even to divert it!—was sucking her energy reserves dry.

If she had at any one time bothered to open her eyes during this, she would've seen the wide-eyed, awed, expression of the one she was protecting.

The sword rattled violently in her hands, overloaded as a conductor for her abilities. There was a bright sheen of pink tinged light forming a semi-circle shield around them, and as the attack continued to rage, that thin line began to inch dangerously close to her charge's head. Her eyes widened and she fed even more power into her defense, pushing the line back to where it was, but it was right back to creeping towards them when she did. Her brow was beginning to ach from how pinched her expression was, and she grit her teeth against the urge to just quit here and now. But then she locked eyes with him.

His eyes were raging with a tempest of intense emotions. Disbelief, awe, respect, amazement…and anger. He was shouting at her to leave, to run, and she laughed down at him openly. Where the hell would she run? She was as stuck here as he was, and she'd be dammed if she just upped and went while he was defenseless. So what if he had already been dead? He was alive in the here and now and now she felt responsible for him because of her part in making sure he wasn't mind controlled. She had already decided that she was going to help this stranger—out of respect for him, or subconsciously wanting Inuyasha to have something he never got the chance to have, she didn't know—but right now all she could see was a life, and a chance to have a second one.

Naraku was…mad. He had murdered thoughtlessly ever since his birth, giving no care to his actions beyond if he would make it through them alive. His craving for power seemed endless and eternal and had taken continual pleasure in bringing someone up only to drag them down. It was like teaching a baby to walk and then ripping the carpet out from under them and laughing. And that's exactly what he was doing now.

He had revived the Inutaisho for some reason or another, some grandiose plan or evil machination, and now that it wasn't working out he was trying to reverse the life he had just brought back. Kagome couldn't even fathom how it had felt like. First dying, and then after centuries of rest being torn so brutally back into the world of the living, and _now _he was trying to be killed again. If it weren't for the fact that she _knew _that souls were made of tough stuff, since she was still functioning with part of hers missing, then she would think his was in tatters.

Hate was a word that she had always been told was strong. It wasn't something to throw around lightly, and even knowing that, she still did. Things like saying she 'hated' mornings when she had to wake up for school, that she 'hated' having to do homework, things she genuinely disliked naturally. But…to use such a word so intensely out of context…it had never felt so strange before.

Looking upon the visage of the one who had taken so much when the last of his attack faded and he was visible, looking at the _one person _who had taken her life and shred it to pieces, she had to wonder. If it weren't for him, she would've been able to get into a more prestigious high school. She'd might have been _able _to go back to a normal life after she was done prancing around and mucking up the past. And she wasn't the only one. Inuyasha and Kikyo might have gotten a fair chance with each other if it weren't for the spider. Kouga wouldn't have had his clan completely slaughtered, Sango's village would still be intact, Miroku wouldn't have that thrice-damned curse on him, and Shippo might still have his parents.

She'd never genuinely, truly, purely hated someone before. In fact she didn't even really know what it felt like, but watching Naraku's face emerge from the cloud of glittering ash she had reduced his attack too, twisted and snarling, she thought that maybe, just maybe…

…she actually might know what it felt like after all.

The rage was all-consuming, washing over her like a hurricane, ripping across her conscious and painting her world in a shade of violent, bloody red. Before even his entire visage had been exposed to her furious eyes, she had ripped her blade from the earth and supercharged it with as much power as she could muster. With the cry that could have come from a tyrannosaurus, she sliced her blade through the air and sent a crescent shaped wave of purity his way. The force of it sent her hair in a flurry, blasting wind away from it as it speed over the Inutaisho's head and over the ground. His barrier shattered like it was made of glass, the rest of her assault slicing through is midsection like a hot knife through butter. Blood sprayed from the wounds, and almost instantly a new barrier formed, keeping all of his innards neatly contained within one area.

Sesshomaru's arm and Tenseiga detatched with a sickly, sticky sort of sound, falling to the ground with a wet _thunk _and a clatter respectively, the sword still held loosely in the dead fingers.

"Bitch," Naraku murmured, his voice strained and disbelieving. Across the clearing, Kagome read his lips and her blue eyes blazed. "I'll send you to hell," She hissed back, not caring if he got the message or not. Then he disappeared, escaping the spirit world with a flash of light to recover from his injuries. Kagome was relieved, because for all her adrenaline inducing rage, she was spent. She had just battled a demon before coming here, then fought against both Naraku and the jewel for Inutaisho's mind and will, then held off an attack all on her own, and after all that just dried up the rest of her reserves with that last move.

But, she thought, as black filled her vision and alarmed shouts from familiar voices filled her ears, at least it was worth it. She didn't think that he would be bothering them anytime soon, and now he had something to truly fear:

A priestess with a vendetta.

* * *

A/N: ...Riiiight. So! Here comes a new story to add to my growing list and more (_MUCH more) _to come. Sorry guys but the plot bunnies have been running rampant for _years _and I can't seem to stop myself. I really will try to stick with a schedule though, and I think it will actually work with this one because...well...this is the first story I've bothered to make a schedule for. And a timeline. So that should help keep me on track!

On another, more important note, you may have realized that the very first 'chapter' is a disclaimer. PLEASE READ THAT DISCLAIMER! I don't want people telling me I'm stealing stuff when I'm not. And really, I'm not. I was just inspired by an idea and decided to make my own idea based off of that idea. Kind of like fanfiction itself, no?

Anyways, please enjoy it! And if you like this pairing, then please, do join the dark side. There aren't nearly enough people giving the awesomeness that this pairing deserves! XD


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Force of Nature

Two centuries dead and already, about fifteen minutes into new life, he was naked with a beautiful woman on top of him. Apparently he hadn't lost his touch.

And what a beautiful woman she was indeed. Hair so dark it shone blue in the light, strands tickling his neck and shoulders as she rested across his chest. He could feel every curve, ever contour and line of her body pressed against him with every breath he took, and yet he almost couldn't believe she was real. His heart was still thundering away inside his chest, his blood scorching his veins as instincts howled.

He'd never been so close to purity before. Never been _so close _to power like that before. Oh, certainly there had been priestesses, and he had heard of the great warrior woman called Midoriko, but he was positive that even that woman wouldn't have compared to this one. Such concentrated energy, so focused that it could even take _shape. _He had felt it blazing above his head during that monstrous, wicked attack that some faceless foe by the name of Naraku had sent at them, seen the way her eyes flashed like lightning over a storming sea, saw how ash exploded and clouded the air and smelt the singe of flesh. His entire body was wrought with anticipation, like he was teetering on some precipice he could not see and was just waiting to fall. Who was she, to evoke such a feeling from him? _What _was she? And then…feeling that blast as she _retaliated. _

_Exhilarating. _

He had seen everything as if time had slowed for his viewing pleasure. Her hair flying up around her from the sheer magnitude of power, the shift of air as she swung her glowing sword. The sound of space rippling and the deafening roar as a blade of intangible power separated from the physical cages of the steel and rocketed over his nose, blinding him with its light…

…and then a howl of agony and the satisfaction that lit in those oceanic orbs of hers.

He had thought her beautiful before, straddling his wide waist with those slender legs of hers. Had saw her disheveled appearance and through the shock of living—_breathing—_once more had looked into those eyes of hers and wondered how a shade could possibly exist. But seeing _that, _seeing her _defending _him for a reason he couldn't name, staying even though he told her to abandon him, was stunning.

He was shocked. There was no other word for what he was feeling, what that woman was making him feel. His hands were twitching and his chest was heaving with steady, deep breaths. He wanted to _touch her. _See if she was actually real or if this entire experience was some strange, fantastical illusion that his mind had created out of insanity. But no—he could feel her breasts upon his chest, feel the slim outline of her waist, and he could feel her legs on either side of him. He imagined the shape of her hips, remembered the sound of her voice, and suddenly he desperately wished their positions would be reversed and _she _was the one naked, beneath him.

She was still holding her sword in one hand, her fingers curled limply over the blade as it rested to the side. It was poorly made, and it was obvious that the person to construct it hadn't put much effort into its making. It was more or less a piece of dingy, sharp metal, and somehow, that only increased his awe of her. He could only imagine what she would do with a _real _blade.

"Sessho—_sweet fuck!_" The dog general snapped his head to the side, and then stopped short. Trying his arms and toes, he found that he could move again. Slowly, he sat up, bringing the woman with him. The sword fell from her grip and to the ground, her body sliding until it rested limply against him in sitting position. Unthinkingly, he brought up his arms to keep her there in a loose embrace, claws tangling into raven tresses. Blinking the sudden haze from his eyes from the motion, he turned his head once again to the person who spoke, and was promptly thrust right back into shock.

There, before him, stood a man. A man with wild, silver hair and animalistic ears. A man dressed in the robe of the fire-rat. The Inutaisho laughed. "Hello, son."

Inuyasha…didn't even know where to start. First that weird smoke demon, then the portal (he was going to have a _talk _with Kagome about rushing into dangerous swirling black holes to the underworld) and then that _stupid _freak that he had to kill, and now _this! _He had seen with his own very eyes that his father's deceased skeleton had crumbled in a tornado of miasma and demonic aura, had known that nothing good would come of it…

…but like, _holy shit, _his dad was back from the dead. And cradling an unconscious Kagome like she was the most fragile, china doll out there with an intimacy that was discomfiting. At first, he had just assumed that it was Sesshomaru, but as soon as he started to say his brother's name he realized his error. The man's hair was long, longer than even Sesshomaru's and thicker too. There were no markings save jagged royal blue strips accenting his cheekbones, the absence of magenta being the most glaringly obvious sign, and even the crescent moon was gone. His build was broader, more muscular, and his eyes spoke of wisdom and age. And then the half-demon snapped out of it because Kagome was inexplicably unconscious and Naraku's scent was _drenching _the area.

"Kagome!" He was at her side in an instant, sheathing his blade with a hiss of metal and sparing his…_father _only a brief glance. That brief glance turned into an intense stare when he didn't move his arms from around the small, visibly exhausted girl. "Kagome," the man murmured, holding up one calloused, scarred hand and examining the strands that tangled around his fingers. "The caged bird…" his voice was distant, like he was speaking his thoughts and not meaning to, but Inuyasha had had it up to his ears with crap. Kagome was an incredibly important person to him, and since he was off fighting that weird detachment that Naraku had sent, he hadn't been here to protect her. He could smell her purity in the air, had felt the almost ridiculous clash of auras as two attacks rounded on each other, and now she was passed out. Worry didn't even _begin _to cover what he was feeling, and as a dog demon, he had the almost neurotic need to physically check over every inch of her before he gave her a clean bill of health.

And he couldn't do that if his deceased, recently returned father was clasping her like a flipping teddy bear.

"Will you get your hands off of her?" He growled irritably, grasping his father's wrists and prying them away from her small frame. Surprised, the Inutaisho didn't offer much resistance, but recovered quickly. One hand tightened his grip on the woman, and the other shot towards Inuyasha's face, gripping his chin and bringing him close. "You've grown," he observed reverently. "How old are you? Where is your mother? Do you have a pack of your own or are you in Sesshomaru's?"

Inuyasha felt uncharacteristically single-minded during all of this. It was like his focus had a tunnel-vision effect and all he could think about is Kagome and how she was probably hurt in some terrible, horrendous way that he could have prevented if he had been with her. So when Inutaisho began to question, Inuyasha honestly thought that it could wait.

"Yeah, old man I got a pack," he snarled, ripping his face out of the man's hand. "And I'm trying to take care of it so _let her go._"

"Fool."

_Ah, _the dog general thought, turning his head towards the heavens. _Sesshomaru has grown as well. _The demon clad in white descended from the sky, Rin firmly ensconced in fluffy white boa and the ever faithful toad demon gripping said white fluff like his life depended on it. In Sesshomaru's grip was Tenseiga, hand glowing green and reeking of poison. He pinned a firm, icy golden gaze on his half-brother. "Father's word is law. Answer his questions."

Inuyasha scowled ferociously in response and opened his mouth to shoot something back, but was interrupted by the alarmed shouts of the rest of his companions. He turned his head to see Kirara landing, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all launching off of her back and racing towards them. They were all covered from head to foot in some kind of oily goop that reeked of death and rot. Inuyasha couldn't help instinctively covering his nose. "You guys all right?"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, completely ignoring the question and hurtling himself across the field in order to reach her. He halted when he came within arm's length of the Inutaisho, agitatedly dancing from one foot to the other, obviously wanting to come closer but not comfortable with inching any nearer to the intimidating demon. Inuyasha felt that the display portrayed his feelings unimaginably well, his agitation reaching new heights as his companions gathered round. "Look," he started shortly, eyes scanning what he could see of the girl and ignoring Sango's surprised sputtering and softly murmured 'oh, he's naked'. "I'll answer all your questions later but right now Kagome is priority so hand her the _fuck _over."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes in warning, but complied in the end, marginally shifting so that her torso was revealed. He could understand his sons urge, and he could take into account that they were strangers to each other so Inuyasha had no reason to trust or respect him. Not yet anyways. Still, in retaliation for his son's uncouth behavior, he only relinquished his hold on her torso, letting her lax body lean away from him and into the arms of the half-demon. Inuyasha growled a little, and his father growled right back, but yet again he decided that Kagome was more important than the ghost-made-flesh before him.

"Miroku," he snapped, gesturing to the unconscious woman. The monk was quick to respond, coming over to the other side, and trying his damndest to ignore the fact that he was kneeling next to a fully exposed man, examined Kagome with a critical eye. "Spiritually exhausted, probably a level two. The next few days are going to be…uncomfortable for her."

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered, brushing long locks out of her face. The position she was in though made the lapels of her kimono gape and slide, exposing the milky skin of her upper chest and the tops of her shoulders. All three dog demons eyes were snagged, but all for different reasons. Sesshomaru idly noted the necklace that the jewel was being strung on had grown in size, and silently commended the priestess for keeping her shards together. He may not look it, but he had a marginal, _tiny _amount of—dare he say—respect for the human woman. Inutaisho's eyes were drawn to the smooth expanse of skin, unblemished and soft looking. The line of her slipping kimono offered a tantalizingly slim appearance of the tops of her breasts and generous cleavage, and he was a slave to that sight alone. Inuyasha, though, only had eyes for the sickening, brackish bruise that was painting the skin of her shoulders in shades of purple, yellow, and blue. Cursing, he tugged at her top even more, unknowingly exposing even more of her to his father's hungry eyes in order to examine the damage.

"Fuck," he muttered, and the word caused the Inutaisho to twitch because that's precisely what he wanted to do. "Huge bruise all over her back." Inuyasha made to take even more of the shirt off, but Sango stopped him, tugging the fabric closed with a snap. Inuyasha opened his mouth to round on her, but the steel in her eyes made him stop. "I think _I'll _take care of that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was about to say that he had seen Kagome shirtless all the time, since travelling together for so long pretty much killed their modesty, and that she had another covering under there anyways, but something stopped him short. In such close quarters, the scent came quickly and easily and he whipped his head around so fast that it audibly clicked. He gave a look that was half disgusted and half disbelieving before shifting in a protective manner partially in front of the woman. Inutaisho, for his part, looked entirely unashamed and simply raised an eyebrow before responding dryly. "If you don't want me to be aroused, Inuyasha," Sango's expression turned slightly pained, seeing as she had noticed the man's wondering eyes first, hence the reason for her stopping Inuyasha. "Then you shouldn't undress a beautiful woman while she's sitting on my lap."

To the side, Sesshomaru snorted.

"You! That wouldn't even be an issue if you woulda just given her to me! And that—you're like—she's _Kagome!_" Inuyasha, for all his outrage, was well aware of the fact that his second statement made absolutely no sense at all, but he was too infuriated to care. "Whatever!" he huffed, gently pulling Kagome away from his father, who had just gotten himself placed near the top of Inuyasha's 'People to Keep Away from Kagome' list, right below Kouga. Sweeping the unconscious girl into his arms, and mentally wincing because he knew his arm was probably aggravating some terrible bruise, he fished for a way to change the subject. Knowing his _dad _had just gotten turned on by his best friend was just…wrong. _Very _wrong.

"Let's just get the hell outta here," he groused, doing a quick head check of his group and scanning them for serious injuries. Sango and Kirara looked a little worse for wear, Shippo was thankfully injury free, and Miroku looked a little pained. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at his friend. "Saimyosho?" The monk gave a weak smile. "A little. It seems that Lady Kagome and I will be, as she would say, out for the count for a few days."

"She's a Lady?" Free from her weight, the Inutaisho rose to his full height, a little taller than Sesshomaru and almost an entire head taller than Inuyasha. The latter, who refused to be intimidated by his father's stature (the man was _naked_ for heavens sake!) snorted. "Kagome? A lady? She has a sword, doesn't she?"

Speaking of which, Inuyasha looked around for the blade and spotted it nearby. He was about to ask Sango to grab it, but the Inutaisho beat him to it and bent down to retrieve it himself. He gave the blade a slit-golden gaze, disapproval evident. Inuyasha bit back a retort. If he was going to start insulting Kagome for her rather unorthodox ways for the current image women were held to, then father or no, Inuyasha was going to kill this man with his own fang. He didn't have to worry much. "_This _is her blade." It wasn't a question, but it seemed as if he were reaffirming it to himself. "It's junk."

"Well _excuse me_," Inuyasha growled, disliking his dad the more he got to know him, clutching Kagome tighter to him and making sure that her head was resting comfortably on his chest. "It's not like it's easy to find a blade that a woman can lift. That _junk _is the best we can get for now, what with all the shit going on."

Inutaisho raised his eyebrow at the last part and turned his gaze inquiringly towards his eldest. Sesshomaru sheathed his blade. "Political upheaval, uprisings, human wars. Money, food, and safety are in scarcity for the pathetic creatures."

"Still against humans, I see."

"Hn." Sesshomaru pointedly chose to ignore the rather curious look his father was sending a sleeping Rin, and then downright _refused _to acknowledge the smug, sly smirk that appeared after he got a good look at what was hiding under all that fluff. "I stand corrected," he laughed, amused. Sesshomaru gave him a blank, dead look that seemingly had no effect on his predecessor.

"Not to interrupt," Miroku interjected politely. "But the spirit world isn't a place for the living to linger. Perhaps we should take our leave?" Inuyasha was in full support of that idea. The faster they got out of here, the faster they could get rid of the old man. Now Inuyasha was defiantly curious about him, he was his father after all and after wanting one for so long he finally got his wish, but…he was still naked. He needed clothes and after what he had just witnessed, Inuyasha knew he would need time to get his head back on straight and warn Kagome of the suspected pervert on her hands.

Inwardly, he wilted. There seemed to be a lot of those as of late. He was actually getting pretty sick of it.

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted, getting everyone's attention. "The portal has closed. Follow me."

Inuyasha turned and nodded at his ragtag group and they clamored once again to the fire-cat. Looking at them, and then down at himself, he grimaced. He'd pick a place with a hot spring for camp tonight. His friends were covered in some nameless demon goop, he was drenched in blood, sweat and ash, and Kagome was covered from head to toe in dirt—they _all _were in desperate need of a bath.

Fortunately for their group, the overwhelming majority of them were demons, so they made quick work of the distance necessary. Eventually they came upon the gaping maw of a cave and after walking through, they came out the other end in the world of the living. Two massive sentries stood on either side of huge gateway, their stone eyes following them as they walked out. They didn't appear to want to do anything though, and looking at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha thought he could detect a bit of smugness coming off of him, almost like he was showing off.

_Cocky bastard. _

It was almost as if he had heard him. Sesshomaru hadn't broken his stride, but Inuyasha suddenly had his complete attention. "Inuyasha."

"What?"

"What happened with the priestess?" Inuyasha furrowed his brow, annoyed but confused. "Hell if I know, I only got there after she blasted bastard number two," Sesshomaru being bastard number one, he mentally added. "Besides Kagome herself, the only other person who knows what happened is…" here he looked mildly uncomfortable. Not because it was the presence of his father that made him cringe, but more the fact that he didn't know how to address him. "…dad?"

The Inutaisho rewarded his youngest son with a wide, feral grin, coming up to his side and clapping him on the back. "You _are _my son." Keeping his arm slung across the young man's shoulders, Inutaisho leaned over and peered down at the angelic visage of the woman. "And where, might I ask, did you find this little bird?"

"Oi! Back off! And get some damn clothes before you get all close to me!"

"Hn. Father." Inuyasha wasn't necessarily certain how Sesshomaru was able to retain his calm like he was, but thought it was kind of creepy. The western lord himself, however unknown to his younger brother, was just as disturbed by his sire's display as everyone else. He was just unfortunately used to the Inutaisho's bouts of absolute shamelessness. Which was why he was walking in front of the group, circumventing his vision from a sight he was sure he did not want to see. At least, he thought, his question was received. Inutaisho looked thoughtful for a moment before starting. "I was first aware of my surroundings when I first came back to life, but even then I was heavily influenced by my beast." His eyes slid over to the head of dark hair. "Kagome was there, her hand on my chest. There was a…sinking feeling, like something was being forced under my skin. I can still feel it slightly, and while not painful, it's certainly noticeable." He paused in his story to flick a piece of hair out of his face. He didn't know how Sesshomaru managed to do it, having his hair down and always getting in your way. There was a reason the dog general kept it up. "After that, I found that I could not move a muscle. Kagome over there fell on top of me, and we were attacked by this…Naraku character," here he grinned. "She's an extraordinary woman, to hold off an attack like that, and then still have enough energy to provide one of her own. It's a pity I didn't see it land, but I suppose his scream was satisfactory enough. It certainly was for her."

Inuyasha wasn't too surprised. Kagome, for all her gentle heart, was not someone you wanted to cross. For the world she came from she was strangely unfazed by the brutality of this time, and if her hate or disgust was powerful enough, she was ruthless. It was the only thing, besides himself of course, that had kept her alive for this long. She had a limit for her love.

"Who is this Naraku?" he questioned solemnly, finally moving away from Inuyasha in order to fold his arms. "He smelled foul."

"That, Inutaisho-sama," Sango spoke up, her haggard appearance adding to the haunted look in her eyes. "Is a very long story."

He eyed the warrior woman critically, inwardly surprised at how much had changed in a few centuries. Women from his time…were just pretty things. He wanted to question further, but he decided to save that line of interrogation for later. The mere name of this enemy seemed to have dampened everyone's spirits to all time lows and Inutaisho solemnly wondered just what had transpired in his absence. Which reminded him…

"Inuyasha," he said, snagging the young boys attention. He suppressed a smile when he saw the ears on top of his head twitch, and knew that his deceased wife had probably adored such attachments. "You never answered my question. How old are you?"

"Huh? I dunno, somewhere around the two hundred mark I think," he shrugged a little. "It's not something I really pay attention to."

"Hn. Quite."

"Shut _up _you stick in the ass."

"You are a horrible influence on the priestess, half breed. It is no wonder that her language has deteriorated."

"Says the guy that kills someone because they're _breathing. _What kind of example is that for Rin, huh?"

"Rin is none of your concern."

"And Kagome isn't yours."

"On the contrary. She is pack."

"Yeah, _my _pack. Not yours."

"Actually," Inutaisho interrupted smoothly, highly amused. "Because Sesshomaru is the eldest, your pack falls under his. And now that _I'm _back, both of your packs have also become mine."

"So what does that mean?" Inuyasha wasn't certain that he liked that particular gleam in his father's eyes. For all the legends and proof of his glory, the Inutaisho was surprisingly transparent—and intense—with his emotions. Seeing him grin, Inuyasha twitched and funneled his question further. "Exactly."

"To start with," his old man's grin had widened at the boys expression. "I guess you could say I will be staying with your specific pack, for a while."

"_Staying?_"

"And when I say 'to start with'," he added unrepentantly. "I do mean it."

Silently, Sesshomaru was thankful that it had, after all, been the priestess that had snagged his father's attention and not something that directly involved his own person. He'd hate to be in Inuyasha's place at the moment, and envied him nothing. For his part, though, said man seemed perfectly content to continue with or without his youngest son's mental health in mind. "And I ask a second time, where did you find that creature?"

Now, Inuyasha may be dense and a little thick-headed at times, even brash and uncouth, but make no mistake—he had never been an idiot. He'd grown up on the road, constantly moving, constantly surviving; who he could trust was a question taken at a daily basis and he took what he could get when he could take it. He may not be _educated _but he knew he could run circles around _people_ all day. His dearest dad was taking an extreme, intense, scarily familiar shine to the one person that seemed to attract all sorts of attention, and he _did not like it. _

"Now wait _just a second," _he growled, stopping and effectively halting the group just beyond the mouth of the monstrous cave. The night air was cold and stars were already scattering the sky, the moon half full in the darkness. He narrowed his amber-gold eyes at the Inutaisho, long past the stage of suspicion. He opened his mouth to say that he was on to him, that he knew what he was doing, that he recognized that look in his eyes, but the words failed him. Because while he was ready to say all those things, his father's eyes were screaming a message of his very own.

He didn't care.

With a painful clack of canine teeth, Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut. "No." Inutaisho's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. "You would deny me this curiosity." His voice was soft, dangerously so. Inuyasha scowled. "You can go ahead and be curious. Ask her whatever the hell you want," After all, Inuyasha was getting the distinct feeling that this man's curiosity was simply a force of nature. "But _this? _Them?" he jerked his head towards the rest of his little rag-tag group. "Her?" he readjusted Kagome in his arms and then glared. "_They're mine._"

For a moment, everyone held their breath, shifting their eyes between the two dog demons, one stark naked and the other holding a lifeless girl. And then the tension that had mounted shattered, broken by the soft, approving smile that the newcomer wore. His clawed hand descended and ruffled his son's hair before tugging at an ear. "You've done well, Inuyasha," A look cast over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru." Said demons slanted his gaze at the Inutaisho before nodding his head marginally. "Hn."

Inuyasha, disgruntled, tugged away from his father's hand. He felt…weird. But it was a good weird. He thinks.

The group was distracted from further conversation when a two-headed dragon came from the sky and landed gracefully at Sesshomaru's side. The western lord walked closer, simultaneously depositing a sleeping Rin onto the saddle and rifling through one the bags hanging off of said saddle. "Jaken," he commanded in smooth tones. "Ah! Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Take Rin to the castle. Bring clothes back for my father." While ordering this, he had removed a large square of fabric. It had been used as a blanket for Rin in the colder months. Tossing it to his father, he resolved to burn it after he got it back. Jaken, with a squeak after Sesshomaru glared at him, scampered up the saddle, secured Rin, and flew off. "Make it fast," Sesshomaru said coolly as they flew away, and Jaken's voice ensuring that he would be back by dawn came moments later. Inutaisho hummed as he tied the fabric about his waist. "Thank you, son. As for your claim Inuyasha," he tugged the fabric tightly, securing it as best as he could and ignoring the visible relief it brought the people around him. "I'll respect it, but you should know that I _will _be staying. I've never seen a monk who keeps demon compan, women fight, or you before in my life. I haven't seen Sesshomaru in a while either. You can imagine that I have a lot to catch up on." Inuyasha grunted in response. "Keh. Stay then. What about you bastard? You gonna crash with us too?" A delicately raised eyebrow. "If I don't kill you first. And what inclines you to believe that I will crash?"

"Just something from Kagome's—" He abruptly cut himself off. His next word was going to be 'time' and had just barely managed to prevent that little slip of the tongue. Sesshomaru didn't know, and he wasn't keen on letting his father, who was nothing but a stranger at this point, know of Kagome's time travelling abilities either. He didn't particularly trust either with the secret. "Never mind. I need to treat them." And with that, purposely ignoring how awkwardly stilted his sentence had sounded, turned his nose to the air and tried to sniff out water. After a moment, he turned to Miroku and Sango. "A water source to the east. Probably a lake."

"Better than nothing," the monk replied tiredly. Sango pet the fire-cat next to her, rubbing the feline's ears. "Can you carry us there, Kirara?" The cat gave a yowl in turn, tired but willing to comply. With that, they piled on, Shippo already asleep from the activities of the day and were already awaiting Inuyasha's lead. He gave his father and brother one last, scrutinizing look before jerkily nodding his head and bounding off towards their future camp. The two dog demons followed easily, and even though the silence of the travel was oppressive and weighed heavily, they made it to the water source in a just under an hour.

The clearing that they had decided to set up camp in was spacious enough that it would give them all room, but not too open to make them easy targets for predators. Silently, the dog general approved. The Inutaisho could have at any point chosen to help his youngest son; could have told him that while the water source they were headed towards was indeed a lake, there were also several hot spring bubbles that had popped up around the north shore line. He could also have told him that any and all demonic life-forms had promptly left the area once they had arrived, could have told him that the moon had just recently passed its zenith in the sky and that dawn was on its way. He could have told him that the there was a dear heard nearby, and that there were three species of berry bushes that grew in this particular area. He could have. But he didn't.

The Inutaisho wanted to see what Inuyasha was like. Oh, he had a pack, but could he properly protect it? He carried his fang, but could he use it? Just what was this measure of half a man? So far, his treatment and display of skills involving his odd pack pleased his sire. He showed obvious concern for the pack members, was protective enough to display a claim of territory, and even though they were all tired he was managing to usher them into a safe spot for the night. Prioritizing. Cataloging. Protecting. Specific traits that were signs of good leadership and strengthened trust between members.

The Inutaisho was very much pleased. Though…his lack of trust in his own father was disconcerting. Dog demons relied heavily on scent and were pack animals by nature, so having a direct familial tie, recognizing it, and yet still unable to trust it was a bit of a shock. Perhaps it came from his human side? Or maybe it was because of his past experiences. Half-demons weren't readily accepted by either race of intelligence, and Inutaisho had known that his life would be a hard one, even carrying such strong blood. The fact that he was around two hundred was a sure sign that Izayoi hadn't been there for many of them—human lives were so short after all.

Watching him go about his business now, though, securing a perimeter, ensuring safety, and giving much needed words of comfort in his own gruff way, Inutaisho could honestly say that he had turned out honorably, if not amazingly. He was proud of his son.

"Did we lose Kagome's bag?"

"No," Sango said, pulling the grimy, yellow bag from their supplies and ripping open the top. "It's here."

"Good." Inuyasha went to set Kagome down, but then thought better of it. The bruise that he saw was large and most probably covered a fair amount of skin, and he didn't want to worsen her comfort by setting her down on the hard ground. He turned his eyes to Miroku, but the monk was unbelievably pale and haggard looking, his breaths short and labored. Sango was fretting over him like a mother hen, treating whatever wounds she could reach. No…he couldn't leave Kagome in one of their laps and he needed to leave so he could bring back water.

But if he couldn't leave her with Sango or Miroku, then that only left Sesshomaru and his dad. Sesshomaru he point blank _refused _to give Kagome to. The bastard had tried to kill her on more than one occasion, if not always injuring her. It would be like giving a hungry wolf meat and expecting it not to eat it. The only other option was…

Inuyasha frowned a bit. He didn't know the man that was partly responsible for his existence, and he didn't know if he could trust him. His interest in Kagome was certainly a deterring factor, but he was getting a gut feeling that he wouldn't hurt her. Of course, he thought dully, looking at the man that was currently trying to untangle the mass of hair that was pooling around his waist, it wasn't really her life that he feared for. But he had to get water.

Nothing for it then—he would just have to trust that his "father" wasn't going to shamelessly ravage his friend in plain sight while she was unconscious. With a gusty sigh, he approached the male, eyes intense and wary. When he was standing directly in front of him, he stopped combing his hand through his hair and looked up. Inuyasha suddenly felt the urge to squirm under that gaze, keeping movement to only a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. Somehow, even though Inuyasha had the height advantage in this instance, the Inutaisho managed to look superior while he was girlishly fussing over his hair. That, if anything, told Inuyasha that this was not a man to mess with.

He dropped to his haunches in response, bringing himself eye level with the great demon. "Hey," he said softly, still uncomfortable and still wary. "I need to leave in order to get water for the troupe. I'd leave her with Miroku or Sango but their busy and—"

"—and you don't want to set her on the ground." The man finished for him, his deep voice coming to the conclusion quickly. "You wish me to hold her?" Inuyasha's ears flicked, and he was only partly aware that the camp had silenced around him. "Yeah. Her back looked like shit," there was a silence that stretched for a while. Inuyasha could feel all the eyes on him and his ears went flat against his skull in response. "I'd appreciate it."

The Inutaisho's lips twitched into a ghost of an amused smile. "I do not mind." And he didn't. He really, _really _didn't. Inuyasha gave a small huff before gently transitioning the unconscious woman into his father's outstretched arms. The man took her into his own with a surety that spoke of confidence and respect, because for all the idea of holding this beautiful girl enticed him, the Inutaisho recognized Inuyasha's action for what it was: a sign of trust. The fact that he chose _him, _his estranged father over his brother, who he _should _be more familiar with spoke volumes. Either Inuyasha was actively trying to form a bond of trust with him, or he and his eldest didn't get along as well as was originally thought. One thought was decidedly more pleasant than the other.

Inuyasha stood and prepared himself to run, casting a quick look over his shoulder before he was gone. "Her left shoulder is the worst." Inutaisho watched the red back of his son fade from his vision before turning to the rest of the group, shifting Kagome until her head was fully supported against his chest and her legs were draped across his right thigh. "So," he started conversationally, flicking another errant lock out of his vision and peering around the group. "I _am _curious."

XXX

Kagura was in a good mood.

She savored it, this feeling. Being thrown around as one of Naraku's favorite toys as well as tools didn't allow a lot of time for happiness, and actually she was mostly just angry all the time. But this…_this _was catapulting her into a state that she had only ever hoped to reach. She was positively _giddy. _

Naraku was injured. But he wasn't _just _injured. No, he was hurt to the point that it seemed to be the only thing he could do to keep the barrier up and his eyes open. Pieces of him were floating around inside of a shimmering pink barrier, suspended in the middle of the room like a pretty bubble of gore. The blood and long since stopped flowing, but the brownish crimson color was still staining his clothing and armor. His insides, or what remained of them, were singed badly and charred to an ugly black. Puss was oozing out of the burns and wounds like a greenish, tan slime, bubbling ever so slightly in certain places. Kagura had no doubt in her mind that there was still purity in those same places. Purity that was burning, boiling, and eating at him alive like eternal hellfire that no water could douse. He had already absorbed his newest detachments, and though Kagura mourned neither, she wondered if he would be pushed to absorb even more.

But even the possibility of being taken back into his vile flesh could not smother the intensity of what she was feeling.

Naraku was in _pain. _

And no sight had ever been sweeter.

"Are you alright, _master?_" she crooned, snapping her fan open and lightly fanning herself. She pinched her face into one of disgust, fanning away the horrendous odors that were an unfortunate result of his healing, but really she was greedy for more. For all its nauseating quality, it had never been so potent before.

Red eyes gleamed like shards of ruby, menacing under the deceptively calm narrowing of his eyelids. The wind witch noticed only then how much his liner had smudged, and inwardly cackled at his loss of composure. For all his control over her, he was a wreck. Hair floated above his head in black, spidery tendrils, his armor forfeited and his only clothing just enough to preserve his modesty. Not that modesty mattered all that much to him, she mused, hiding her smile behind her fan at his angry, agonized expression. No, he had only removed the clothing around the wounds so he could reach them better.

"Silence," he hissed at her, his normally svelte voice cracked and papery, like he had wondered a dessert for a thousand days. His eyes told her that he wished to say so much more, but could not. Breathing, never mind speaking, were enhancing his pain seven fold, and he was wary to do anymore. Her grin widened, and the thrill that expression sent through her made her want to dance like the wind she was made for. Oh, how she _reveled in this. _

If she had known the extent of damage purity was capable of, she would have steered that angel named Kagome into as many miko villages she could have when she attacked the group. Whatever that girl had done in the months of their absence, she would be giving her a reward next she saw her for this little present. Roving her bloody eyes over Naraku's form once again, her eyes caught yet another gift, one that was like the icing on the cake. The jewel…the jewel that he had spent so much time accumulating had been roughly cut in half. A hefty chunk was missing from it, and through the shining, glittering darkness there was a tiny, pinprick of shining pink light. Her smile turned into a grin, and unbeknownst to her, she began to fan herself a bit quicker in excitement. Oh happy day!

Naraku watched reactions with thinly veiled fury. He was weak now, but even in this state he had his dignity and pride and he would _not _allow her the satisfaction of knowing his full extent of awareness. The agony of that attack—even now, hours after is delivery—was still excruciating. It was like poison in his veins, and even though he had amputated the pieces that were hit the worst, it was still there, sticking close like an unwanted relative. It burned and bubbled anything in its path, and ridding him off such vile power was difficult. It seemed to _feast _off his very flesh, like parasite or a leech.

How?

He was stopping it, ever so slowly, and by dawn he estimated that at least the last vestiges of its lightning-like existence would be gone. After that, true healing could begin.

But how? How had such a snippet of human, a sad excuse of a replica been able to bring him to such a staggering low? Kikyo had never been as powerful as this, even with so much training, so it stands to reason, to _logic _that a mere imitation could not be more than the original. A few months ago she couldn't even hold a bow properly, firing her poorly aimed arrows while her weapon was upside down, and now…now she was blasting a wall of blinding, crackling, _raw _purity at him through a _sword. _It was like the Wind Scar, how it had approached him, and it was so _so _much more dangerous. It had ripped through his barrier, one that he specifically designed to hold against the Tessaiga, like it had been wet rice paper. And what it had done to _him…_

_Impossible._

She was threat now, as much as he loathed to admit it. He had underestimate her and was paying his due but it would not happen a second time. Naraku was no fool, suicidal in his attempts perhaps, but never a fool. She had nearly killed him, and the next they met, he _would _be ready. But how to cripple her? Emotionally? Physically? Mentally? Her abilities were already sealed, or as sealed as they could be. With the jewel shattered for so long, and the demon Magatushi weakened, the seal was wavering. Not only that, but a portion of her soul was missing, keeping Kikyo in a constant state of undead in her clay body and supporting her existence. His eyes pinched into a fearsome scowl. For all her handicaps, she was proving to be unerringly resilient.

And not only that, but now he had a mess of his own making to clean up after. The Inutaisho.

Remembering how the brilliance of his plan was rendered to dust by that same, _hated _woman made his blood rage.

Looking down at the damage she had caused, he cursed in his mind. He would have to hide for a while. His recovery would take much longer than theirs, and he had no doubt that after showing himself once more, they would be after him as soon as they were able, relentless in their pursuit. He would have to hide again. Hide and scheme until he had something for this oh so tangled web he'd weaved. And he _would _have something. He would.

Sliding his eyes to the other corner of the room, he pinned his gaze onto his newest collectable. Sapphire hair, parted in the center, flowed on either side of her head down to the floor. Her willowy, lanky frame ensconced in pale, moonbeam skin and her neck, shoulders, and collarbone were visible from the open collared white kimono she wore. She rested on the floor in heap of silk and desolation, flinching under his scrutiny. He smirked. "Shinju."

She raised her watery, sea green eyes up to him, her dark lashes clumping together from the wetness of them. "Cry for me."

Twin, silvery streams streaked down her cheeks, dripping off her chin.

XXX

Kagome swam back into consciousness to the sound of a heartbeat and pain. So much pain. It bloomed across her left shoulder like a blast radius, throbbing and tingling with pinpricks of static shock and a deep set ach she could feel in her bones. Her entire back felt as if it had just been slammed with a three ton cannonball, and her spine was receiving no reprieve ether. There were stinging sensations slicing across various parts of her body that she could identify as hairline cuts, and her head _throbbed. _

But somehow that sound, while still indistinct through the haze of confusion that she was in, captured her slowly awakening mind like nothing else. Hard and heavy, it pounded like a war drum under her ear, and she could almost _feel _the vibrations of it humming through her skull. Warmth surrounded her, bringing heat to every inch of her body, and although she was in pain, she was comfortable enough to fall asleep. It felt…safe.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the sights around her with disorienting clarity. It all felt familiar to her, and yet she recognized none of it. The sky overhead, the warm glow of a campfire, the yellow bag, her friends…and then him. He was staring at her as she was staring right back. His skin was sun-kissed and flawless, stretching over a sharp jaw, an aristocratic nose, and high, blue painted cheekbones. Daringly pointy ears arched up from his head and a mass of metallic silver hair pooled around his face and over his shoulders. He grinned down at her and said something, but she didn't know what, her mind was still too muddled for that. All she could process was the exact shade of his eyes, a luminescent halcyon gold.

And then her memories came rushing back like a tidal wave and her eyes widened as her chest swelled with breath. "Oh," she whispered. "_Oh." _Where—Naraku—Inutaisho—_oh my God. _Where was everyone? Was Shippo okay? Sango? Miroku? Oh, he looked pale. That wasn't good and she wondered what it was from. Could it be saimyosho? She'd purify him once she got over to him. Sango was patching him up. She was babying her right knee. Where was her bag? She had medical supplies in it. Kirara was by Shippo, asleep. Was that…goop? Goop. Why was Sesshomaru—Rin, of course. Where's Rin? Ah-Un? Are they at a different camp? Where was Inuyasha? How—

Wait.

She was in Inutaisho's lap.

"Oh, _oh, _oh, I'm so sorry!" She made to get out, whipping her face away from him, but quite suddenly the arms that she had never realized were there became the center of attention because they quite efficiently prevented her from leaving. He was laughing, she realized, through her mortifying embarrassment. Laughing at her. "It's fine," he chuckled. "Inuyasha asked me to."

"Inu—Inuyasha asked you to?" Since when did Inuyasha ask for someone to _hold _her? Better yet when did Inuyasha start _asking? _She turned back to face the Inutaisho as he nodded his head, smiling down at her. Fortunately, the flush from her embarrassment hid the brand new flush of a very different kind. He could rule nations with that smile. Maybe he had. "Umm…thank you."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you thankful?" Kagome was slightly taken aback. Who…who on earth asked someone of they were thankful when they thank you? And after a beat of silence, she realized that he was actually expecting an answer. What a strange man! But, he was keeping her warm…and she wasn't on the ground. With her bruise, that would have _really _sucked. "Yes," she murmured out. "I am thankful." He grinned (my_God_thatsmile) and then, as if she weighed nothing at all, readjusted her so that she was more sitting in his lap that laying across it. "You're welcome." An errant strand of hair fell over his shoulder and into his face then, bringing it with it many others. He looked irritated and jerked his head, trying to rid himself of the annoying hairs, but it only made it worse. Rolling his eyes he reached up a hand and tugged them all away, firmly tucking them behind his ear. "They've been doing that all day," he muttered, scowling down at her while she tried to remain calm. His arm was snaked around her waist, his thumb rubbing small circles into her hip. His eyes flicked over to Sesshomaru, who was reclining against a tree. "I don't know how he does it." Sesshomaru for his part did not move, giving no inclination that he had heard the comment at all. Feeling that that was a good sign, Kagome added her two cents, thinking it best to ignore his actions. He probably didn't even know he was doing it. "I don't know either, Inutaisho-sama," she muttered back, slightly envious of the Killing Perfection. "I always keep mine up."

"Really?" The Inutaisho looked surprised. She nodded her head. "I usually have it up in a tie, but the wind…blew…it away." Wind. Lots and lots and _lots _of wind that had thrown her hair into such tangled disarray that it probably looked like a birds nest. Horrified, she slapped a palm to her head and sure enough, her locks were tangled to the point that her normally smooth strands felt like straw. How embarrassing! He laughed at her, deep and rich and she dropped her eyes immediately so she wouldn't blush even more. "Must have been a lot of wind then, hmm?"

She gave him a flat stare. "Considering it was your doing…yes." He blinked at her, then tilted his head a little. "What exactly happened?"

"Oh, well…" Her eyes drifted towards her other, up until now silent companions. "I'll explain everything, but Miroku needs my help. He's been poisoned and I need to treat it." The Inutaisho leaned backwards, bracing his weight on his arms and unknowingly giving Kagome an _exquisite _view of his muscle definition shifting and bulging. "Treatment, treatment," he muttered, almost like he was pouting. He heaved a sigh, the movement puffing out that delicious looking chest even more. If he did anything else Kagome felt like she was going to faint from how much blood was rushing to her face. "Very well. If you must." He made it sound like cleansing Miroku of saimyosho poisoning was a bad thing. Of course, Kagome didn't actually think that that was what he thought, she'd only met him for a few minutes and already she had the impression that he was a good person. She just didn't want to consider the possibility that his reluctance stemmed from some other, unknown reason she wasn't willing to process. Because…there was just no _way_ he was upset she was leaving. Right?

Unbeknownst to her, when she stood up Sesshomaru found the opportunity to roll his eyes at his father's actions. The man's taste hadn't changed with death, it seemed.

Of course, once she stood up, she regretted ever letting the idea pass through her mind. Her frontal lobes must not be working properly, because had she _really _thought about it she would have just stayed in the Inutaisho's lap. Nausea swept over her as soon as upward motion began, and before she was even fully standing, she was dry heaving on all fours. Arms were there instantly, wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her up, pools of silver hair fell past her shoulders like waterfalls and as soon as the episode stopped, she realized that his face was right next to hers. "Careful," he murmured lowly, hot air fanning across the shell of her ear. "You are not well."

"Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome, it's best if you do not move." She blinked a few times to clear the dizzy haze and watched Miroku come into focus. "I have to purify that poison out of you, Miroku." His expression turned stern. "Absolutely not."

"What?"

"I said no," he reaffirmed. Kagome scowled. "Your poisoned, Miroku. How on earth do you intend on getting better if you won't let me see you?"

"I'll be fine," he said, although he looked like he was about to keel over any second now. Needless to say, she wasn't convinced. "Your spiritually exhausted, Kagome. Using any of your powers now will only worsen your condition."

"Spiritually—_shit._" Above her, she felt the Inutaisho jump. "You swore!"

"Hm? Oh," she flushed a little, embarrassed. "Yeah." He narrowed his eyes at her, appreciating the way the flush looked against her skin. "You must be out on the road a lot." She was momentarily distracted by just how beautiful he was, and also the fact that he was incredibly close (their noses could have touched!) but she shook it off quickly. Being depleted of her purity right now was definitely worth swearing over. It was her sight where her eyes could not see, and now that Naraku was back, she could practically guarantee that his minions would be crawling all over them within hours. If and when they attacked, she'd be fighting blind. And not only that, but now she couldn't heal Miroku like she needed to—it was all so frustrating!

Scowling, she attempted to stand a second time. She got to her feet, but was using the Inutaisho as pillar while she waited for the vertigo to stop. It didn't. "Is this a common symptom of exhaustion?" Miroku knew the question was directed towards him, and nodded. "It's best if you lay down." She narrowed her eyes at him, watching his chest stutter with breath and the shade of his skin worsen. "Sure. Just after I treat you." She turned her head to look at the man that was supporting her, the back of her head bumping against his chest. She was a little stunned at how tall—and warm—he was. The man must have been six-foot-two! "You should listen to the monk, Kagome." He peeled back the collar of her kimono shirt and peered down, frowning. He understood Inuyasha's reaction now. That bruise really was terrible looking. "It's best if you rest."

Kagome bit her lip. Everything they were saying was completely logical, and she _was _going to go along with it. She wasn't stupid. Having her in this state was dangerous and without her purifying abilities she was a sitting duck, never mind that she was injured. But Miroku _needed _to be treated, and if she couldn't do it spiritually, then by golly she was going to do it medically. "Thank you for your concern," she started, turning in his arms and using his elbows as braces. Distantly, she was very grateful that he was no longer naked, it made talking to him much easier. "And I will be lying down, but _you," _she turned and shot Miroku a look. "Need some medicine and _you," _Her gaze turned to Sango. "Need to have that knee looked at. It'll take me, like, two seconds guys. It'll be fine."

Inutaisho thought that she was…interesting. A little stubborn but obviously the mother hen of the group. She didn't seem like the kind of person that would rest easy until all of the groups members were properly accounted for. She spoke a little strange though…cursing, slang, and a way of saying things that he'd never heard of before. He was mostly surprised by the cursing though. Didn't Sesshomaru say something earlier about it being Inuyasha's influence? How long, he wondered, had she traveled with his youngest?

While he was thinking though, she slipped away from his arms and walked towards her friends. He followed her with his eyes, noticing the slight sway in her gait, but otherwise she appeared fine, so he didn't follow. If she fell over he was more than fast enough to catch her.

Watching her…he almost wished she would.

Kagome thought that they were all overreacting a little. Okay, sure, when she first stood up it was a rather violent response, but right now it just felt like she was stuck with a horrible cold or flu, just without the runny nose and constant change in body temperature. Nothing she couldn't handle, in fact it was cake compared to when she had pneumonia. She could take this no sweat. Kneeling down next to her friends she pulled her infamous yellow backpack towards her and rummaged through it, looking for the first aid kit. She saw Shippo and Kirara out of the corner of her eye as she did so. "Are they okay?"

"A little worse for wear," Sango answered back, tying of a bandage on her upper arm. "But fine."

"That's good," Kagome sighed, finally finding the kit and pulling it free. Flicking open the lid she danced her fingers over the many bottles for the rubbing alcohol. Normally, first aid kits weren't nearly as well prepared as hers was, but necessity demanded a change and so she had to add things to the little box of medicine. Among the nontraditional, newly added products were antibacterial shots meant to fight against poisoning. It was the best she could do for now, without her abilities to help her, and it should be enough until she could purify the toxin out of him. Grabbing a cotton swab she poured some alcohol onto it and asked Miroku to give her his arm. He unwrapped it dutifully, already knowing what was happening. Sango and Miroku weren't foreign to the concept of shots. After traveling to and fro from the future and past, Kagome had come to realize that disease was most definitely something to be wary of. After everything they'd been through, the last thing she wanted was to lose her friends to a mere virus! As such, she'd had Inuyasha help her swipe some shots from the local clinic and gave her human friends some vaccines. This, by now, was simply routine.

Back to the whole frontal lobes not working though, had she _really _thought about it, she would've been more discreet. "This'll boot your immune system," she told Miroku, completely unaware of the two pairs of gleaming golden eyes that she had unknowingly snagged. "It'll help fight off the toxins, but as soon as I'm better I'll purify the rest."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome, and just focus on getting better yourself." She smiled at him, taking away the cotton swab and grabbing a shot. She uncapped it with her teeth and bent her head over Miroku's arm, looking for the vein. When she found it, she inserted the needle and pressed on the dispenser, squirting the liquid directly into his blood stream. After slapping a band-aid to the hole, he rolled his sleeve down and she turned to Sango. "How's your knee?" Sango dutifully scooted so Kagome could reach it better. "I think I just bruised it a little," Sango said. "I landed on it pretty hard when I dodged an attack." Kagome nodded her head and began to gently prod at it before having Sango bend it. Kagome was no expert on bones, but it didn't appear to be broken to her untrained eye. When she deemed them healthy enough for the night, she turned to her next patient. "Inutaisho-sama," she called. He was still standing where she left him, his arms crossed and his stance strong, and he smiled when she called to him. "How are you feeling Inutaisho-sama?"

"I am fine, Kagome." And he was. The fact that she was worried over him made something inside of him absolutely purr with pleasure.

Kagome gave him a thorough once over and deemed him good enough. She wasn't really sure what she was looking for though—he was just brought back from the dead and didn't appear physically injured, but that wasn't really her concern. Memories of Naraku trying to force a tainted jewel into his chest came back to her and she stood up. "You don't feel strange in any way? Like under an influence that isn't your own?"

"Do not insult my father, miko." Sesshomaru snapped from his position under the tree. Startled, she whipped back to the man that she had helped. She wasn't sure how she had insulted the great dog general, but she knew that it certainly wasn't something that she wanted to do. "I meant no offense, Inutaisho-sama."

"None taken," he replied lightly, waving it away with his hand. As if to further prove his point, he sat down with his back against a tree and resumed trying to get his hair under control. "And for you, little bird, it's Touga."

"O-oh," she stuttered softly. At his encouraging smile, she cleared her throat. "Alright…Touga-san."

He frowned a little at the added suffix, but supposed it was a bit much to expect her to be so instantly familiar with him. Running his claws through his hair in an attempt to tame it, he figured he's just seduce her to the point where formality had no room at all. Judging by her reactions thus far, he didn't think his advances would be ill-received.

Suddenly reminded of her hairs own state by Touga's actions, Kagome raised a hand to subconsciously pat it down and made a beeline for her pack. Her left shoulder gave a twinge of electric pain when she moved it upwards, and besides the general misery she was feeling, she thought that she was doing fairly well. Retrieving a brush from her pack, she set up camp next to Shippo and set to work. "You really should go to sleep, Kagome." Sango said from her spot next to Miroku, leaning up against a boulder. Kagome gave a delicate shrug, wary of the bruise covering her back. "I'll wait for Inuyasha. He went to get water, right?" It was routine to supply the camp with water when they settled in for the night, and Kagome had realized his absence the moment she was awake. Sango nodded her head. "He should be back soon."

"And while he's away," the Inutaisho added, running his claws through his own hair. He spared a brief glanced to the device that Kagome was using, plotting on how to get her to come closer before continuing. "Then you can answer a question that my son seems set on ignoring. Where did my son find a woman of your caliber?"

Kagome blushed a little. Her…_caliber? _He made it sound as if she was some awesome and powerful person! "Well," She started, mildly uncomfortable with his subtle praise. "He didn't really _find _me as much as I stumbled upon _him._"

"Oh?" She nodded her head in affirmation, preparing to do some serious evasion of literal truth. As much as she wanted to trust the Inu—Touga, she mentally corrected, the least amount of people that knew of her origin the better. "The village I was staying in was attacked by a centipede demon and I ran into the forest to avoid it. It was there that I found your son. He was pinned to a tree with a sealing arrow—"

"_Sealed _to a tree?"

"Yes," she smiled a little bitterly at that. "This is where Naraku's influence on us started. Inuyasha had fallen in love with the village priestess, Kikyo, and because Kikyo held the sacred jewel, Naraku sought to taint it. He tricked them into thinking that they had betrayed each other, mortally injuring Kikyo so she would seal Inuyasha."

"When did this happen?"

"Fifty years ago," Miroku jumped in, slouching further into the rock behind him in an effort to get more comfortable. "Fifty years and a few."

"He was sealed for fifty years?" Kagome nodded before continuing the story. "My presence awakened him somehow, and even though I wasn't fully aware of my abilities back then, I managed to break the seal. He killed the centipede demon, and well, we stumbled upon the rest of our group along the way."

"I think you're forgetting a few key pieces to the story, Kagome." All eyes turned towards the tree line where Inuyasha stood, holding a skin of water and a dear over his shoulder. Kagome grinned up at him. "I was paraphrasing. It's a lot of information." He snorted, dumping the deer onto the ground and handing the water to Miroku. "Basically," he said, addressing his father, inwardly glad that he was situated across the camp from Kagome. "The so-called sacred jewel is a pain in the ass and this little idiot," he poked Kagome on the forehead. "Shattered it into about a million pieces. We've been hunting them for the past three years thanks to that."

"Hey!" she yelped in indignant rage, swiping away his hand. "It's not like you're much of a saint you know. You tried to kill me!" No one but Sesshomaru noticed the absolutely horrified look that the Inutaisho wore. "Right after I released you, too!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered in response, pulling the back of her kimono much like his father had done in order to see the bruise. "And why the hell aren't you lying down, huh?"

"You tried to _kill _her, Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" All eyes went to the Touga, who had his hands frozen in his hair in surprise. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull, folding his arms in a defensive maneuver. "It's not like other people haven't tried it," he muttered. "Sesshomaru still does." Touga turned his incredulous gaze to his eldest. "_What?_"

Kagome burst out into laughter, effectively dispelling some of the tension that had begun to mount. Flapping her hand, she grinned at the Touga. "It's actually a sure-fire way to becoming my friend, Inu—Touga-san." Her smile widened at his baffled expression, her eyes shining with mirth that he silently thought was beautiful. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have both tried to kill me, and they are my friends."

"Arguable."

"And Miroku and Kouga have both kidnapped me," Kagome continued, ignoring Sesshomaru's response. Inuyasha scowled. "Kouga is _not _a _friend._" _And since when did she call my dad Touga-san? I was only gone for a few minutes! _He thought briefly. Kagome smacked him in response. "He is too. Shippo's my little thief, and Sango attacked us."

Touga slouched back into his tree, stunned. "I hope you don't expect me to attack you, Kagome, in order to befriend you." She laughed again and the smile caused him to grin. "I think your entrance was explosive enough, Touga-san."

"What happened anyway?" Inuyasha demanded, digging through a sack with one hand and snapping his fingers with the other. Kagome realized the action for what it was and crawled over to her friend, loosening her kimono when she was in front of the half-demon. Touga appraised the non-verbal communication with wry amusement before his attention was glued to Kagome and her alone. Did she even realize what message she was sending, undressing directly in his line of sight? And _why _was she undressing in front of him? Had she no sense of modesty?

But, as the kimono was loosened and slid off of her shoulders, exposing creamy, soft looking skin, he stopped questioning entirely. The contrast of her dark, shining hair against her skin, and the bulge her breasts made were driving him _mad. _He was both incredibly relieved and devastatingly disappointed when the rest of the kimono was dropped to reveal another covering underneath. It was white and clung to her like a second skin, outlining the graceful, feminine transition from hip to waist and waist to chest in an hour-glass figure. Its thin straps kept her shoulders and arms exposed while the rest of the kimono bunched at her hips, and soon even those were gone. He both wanted to maim his son and be in his place when the half-breed removed those thin straps. It made him wonder though.

Was there something more between the two of them?

So consumed by this thought that he nearly missed her next sentence. "What happened?" she scoffed lightly, as if the question was stupid. "Naraku decided to be an idiotic genius, that's what." And for the next twenty minutes, Touga and the rest of the group were regaled with the tale of his own revival.

And he couldn't stop being amazed. She had fearlessly thrust herself into an unstable portal, had gone straight towards the danger, and been injured by the tornado like winds that his reconstruction created, and still, as soon as she had seen just what this half-demon named Naraku was doing, she had rushed straight towards them. She had protected his will and mind before they were even there, and even when she admitted that she thought he was going to kill her, she still stayed to defend him. Stayed long enough to fight off an attack head on, and then send one of her so powerful that it forced the enemy into retreat.

She was extraordinary. And he told her so, _reveling _in the blush that wrecked havoc on her face. "T-thank you," she said quietly, twisting her fingers in her lap. He found the display adorable, but kept that thought to himself. Inuyasha was already glaring over her shoulder at him, and he didn't think that doing anything else to further aggravate him would be wise. While he was completely _enthralled _with the enigma named Kagome, he still wanted to know his son and driving a rift between them so soon was foolish business.

But.

If there was indeed something between his son and the priestess of the Shikon no Tama, he wanted to know _now. _

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed, finishing off the rest of bruise salve on her back and getting to his feet. "You should sleep on your stomach tonight."

"Okay. Thanks Inu." Inuyasha gave a half-hearted shrug at the warmth in her voice, laying out her sleeping bag and fluffing her pillow before turned towards the monk. He and the slayer helped the man into his own bedding as she settled herself in for the night. Touga watched her pull her mass of inky black hair away from her back, fully exposing the damage of her fall during his recreation for the first time. It was ugly. And she had gotten it for _his sake. _For some reason, that thought made him want her all the more.

She was asleep almost as soon as her head it the fluffy pillow, and her friends followed similarly. The monk, then the slayer, and finally, after he had settled himself against a tree with the Tessaiga tucked firmly against him, Inuyasha. After his golden eyes had slid shut and his breathing had evened out, Touga let his smile show.

"They're terrible liars."

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted. "They have omitted several important facts." Touga's gaze drifted over to his son, the dying embers of the fire casting his features in an eerie light. "Tell me what you know." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed, giving a slow, regal nod. "The monk was cursed, the slayer woman had her village killed, and Kikyo still roams this earth."

"She lives."

"She is among the undead," Sesshomaru corrected. "A body made of clay and powered by souls."

"What, and who, brought her back?"

"Naraku employed a witch for the resurrection. As to what brought her soul back…a portion of Kagome's own soul is the price."

_"__What?_" Touga snarled quietly. Sesshomaru leveled him with a cool look. "There is much about the miko that even I do not understand." The western lord admitted. "How she was able to gain possession of the jewel is still a mystery to this one, and she disappears frequently and for days at a time. Besides functioning with part of her soul missing, she is abnormal in other ways. She reads, writes, and I have been witness to her doing mathematical calculations on one instance. She shows recognition to basic orienteering and her medical supplies far outstrip human technology."

Touga let his mind wander. He had noticed how strange her medical pack was. It was made of odd materials and the precision in the tools she used was remarkable. He had thought them demon made, except that they held no such demonic disposition. It all came back to him then…the way she spoke, the way she acted, small actions that didn't quite fit, the simple fact that she was so outgoing as a woman—educated no less! Where, exactly, was she from?

"I do not know," Sesshomaru answered when Touga voiced that question. "They have taken to extreme lengths to hide it, but I know it is far."

"How?"

"You did not see her when she first began travelling with Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing. "Her clothing was foreign and indecent. I thought she was a whore the first time I laid eyes on her, yet she wasn't bothered by it at all."

"A different culture?"

"And yet she speaks our language. I know of no village in Japan that dresses like she did. And her mentality…wherever she comes from, they teach her many, many things." There was a silence that was only broken by the soft crackle and pop of the fire. "Do you think she comes from the continent?"

"Farther," Sesshomaru rebutted. "The continent does not educate women." Another silence. "Inuyasha knows."

"They all seem to be aware of it," Sesshomaru amended. "Even the fox kit."

"When does she disappear?"

"There doesn't seem to be a recognizable pattern, but each time, they make their way towards the village."

"The village from her story?" A nod of the head. Touga let out a soft scoff. "Stumbled upon him, she said. Maybe there is more truth to that statement than we originally assumed."

"Perhaps."

They both watched her shift in her sleep before settling down again.

"You know more." Sesshomaru smirked. As far back as he could remember, he had never been able to hide anything from his father. It appeared that that hadn't changed. "They reference a well several times in context to her home. There is only one well in the village."

"I…_see._"

Sesshomaru looked at his father out of the corner of his eye. Already, he could see his mind turning behind those eyes, curiosity burning bright. If there had been anything to fear about the great dog general, then it was not his title. No, even as a child Touga had been fiercely intelligent and inventive, always wondering, always creating. It was he who had built the West out of the ashes of war, and he who had stabilized alliances and trade. He had created a fighting style, cheated death, and tamed the hell-sword So'unga. He had fought a great many battles and was at the head of many victories—his legacy had been indomitable. And yet, he had cared nothing for such a title. He wandered, he roamed, he did everything except stay inside his palace with his mate, choosing instead to quench his thirst of life. It was almost impossible to speak to him, not because he wouldn't see you, but rather because one could simply not _find _him. It was as if he never stopped moving. It became well known that if you saw a demon with white hair and three swords, then you were to remain as far away as possible. For most, it was because they feared for their lives. And for others, it was because they knew that whatever he wanted, he got, and god forbid they snagged his attention to that end.

Sesshomaru had only been witness to this phenomenon twice in his life. And both times the lengths his father was willing to go to in order to get what he wanted had equally shocked and frightened him. The first time, Touga had gotten curious about humans. How they lived, how they died, how they _thrived. _He'd terrorized a settlement of humans with his presence for three months before he was satisfied. In that time he had invaded their homes and lived with them, experiencing their way of life from the poor farmer's daughter, to the rich lords of castles. He had the men teach him their way of fighting, he observed the blacksmith, he played games with human children—he even had the women teach him music! It was unheard of, for a demon such as himself to be so involved with human culture and life. They were little more than livestock, and yet he saw something more. _"Animals do not create tools," _he had once said. _"And they do not seek anything more than survival. Humans…are not animals." _Sesshomaru hadn't understood what he mean until many, many years later.

The second instance was what Sesshomaru believed to be a result of those three months of emersion into human life. Izayoi hadn't been anything special in his eyes—weak, frail, pretty but not much else. But Touga had told him that she was strong, stronger than any woman he had ever met before. He had fought against it all, fought tooth and nail against human and demon resistance until he had officially made her his wife. And then he had gone to a length that Sesshomaru thought he would never have ever considered going to: he died for her. And that, frankly, had terrified Sesshomaru. The intensity of what he felt for that weak, human woman was something that his younger self could not comprehend, and therefore could not accept. Something in that delicate, pathetic human had snagged the great dog generals interest. And when his interest was snagged, Touga proved to be a force of nature itself. It was for this reason, he supposed, that he almost pitied the priestess—this new woman who had made the mistake of being interesting.

There would be no escape for her.

* * *

AN: WOW! I cannot believe how well this idea was received! Above 400 views?! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy the latest installment and if you hadn't noticed, I have put up a chapter tracker on my bio. I'll update the percentage of how much I've written for the next chapter whenever I make progress.

I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, I do go through it but I miss the little stuff on occasion ;P And I hope Kagome can brace herself for what happens next, because I'll be putting her through quite the hell.

Please Review! They feed hungry minds!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kagome, Kagome

Kagome awoke to the subtle, soft, sound of shuffling feet creeping about the camp. Paranoid about Naraku, she was instantly alert, not wanting to be given a nasty surprise so early in the morning and the rest of them too tired to defend themselves. But as she was abruptly yanked back into consciousness, the sound of those feet turned instead into a soft clank of metal and the hiss of silk. It was so soft that it was almost easily ignored, but when her eyes snapped open, her hand was already wrapped around the hilt of her sword and she was ready to defend. When her eyes landed on the source of the noise though, she relaxed all together. "Oh," she sighed quietly, not wanting to break the silence of the early morning. "It's just you."

Touga sent her an apologetic smile, his fingers resuming in their actions of tying a metal breastplate to his bare chest. He was inwardly surprised that she had reacted as quickly as she had. She seemed to have been reaching for that weapon before she was even fully awake, though he supposed he couldn't blame her. She _had _just been attacked a few measly hours before.

Watching her scan her surroundings, he felt a smile creep over his lips. Her protectiveness was…endearing.

Kagome's bleary, blue eyes took in everything around her. The campfire from last night had eaten its fill of wood and burned until only ashes remained, Sango and Miroku were huddled together in their own sleeping mat, Kirara squished between them, and when she shifted, she realized she had her own visitor. Shippo must have come over during some hour of the night, because the kit was now huddled close to her chest, or at least as much as he could considering she slept on her stomach. She brushed his hair absentmindedly, gently running her slender fingers over his scalp and completely missing the envious gaze of Touga as she looked for Inuyasha. The half-demon was missing, only leaving his red kimono top as a blanket for her. It was still dark, but light enough that everything could still be seen perfectly. That strange, morning grey twilight that heralded the coming of the dawn.

With nothing else to look at, she turned her questioning gaze to Touga. He met her stare and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and instead beckoned her over. Realizing that he wanted to be quiet for the sake of the others, she hurriedly complied, tucking Inuyasha's kimono around the still sleeping Shippo and tip-toed her way over to the dog general. She shivered slightly, still only wearing her camisole with her shoulders bared and her kimono hanging bunched at her waist. She shrugged on the sleeves as she approached; adjusting the fabric once she had sat down next to him cross-legged. "I'm surprised the fox kit did not wake with your handling," he commented quietly, pulling the strings of his armor taught. Kagome gave a secretive smile. "When Shippo sleeps he's out like a light. I'm not sure even an earthquake would wake him up."

"…like a light?" Touga repeated slowly, obviously confused. Kagome realized her error with horror and quickly masked her expression of panic. She smiled nervously. "An expression from my home," she started, and then thinking quickly, she thought up a believable lie. "You know, when you blow out the candle light and everything instantly goes dark? We say, 'out like a light' to say someone falls asleep really fast." It wasn't really a lie—she was just substituting fire for electricity. Touga's eye lit with understanding, and to her relief, seemed to take the bait and let it go. Or at least, she thought he would. "Where do you come from?"

Touga was no fool. He'd been looking directly in her eyes when he asked her what she meant and had seen the flash of panic that had flitted across her eyes. Her heart rate had increased, and her smile had been hesitant and nervous. A fool would have been able to tell she was bluffing. And she had just gone and created and opening for him by referring to her ever elusive birth place. He knew that he wasn't going to get the truth out of her when he asked where she came from, but as his grandfather always told him, it's not always something that you _are, _but rather something that you _aren't._ He'd figure out where she _wasn't _from to narrow down the results, and when she slipped, he'd put the pieces together and drag the truth from that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Umm…it's not somewhere close," she deflected hesitantly and then kicked herself repeatedly when his eyes lit with interest. They fairly gleamed with his curiosity, and he leaned closer to her, giving her his full attention. It was actually really intimidating, being the sole focus of that attention. "How far? The continent?"

"No," she began again. "It's here, in Japan I mean." She stopped there, not willing to say anything more. She could see it in his eyes she wasn't fooling him for one second. In fact, he was almost _indulging _her with that charming, devilish smile of his. "_Interesting,_" he breathed quietly, leaning even closer. Kagome leaned away in response. "Do they educate all the woman in your home to read and write?"

"Yes," Realization. "No!" Realization again. "Well, yes—but its—" His grin could have split his face in two. He had laid the trap and she had walked, like an idiot, right into it. Kagome had not demonstrated that she could read or write in the presence of this man, the fact that he even knew was a bit disconcerting and she wondered _how _he knew. Furthermore, she had just admitted that where she came from women were educated. She didn't know how well versed he was in modern (well, modern for the feudal era's standards) culture since he was dead, but there was absolutely no place in Japan in this _time _that widely accepted educated women. But she had already told him that she lived in Japan.

He chuckled. "You look nervous, little bird."

"And who's fault is that?" she snapped back waspishly, throwing up her defenses. This man…no _wonder _he was so infamous. He could probably run circles around her when it comes to wordplay and wit. He looked so startled by her response though that she tempted to smirk at him. She'd made the famed _Inutaisho _sputter, but that feeling was promptly wiped away with his next words. "Well wherever you're from, they certainly hold their women to a certain standard," he looked both amused and shocked. "Tell me, are all women from your home taught to respect themselves, or are you just an exception?"

She rolled the words around in her brain, quickly scanning for any traps she might fall into before realizing that he was almost…complimenting her. She blushed, a little bashful and twisted her fingers into her kimono. "There are a lot of women like me," she said softly. He appraised her silently, from the mess her hair made, to her dirtied clothing and the smudge on her cheek. He remembered what she had looked like, not even a day ago, defending him, bellowing her war cry to the skies of the underworld. Without thinking, he brought a hand to her face and cupped her cheek. "I don't believe you."

She flushed a brighter red than a fire flower at his slow, sincere words, and he felt pleasure swell inside his chest. She made a pretty picture, when she blushed. His thumb traced the curve of her jaw absentmindedly, his eyes roving her features. She really was beautiful. Full lips, those big, amazingly blue eyes, long lashes and high cheekbones. Her skin was soft, too, he discovered, taking care not to mar that smooth flesh with his claws. And then he dragged his eyes away from her lips and to her eyes and saw how uncomfortable he was making her. He analyzed that discomfort for a moment, attesting it to the fact that she was probably a virgin and unaccustomed to male attention before regrettably distancing himself from her. When she relaxed after he moved away and licked her lips, he had to forcibly remind himself that while he had an instant—and intense—lustful attraction towards her, she may not feel the same.

He would change that though. And soon.

"What are you putting your armor on for?" Kagome questioned, breathing a little easier now that Touga wasn't taking up her entire world. Someone that attractive shouldn't be able to be so effortlessly sexy. Kagome might be a virgin in body but her mind certainly wasn't and that…that right there had sent something not entirely butterflies buzzing around her abdomen. She only could only hope that a rapid change in subject would stall that buzzing before his thrice-cursed sensitive nose could pick up the change. The humiliation would break the embarrassment scale of the century if he did.

To her relief, he gracefully accepted the escape. "Adjusting it," he explained, gesturing mildly to the various ties that held the metal contraption to his chest. He snorted a little. "Sesshomaru's retainer brought me an exact replica of what I wore before my death."

"Where you hoping for a wardrobe change?" Kagome asked curiously, waywardly wondering why Sesshomaru had taken his leave so soon. But then again he was never one to dally. Touga shrugged in a way that was both regal and casual and Kagome mentally told herself she'd practice that in the mirror until she had it _down. _"Not especially. It's just strange seeing something so familiar after so long."

"So long?" Kagome repeated. "Were you aware of the passage of time while you were…" she drifted off uncomfortably, not wanting to seem insensitive. He gave her an easy smile. "Dead?"

"Yeah." He hummed in thought and began to take off his armor before brushing his hair back. "Not exactly. I was almost suspended in a state of half-awareness. I didn't consciously know that time was passing, I only understood that it _had._" He brought the breastplate away from his chest and set it down. Kagome almost wished he'd put it back on because the amount of muscle and skin that was now being displayed before her was _really hard to ignore. _"A result of being trapped in the spirit world, I imagine. I never truly passed on." He looked like he had come to a realization. "That's probably also the reason that Naraku was able to revive me so easily." Kagome let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just glad that he didn't get what he came for," she laughed a little light heartedly. "If he had managed to control your mind, I don't know if I'd be alive right now."

Touga frowned sharply at that. It was indeed a disconcerting thought. Knowing that he was that close to losing his own will to something that evil made his chest tighten uncomfortably. He had no doubt that if the spider demon had succeeded, then he would have been used to kill his own sons, if not the rest of their packs as well. It was also equally disconcerting to know that Kagome was the only reason that he wasn't like that, though in a different way. He wasn't so much uncomfortable with the thought that it was _Kagome _that had helped him—no, he was incredibly grateful for that. It was the knowledge of the power of that jewel, and then the knowledge that she had so forcefully countered that power of her _own free will. _If it weren't for the courage of stranger, he simply would not be. It was a humbling thought.

"I am glad as well," he mumbled, brow pinched into a frown. He looked over to her, roving her hunched position. "Are you in pain?"

"Hm? Oh," she smiled at him and waved her hand. "This is nothing, really. Just a few bruises and a bump to the head won't knock me out." His frown deepened. "What about spiritually? The monk expected you to be exhausted for much longer."

"I don't think I can help you with that," she admitted with a shrug. "I've never really been spiritually exhausted before like I was." Touga didn't look particularly convinced, and Kagome had the suspicion that he was thinking of last night when she had ended up dry heaving on all fours. While his concern was heart-warming, it was also intense and his stare was a bit uncomfortable to be pinned under. She felt like a frog opened up on the dissection table. Prickles stinging up her spine, she fished for a distraction. "Where's Inuyasha?" The stare did not relent. "My son went to catch breakfast," Touga responded tonelessly, only a little miffed. He knew she was changing the subject on purpose, but didn't bother to check her for it. This was a topic he was eager to explore after all. "How long have you been travelling with my son?"

"I've been with him for three years," she said, a wistful smile on her lips. "It was actually around this time of the year that we first met."

"Even though he tried to kill you?"

"Well," she drew out, shifting her eyes to the side and smiling devilishly. "We took care of that problem relatively quickly." Oh, yes. The sit command did wonders for their budding relationship, though it seemed like it was one step forward and two steps back sometimes. Touga raised his eyebrow inquisitively, wondering what she meant, but then his nose twitched and he turned his face to the wind. The sun was just beginning to breach the snow capped mountain tops, painting the sky in rose hues and brilliant gold, a slight breeze carrying the sent downwind.

"Inuyasha will arrive shortly," he informed his companion, to which she perked up for. Touga examined that reaction as much as he could without fully turning towards her, wondering if now would be a good time to observe the two in action. He did not know if their level of comfort with each other was that of lovers or of some other platonic nature, but he needed to find out. It wouldn't do to step on his son's toes by going after his woman. Next to him, Kagome held up both her hands and crossed the first two fingers of each together. "Wish for fish!" She cheerfully declared, grinning at him. He blinked languidly, a little confused but pleasantly surprised to have that smile so directly aimed at him. It was bright and warm and _very _pretty.

As much as he wanted to keep staring at the beautiful creature that saved his life though, he could hear Inuyasha crashing through the trees and turned his head to watch him come into the camp. Dressed in red and white, he held in one hand the ears of three rabbits, and in the other a line of a few fish. Kagome let out a happy squeak next to him before getting to her feet and trotting over to the half-demon. "Oi! What're you doing up so early, wench?"

Touga started.

_Wench?_

"Why is the sky blue?" Kagome responded dryly, tugging an ear in reprimand. "I can't control when and I can and can't sleep, you idiot." Inuyasha scowled down at her, baring his teeth before drawing back from the aggressive display that the priestess was unfazed by. He scoffed down at her. "And after I went through all the trouble of getting you breakfast, too. Ungrateful."

"And you got fish!" She exclaimed happily in response, clapping her hands. "Thanks for the blanket by the way."

"Hmph." He turned away from her, heading further into camp before dropping the rabbits near the fire pit, stalking over to Kagome's sleeping mat while the she went for the fire. Inuyasha grabbed the corner of his discarded kimono and yanked it upwards unrepentantly. Shippo fell from the folds with a yelp, rudely brought back into the world of the conscious. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, kneeling down by the fire and getting on her hands and knees. "What?" The half-demon defended. "I let you and him have it for the night! I should get it back eventually."

"It's the way you woke him up," she muttered. Touga was actually going to agree with her, opening his mouth to tease his youngest child, but then Kagome leaned down to breathe life into the coals and in doing so pushing her perfectly rounded rump high into the air. His mouth went instantly dry, and he quietly closed it before swallowing thickly.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted happily, completely unconcerned with Inuyasha's harsh wake-up call now that he had Kagome in his sights. His shout stirred the monk and slayer in their beds, and while he bounded over to the priestess, the entire camp was coming alive. The fox kit leapt onto the woman's back, wrapping his little arms around her neck and breathing in the scent of her hair. "You're okay!" She laughed in response, pausing in her actions to turn her head and face the demon child. "Of course I am, Shippo. Naraku will have to do a lot better than that to take me out!"

"I'd rather not tempt the fates," Sango snipped groggily from her spot in bed. At her back, she could feel Miroku rumble in agreement before she threw off the covers and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. The blankets smelled of the inky substance the demon had thrown at them the day before, and she was still dressed in her dirty, soiled slayer outfit. Her head felt achy from having it in a pony tail for so long, and her shoulders and back was stiff from throwing her boomerang around so much. Looking at Kagome and locking eyes with her, the two silently pledged a bath was in their near future.

Sango looked over her shoulder to her fiancé, taking in his slightly healthier complexion with some optimism. "How do you feel Miroku?"

"Ugg," he moaned, rubbing his eyes with his palms before sliding them up his face and through his hair. "Like I just absorbed saimyosho I suppose." He grinned cheekily at her. "I don't suppose there's a chance that you'll be playing nurse to me, will there?" She smacked him lightly. "I did that last night, you lecher." He chuckled a little, sitting up as well and airing out his robes as best as he could. His face scrunched up at the smell and he dully realized that the filth was now all over their bedding as well. They had been so tired the night before that they hadn't bothered to bathe, and now they were going to have to pay the consequences: they would have to wash their sleeping blankets as well as their clothing today. He gave a dejected sigh, dropping his chin and fingering the prayer beads around his wrist. Kagome laughed at his expense. "I think today is going to be a laundry day," she commented lightly, throwing dried leaves and twigs that she got from Shippo into the steadily growing fire. Inuyasha gave an exasperated sigh, but he really didn't mind too much. Smelling all this grime was pretty intense for his nose—he'd be grateful when everyone and every_thing _was clean again.

"How is everyone feeling?" Kagome asked, peering around the camp and glanced at Touga as he took a seat in the circle of friends. "I'm fine!" Shippo said happily, running around Kagome in circles before she snagged him and dragged him into her lap. "I'm okay," Sango said, her voice strained as she raised her arms above her head and stretched. She released the tension with a happy sigh, scooting out of the bedding and coming closer to the fire. Inuyasha grunted his response and vaguely waved his hand, absorbed in the task of skinning the rabbit he was to eat. Touga grinned when her eyes fell to him and he gestured to himself in a 'look for yourself' kind of way. Kagome flitted her eyes away shyly at the supposed invitation, since he was still only covered by a flimsy sheet and instead fixating her attention to the monk, who was also staring at her. "What about you, Kagome? How do you feel?"

"Fine," she chirped. "Sore, and my arm twinges every once in a while, but other than that I'm good."

"What about your holy powers?" Sango asked, hoping that if they were restored that she could come over and heal Miroku of the rest of the poison. Kagome shook her head sadly. "No on that count." She looped a finger around the chain that held the sacred jewel and pulled it from her top so everyone could see. The sparkling hunk of jewel was jagged and crystalline, but a good size. "I can't even feel the jewel when it's this close to me. It's like my abilities just vanished." Miroku nodded his head. "This is normal, though I was sure that you would be feeling terrible right now. Most people are sick for days before they regain their abilities. I think we should take your good health as a sign of a speedy recovery."

"Why'd she get better so fast, anyway?" Inuyasha added curiously, examining her with narrowed eyes. "From what I saw last night, I thought she'd be puking right about now."

"Power," Touga answered instantly, drawing all eyes of the camp. "Judging by her recovery speed, I would say it has something to do with the level of her abilities."

"Huh," Kagome said quietly, staring down at the jewel. She knew she was pretty powerful, not many priestesses—and she had run into quite a few—could charge virtually any object with holy energy. And sutras too, she could easily write those, and they didn't always have to be on the actual sutra paper. Miroku assured her that this skill was definitely unusual, if not useful, to have. She frowned lightly before popping the necklace off of her thumb and letting it rest against her chest. "At least that means I'll be getting them back soon. Are you sure you're feeling all right, Miroku?"

"Yes, thank you." He wanted to comment on the shot that she gave him, but didn't dare in the presence of their newcomer. And besides, the meat was cooking now and he was hungry. Inuyasha speared the last of the fish before shoving the stick into the earth and angling it towards the flame. Kagome looked at it for a second before a confused expression stole over her face. "Hey," she turned to Inuyasha, who was putting on the rest of the fire rat robe. "What happened to the dear that you caught last night?"

"Oh yeah," Shippo said, playing with a toy in Kagome's lap. "I thought we were going to eat it but we never did."

"Ah," Touga laughed, raising his hand a little. "You'll have to forgive me. Sesshomaru and I got a little hungry last night."

"Keh! More like starving. How much of that did Sesshomaru actually eat? I bet it was mostly you."

"I was just brought back from the dead," Touga intoned defensively, leaning back on his hands. "I think I'm deserving of a good meal." Kagome gave him a blank look. "Your still hungry, aren't you?" He grinned cheekily at her. "Ravenous."

"Go find your own food, old man." Touga gave him a disgruntled look. "Where _are_ your manners?"

"Lost them a _long _time ago."

"Looks like I just get to beat them into you, then?"

"Like hell."

"So you don't want know how to use that fang at your waist?"

"…wait. You're going to teach me?" Inuyasha looked dumfounded while Touga just rolled his eyes. "That is what fathers are for. I was actually quite peeved to discover that Sesshomaru had done such a half-hearted job in training you." He added quietly. Inuyasha laughed. "Sesshomaru? Teach me? All me and the bastard ever did was try to kill each other!"

"And what," Touga said seriously, pinning a look to his youngest. "Do you think he was doing? Trying to kill you? Or teaching what and what not to do?" Touga shrugged elegantly at the shocked silence that followed. "He may have been overly sadistic in his methods, but what can I say? He's got his mother in him."

"His _mother._" Miroku repeated slowly, disbelieving. Touga wrinkled his nose. "Merciless bitch," he snipped shamelessly. "If there's one thing I'm willing to thank death for, its breaking the mating bond I had with her."

"You didn't get along well?" Kagome asked curiously. Touga rolled his eyes. "Kami no! She'd kill me if she could and I would have disposed of her corpse long ago if I had thought it honorable enough. If there was one thing I was almost obsessively determined about," he said honestly, brushing his hair back when it fell into his face again. "was to keep Sesshomaru far, _far _from her influence when he was growing up. It appears that since my death, though, he's been in contact with her."

"You mean he wasn't always acting like he had a nine-foot icicle up his ass?"

"Watch your tone," Touga scowled. "That is your brother, and we _are _in the presence of women." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but made no further comment so Touga considered it a victory. "But yes. Sesshomaru has always been stoic, but he was amazingly distant with me last night."

"Really?" Kagome asked, surprised. "He's actually gotten a lot better, since Rin started traveling with them."

"Who is Rin, exactly? Was she the human child I saw before?" Kagome had no recollection of him ever seeing Rin, so she could only assume that it happened when she had been passed out. Shippo answered for her though. "Rin-chan was the human girl from before. Sesshomaru-sama revived her with Tenseiga after she had been eaten by wolves."

"_Eaten _by wolves?" Touga was a little disturbed. To know that someone that young had died such horrible death was a terrible thing to know. But…Sesshomaru had revived her. He had finally learned compassion, and judging by his interactions with the small human girl, Touga felt safe concluding that he had something to protect now as well. He felt he could relax now, knowing that both of his sons had turned out the way that they had.

"Rin's been with him ever since," Kagome said, untying the bow holding Shippo's hair up. It came out easily, leaving a big kink in the little boy's bushy mane. She began to tame it as best as she could with her fingers, but the actions only reminded her at how dirty they all were. Frowning, she flipped down the back of Shippo's ear, exposing the dark ring of grime that she found there, and then looking at the dirt on her own fingers. "We're all filthy," she muttered, ruffling his hair up before combing through it. "I think we should take a soapy holiday."

"Hot springs that way," Inuyasha said, simultaneously pulling his rabbit off the roast and pointing in the direction of the trees. He wasn't even going to deny it—sometimes Kagome's almost obsessive need for cleanliness got on his nerves, but today was the ultimate exception. They all _stank. _He took a big bite out of the meat, noticing that it wasn't all the way cooked but he was too hungry to wait any longer. Fighting always made his appetite explode.

Kagome gave a happy sigh. "Thank you, Inu."

"Uh-huh."

"Kagome-chan," Shippo said, pulling a fish from the flames. "Your fish is ready."

"Thanks, sweetie." The fish itself was plain and rather disgusting to eat without any flavorings, but it was an acquired taste and she'd gotten used to it. The reason she liked fish so much was because of their high protein content, omega three vitamin, and the most important reason, the preparation and clean up were super easy. Call her lazy but she just didn't like doing work if she didn't have to, especially when it comes to food.

Soon enough, everyone had eaten there fill and she was licking the last of the fish from her fingers when the topic of baths emerged once again. Usually the girls would go first, but today everyone was eager to be clean, so the score was settled with a quick rock-paper-scissor tournament. Kagome was knocked out in the first two rounds, but lady luck must have been smiling down on Sango because the slayer managed to bring home the win. "We'll go quickly," Kagome promised, seeing the disgruntled looks that the men of the group sent them. Well, that Miroku and Inuyasha sent them, Touga seemed too ecstatic to have learned the game to be bothered with bathing.

So distracted in fact that Kagome was able to sneak her bathing supplies past him without him even noticing them.

So, armed with a change of clothes for her, Sango, and Shippo, soap and shampoo as well as flip flops and towels, they were off tromping through the woods. It didn't take too long to get to the water, fortunately, and when they did, they let out a collective sigh of relief. The hot spring was large and had various sized rocks and boulders that they could sit on to dry. There was even an ideal place that they could hang their clothing to dry not too far off. "This is perfect," Kagome murmured, the line of her shoulders sagging. Sango patted her shoulder and began to strip. "Now all we need is a dead spider demon," she said lightly. "Did you bring the razors?" Kagome snorted as she began to undo her hakema. "Like I would've forgotten them."

"Does it really feel that good?" Shippo asked, already undressed. He dove into the water before the women could answer, splashing them with tiny droplets of heat. He resurfaced with his hair plastered over his face, gasping for air through the wet strands. Kagome laughed down at him, Sango shaking her head. "Yes," she answered. "It feels great."

"What do you think of our newcomer, Kagome?" Sango asked, fully undressed and sliding into the water. Kagome chewed her lips as she discarded the last of her clothing and followed suit. "He's…different," she started before dunking her head and getting her hair wet. Going for the bathing supplies, she tossed Sango her pink loofah sponge before grabbing her own green one and the unscented soap. "Kind, wise, and a sense of humor, but…"

"…he's very intelligent." Sango finished, waiting for her turn with the soap and handing Shippo his own blue loofah. "He's been staring at you almost nonstop since you woke up, and…" she bit her lip and blushed a little. "Kagome you should have seen him!"

"What?"

"When you were unconscious," Sango explained, accepting the soap that the other girl handed her. "He was so _focused _on you and, and," the slayers mind flashed back to when she had to stop Inuyasha from taking off Kagome's top. His eyes had been so…_lustful. _"He's _attracted _to you, Kagome." She finally got out, scrubbing furiously at her skin with the soap. Bubbles were infesting the water and making small hissing popping noises, Shippo entertaining himself by making patterns in the white haze. "She's right, Kagome-chan," he added innocently. "Inuyasha's dad _likes _you. Like, like-likes you."

"And after we got out of the spirit world," Sango continued. "He was pretty incessant with Inuyasha about where you came from." Kagome frowned lightly. "You know," she said slowly. "I kind of got the feeling that he thought I was pretty a few times. But!" She hopped on one foot in order to scrub the underside of her other foot. "My biggest concern right now is making sure he doesn't find out exactly _where _my home is. He's _really _curious about it and Sango," she looked towards her friend. "He's _smart _about it." She went underwater to rinse the soap off of her body, coming up again and wiping the water off her face. "I can't just deflect him like I can everyone else that's gotten curious. I can't just give a vibe that I don't want to talk about it. He's _relentless._"

"How much do you think he's found out?"

"I don't know," Kagome shook her head. "But he's drawing conclusions and he's drawing them fast. He already knows that I can read and write—I don't know," she said to Sango's shocked expression when she looked like she was going to ask how. "And he's not used to women like me. I talk, I stand up for myself, I—in his words—_respect _myself."

"I do that too, though," Sango said, frowning. Kagome pointed at her. "And that's exactly what we need to show him. If we can lead him to believe that women now are just more confident than he remembers…"

"Since he's been dead for two-hundred years," Sango said, realization coming. "We can convince him that it's just normal!"

"Exactly," Kagome affirmed happily, content with her plan. It was ruined though by her dear adoptive son. "Um," Shippo said hesitantly, looking up at them from his project of making a bubble beard. "I don't think that that's going to work."

"Why not?"

"It seems like it would. Inutaisho-sama is alienated from his surroundings after all." Shippo shook his head at them. "Think about it. We travel _a ton _and we're bound to run into other girls. Sooner or later he'll figure out that you guys don't act like normal women." He pointed out logically, and Kagome wanted to smack herself in the head for her oversight. It made her feel rather foolish that her little Shippo was the one pointing it all out. "And," he continued. "Sango is the only one that has an excuse. She comes from a demon slayer village. Of course the girls will act different. But what about you Kagome? Shrine maidens and priestesses aren't exactly warrior material, even if some of them are archers."

"Oh," Sango sighed, smoothing back her wet hair. "He as a point."

"So what should I do?" Kagome asked helplessly. "Avoiding him would be suspicious and half of our stuff is from my time. It'll be impossible to function!"

"I guess that we'll just have to make do," Sango said uncertainly, reaching for the shampoo. Kagome grabbed Shippo and started to scrub his arms and legs when she realized he was content to just play with the bubbles instead of using them. "I don't get why we don't just tell him," the little boy pouted. "I mean, he is staying after all."

Kagome froze.

_"__Staying?" _

"Oh, that's right," Sango said, remembering. "You were unconscious when he said it, but he said that he was going to be travelling with us from now on."

"Why would he want to stay with us, beyond the obvious I mean?" She let go of Shippo long enough to let him rinse the suds off him before she grabbed the shampoo and started to work it into his hair. "I just assumed that he would go back with Sesshomaru and take over and rule or whatever."

"I guess he plans to stay with Inuyasha. He knew Sesshomaru before he died so I imagine that he'd like to get to know his second son." That made sense, actually, Kagome mused. From what she understood, Touga had only seen Inuyasha for a brief moment before he and Izayoi fled the burning castle, leaving the father to fight his last battle. It stood to reason that he would like to get to know him and he had already declared that he would be teaching Inuyasha swordsmanship. But, she thought, if that were the reason for his stay, then why pay so much attention to her? Was he just curious? But _why _so curious? She hadn't really done anything besides blast a hole through Naraku, and she would've done that with or without Touga being there, so why?

She sighed. "So if he _is _staying, maybe we should just tell him? I mean, at the rate he's going he's going to find out soon enough anyway."

"Hold on," Sango said, dunking underwater to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. Kagome took the opportunity to scrub her own scalp with the wondrous stuff while she waited. Sango emerged moments later, blinking water out of her eyes before reaching for the conditioner. "I think it's a discussion that we'd have to take up with the rest of the group," she said seriously, working the conditioner through her locks. "I mean, we can't just decide without giving Miroku and Inuyasha some warning."

"But when would we catch them alone?" Kagome grumbled, cleaning her hair. Sango shrugged a little. "We'll see what we can do when we can."

"I can help!" Shippo said happily, raising his wet hand into the air. "I can whisper in their ears as we walk."

"While that would normally be a good idea," Kagome said unhappily. "I think that Touga-san's hearing is better than we may think."

"But that's a good idea Shippo. We can certainly use your size to our advantage." Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. "You were quite the terror when you had been possessed by that insect demon. Inuyasha couldn't catch you!" Shippo grinned. "I wish I could remember it." Kagome nodded her head before dunking underwater and running her fingers through her thick hair, ridding it of the shampoo. Sango grabbed Shippo and put conditioner in his hair, scrubbing away some dirt that he had missed before. "Did you bring the nail-clippers as well, Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome asked, getting the water out of her face and ears. "The nail-clippers?"

"Bag," she said, going for the conditioner. "Grab the razors while you're there?"

"Sure."

"So what should we do?" Kagome asked, settling against a rock as she let the conditioner sit. Sango handed her a razor and they both got to work. "For now?" the slayer said, shrugging. "I guess we just protect the secret as best as we can until we can talk to Miroku and Inuyasha. I don't see what else we can do."

Kagome frowned. Keeping the secret from an overly curious Touga was going to be hard. Harder than she thought her friend realized it was going to be. But she didn't voice this thought to Sango, instead letting the conversation drift to easier waters, where they were simply relieved Naraku hadn't gotten what he wanted and they were happy to have their legs and pits shaved again.

_I just hope, _Kagome thought, watching Shippo paddle around the shallow water. _That Touga-san isn't getting information with tricky word play like he was with me out of the guys._

XXX

Back with the boys though, relaxing under the trees while the women bathed, that's exactly what Touga was doing. And judging by the dramatic paling in the complexion from the monk, he had just hit gold.

"The Bone-Eaters Well?" He asked innocently. "What so special about that?"

"Keh! Just goes to show you haven't been _everywhere._" Inuyasha gloated, hands resting on his knees as he sat cross-legged. His eyes were bright with competition, and with how awesome the well was, he was sure that even his father would be impressed. How many places in the world were there, after all, that could transport someone through time?

The three had been engaged in a friendly competition to see who had visited the most amazing places, whether they were beautiful, eerie, terrifying or mysterious. Miroku had thought it was a funny little game that had emerged, and throughout the duration of it had added quite a few new spectacular places he wished to visit now. At least, all _was _going well until Inuyasha decided to lose his head like he so often did. Blurting out the secret now when he had been so protective of it before didn't make much sense, but when Inuyasha got competitive all reason seemed to fly out the window.

"The Bone-Eaters Well," Inuyasha informed him. "Is a magic well—" Miroku paled even further, Touga watching the spectacle out of the corner of his eye with interest. "—that devours any demonic energy or corpse that is thrown into it."

"Really?" Touga looked intrigued, leaning forward on his hands. He didn't have to pretend to be interested though. He'd never heard of a well that could do such a thing, and couple that with the knowledge that this group often referred to a well in context with the priestesses home and he was very interested indeed. "Where is it at?"

"Right outside the village boundaries," Inuyasha happily informed him. "The one where we ta—" Inuyasha suddenly dissolved into a fit of hacking coughs. "Now, now," Miroku said, smiling nervously at Touga while he continued to pat his friend harshly on the back. "Don't get too _excited, _Inuyasha."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha coughed out, holding his throat with one hand and swatting his companions hand away with the other. That patting was the damn reason he started coughing. "What the hell man?"

Now Touga definitely knew that this well, this Bone-Eaters Well, was the well Sesshomaru had told him about. Such a suspicious little thing, he thought, to have so much mystery surrounding it. The reactions he was getting out of the monk confirmed it all in his mind—this well had something to do with the origin of the priestess. He didn't know how, though, and was greatly looking forward to unraveling that particular mystery. They talk about it as if it's more than a simple landmark, and taking in the fact that it's a magic, demon eating well, it just might be.

Inuyasha and Miroku were saved from further sneaky interrogation when two of the three members caught a scent. "Girls are back," Inuyasha said shortly, rising from the ground and dusting himself off as best as he could. Moments later, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo came through the tree line, but Touga only had eyes for his little bird.

She came out of the trees like some sort of sprite from legends, graceful and pale. Her long legs were exposed by irreverently indecent pants all the way up to her mid-thigh, giving the dog general a smooth, uninterrupted view of creamy flesh. Her legs transitioned languidly into gloriously curved hips and then cinched at the waist before widening again at her generous bust. The shirt she was wearing was similar in texture and cut to the top she wore under her kimono the night before, all thin straps and skin tight. The only difference was that this one was black, and _gods _did it make her look just delectable. He had thought she was magnificent covered in dirt, but now that he was getting the full picture when she was _clean, _it was all he could do to stay seated. And her hair! So long and dark, curling down to the small of her back in waves of obsidian…

…and it smelt of cherry blossoms.

He was on his feet and in front of her in an instant, secretly delighting in the surprised squeak the action drew from her. Yes…he wasn't mistaken, her hair _did _smell like cherry blossoms. He fisted his hands in it, noticing how thick it was and brought it to his nose. It was long enough that he could have kept his distance and still achieved this, but he leaned in anyways, invading her personal space and putting his face dangerously close to hers. His senses were swamped instantly by the subtle, feminine smell of the small, pink flowers.

Kagome thought she would faint. Touga was standing in front of her, yet again making him the center of her entire universe and blocking out everything else with is tall, muscled frame and silver mane. And he _was smelling her hair. _He had just grabbed a fistful of the stuff and shoved his face into it, his eyes closed as he breathed in so deeply that his entire chest expanded with the action. "Kagome," he mumbled huskily, his voice more of a growl. Gooseflesh rose on her arms at the noise, heat burning her cheeks as she delicately cleared her throat in order to respond. "What is it, Touga-san?" His eyes cracked open to look at her, liquid slits of burning, heated gold searing into her over the black wave of her own hair. He let the hair drop slowly, exaggerating his movements as if for her viewing pleasure, millimeter by millimeter exposing the wicked, gleaming smirk that was painting his mouth.

It was only then, at that expression, that the wayward thought of how she must look occurred to her—dressed in shorts and a tank-top and blushing to the roots of her hair in front of him. Impossibly, she blushed even more and prayed to every deity she knew that he wouldn't do anything more. "How," He rumbled quietly, rubbing the inky strands between his fingers. "Did you achieve this smell?" Kagome swallowed thickly and licked her lips, all too aware that his eyes had followed the action with an intensity that nearly frightened her. "Sh-shampoo." His brow furrowed, the corners of his lips turned down, and suddenly the oppressive air that he had been expelling with his mere presence disappeared entirely. "Shampoo?" He repeated quietly, eyes distant. They came back into focus long enough to give her a blindingly charming smile. "What is shampoo, Kagome?"

"U-um, i-it's a product that cleans your hair?"

"Hmm?" He let his eyes drop back toward the hair tangling around his claws, and rubbed it again. They were so soft. "And I suppose it came from your home as well?" She was nervous instantly, shifting a little from side to side and curling her toes around the edge of her flip-flops. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sango stiffen slightly, but didn't dare take her eyes off of the dog general for long. "Y-yes," she whispered hesitantly. The grin he sent her was one of triumph, like he had won something and she just didn't know what yet. He stepped back from her, giving her a breathless moment of reprieve before his hand snaked around her arm and he was dragging her back the way she came. "You're washing my hair," he said happily, oblivious to the stares that were directed at his back. "T-Touga-san?"

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted, irritated. "You can't just drag her off like that! How are we gonna take a bath?"

"Just come with us," Touga called back over his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind the company."

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked, shaking her head as fast as she could while her face exploded in crimson. Inuyasha's face turned bright red at the offer as well—his father really had no shame. "And if that's a problem," he called back, his voice getting more and more distant as the two of them were swallowed by the trees. "Then there _are _other hot springs."

And then they were gone.

It was quiet for a moment before Miroku decided to break the stunned silence with a pointed cough. "Should we go after them?"

"And get an eyeful of my dad? Hell no." Miroku grimaced, agreeing with Inuyasha. He wasn't too keen on being in the presence of a naked male again, especially that one. It would simply be too strange, and one look at Sango spoke her opinion quite loudly—no one was going to go after the two of them. "Well," the monk continued, trying to lighten the tense silence. "He said he only wanted her to wash his hair. He was probably just curious about the shampoo."

"But," Sango interjected softly. "He's been so intent on Kagome. You don't think he'll try anything?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air. "Dad's too honorable for that. He wouldn't touch her." Or at least, Inuyasha _hoped _he wouldn't. He was willing to trust him though, he _was _his dad after all and if Inuyasha couldn't trust pack then who the hell could he trust. Miroku studied the half-demon carefully, concluding that his dear friend had suddenly come down with a case of hero worship. Inuyasha would trust him until he did something to deny that trust.

Looking towards the trees, he just hoped that Kagome was going to be able to handle whatever was going to get thrown at her. "Well," Sango said quietly, her posture slumping. "At least I've got you guys alone now." The two men looked at her curiously. "We need to talk."

XXX

"T-Touga-san!"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Don't you think that you're…" She wanted to say that he hadn't properly thought this through, but she didn't know how to say it without it sounding offensive. I mean, he was going to be _naked _in a secluded area _with her, _and _alone. _"You don't think you did this a little fast?" She asked instead, trying to get him to turn around. "You forgot your clothing and a towel. Maybe we should go ba—"

"Its fine," he said cheerily, tugging her up so she was walking at his side instead of him dragging her behind him. He got a strong whiff of her hair as he did so, and he breathed it in greedily. _Kami _it was addicting. He slid his hand down from her arm, caressing the smooth skin with his palm until he reached her hand and laced his fingers with her own. She gave a small start when he did, and he squeezed her had reassuringly in response. She obviously wasn't used to his touch yet, so he was working on getting her comfortable with him as best as he could. Emersion was after all the best tactic to learn something, and he wasn't at all averse to being in constant contact with the pretty woman.

Kagome…was in shock. There was no possible way she could deny it now, and she was neither oblivious or an idiot.

This man was most certainly, one-hundred percent hitting on her.

What. The. Hell.

"T-Touga-san?" She asked hesitantly, blushing. She wasn't too sure on what to do in this situation. None of her previous suitors had ever been like this one before. Hojo—both of them—had always been easy to turn down. She had never felt overly remorseful about it because she simply hadn't been attracted to either, and Akitoki was similarly easy in the aspect that he just, well, he wasn't enough of _man _for her. Living more than half of her life in the feudal era had given her a new lens to see men through. She had seen them arrogant, she had seen the scum, she had seen the _strength _and with the peace that came with the modern era, modern men may be nicer, but they were in a word, kinda pansy-ish.

It sounds so bad when she puts it like that, but it was how she felt. She was in constant contact with Inuyasha and Miroku, both of which show time and time again how reliable they are when they protect both her and Sango. She'd seen Sesshomaru a ton, and lets all be honest, that man is _hot. _She could admit that even though he was an absolute prick, he definitely had her attention when he walked onto the battlefield. He simply _sang _with power and she was so attracted to that. She'd been around numerous other men before, and while some of them abuse their power, the point is, is that they all had masculinity wrapped around them like a cloak.

Honestly Kagome could understand herself. There were certain characteristics that defined a man to a woman and those characteristics that men held—strength, the ability to provide, safety—were things that as a woman, she was naturally inclined to enjoy.

Touga was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's _father, _he had been dead for two centuries, and was _way way way _too old for her…

…but dammit he was being _a man _to her. And he was attractive. And he was feeding her that attention that her instincts howled for that made her heart skip a beat. But the issue was just that—he was in fact two hundred years dead, probably over a thousand years old, and he was Inuysaha's _dad. _And what about Izayoi!?

Kagome was brought out her thoughts when Touga let go of her hand. There was a large tree trunk that had fallen and blocked the path. Kagome remembered it easily, she and Sango had to climb over it coming to the camp and she had a few scratches on her inner thighs for her troubles. Touga leapt over as easily as if he were playing hop-scotch and had just jumped over a pebble rather than the large tree life. Kagome inwardly winced because she knew her ungraceful scrambling in comparison was going to a little embarrassing. But there was nothing for it so she approached the log and—

"Ah!" Touga had tugged her close and in one swift, graceful motion, had grabbed her about the waist and lifted her effortlessly over the log. He set her on the ground gently, keeping his hands in place as he studied her flustered expression.

Now he was being a _gentleman _to her? Kami help her!

"Thank you," She whispered softly, bashfully looking up at him while still painfully aware of his hands. They were large against her waist and the sides of her hips, searing like a brand into her skin. "You've never been treated like this," he said down to her, eyes glittering as they observed her flustered reaction. "Have you?" She jerkily shook her head in response because it was true. Nobody had ever lifted her over a log before, and it was so painfully romantic that she had to continually repeat a mantra inside of her mind in order for her to focus. _Inuyasha's dad, Inuyasha's dad, Inuyasha's dad…_

He pulled her closer to him, sliding his hands around the small of her back until their stomachs were touching. If it weren't for the fact that she was purposely leaning away from him, her breasts would be squished flat against the broad planes of his chest. A upward tug quirked the corner of his lips, curling it into a smirk while he tilted his head to one side. "You don't know what to do with me, do you?"

Her blush was spoke volumes. Was she really so transparent? He laughed gently down at her, eyes sparkling with mirth and that buzzing feeling she was feeling in her stomach traveled…lower. _Inuyasha's dad, Inuyasha's dad, Inuyasha's dad. _

"Is my son courting you?"

"Huh?" Kagome was so thrown by the question that she temporarily forgot that she was being caged in his arms and that their embrace was so obviously intimate. Blinking a few times, she looked up at him before her lips twitched and she broke out into peals of laughter. She brought up her previously immobile hands to wave them in front of her as she continued to laugh. Touga was entranced. He'd never heard her laugh…it was a nice sound. "No, no, no," she chuckled, stepping out of his arms. He did not fail to notice the sudden distance between them, but made no move to regain the lost ground. "The way I feel for Inuyasha is purely platonic. He's my best friend."

"I see," he said, then tilted his head upwards. "I suppose it makes sense, with you being a priestess." Priestesses after all weren't allowed to have relationships—they were committed to a life of celibacy and virtue. Now that he says it though, how is _he _going to get past that obstacle? Of course, he had to put a hold on that particular thought because Kagome had made a very peculiar noise. It was like a cross between a strangled groan and a scoff. His eyes darted down to her, where she was nervously smiling and obviously avoiding eye contact with him. His eyes narrowed. "Isn't that right, Kagome?" He intoned lonely. "A priestess can't have a relationship."

"Y-yes," she mumbled back, her smile shaky. Honestly, Kagome, it can't be that hard to lie. And it was for the greater good! And, really, she wasn't _lying. _Just omitting the fact that normal priestess rules didn't exactly apply to her. He had given her the perfect scapegoat too! When he had first mentioned it she thought she was home free! He could just go on believing that she couldn't have any romantic overtures because of her profession and she could just not say anything otherwise. It was a form of deceiving him, but it wasn't outright lying so it wouldn't weigh on her conscious too terribly.

And then she went and ruined it by making that pitiful noise. She had actually been amused by his sentence, already knowing that when she found Mr. Right that no dumb rule about how a priestess was going to live her life would stop her…which resulted in a scoff and then she had tried to smother it with a groan in self-directed frustration. And now he was on to her. She had just gone and shot her own foot right before she was expected to run.

He leaned closer to her, putting his hands on his hips and giving her a stare that felt like it was searching her very soul. "Kagome," he said softly, dangerously. "You can't have a relationship." She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally finding her voice and agreeing. "Y-yes." He grinned. "Liar." She whimpered.

"Now why is that, I wonder." His voice was sardonic and teasing as he grabbed her hand again and dragged her off further in the woods, batting away branches and foliage as he went. They were getting close to the hot spring, Kagome realized, and would be there in a few seconds. Sure enough, the springs came into view only moments later and Touga let out a happy sigh. He let go of Kagome's hand and walked towards the water's edge. Kagome let out a mental sigh, glad to finally be free of such an intimidating presence as she watched him go.

And then he dropped the towel and she was given an eyeful.

"_Touga-san!_" she whipped her head away, her face bright red as she clapped her hands over her eyes. She could hear him laughing, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Instead, she growled at him. "A little warning next time," she hissed and he chuckled at her, the sound of water against skin alerting her to the fact that he had entered the pool. "Are you promising a second time, little bird?"

"_No,_" She said firmly. One heart-stopping experience was a thousand too many. He already knew _far _too much than he was supposed to, and with her classic inability to convincingly lie, all it would take is him asking one, pointed yes or no question for everything to blow up in her face.

He frowned at her response, coming towards the edge of the water and resting his arms on the natural ledge. "I'm not that bad, you know. And you can open your eyes." She did, hesitantly peeking out from her fingers before heaving a sigh of relief and dropping her hands. She sent him an indignant scowl before approaching him and dropping down next to the bathing supplies. She had left them at the water's edge, safe in knowing that they wouldn't get stolen while the boys came and took their own baths. She sighed, digging out the men's shampoo and conditioner, feeling just a little guilty at her forceful denial. "It's not that I don't like you, Touga-san," she said carefully, looking at him. "I just don't want to be surprised like that again is all." He hummed at her, smiling when she flushed. "I suppose I can work with that." She gave him a dead stare, unaware that to him, it looked rather cute because she was still blushing. "I'm glad," she said sarcastically, coming closer and determined to get this over with as soon as possible.

As she came closer though, she felt a small twinge, a brush against her consciousness and gasped. Touga was immediately defensive, locking up where he was and looking ready to leap out of the water at a moment's notice. "What is it?"

"The jewel," Kagome cried happily, pulling the chain from under her shirt and letting it sparkle in the late morning light. "I can feel it again!"

"Oh? Your spiritual powers are back?"

"Not entirely," she said after a moment's deliberation. "It's still faint, but at least I can feel it again." Which was such a humongous relief that he saw her visibly, and noticeably sag. "You must rely on your abilities a lot." The tone used wasn't accusatory, just observational. "It's kind of like seeing," she admitted shuffling closer to him in order to reach him better. "Being without my powers is like you not being able to smell." At his uncomfortable look, she felt that she had picked an accurate comparison. She chuckled a little at his scrunched expression and arranged herself so that she was on her knees in front of him. It would have been more comfortable for her to sit with one leg on either side of him while she washed his hair, but she was keenly aware that that was like an open invitation to something that she knew she didn't want. Well…her _mind _didn't want. Her body was seemed completely content, since it hadn't stopped humming with suppressed desire since he had dragged into this entire mess. He didn't seem like he could smell her arousal though, so she could only hope that it would stay that way, distracting him as a safeguard. Pushing the thought from her mind, she popped the top on the shampoo and tipped it upside down to squeeze some into her palm.

His hand was like lightning, snatching the bottle from her hands before she even knew what was happening. "Wha—"

"This is not the same scent." He looked mildly disgruntled. This shampoo as she called it did not smell of the cherry blossoms that hers did. And while it was a pleasant scent all the same, smelling of pine trees and wood, it was not the one he wanted. "Oh," she said, a little taken aback. "I just thought that you wouldn't want to smell like a girl. This is the one that the guys use."

"Hmm…perhaps another time I will try it, but for this session I would much prefer to smell like a girl, as you put it." _This session, _Kagome thought. _He makes it sound like this will be a reoccurring thing. _"Okay," she said slowly, a little uncertain. But he was nonplussed and looked at her expectantly, holding out the bottle after he had given it a scrutinizing look. She took it from his hand slowly before turning to her pack and fishing around for her own set. She thought it was a little strange that he wanted to use the flowery kind, but shrugged it off. He's been dead for two centuries—he could do damn well what he pleased. Not like it was hurting her anyways.

Famous last words. As soon as she had the proper shampoo and he was satisfied with the scent, she realized that she had to now actually wash his hair. Her hands were going to be rubbing all over his scalp and ears, all the way down to the very ends of his extremely long mane. As silly as it was…it was almost intimate. "Um," she started uncertainly. "Turn around and get your hair wet for me."

"For you?" he asked her mischievously. He darted a hand out and grabbed her own, giving her fingertips a quick, casual kiss. "Anything." And then he dunked himself under the water, giving Kagome the time to gape at him and wiggle her tingling fingers. When he came back up, though, all hopes of her blush calming down promptly took a holiday.

Water was streaming over his hard chest in rivulets, steam curling from the heat before dissipating into the air. His hair was darkened to a gunmetal silver from the water, and his chest and biceps flexed when he brought his hands to his face to wipe away the liquid. He shook droplets from his eyes with a snort, and then capturing her eyes with his, he purposely and deliberately pushed his hands back and smoothed the hair away from his face in slow, sensual movements. His entire face was exposed to her, chiseled features both elegant and rugged with high cheekbones and a strong jaw and nose. His eyes were slanted too, she realized, vaguely almond shaped and curling up in the corners like she knew no human's could. His jagged blue markings were the only ones to paint his skin, highlighting the ferociousness that she had yet to witness but knew instinctively was there.

For Kagome, the sight of his intense eyes, devastatingly attractive face, and horribly defined body was all too much.

She averted her eyes, biting her lip in a show of virginal shyness that, coupled with the scent of her arousal that he _knew _she had been emitting from their time in the forest, almost had him leaping at her. He wanted to drag her into the water with him, paint himself on her unmarred skin and take them to heights she had never experienced before. Wicked as these thoughts were, he couldn't help but entertain them. Playing this game was dangerous—purposely teasing her to a state of arousal was driving him all kinds of crazy and then forcing himself to control his urges was like seeing just how strained a string could go before it snapped. And he would snap. Eventually.

"Uh…please turn around."

For the good of both of them, he complied, completely missing the bulging of Kagome's eyes. Impossibly, his back was almost as good as his front, and muscles here were just as abundant and enticing as anywhere else on his body. Deciding that the best course of action was to just focus on the _hair _because it was simply the safest, most unsexy part of him to focus on, she gently cleared her throat and squeezed some shampoo into her hand.

Touga didn't really know what to think of the instant flood of cherry blossom scent, or the strange white bubbles that he could see out of his peripherals, but he knew one thing for certain: they would _most certainly _be doing this again. Her hands were gentle but firm, belaying strength in those slender digits of hers as she massaged his scalp and worked her fingers behind his ears. It seemed that she knew exactly where to rub too, to give him the most pleasure out of this experience. He sighed happily and pushed his head back into her grip, enjoying the sensations, the smell, and the agonizingly wild knowledge that she was aroused by him. "You," he mumbled. "Have a witch's hands." And she did. It made him wonder, though, if he were to allow her the chance, what else those hands of hers could do. "Thanks," she said uncertainly in response, a little distracted by her task. Touga's hair was thick and heavy, and by the time she had made it down about half way, she had needed to reload on shampoo, something that she had never had to bother doing before. "Your hair's really long, you know."

"Hm. Longer than I would like to be honest." She lapsed into a short, contemplative silence. "I could cut it, you know," she offered after a while. "Help get it under control." Touga's brow furrowed. Now that, he thought, would be delightful. But, did she have a dagger? Because mentally picturing her trying to cut his hair with a sword seemed a little overkill, if not amusing. When he asked, her ministrations to his hair slowed slightly. "Umm…no. Not a dagger, but I have scissors."

"And what," he asked, noticing that while she had relaxed a marginal amount, she had tensed up immediately. "Are scissors?"

"…Things from my home," she said quietly, her voice unusually calm. He waited for a moment longer, idly flicking water with his fingers before she spoke again. Her tone was measured and slow, as if she was making doubly sure that what she was saying was something that she wanted to say. "Two small blades that are bolted together so that they slide past each other."

"Sliding blades," he thought, thinking vaguely of when he would cross two swords against each other and then push them both outward. The effect always made the metal sing, and he did it sometimes just to hear the sound. "Yeah," she mumbled quietly, almost unconsciously as she continued to clean his hair.

They lapsed into silence for a while, she too focused on her task to bother doing anything else, and he simply enjoying the sensations. When Kagome finally got the shampoo out of his hair, she went to the conditioner and was gently working it through the strands when he spoke again. His voice was so loud in the silence that she started slightly, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I never got the chance to thank you," his said. His were sincere and weighed heavily against her, almost ringing around her mind a soft echo. Instantly, she knew what he was thanking her for and smiled gently at him, even though he couldn't see it. And even though he couldn't tell she was smiling, the warmth coloring her tone was feminine and altogether unmistakable. "I would have done it a thousand times, Touga-san."

He blinked languidly at the view in front of him, seeing but not really seeing. The steam was rising in curls from the misty waters, and an outcropping of rocks were across the distance, the trees towering in the background. The midmorning sun was steadily rising in the sky, and birdsong was filling the air. The scents surrounding him were wonderful, playing across the breeze in small tidbits of things he thought he would never recognize ever again. He could hear every nuance in the environment around him, from the small, skittering sound of tiny animal feet to the steady thrumming of the heartbeat behind him.

This life…this _second _life…

Slowly, he turned around. His hair, sleek from the conditioner slid from her fingers as he rotated, his eyes catching her first before the rest of him followed. He placed his arms on either side of her, his face level with her stomach as he peered up into her face. Those eyes of hers…so blue, so beautiful. What had possessed her to protect him with such ferocity, he wondered? Did it even matter? All that he knew was that she had and now he was getting the chance to do things that would not be possible without her existence. He could feel the breeze against his skin, could feel the warmth of the sun's rays as he walked. The last time he saw the robe of the fire-rat it was placed over his wife's head to protect her from the roaring flames. Now, they were clothing his son—the son he only saw for seconds before the reaper took his soul.

She had gifted him with new life. How could simple words of thanks ever be enough to express his gratitude? They couldn't, and knowing that while he got a second chance, she would never be granted the same luxury their existence.

She would fade, he realized. From the moment of her death she would be lost to the cosmos of time itself until even her memory was buried alive under newer, fresher ones. He didn't want that for her. He didn't want that for this extraordinary woman who had saved his life.

Gently, he took hold of her hand and pulled it towards his mouth, placing the sweetest, softest kiss he could bestow to the inside of her wrist. Her pulse was fluttering madly under his lips, racing just beneath the thin, tender skin. So easy to entice, he thought, humans were. So much emotion in such a small frame and so little time upon the earth to share their feelings. While most of his kind viewed them as little more than livestock, he thought them beautiful. It took centuries to impress upon a demon a lesson that a human could learn in mere weeks. Anyone should be wary of such speedily advancing creatures.

Humans, he learned, were like fire. They were slow to start, but when they did, they _roared. _They exploded into a flurry of color and heat and passion before being snuffed out, leaving only smoke as a sign of their existence. Someone could get burned standing so close to that fire—he had. Izayoi had nearly burned him alive.

And Kagome…he felt that Kagome could reduce him to ash if she so wished it.

And as they sat there like that, he swore to the kami's above that he would protect this girl till his dying breath—no, even beyond that. He would haunt her every move as a ghost if it meant he could repay what she had so selflessly given to him. Death would not dare to lay his icy fingers upon her, not while he guarded this life that was so suddenly and so infinitely precious to him.

_Not _in this life.

XXX

The wooden door slid open with a sigh, light from the dying sun streaming into the darkened well house over his head. His shadow stretched over the well, what light reaching it exposing its rim and its many, many scars. The wood was old and gouged with striations and splinters, some parts of it so worn that it was made weak. The dirt around its base was swept clean, nearly flat, and the trenches that the rake had left in the soft stuff was still there, lying undisturbed. No footprints had marred the perfect surface, and the air was clear of the strange, tingling energy that it had after the time slip was opened. He let out a sigh. Kagome hadn't been here yet.

Dejected, he clomped down the staircase and into the gloom, darkness that once only a few short years before had terrified him. Hands in his pockets, he angrily scuffed at the light layer of sand and dirt, kicking it up and around in a childish fit of disappointment. It had been over a week already, and she promised that she would be back in time for his festival. He had entered one of the sporting events, a race that he wanted to her to watch, and he had a soccer game too. Before this had all happened, Kagome had attended his games right along with his mother, screaming from the bleachers in a way that used to completely humiliate him, but now he was missing her loud and abrasive praise. Maybe he was being selfish, but he wanted his sister back.

He missed her so much.

The first time he had really understood that Kagome, his flesh and blood, was a time-traveler, it had been during school. Kind of one of those late-night epiphanies that didn't quite sink in until the next day, only it really hit him when he was in history class. To his defense, it was a rather far-fetched thing to take in. She had only gone down it a few times, and some part of him was still stubbornly thinking that she jumped down there and then hid somewhere for a while before coming back. It was all a hoax. It had to be. And in his quest to prove that she was faking it all—because she quite honestly could—he went and ate his own words when a soft, glowing blue light had enveloped the well and she had risen from its depths like a ghost. It was terrifying to watch, and he kept replaying it around his mind at school the next day, and that's when his world came tumbling down. He even had a mild panic attack at the sheer shock it had given him. Kagome was a time traveler…Kagome…five hundred years…Sengoku period…_his _Kagome…

How?

And then the plot had thickened. Now, his sister was a reincarnation of a priestess who just so happened to be the lost love of a half-demon boy named Inuyasha and they were chasing the shattered jewel shards (which had _come _from Kagome's body) all over ancient Japan, fighting demons, saving lives, and nearly getting themselves killed in the process.

Still, he had adjusted to the idea as well as he could, and soon enough, he had become accustomed to Kagome running around with that ugly backpack they always used to make fun of and a bow and arrows. Or, at least he _thought _he had accepted it all. The time that it _really _hit home that it was all real wasn't when Inuyasha came barging into their home, or when Kagome told him stories over the dinner table, or even when she had brought back an authentic demon part for grandpa. No, it had been when the Noh mask had escaped the confines of their shrine and terrorized the city.

Their garage had been burned to cinders, there were accidents all over the roads, parts of homes were destroyed, thirteen people were dead and over thirty had been injured in the short existence of that demon. And it was short—not even a full twenty-four hours and the scale of destruction that it had caused was momentous. When that…_thing _had first shattered through Kagome's bedroom window, he didn't even know what to do. It was ugly, it _reeked _and its chipped face was set upon a blob like substance that oozed while it spoke of the shards and eating flesh. He had been _terrified. _

But Kagome…Kagome had taken it all in stride like it was just another day, like it had been an everyday occurrence. And for her, he later realized, it _was. _She had dived for those jewel shards, ignored the cuts she got from the glass, and carried him out of the room like a hero in her pajamas, snapping at him that it wasn't the right time to freeze up. He almost couldn't keep up with her running, and although he desperately wanted to help her, he wanted _away _from that thing just as much. How were they supposed to kill it? How the _hell _were they going to stay alive when it was so set on destroying them? He didn't think he'd ever been more scared in his life when it had opened its face and devoured Inuyasha—it had looked so _sinister. _

And then it was simply gone. He had hero-worshipped Inuyasha that day, but in reality he had just been afraid to accept that the possibility that his _sister _was a creature of almost equal ferocity. It hadn't taken his brain too long to figure it out, and among the lightning-like thoughts that were rushing around his mind, one path stood out among the rest. Kagome had that jewel born _within her, _that jewel was powerful, Kagome was a priestess, Kagome was a _powerful _priestess. His sister could reduce beings like that Noh mask to _ash _with a touch.

It had scared him. How lightly she had spoken about 'frying' demons and slicing them in half like it was nothing had _scared _him. But then he had realized that this was _Kagome _and she would never in a million years hurt someone that was close to her.

But still…she was intimidating. And the more time she spent in that place, back five hundred years in the past, the more and more intimidating she became. She had a glint in her eyes now, a specific glint that just screamed that you didn't want to mess with her. In the most recent months she was carrying a _sword _now and her palms were calloused with the practice. She had showed it off to him once, and the ease with which she treated a blade purposely sharpened to _kill _had been both awe-inspiring and unnerving. He almost didn't recognize her anymore, to be honest. She was living her life somewhere he knew he'd never be able to take part of, a place he couldn't ever hope to reach. He felt like he was being left behind.

And so began the obsession.

He would check the well house every single day for her. He began to notice the specific feel of magic that hung in the air after she had gone through it, raked the dirt so that if she stepped in it then her foot prints would be clearly visible to him, and did everything he could possibly think of to let her know that she still had a brother on this side of her world. He didn't want to be forgotten by someone so important to him. Sometimes he would just sit in the well house, staring at the stupid thing and wait to see if today would be the day she came home. Sometimes she did…most times she didn't. But because of that, now he had habits that he just couldn't seem to shake.

He'd talk to the well in place of his sister, he'd use information he'd gather to paint a picture of the feudal era for himself, he'd taken up archery simply because it reminded him of her, and offhand comments from peers about how annoying their older sibling was would incite him to _rage. _He was always thinking about her too, little things like watching a sunset and wondering if it looked brighter in a place with no pollution, or wondering if she had seen a samurai in real war getup. Sometimes he'd inwardly laugh and wonder if Kagome knew she was essentially erasing her existence every time she traveled to the past.

But…it all funneled down to the fact that he _had _to wonder because she wasn't _here. _

"Kagome," he sighed, shaking his head. He placed a hand on the well and gave it a pat. "I hope you can see me race." And with that, he turned around and headed back up the steps. He didn't feel like talking to the well today.

Heading over to the house, he opened the door with a lousy 'tadaimaa' and trudged past the kitchen. "Welcome home, Souta," his mother said from the kitchen, smiling warmly at him. She was washing dishes in the sink, soapy suds covering her arms. He peered around the room, looking past the kitchen towards the living room. It was empty. "Where's grandpa?"

"He's taking a nap upstairs, so be quiet okay?" She turned back to the dishes. "Do you have any homework?"

"Some. I'll go do it now."

"Oh? No afterschool snack?"

"I'm not hungry," he replied back, a little petulant. His mother gave him an understanding look before flicking the water off her hands and enveloping them in a towel. "I'm sure that Kagome will be there, Souta." He frown sharply at that, self-consciously gripping his backpack and the sacred jewel key-chain that dangled there. "But what if she _can't, _mom?" he cried imploringly, looking up at his mother with distressed eyes. "What if she's hurt or something?" A pained expression cross the face of the Higurashi matriarch, but it was fleeting and quickly suppressed. She asked herself that same question over and over again almost every day her daughter was gone.

Kneeling down by her son, she grasped his shoulders with her hands and looked into his eyes. She could see it there—the toll that Kagome's absence was having on the family. "Kagome will come back to us, sweetheart," she offered comfortingly, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders. "She always has."

Souta opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Kagome had always come back, and he'd rather not give the thought that someday she might _not _a chance to fester in his mind. Instead, he swallowed thickly and nodded his head. It didn't make him feel all that much better, but it was comfort enough for now. "I'm going to go do my homework now, mama."

"Okay, honey," his mother replied, worry coloring her tone as she released him. She watched him tromp up the staircase, wishing that he would be cheerful again. _Oh Kagome, _she thought. _I hope your safe, wherever, whenever you are. _With a sad shake of her head, she returned to her chores, listening to the creak of the floorboards as her son moved about.

Upstairs, Souta was methodically unpacking his school stuff. Each time Kagome came back, few and far as they were, she would always impress upon him the importance of school, helping him wherever she could while she struggled through her own studies. Sometimes though, it would be reversed and he would be helping her, since she was so far behind. He didn't mind though, as long as he could spend time with her. But her absence in her own schoolwork had driven him to be the best he could be in his own educational career. She had told him one time that if by chance she never got to pass high school, then she definitely wanted to be there when he got his diploma. He'd made it his goal to be the valedictorian ever since.

Pulling out his materials, he looked at them before scooping them all up and trudging towards Kagome's room. It was horrendously pink, virtually untouched since her middle school, girlish days, but he found he could focus here better than anywhere else. Spilling his stuff over her desk, he pulled up the wheeled desk chair and got to work, steadily working his way through his math work. When he was done with math, he pulled up his literature, struggled through English and the translations, and then finally got to his favorite subject—history. Flipping open the heavy textbook to the specified page, he began to read. And read, and read, and read, occasionally stopping to make notes in a notebook of his. When he got to the end of the chapter, three pages of notes filled, he looked to the discussion questions and froze.

_Of the many games that were played in Feudal Japan, "Kagome Kagome" was one of the most recorded popular pastimes for young children. Examine the lyrics below and write three paragraphs on what you think the interpretation of the song is. _

_Kagome Kagome_

_The bird in the cage_

_When, oh when will it come out_

_In the night of dawn_

_The crane and the turtle slipped_

_Who is behind you now? _

Souta stared down at the lyrics with blank, exasperated, and sad eyes. Tilting his head back, he sagged completely into the chair, letting the pencil drop from his limp fingers into the floor. Gazing up at the ceiling, he hoped that whatever Kagome was doing right now, she was far from being a caged bird.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this is LATE! Gah! My update times are always either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday so that it gives me a week to update, but this chapter simply did NOT want to be written. But I did it! And here it is for you!

I hope that everyone likes the latest installment of this story, you'll be seeing our most favorite/hated spider demon in the next chapter and his brilliant yet evil schemes. ;) And WOW! THE RESPONSE TO THIS STORY HAS BEEN INCREDIBLE! Seriously guys, you are all simply and stunningly amazing. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life to be getting so many reviewers and follows AND favorites! You guys are the best!

And poor Souta. I've always thought about just what Kagome's absence from the family would do to it.

Please read and review! You guys are gasoline to my engine! XD

-Ruby


	5. Chapter 4

Wow! I am absolutely stunned by the support this story is getting! Special thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys are absolutely amazing and I love you all SO SO much! XD XD Some of your suggestions were awesome and I definitely plan to implement them later! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

I do update weekly, so if your new to the fold, good news right?

And this might be a little cruel, seeing as how you'll have to wait until next week, but I am super PUMPED to write the next chapter. Lots and _lots _of TougaxKagome moments. ;) something to look forward to I guess.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Someone

"So _this _is the Bone-Eaters Well," Touga breathed, placing his both his hands reverently against the wooden rim and peering into its depths. He had to admit, it didn't _look _like much, but he could feel the power drenching the area and so highly saturated into the wood that it was leaking out. No _wonder _it had become a pathway through time—the sheer amount of magical energy swirling free from the demons it had consumed needed to go somewhere.

And _Kagome _was the sole human in existence that could harness that power.

Touga grinned.

Inuyasha, out of the corner of his eye, studied his father who at the moment looked as excited as a kid who was just told they could play after a long day of work. He was giddy, barely holding in his anticipation. When they had first told him, after everyone had had a bath and Kagome was cutting his hair, (they managed to get it up in a ponytail and it now rested, still, at his lower back) he had flipped. He practically hauled Kagome over his shoulder and into his lap, thankfully clothed, and demanded that he hear it straight from her mouth that she was, in fact, a time traveler.

After that, well, it was all anyone could do to hope for him to shut up. Endless questions, and he meant _endless,_ kept streaming out of his mouth. He asked more questions in the span of an hour than Inuyasha had bothered to ask in his entire acquaintance with Kagome. She had even dragged out her textbooks from the depths of the yellow monster to show him exactly what she was learning. Touga acted like he had hit gold—the two of them had been huddled up against a tree, their noses shoved inside the shiny, lacquered pages of her books for hours upon end. He knew he couldn't fault Kagome, hell she had even tried to move one time but Touga just reached up an arm and wrapped it around her, effectively trapping her against his side. He still frowns at the memory, admittedly a _little _jealous. Kagome had always been _his _and now that his dad of all people was coming in and hogging up all her attention, he felt every bit the neglected puppy he was so fervently denying he was.

But, he reasoned, this phase couldn't last long. There was only so much Kagome could explain to the curious dog demon before her patience wore thin, and the strangeness of the entire thing would eventually fade. Seeing Kagome down and up the well would become a normal, somewhat chore-like thing to do for Touga like it had for the rest of them. And if all else fails? Well, they had Naraku to worry about now. If anything, that would take his mind off of the entire thing.

Atop his head, one puppy ear twitched, instinctively shifting to face the noise that had snagged his attention. Shuffling leaves, shifting fabric, and an amused yet exasperated Kagome. "The well only takes certain people," she patiently explained, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Honestly, she thought, removing her kimono and hanging it over the branch with the rest of her feudal wear, Touga should have been born a cat demon for all his curiosity.

Beyond the tree line where Kagome was changing clothes, Touga leaned further into the well and bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. He was quite aware that he was acting childish, but he had always had a bit of kid in him that stubbornly refused to grow up, so to hell with it. He was about to see Kagome travel five-hundred years into the future. A future, from her creative descriptions, that boggled his mind. Towers that scraped the sky, machines (the concept of which Kagome had difficulty explaining, since it was just so natural in her world) that sped across purposely flattened and paved ground, and other machines that rocketed through man-made tunnels beneath the earth…he could only imagine! And the other things too, things like electricity and radio waves, the expanse of knowledge on chemistry intrigued him still. Already, she had promised to bring him back as many textbooks as she could, including anatomy. The only thing she couldn't tell him, and this he understood, was history. A small sacrifice, in his opinion.

"Are you sure?" he called back, well aware that she was removing clothing not ten feet from where he stood. Despite his curiosity, the thought still managed to excite him. "I bet it would accept me." A small laugh. "You're welcome to try," she offered, her voice changing as she bended to pull on her unseen skirt. "So far Inuyasha and I are the only ones allowed through."

Another curiosity. Why would the well accept Inuyasha and no one else? Kagome seemed to be the person the well favored most, and this he attributed to the fact that she was born with the jewel of four souls inside of her, (born with it!) so he had initially thought that anyone bearing jewel shards could travel. But that theory had gone up in smoke when they told him of how Inuyasha needed no shards to travel, and even when Shippo had been holding a large chunk of the jewel, he had been refused passage. It seemed this portal was particular with its passengers.

He hoped he would be another, but he wanted to _see _her go through first. "Tell me what it's like again."

"_Again?_"

"It's incredible," he defended trailing his eyes over the many vines creeping into the mouth of the well, as if to suffocate it. Behind the tree, Kagome rolled her eyes, beginning _once again _to tell him how it felt to time travel as she buttoned her blouse. How it felt like jumping into water without getting wet, how blue it was, how weightless, and through all of that, she knew he was hanging onto her every word. A smile touched her lips. It was actually kind of cute, how childlike he could be, how casual and happy.

And then she stepped out from the tree and was promptly reminded that while his behavior was, indeed in her mind, cute, _he _certainly was not. Gleaming armor winked off of the noonday sun, covering his arms in plated, spiked, shells and his chest in a shield of metal, two warning horns protruding on either side with a red sideways diamond in the middle. The black armor followed suit, melding with the breastplate and travelling downward to create the more flexible, oblong armor that covered his lower front, backside, and the sides of his legs and hips. A deep blue and red sash was tied around his hips and waist, creating a heavy bow and letting the ends drift down to his shins and black boots. Everything was white save for a block of royal blue on his left shoulder, and the finishing touch were a pair of arm guards that reached from wrist to elbow, also decorated with blue stripes. With his hair up and out of his face, his features became that much more pronounced and sharp, chiseled like roman marble.

Even sword-less, the infamous Inu no Taisho was a terrifying thing to behold.

In comparison, Kagome was dressed rather simply. In high school now, second year, her uniform had changed from the green, white and red sailor uniform, to something a little more mature. A white blouse with a navy blazer, a pleated plaid skirt in navy, grey and black, and a small matching bowtie, also plaid, was what she wore now to school. Across her arm were her folded priestess attire, and the yellow bag was waiting for her at the edge of the well. She tried to heavily ignore the fact that once Touga caught sight of her, his eyes instantly went to her legs and the resounding thrill of heat that look gave her. "I'll be gone a week," she said instead, taking her mind off of that gaze.

It may be noon now, but she was most certainly planning to attend the rest of the school day—she really didn't want to miss anymore than she already had. And after that she would surprise Souta and walk him home. His festival was tomorrow, and while she knew she was cutting it close, she was so happy she had made it in time. Their frolic through the spirit world and subsequent passage out of it with Sesshomaru and thrown them across the country, almost like portal itself. Suddenly finding herself _days _away from the well, which she had been sticking close to because of the festival she promised to attend, had sent her flying into a panic. Fortunately, once Touga had been given the full story of her origins he was as eager to get to the well as she was, and they all made good time, though unfortunately the pace had put Miroku, Sango and Shippo out of commission. They were back resting at the village, so the only once present to see her off were Inuyasha and Touga. She didn't mind all that much though.

The reason she was staying a week was because exams were coming up and she fully intended to spend several days catching up on studies so that she would be prepared. The daily three hour long marathons of textbook review that Touga had dragged her into probably helped with all that though. Explaining something was actually quite an effective way of remembering it in the end.

"You ready?" Inuyasha said, folding his arms across his chest. He looked a little peeved, probably because she would be gone for so long, but she ignored the look and nodded instead. Walking over to the well, she stood on the other side from Touga and climbed on to its rim. He was watching her with a wide grin, one that nearly split his face ear to ear and shining, giddy eyes. She was almost tempted to laugh at loud at his expression, but clamped down enough that it was reduced to a gleaming smile instead. Inuyasha came up behind her with the yellow bag, easing it onto her shoulders as she adjusted to the sudden weight. With everything that they had been lugging around, it had gotten _much _heavier.

"Seven days, Kagome," he warned, unaware that Kagome had just made the connection to a horror film that had scared the bajeeba's out of her in earlier years. "After that, I'm coming for you." Minor chills racing up her spine, she ruffled his hair and managed to snag an ear long enough to tug it once before he danced out of her range. "Okay, I'll be back in a week then." He flicked his ears in irritation at her and grunted.

With one last smile to her best friend, she turned to Touga and, unable to resist the temptation, sent him a coy smirk and a wink before jumping into the air and tucking her legs under her cutely. She disappeared in a whirl of black hair and fluttering clothes, ethereal blue light enveloping her like a lovers embrace before she disappeared from view entirely, fading into nothingness inches from the ground.

Touga stared for a moment, completely dumbfounded, at the place she had been moments before. Then with a grace that should have been impossible because of his copious amounts of armor, he vaulted himself over the rim and attempted to follow. His boots hit the ground with a disappointed crunch of dirt and decaying bone, his frown etched deep into his face. When the sound of his sons laugh reached his ear, he was actually tempted to sulk a little bit, but then that smile she had sent him, and the wink coupled with her feminine, mid-air pose, turned that frown into a devilishly curling smirk. Charming little minx…she should know not to play with fire.

XXX

Kagome's shoed feet touched onto the clean, packed dirt of her own well, five hundred years into the future. There was a moment of complete weightlessness before gradually, the anit-gravity ceased to exist and she was once again supporting her own weight. Her own weight and the monstrously heavy backpack nearly breaking her spine. "Kami," she huffed, trying to adjust the straps that were digging painfully into her skin. She rolled her eyes, giving up and reaching for the ladder that her grandfather had been so kind to install. "Ridiculous."

Going up had been a brief, but precarious journey, the weight of her load threatening to topple her over backwards if she didn't stay hugging the ladder for balance. When she finally reached the rim, it was with a sense of relief and amusement. Relief because she would be rid of the thing soon, and amusement, though a kind of bitter flavor, at the neatly raked and swept dirt all around her. Souta had taken to setting up ways to tell if she came through the well or not. It was both heart-warming and heart-breaking in a way, and it made her wish that she could spend more time with her increasingly distant kid brother. She missed him so much.

The thought of his face when she picked him up from school though cheered her right up—oh, he was going to be so surprised!

In high spirits once again, she bounded across the shrine grounds, pausing briefly to give a loving pat to the Goshinboku tree before she entered her home. Banging happily through the door, she entered with a loud and joyous 'Tadaimaa!' but there was no reply. The house was surprisingly silent and devoid of noise. Blinking, Kagome walked further into the home and peered into the kitchen and living room. There was a note on the table, the only thing to mar its clean surface. Approaching it, she gratefully slid the straps of her backpack off, leaning it against the table leg and picked up the small piece of paper.

_Dear Kagome, _

_If you're here to read this, Grandpa and I have gone out for a little air and will be back soon. Souta is still at school. _

_Love, Mama._

Her mother's elegant scrawl was easily recognizable and so was the brief memo as well. While particularly loquacious in real life, on paper the Higurashi matriarch was surprisingly short and to the point. Flipping over the paper to make sure nothing was on the back, she shrugged and set it back down where it was before. Looks like Souta wasn't the only one that was going to be surprised. Her mother hadn't thought to put the time that the note had been made, so she had no idea how much time had passes since it was written.

Looking at the time, though, she realized that she should probably get to school. Kneeling by the backpack she ripped open its top and pulled several of her textbooks and notebooks from its depths. Depositing them on the table, she ran upstairs to her room to grab her school bag, mentally cringing at the sheer amounts of pink that was clogging her room. Yeah, that was going to have to change if she was staying here for the week. Pushing that thought away for later, she rushed back down the stairs, and after some deliberation, wrote a note for her mom and grandpa and pinned it to the memo board on the fridge. It was practically her designated place, and if they saw writing there, they would know it was from her. They just wouldn't be _as _surprised as Souta would be to see her. Smiling, she hauled her school bag, which was amazingly lighter in comparison to its counterpart, and was out the door. Thankfully the buses were still going the right routs, and she managed to snag one minutes after she arrived at the bus stop. "Little late to be going to school, missy."

"Being sick does that to you," she said back in passing, walking down the aisle and seating herself in the third seat back. The bus was sparsely populated at this time of the day, and she was grateful for the solitude. Looking out the window though, she found herself feeling alienated. This world…_her _world by birth was so strange to her now. The cars, the buses, the technology that everyone used on an everyday basis seemed like such a luxury to her. She felt…like an outcast. An outcast of her own making, yes, but still an outcast.

Did she miss it? No, not really. The Sengoku was her real home, since that was where her heart was. Oh, she most certainly loved her family, but that was the extent of her affection. Her school life, her friends, the shrine—they were all trivial in comparison to what she had experienced. Coming back felt surreal, like she was taking a vacation to a far away, exotic land that had a preordered Kagome shaped slot for her to fit into.

She smiled fondly as her school came into view, its grounds desolate since all the occupants were cooped up inside the building. Coming off of the bus, a warmth spread through her that reminded her that while she didn't love it like she loved the feudal era, she still enjoyed being here.

The hydraulic hiss of the bus doors behind her barely registered in her mind as she made her way across the grounds. It was a pretty place, she supposed. Even ground, fine trimmed grass, and a _ton _of cherry blossom trees. She and her friends secretly thought that the architect must have been one hell of a fan because when spring came, well, you could say that pink was the new ground there were so many petals. But for now, she was spared having to comb through her hair for the pretty petals because spring had passed and now summer was coming to its zenith. Soon, she would be released from school for summer break before returning for the winter term.

Her face scrunched at the thought. She really hated going back and forth during the winter. Fighting demons while she trudged through snow was quite miserable, not to mention trying to keep all her school work clean. She wasn't especially looking forward to it, to be honest.

But, she thought and shrugged one shoulder, that was a ways away. Entering the school, she walked down the hall and up the stairs, trudging up to the second floor and winding her way down the laminated walkways until she found her classroom: class 2-D. She heard voices inside, the familiar buzz of conversation filtering through the doors and windows so she figured that lunch was going on. It reminded her that she hadn't packed a bento, so she would just have to go without today.

Sliding open the door, she immediately spotted her group of friends. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi ended up attending the same high school that she had, so they were all still together. "Kagome!" Eri cried in surprise, drawing the eyes of most of the class. "Oh! Higurashi-san!"

"Higurashi? You're well enough to come back?"

"Welcome back, Kagome-san!"

"Kagome!" Yuka tugged at her arm amidst the general welcome of classmates, dragging her to the rest of the friends. They had pushed all their desks together to make a small table and easily maneuvered her into one of the seats. "I can't believe you're actually alive," she said sarcastically. Beside her, Ayumi nodded sagely. "You've been gone for two weeks, you know."

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Kagome apologized quickly. "I know I haven't been answering calls—I just didn't feel good." Lying had never been Kagome's strong point, but her friends were gullible so it all worked out in the end. "Are you sure you can come to school now?" Yuka jumped in, leaning slightly on the desk. Kagome nodded. "I feel fine right now." They all visibly slumped with relief, but Eri was quick to jump up. "Hey, hey," she said, lowering her voice and leaning forward like she had a secret to tell. Her expression turned coy. "Sooo, since you've been sick I guess you don't know."

"Hm? Know what?"

"Ooh, that's right!"Ayumi snapped her fingers. "You've got another fan, Kagome-chan."

"A _fan?_ What're you guys talking about?"

"You know," Yuka waved her hand. "A _fan. _Someone that adores you, follows you to the ends of the earth?"

"Usually not someone you would date?" Eri added. "Kinda like a cute puppy or something?"

"_But!_" Ayumi said happily. "He's not a _regular _fan." Exasperated, Kagome gave a little inward sigh and nodded her head for them to continue. "He's hot."

"Totally cool."

"Active. Loves sports—you like that don't you Kagome?"

"Sensitive, charming, and faithful. He stayed with his last girlfriend for eight months before things started to fall apart. Even when they started fighting he didn't cheat!"

"Creative since he does art."

"He plays the piano too."

"And the most important thing," Yuka tapped her nose before pointing at Kagome. "He's head over heels for you."

A little overwhelmed, Kagome could only stare for a moment. The bombardment of compliments sounded like they were reading his resume or something, like they were waiting for her to box her approval and send it to him. And wait, he liked her? "Wait, wait, wait," she waved her hands in front of him. "What's his name?"

"Akio Kawaguchi." They all said at the same time in perfect unison. "In class 3-A," Ayumi quickly added. Then they all stared at her, as if waiting for some sign of recognition. They weren't getting it. "Guys," Kagome said softly, searching her memory but coming up blank. "Yeah, sorry. I'm getting nothing." They all heaved a great and heavy sigh, as if they were carrying the world on their shoulders. "Guess it can't be helped…"

"She _has _been sick for a while."

"Maybe being ill for so long as made her memory worse?"

"No," Kagome interjected quickly, then shrugged. "I guess I just haven't met him."

"Well of course you haven't met him," Yuka said, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair. "You've been gone for so long he hasn't gotten a chance to make the move on you."

"But you should have at least _heard _of him," Eri sighed dejectedly. Ayumi nodded. "He's, like, the most popular guy at school."

"And what makes you think he likes me? I've been gone forever, the most he's probably seen of me is in the halls or something."

"Love at first sight," Ayumi sighed dramatically, gazing with starry eyes into the distance. "I think it was the hair," Eri commented, studying Kagome's locks. "It's grown out, like, a ton, and Akio-kun really likes long hair."

"True," Yuka said seriously. "You could really snag this one, Kagome. I mean, you've got a lot of guys liking you, but with this one you could—"

"A _lot _of guys liking me? How is that even possible when I'm not at school?"

"You're kidding right?" Yuka admonished, bopping Kagome lightly on the head. "You're, like, the prettiest girl in the school. Fit, long dark hair, big _blue _eyes and you can't deny that that's a rarity—whole package. Guys don't need to see you everyday to like you."

"Sometimes once is enough," Eri nodded emphatically. Ayumi clapped her hands together. "Love at first sight!" Kagome burst out laughing. "You guys," she said happily, flapping her hand. "It takes a lot more than that to get a guy to like you." They stared at her. "They need to see who you _are, _not what you look like. Okay, sure, looks have a lot to do with _catching _attention, but to keep it they have to like who you are on the inside too."

"Well…yeah!"

"Duh!"

"And we're telling you that Akio-kun _likes _you Kagome! So—so you have to make him fall in love with you now!"

"That's the next step!" Kagome shook her head, going for logic. "Guys, I'm gone _all _the time, I'm behind on studies, and we have a test coming up. You _know _how hard it was for me to pass middle-school," At this reminder, they looked a little dejected. "I just need to focus on school right now. Maybe in a while when I have a running healthy streak I'll go man hunting, but not now." And by 'a while' she meant when the entire fiasco with the jewel was over and she had returned to the modern era. A twinge of sadness spiked her heart at the thought of leaving the Sengoku behind but she pushed it away. She had already spent many sleepless nights pondering what would happen if she stayed in the past, but she hadn't come to a decision yet. It was best for now to just focus on things that she knew.

Across from her Ayumi gave a dejected sigh. "I think it would be _healthy _to go man hunting. When was the last time you were on a date, Kagome?"

Kagome was saved, quite literally, by the bell. "Oh," Eri said, standing up and gathering her bento. She and Ayumi weren't actually in the same class as Kagome and Yuka, so they had to pack up and leave. "See you later," Kagome said cheerfully. They both gave her a hug. "We're happy to have you back, Kagome-chan," Eri said, giving the other girl a warm smile. "Things are so different without you." And with that, she and Ayumi walked away. As the sounds of scraping desks surrounded her, she turned to Yuka. "It _is _good to be back, you know." Yuka smirked at her. "Yeah, I know Kags," she paused to critically eye her friend up and down, stopping especially long on her eyes. "You've changed you know."

"Changed how?" Kagome already knew that she had changed. Killing monsters, both demon and human alike, and chasing a psychopath across feudal Japan had given her a character a face-lift, but she was curious to how her friend interpreted that. Yuki chewed her lips for a second before standing from her seat and shifting her desk so that it was lined up with all the others. Kagome did the same with hers. "You're just," she started, then stopped. Frowning, she gave Kagome another once over and then shrugged. "Sometimes I just get the feeling that you could _be _someone, you know? Not like a celebrity or a pop singer, or a really successful person, but like, _someone._" Another pause, the class was settling down now, finding their seats. Kagome and Yuka were some of the few left standing. "Like you could be a _hero _or something."

"A hero?"

"Just," Yuka said shortly, a little frustrated. How on earth was she supposed to describe to Kagome what she saw? The changes were subtle at first, but now, after not seeing her for so long, there was no denying it. Kagome stood up straighter now, her shoulders back and her chin high. Her hair and grown into a river, her face taking on a serene edge that Yuka couldn't quite place. And her eyes…were different. Brighter and darker all at once, sharper in a way and more noticeable. More piercing.

Yuka frowned once more, then turned to take her seat as the teacher walked in. "You're just _someone _now, Kagome."

And with those parting words, Yuka took her seat and turned her attention to their sensei. Kagome gave her friend a speculative glance before taking her own seat, distracting herself by taking out her class supplies. Was she someone? For the longest time, she was just the girl that got dragged down a magical well by a centipede demon. And for a time after that, she was the girl who could travel through time. But now…

…she was the priestess of the Shikon no Tama.

Tapping the eraser of her pencil against her lip, she settled her mind for the upcoming lecture by her teacher.

Maybe she was a _someone _after all.

XXX

The night was dark but warm, the summer breeze fluttering clothing and throwing hair into a gentle disarray. Above her, the full moon shone the brightest, giving light where eyes could not see and casting everything into an eerie glow. Long, slender, ghost-like bodies swam through the air like eels, insect like legs grasping equally ghost-like balls of light as they made a sound much like the song of a whale.

They twirled through the air aimlessly, dropping their load into the figures back that they were following, collecting the souls that managed to escape almost as quickly as they could return them. The undead woman walked onwards, though, unconcerned that her life-forces were so desperately trying to get away. They could not escape, not so easily.

She strode through the forest easily, her dark hair pulled out of her face by a tie, and the bow in her grip well worn from use. Her feet made little sound as she shuffled across the grass, heading towards her destination. She was being followed. And while it may seem like she was the prey, she knew that it was not such a case as she led rather than fled.

Naraku wished to speak with her.

Normally, she would not consent to such vile company as his, but she had little energy to fight him, and she could tell that if he had wanted to take her or kill her, then he wouldn't be so patiently waiting for her to find a suitable place for their transaction to occur. Mildly, she wondered what the half-demon wanted. He rarely spoke with her in a civil sense, and they had tried, both unsuccessfully, to kill each other numerous times before. She could only conclude that he wanted to use her in some way or another, and mentally snorted at the thought. Her soul may be torn in pieces, but her dignity remained intact and she would not allow herself to be tool in _his _hands.

After walking another hundred paces or so, she came upon a small clearing in the trees. The grass was taller than she would have liked, but it would have to do. She walked to its center and waited. Moments later, the aura that had been stalking her surged, and then he appeared behind her. One cold eye peered over her shoulder to look back at him. His pale lips were smirking at her, but that was all she could see. He had chosen to appear in his baboon skin rather than his usually favored battle regalia. Why, she had wonder. Naraku wasn't a creature of whim—he had reason for every action, though he liked to lead people to believe otherwise.

"State your purpose, Naraku."

"Can't I visit the love of my life?" She was silent, and the cruel twist of his cold lips curled more. "So serious," he whispered. "So distant." He slid across the ground until he was only partially revealed by the moonlight. The rest of him was still shrouded in shadow. "Perhaps this state of undead suits you, Kikyo," he said lightly. "Now your skin is as cold as your heart. Seems right, to match."

"Rather cold than unfeeling," she said back calmly, unruffled. He laughed, a hoarse, rough sounding chuckle that sounded like dry bones cracking. "But are you unfeeling? The two could mean the same thing, you know."

"You would have to tell me," she responded dully, already bored with his worthless games. Above her, a soul collector gathered an escaping soul, wrapped around, and deposited back into her body.

"Are you enjoying them?" Naraku asked kindly. "You are not strong enough to keep the souls together on your own, so I do hope that you are thankful of my gift."

Kikyo did not respond, a mild frown tugging at the very corner of her lips. It was true that in her state she could not keep the souls within her on her own, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth that she had to have assistance from the monster staring at her back, no matter how disconnected it was. Behind her, she could feel him moving closer. "I could take them away just as easily as I have given them to you, Kikyo."

His voice was low and dangerous, a warning to her ears. She scoffed. "Why have you come?"

"You are clay, Kikyo. I have come to mold you."

"I will not bend to your will." He was before her in a flash, one cold, clawed hand wrapped around her neck. His glowing red eyes were just barely visible under the snout of the baboon mask, and they were _seething. _"Your right," he hissed softly, scraping his claws into her neck. The puncture caused a trail of clay shards and dust to fall down to her shoulder. "You would _crumble._"

Kikyo was slow to smile, but when she did, it was wicked. "You are injured, Naraku," she cooed softly. "Does it hurt?" With a snarl, he ripped his hand away from her neck and backed up a few steps only to circle her slowly, like a predator would to prey. She was nonplussed, only slightly amused by his actions. "It wouldn't be wise Kikyo," his voice shook with his anger and excitement. "To taunt me."

"I am stating fact," she said casually. She felt him tense and began to speak again in order to distract him. "But that is not the reason you have come. You have a purpose."

The change in topic seemed to please him, and he went right back to the slimy, oily kind of presence that she associated with him. "I have a _plan,_" he corrected. "One that requires you."

"And what is in it for me?"

"You keep your life."

"This is not life," she said back, turning to face him. He had a habit of staying at her back, and had she been alive, it would have been a terrifying gesture. But for now it only irritated her. "And you would not take this imitation from me unless I no longer held value in your eyes."

"True," he amended, shifting his head to the side a little. They fell into a silence, one that was only broken by the soft shuffle of leaves in the wind. He smirked at her, his eyes covered once again and only the lower portion of his handsome face visible. "What I said before was not really a lie. You _get _your life back, Kikyo, and you get to keep it."

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Do not toy with me, Naraku. I am not a fool." He laughed at her, open throated and loud. Almost too loud for the silence they were enveloped in. "My love, I am not _toying _with you. That little _bitch _has the rest of your soul. Don't you want it back?"

She _did _want it back. It was never her intention to be revived from the dead, and it certainly was a surprise to both the witch and herself to know that her soul had been so quickly reincarnated. And living with only a small portion of it, filling the gaps with newly deceased women, was a painful way to survive. But how was Naraku offering it to her? What would he _gain _from this? So she asked him.

"Only one person can have all of that soul," he answered back. "And little Ka-go-me has become a bit of a _problem _for me." She stared back at him with an empty, vapid, gaze. "You plan to kill me."

"Always have," his smile was all teeth and sneering lips. "But I'd much rather kill _her _first."

"And how to plan to accomplish this?"

"You should know me better than that, Kikyo. How do you think I knew of the witch that revived you, hmm? Dark magic is a talent of mine, and a simple curse to tie you two together would be child's play."

Kikyo pondered for a moment. It was never wise to get involved in Naraku's schemes. He was a spider, and the web that he weaves isn't seen to the fly he plans to trap until it's too late. But…he was tempting her with the forbidden fruit. She had died, killed by the monster in front of her once and he had already admitted to planning to do it a second time. She shouldn't _want _to live, not after everything she'd been through. He knew her though, and was playing off of her weaknesses. She loved Inuyasha. She hated Kagome. She wanted to live.

And Kagome had to die in order to accomplish that. It was by right Kagome's soul now. Kikyo had had her time upon the earth, had passed on believing in what she had died for was the right thing to do, had died for duty and for love. And yet, she wasn't done living yet. She wanted another chance. But, assuming that she could pull it all off, could Inuyasha forgive her for taking such an innocent life? Could she forgive herself?

A cold, dead smile curled her lips, because the answer was yes. Yes, she could.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you would see it my way," Naraku crooned from the shadows. "The spell is simple, but I need something of hers. A lock of hair, a bit of blood," he smiled. "A limb if you could manage it. After that, I can perform the spell."

"What does that entail?"

"The witches used this on occasion to extend or preserve their life," he explained curtly. "It bonds the bodies together, ensuring that if one passes, then the soul won't escape into the afterlife. Once the spell is complete, all you will need to do is kill her."

"So easy?" He chuckled warmly at her, almost affectionately. "Yes. That easy. But remember," he said dangerously. "Do not kill her before the spell is complete. You'll both be dead then. And for you it will be permanent." From the folds of the baboon skin cloak he withdrew a garish piece of jewelry and tossed it to her. She caught it deftly in her hand, the sharp edges digging into her palm. Opening her hand, she examined what he had given her. "Use it to call me," he said, letting her observe it. It looked like some kind of stone, black and jagged, wrapped up in leather string into a necklace. "Drop it into a body of water when you have what you need. I will be there."

And with those words, he vanished. Kikyo looked at the ugly stone in her hand only briefly before tying the cord about her neck and tucking the thing inside the folds of her kimono. It rested heavily against her chest, like a pouch of bloody gold but she ignored the feeling. She was planning to go to Hell anyway, dragging Inuyasha down with her. One more sin while she walked this plain of existence would do little to hurt her more than she already had.

Gripping her bow a little tighter, a fire of determination lit in her eyes, the trail of souls and soul-stealers drifting behind her like a ribbon of death.

Kagome…Kagome…you are not someone to be envied now.

XXX

Kagome woke up to the alarm blaring in her ear. She jumped a little before letting out a sigh and smoothing the hair out of her face. The alarm clock must have fallen off her bedside table and landed where it was right now: on her pillow. Rolling her eyes to wake them up, she pressed a heavy hand to the alarm and shut it off. The summer sun was already up and in the sky, cheerful bird chirping heralding the morning of a new day. It made Kagome groan in swath of covers, but she got up anyways.

Today was the day of the festival. Souta was nearly beside himself with excitement, chattering about how he had a soccer game and that his class was doing futuristic robot themed café. He had even joined in a sports event and was planning to race. She smiled as she stripped off her pajamas and got into the shower, not bothered that it was mostly cold while she waited for the water to warm up. She had missed her baby brother, and now he was growing up. From what she understood, he was the top of his class too, and very well liked by classmates and teachers alike. It made her proud to be his sister, even if she wasn't there to witness most of the things that he had accomplished.

Fortunately, she wasn't going to miss today though. Quickly shampooing and conditioning her hair, she scrubbed down her body and exited the shower, a towel wrapped around her hair. She rubbed it vigorously, trying to squeeze as much moisture out of it as she possibly could before discarding the towel and grabbing brush. She ran it through her hair a couple of times, the wetness making the strands straight as a pole, but she could already see the beginnings of her natural waves showing through. She gave the curling strands a defiant look. "You know I should probably thank you for being wavy since it doesn't make me look like Kikyo," she said to the strands, trailing her eyes down to the very ends. Her hair reached the small of her back now, a similar length to her past life but she refused to cut it. She really liked it long. "But you could stand to be a little more cooperative."

She stared at her reflection a little longer, and even longer still at the sacred jewel chunk that hung around her neck. She could feel it now, her spiritual powers up to full power once again. She had to admit, the knowledge comforted her since she didn't feel quite so blind. It held her gaze as if hypnotized before she broke away and shook her head. _Talking to my reflection, _she thought, reaching for her clothes. _I really have lost it a little._

Pulling on her uniform, she walked out of her room and tapped on Souta's door. When she got no response, she creaked it open a little to look inside. It was dark. "Souta?"

"Mm—gmphhmm?"

"Souta," she said again, laughing this time. "Its festival day, buddy. You got to get up."

"Wha time is it?" she heard him fumbling around for his clock, and she smiled knowing that he couldn't see. One startled gasp later and she had flicked the light on for him and closed the door, his mad fumbling behind the door making her laugh. "Good morning, kiddo!"

"I'm not a kid!" was his muffled response. Trotting down the stairs in good spirits, she could hear her mother cooking and the aroma of an early breakfast perfumed the air. "Good morning, mama!" she said happily. "Morning, grandpa!"

"Good morning, Kagome," her grandpa said, the morning paper already in his hands. "You took your shower quick," her mother commented from the stove, flipping an omelet expertly. Kagome's nose twitched with the smell of ham, peppers, and salt, her mouth beginning to water. When was the last time she had a good omelet from her mother? In response to the comment, Kagome shrugged. "Foods a fast incentive." Her mother laughed in response, bringing the ready omelet over to the table and flipping it onto her plate. Kagome grabbed the ketchup from the fridge and made her way towards her meal, kissing her moms cheek on the way. "Thanks, mom."

"Any day, sweetie."

Sitting down for her meal, she clapped her hands and with a quick 'itadakimasu' tucked into her meal. Souta came tumbling down the steps moments later, already in his uniform and his bag slung across his arm. "Dang it! I'm already late." Kagome waved her hand at him. "Chill, Souta. We have plenty of time."

"Come over here and eat, Souta," grandpa said calmly from behind his newspaper. "You're making my joints ach just watching you."

Coming over by Kagome, Souta lent down and whispered, "He hasn't had coffee yet, has he?"

"Nope. Moms trying to get him off of it." Souta gave her an incredulous expression before taking his own seat and began to eat. Kagome giggled at his expression, silently agreeing. Getting grandpa away from the coffee was like demanding the sun didn't rise, because without the black life-giving, capillary opening, caffeine, it certainly wouldn't for him.

After breakfast, Souta and Kagome gave their mother the dishes and toed on their shoes, their bags slung over their shoulders. They gave a quick goodbye before heading off towards school. Souta's day was going to be full of last minute preparations for his festival before it would start around lunch. Kagome would stay at her own school until such a time and then leave. She mentally cringed at abandoning half of her study day, but looking at Souta's excited expression next to her and listening to his chatty babble, she knew it was _well _worth it.

"Hey," Souta said suddenly, interrupting his own monologue on how he and his friends pulled a prank on a rival school. Kagome looked down at him, but he was staring at something on his pack. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be one of the sacred jewel key-chains that grandpa sold on shrine days. She watched the little pink orb at the end of the metal tag for a minute before nudging Souta gently with her shoulder. He had lapsed into his own thoughts and had been quiet. "What's on your mind."

"Oh," he looked mildly embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming, but his expression soon turned worried. "I…I was just thinking about…about what you do." She furrowed her brow. "You know," he continued, gesturing. "Fighting, saving people…killing. And I was just thinking that, well, are you okay? Like, you're not getting hurt are you?"

She smiled gently at him. "There's really no avoiding getting hurt back there, Souta. Or I should say then, I guess. It's a harsh place to be."

"So why go there? Still?" Kagome shrugged. "I have a duty I need to accomplish, but if I'm completely honest, I love it there."

"But it's dangerous," Souta sulked. Kagome ruffled his hair, tugging him into a one armed hug. "Yeah. But I kind of like that danger, Souta. Crazy right?"

"How close are you? To defeating that guy, Naraku right?" Kagome raised her eyebrows and let out a huffing breath. "Hard to say, really. He really doesn't like to die," she missed Souta's cringe. "But I got him good a couple days ago."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, you wanna hear the story? We've got a while before we reach your school?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay!" Kagome said happily, then tilted her head. "Now where to start…oh! I got it! Okay, so it all began with this huge black smoke demon."

"A _smoke _demon?"

"Ah, give me a break. I don't know its exact Latin name, okay? So anyways, this _smoke _demon could make its smoke into anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, like a shape shifter. Or something like that, I don't know. It was really weird looking. And I didn't see any eyes or anything."

"_Cool. _So what happened?"

"It bulldozed Inuyasha."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, if anything it just pissed him off. He pushed me out of the way of it, like milliseconds before it hit him. Sometimes I forget how fast his reflexes are. I didn't _see _it before I was hitting a tree."

"He pushed into a _tree?_"

"Hey," Kagome defended, noting the disapproving tone her brother was using. "It was either the tree or be skewered by that thing." Souta still looked a little peeved about it, so she just continued. "So yeah, Inuyasha got bulldozed by it and I was pushed into the tree. You should have seen it, it made this _huge _trench in the dirt and sent Inuyasha _way _back."

"How far back?"

"Couple hundred feet. So yeah, we got up on Kirara—"

"The cat that turns into a bigger cat right? With fire?"

"Yeah, that one. So we get on Kirara and we go to help him but my bows broken. It got snapped when I hit the tree."

"And you _still _went to fight?"

"Well, yeah. I still had my sword. And my priestess powers." She wiggled her fingers at him and he slapped her hand away playfully. "So we get there and there's all these arms holding him down. _Really _creepy looking."

"So what'd you do?"

"Well Sango threw her boomerang at it, but it just went through the smoke like it was nothing. Didn't do anything."

"It's impervious?!"

"Not for me," Kagome said proudly. "I sent a holy attack at it and it defiantly hurt it."

"But not killed?"

"Nah. Pissed it off though—hey! This one was powerful, okay?"

"Whatever you say, sis."

"Oh hush up. So _then _it turned its smoke into all these tentacles things and attacked us."

"What did it want with Inuyasha?"

"The pearl in his eye."

"Inuyasah's got a _pearl _in his _eye_? What?"

"Oh yeah. It's actually a portal into the underworld to his father's grave. That's how we got Tessaiga actually."

"_Wicked._" Kagome nodded happily. "But _this _time, it wasn't a sword we were going for. Naraku was in this mess, and after the smoke demon took the pearl out of his eye, it gave it to one of the evil killer wasps. The wasp flew off and we had to chase it."

"How big are those things, anyway?" Kagome held up her hand for comparison. Souta gave her a dumbfounded look. "That's _huge._" Kagome shrugged. "Demon wasps. What did you expect?"

"Not that. So what happened next."

"Naraku happened next, the…" she drifted off a little scowling. She wanted to call him a bastard, but didn't want to swear in front of her little brother. Souta gave her a bland look. "Asshole?"

"Souta! What would mama say?"

"Oh, like you don't swear!"

"I've got an excuse! But yeah," she amended. "I really hate that guy. And ugh, he had captured Rin. Rin!"

"What for? I mean, she's not powerful or anything."

"Sesshomaru loves her. He used her as a shield a couple of times when the two of them were fighting."

"That's…_horrible._"

"I know! She's only nine, too. But yeah, he was there, squatting in the middle of a clearing with Rin and the Tenseiga."

"The sword that brings back the dead?"

"Yeah. Still not too sure on how he got both Rin and the Tenseiga, but he's sneaky so I really shouldn't be surprised."

"So why are you?"

"Cause Sesshomaru is scary. He kills people for being annoying."

"Oh."

"Yup, but I bet he's just a softie on the inside. I mean, he _is _taking care of Rin." Kagome wasn't sure why she was trying to redeem Sesshomaru in her brothers eyes, but she didn't really have to.

"He sounds _awesome._" She snorted. "He kind of is. Seeing him fight is like watching a karate master go maniac on a wimp."

"He's that good?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So why's Inuyasha still alive?"

"Uh, cause Inuyasha's awesome too."

"Hmm…your right!"

"Of course I am," she raised her arms. "So there he was. One arm around Rin, Tenseiga with Kohaku, and holding the black pearl with the other. The pearl was only supposed to open once, but once again Naraku showed us that he _is _genius and got it to open again."

"How?"

"Like I know. But it was really scary going through that time. It felt like the gateway was going to collapse as I went through."

"What was it like? Going through I mean. Did you see ghosts."

"It was really dark and black, anti-gravity and suffocating. There weren't any ghosts, but a giant bone bird caught me when I fell out of the tunnel. It kind of drops you a couple hundred feet above ground."

"_Wow. _Did you see ghosts at all?"

"No, not really. The spirit world isn't the same as the Underworld. It's kind of a go between, you know."

"That kind of sucks. I was hoping you would have had a really creepy story or something."

"I got something better," she grinned at him. The entrance of his school was coming closer and it was the perfect cliff hanger to leave him on. Stopping in front of the gate, and idly noticing a fellow classmate dropping off his little sister, she brushed off Souta's coat and pulled the chain holding the sacred jewel to where he could see it. His eyes went as big as dinner plates and his mouth gaped open in surprise. "While we were there, Naraku put into place his biggest, most vile and complicated scheme yet."

"What?" Souta said eagerly. Kagome smiled in a secretive way, leaning closer like what she had to say was confidential. Tapping the chunk of jewel on her necklace once, she hid it back in her shirt. "He _revived _the dead, turning a skeleton the size of a ten story building into a body of flesh and blood. And do you know _who _he revived?"

"Who?" People were migrating towards the building entrance, but Souta stayed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kagome grinned at him. "From his _two-hundred _year sleep in his grave, Naraku brought back the famed dog demon general, the Inu no Taisho. And do you know who else that was?" She paused for dramatic effect. "Inuyasha's _dad._"

"No. Freaking. _Way._"

"Oh. Yes."

"But-but _how_?!"

"Tell you what," Kagome straightened, turning Souta around by his shoulders and lightly shoving him towards the school building. "Make me proud at your race and I'll tell you the rest? How's that?"

"You got yourself a deal!" He turned and raised his fist. The two of them fist-bumped before he was off. "You _better _make it detailed, Kagome!"

"Win the soccer game, then!"

"We'll _crush _them!" She gave a happy laugh at his retreating figure, putting her hands together. "See you later!"

Still smiling, she turned to leave only to run into the other classmate. He was smiling at her in way that made it obvious he was amused. She brushed her hair out of her face and gave him a polite smile. "A storyteller?"

"You could say I've got a talent for it."

"Huh," he pushed off against the wall he was leaning against, and jerked his head, gesturing that he would like to walk with her. Having not seen this particular classmate before, but seeing that he wore the uniform for her school, she walked up to his side. "A little old for stories, don't you think?"

"Hmm…not for _my _stories."

"It _did _sound exciting, though not really realistic."

"I have a pretty overactive imagination," Kagome explained, inwardly smiling at the irony. Oh, if the world only knew how honest she really was. "And besides," she added. "What's so fun about realism anyways? It's fun to get lost in the impossible." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I think I'd rather remain tethered to reality, but I can see your point. It does sound like fun."

"How'd you even come up with something like that?" he said after a silence. "It seemed elaborate." Kagome shrugged delicately. "It just comes to me, or sits in my brain for a while. I don't get to see my brother very often so I always have a story to tell when I do."

"You…" he paused for a moment. "Your Higurashi-san, right?"

"Mm-hm. Kagome Higurashi, at your service!" She gave a cute little salute and readjusted her strap. Her hair was caught under it. He smiled down at her, a few inches taller. "Akio," he said, snagging Kagome's attention. "Akio Kawaguchi."

_So this, _Kagome thought, subtly checking him out. _Is the famed fan boy the girls were talking about. _She had to admit, he was pretty cute. Dark hair, dark eyes, lanky but not thin, he was tall and for his age, fairly handsome. Not to the degree that Inuyasha or Sesshomaru were, mind you, but definitely attractive.

_Or Touga, _her mind whispered. Suddenly her story that she was telling Souta came back to her, and with it the memories. She flushed right to the roots of her hair when she replayed exactly _how _she had saved the Inutaisho from certain death: by straddling his naked body and holding a sword over his head. Touga was unable to move throughout that entire exchange, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying. Small, spastic muscle jerks had been slithering up and down his body like small flinches, contracting the toned muscle beneath her. She hadn't noticed it at the time, but something in her brain must have stored the information because later, in the safety of her own privacy, she remembered feeling those jumping muscles beneath her. And she remembered them feeling _good. _

Next to her, her companion laughed. "What're _you _thinking about, getting all hot and bothered like that?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Your bright red," he smirked at her, and reached a hand out to play with a strand of her hair. He looked at it for a moment, then at her face, stopping them at the middle of the sidewalk. The entrance to her own school wasn't far, and she could see her friends in the distance. Slightly put off by his casual invasion of space, she moved to remove his hand from her hair, but he spoke and it froze her cold.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "Everyone says that your always sick, but you look pretty healthy to me."

"I have my ups and downs," Kagome lied. She was a terrible liar, and judging by the intense gaze he gave her, he knew it too. The person in front of her wasn't her friends, he wasn't as gullible as they were. That made him dangerous. So, she did what she had done with Touga—evasion.

"I gotta go."

And with that, she bounded off towards the safety of her three friends. They noticed her immediately and took her into their fold, the group of them wandering off towards the school entrance. A ways away, Akio watched them intently.

He knew he wasn't crazy. Higurashi-san had a reputation here at school as one of the most absent students due to her illnesses. He'd already talked to her three friends, charmed them into giving him some information. Apparently in her middle school days, she was pretty much a walking petri dish. All sorts of illnesses had made their breeding grounds in her body, some of them so outlandish and odd that it was a wonder no one ever thought that she was lying. Her family vouched for her though, or else the school would have gotten involved which only made it stranger. He'd seen her before—he'd been crushing on her for quite some time, but the more he watched the more he realized that she…just didn't _look _sick.

Her skin had a healthy glow, her long hair was luscious, her body was fit. The school skirts revealed toned, tanned and muscular legs, legs that someone couldn't just get lying about the house downed with some sort of sickness or another. That girl was healthy, and not just healthy she was active too. But active doing what? And why hide it?

No matter which way you turned it, she was just suspicious. Beautiful, but suspicious.

And he was curious.

And Kagome could feel the burn of that curious gaze a mile away, singing into her back as she ducked under the relative safety of her school. "Geeze," Ayumi commented, tugging her arm out of Kagome's grip. "What's with you?"

"Seriously, were you running from a creep or something?"

"You booked it in here though," Yuka said indifferently. "I didn't realize you were so strong."

"Sorry for pulling you guys," Kagome apologized. "I just had to make a quick getaway."

"From what?"

"Or who?"

"I met that Akio guy."

"WHAT!" The combined volume of all three voices saying the same thing at the same time had the effect of a loud speaker. Kagome cringed at the many looks they were getting, averse to any type of attention drawing as a habit. "Keep it down guys," she muttered walking away and letting the other three catch up to her. "What'd you think?" Yuka demanded, matching Kagome's furious pace with a reckoning of her own. "A charmer, just like you said, and honest. Cute too."

"So it's a yes then?"

"A yes to what? Would I date the guy?"

"Yes!"

"No."

"W-why not?!"

"Three words: Too. Much. Work. I got a lot of things to do, and a guy isn't on that list."

Kagome only vaguely realized what she had actually said when her friends turned to stifle their snickers, but when she did fully comprehend the meaning of her sentence, she blushed. "_Guys,_" She whined, putting a hand over her eyes. Eri giggled. "You're the one who said it. Can't blame us."

"Ugh." Just then, the bell rang, pausing the conversation. "Whup. That's us. See you at lunch, Kags!" Eri grabbed Ayumi by the arm and the two were lost in the flood of students rushing to get to class. Yuka and Kagome entered their own classroom, seating themselves in the uncomfortable desks and pulling out their supplies. Kagome thought that the entire issue of Akio had been dropped, but she was apparently wrong when Yuka demonstrated her exquisite talent of voiceless communication over the classroom. Various hand signs and lip movements were combined until Kagome was so confused that Yuka rolled her eyes, the one gesture that Kagome understood fairly well. Still, though, her friend was not so easily deterred, and soon enough Kagome slipped back into the rapid fire decoding of their language by sight alone.

If anyone else had seen, very few would know that a full blown debate was occurring during their math class.

Yuka glowered at her. _Date him! _Kagome's lips twitched and she raised both eyebrows before faking a yawn. _I already told you why I can't. _Yuka flipped her hair, a little more forcefully than needed but still natural looking, giving attitude to her response. _Reasons denied. _Kagome twirled her pencil and sent a challenging expression. _Why? What're your reasons?_

Yuka's dead stare was response enough, and so the spat continued. Eventually though, they stopped actually having meaning behind their responses and the argument degenerated into who could make the best faces. Judging from the many repressed smiles and choked laughter, they were amusing an audience as well as themselves. But alas, the safety of distance and discipline given by the teacher was not to last and Kagome found herself cornered at lunch.

"_Why _are you guys so pushy about this guy, huh?"

"_Because _you need a good relationship!" Eri boasted with an air of finality. Ayumi nodded her head. "After Inuyasha, you need a healthy example."

"I already told you," Kagome said back, her expression blank. "Inuyasha and I are best friends."

"What?"

"When did that happen?"

"Um, hello," Kagome raised her hand and waved it. "Last year of middle school? Whole Kikyo issue? Yeah, I backed off, he backed off, and now we're friends. Seriously, no harm done."

"Oh. Well what about his brother?"

"Ayumi! We're trying to point Kagome in Akio's direction, remember?"

"Well yeah, but there's nothing wrong with playing the field right? I mean, Inuyasha's brother is older than he is. Kagome likes the mature ones." Kagome had to give her friend points for that, though imagining herself in any romantic position with _Sesshomaru _was threatening to reduce her to hysteria. They must have seen it on her face though because they quickly deduced the conclusion. "Right. So big brother is out."

"All the more reason to go for Akio," Yuka said definitively, tapping her lips with her chopsticks. Surprising herself, Kagome actually put some thought into that idea. What _would _it be like, hypothetically speaking, to have Akio as a boyfriend? He was cute, she had to admit it, and she was a teenage girl. What's wrong with having a little fun?

But.

Hiding the secret of the well from a boyfriend would be a pain. Dates would be ruined inevitably by Inuyasha, who would raise _tons _of questions and trust issues. She would rarely have anything to connect with. I mean, all her future plans include murdering a half-demon psycho bent on world power, honing her holy powers even more, and/or finding a life partner…which may or may not be human in the end. I mean, seriously, how could she be satisfied knowing what kind of awesome, _powerful _demon man meat is out there waiting for her? But back to the original issue, even conversations would be difficult. She didn't really have hobbies, though playing pranks with Shippo was tons of fun and the occasional spar with Sango. And while guys would boast about how tough they are…I mean, she knows how to actually use a _sword. _And not a practice one like in kendo. A _real _one.

Respect for the modern male would rapidly dwindle, and while she was _sure _Akio was a nice guy, what did they really have in common? She'd have to keep her entire existence a secret from him because for all he knows she's just a girl who gets sick a lot. And what do boyfriends do when their girlfriend is sick? They take care of them—kind of hard to do when she's five-hundred years in the past.

All in all, the picture was bleak.

"Yeah, guys I just don't think getting a boyfriend's a good idea."

"_Kagome,_" Ayumi whined, slumping backwards into her seat. "You haven't told us _why._"

She opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was the sound of the lunch bell and all thoughts about boys were thrown out the window. She packed up her bento lunch in record time, shoving everything she had into her backpack. "Wow, where you going?"

"Souta's festival. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" She made to walk away but turned abruptly. "Could I copy your notes for later?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" And she was off, waving a friendly hand to her surly sensei and rushing out of the school. Her cell rang just as she was getting close to her school gates. She dug it out of her bag and flipped it open. "Mama?"

"I'm by the gate, sweetie."

"Awesome. See you in a sec, bye!" She hung up, picking up her pace until she was power walking. Her moms small, run down little car was parked just off to the side of the gate, one door already open in invitation. Kagome bounded up to the vehicle and jumped into the seat, casually throwing her school bag into the back. "Excited?"

"Unbelievably," Kagome smiled back.

The drive to Souta's school was a short commute, and the only reason that they were forced to spend more time in the car was to find a parking spot. Fortunately, due to the cars size, they managed to squeeze in between a moped and a small minivan. After that, it was the long walk to a building that had exploded in activity. All along the outer courtyard were foodstuff and stands selling festival commodities, the halls were strewn with colorful banners, and all around the sports areas teams were warming up for their games.

Souta's race was one of the first sports events, so Kagome and her mother migrated slowly across the campus, stopping when something caught their eye or when something smelled far too good to pass up. Eventually, loaded down with sweet stuff and kabobs, they made their ways to temporary stands. A lot of the seats were already taken, mainly piled up in the front and the middle, leaving the back open and nearly deserted. With nowhere else to sit, they trudged up the steps. "Don't worry mama," Kagome reassured, pulling a pair of binoculars from her bag. Her mother gave a delighted gasp when she waved them in front of her face, taking them from her daughter and searching the field. "So prepared," she murmured, zeroing in on a group of boys that looked around Souta's age. Kagome laughed. "Saves lives."

"Ah! I found him!"

"Where?"

"Over there—the one with the blue jersey and green shorts." Kagome took the binoculars, finding the one she was talking about easily. He was stretching right now, bending to reach his toes before transitioning into a quad stretch. "I thought he hated those pants. Said they looked like alien pee." Her mom shrugged but she didn't see it. "I don't know."

"Hm." As she was further examining the gym shorts, because Souta actually had a pretty accurate description for their color, she saw a little glint at one of the pockets. Narrowing her eyes in a vain attempt to see better, she leaned forward in her seat, catching vague glimpses of something shiny. Finally he turned in such a way that what he was keeping on his person was clearly visible. It was the sacred jewel keychain, clipped to a loop in the shorts. She frowned. "Why's he got that with him?"

"Hm? What?" She passed the binoculars to her mother. "The sacred jewel keychain. He's been carrying it with him lately and I was just wondering why he had it now."

"Oh," her mother said. "That. It's like a good luck charm to him, you know." She put down the binoculars and turned to face her daughter. "It reminds him of you. You and your mission. You know the tag is a prayer for safety? He misses you, Kagome, and I think that key chain is just a way for him to stay close to you."

Kagome lightly frowned before getting to her feet and dusting off her skirt. Climbing over her mother, she bounded down the steps. "Where are you going?"

"To give the champion his good luck!"

Kagome rushed past scrambling children and heavy set adults, pushing through the crowd until she could break away and run across the track to the field in the center. Souta spotted her almost immediately, his face lighting up like a beacon. "Kagome!"

She bowled him over, enveloping him in an embrace while she lightly caught her breath. "You ready for this, kiddo?"

"I'm gonna win," he said happily. "And if I do then you have tell me what Naraku looks like."

"Ugh," Kagome grimaced, pinching her face. "Ugly."

"You're going to have to be more descriptive than that, you know."

"Of course I will, but I'm here for a reason. Hand me that key chain for a second." He unclipped it from his belt loop for just a second, setting it Kagome's palm. "Why? What're you going to do with it?"

"C'mere," she tugged him closer and then bent down and tugged one of his shoelaces undone. He bent to tie it immediately. "Hey!"

"Shh! Hide me!"

"What?" She gave him a little wink before covering the small charm with both her hands. Bright light shined through the cracks in her fingers, illuminating her hands bright red from the blood pulsing through them. Souta's eyes widened in wonder and joy, instinctively shifting to hide the spectacle from view. He'd only ever see Kagome's powers in action on rare occasion, so this was definitely a treat. "Kagome?"

"Almost done," she whispered, ignoring the whistle blow behind her and the coaches demand that Souta come to the track. He tugged his laces closed once before double knotting the bow, watching as the light gently faded and Kagome removed her hand. The keychain, once so plain and unassuming now fairly glowed a soft, gentle pink from her holy powers. She held out her palm in invitation and he took it without hesitation. "Ah! It's warm!" Kagome stood up, rather proud with her work. She ruffled his hair when he got up too. "That's because it's a little thing called love." Bending to kiss his forehead, she was amazing pleased when he didn't shy away like he normally did. "And it's all yours, Souta."

"Higurashi! Get to the track!"

"I'm coming!" Souta looked back to Kagome, a flush against his cheeks. "Thanks sis, this means a lot to me."

"I'm glad, Souta," she watched him clip it back to his belt loop, its brightness increasing its color and making it look distinctly vivid. "I've charged it with enough holy powers to last a month, but if it starts to face, just ask and I'll infuse more into it."

He took a moment of hesitance before he threw himself in her arms. "I love you Kagome. I'll make you proud today."

"I love you too," she said softly, holding him tighter. Taking his shoulders she pushed him away slightly, watching his coach nearly foam at the mouth out of the corner of her eyes. "I'll be proud no matter what you do. Go make _yourself _proud so we can both party later." He sent her a dazzling grin before trotting off, and as she watched him walk off, she realized how much he'd grown up. She used to carry him only two years ago, but now he'd hit a growth spurt and his lanky frame brought his head up to just under her bust. She could already tell that he'd outgrow her own height in a few short years, and every time she got back it was like jumping images.

Shaking her head, she made her way back to her mother.

"What did you do?"

"Gave him my love," she said simply plopping down by her mom and wordlessly requesting the binoculars. She handed them over easily. "I hope he's ready for this," Kagome said, peering through and finding her brother. "My vocal chords have been running marathons for _years. _He's going to be hearing my screams until he's twenty."

Ten minutes later, when the starting pistol had gone off, Souta could hear Kagome's raucous, abrasive, and incredibly decibel breaking screams loud and clear, carrying across the field and echoing off of the other bleachers. He got a stitch in his side from laughing while running, but when he passed the finish line sweating, his tongue ballooned in his mouth, and feeling like he was going to puke, he thought it was all worth it.

Kagome was still screaming when he received his trophy for second place, and he held both the trophy and the keychain up when he saw her and his mother clamoring towards him from the stands, one more infinitely precious than the other.

No one noticed when another racer passing by to congratulate him dramatically flinched away, snatching his reaching hand back as if burned. With a look of utter fear and confusing etched upon his face, he raced back to his parents to ask just _what _that keychain was.

XXX

Kagura watched the scenery blow by beneath her with bored, annoyed eyes. Naraku was putting yet another scheme into focus, and this one was both tedious and devious, promising a lot of boring hard work and with terrible results. She tapped her fan against her lips in aggravation, shifting her bloody orbs backwards to look at the latest slave that the spider had tangled in his web. Her blue hair whipped backwards in the fierce wind, pale skin dazzling in the afternoon sun. Kagura wondered when she would change out of her wedding kimono, if ever, but shrugged the thought off when she noticed the tears leaking from the woman's eyes. "Will you ever stop crying?" she called back harshly, accusing. The woman lifted her watery, sea foam eyes, surprising the wind witch with the severity of them. She waited for an answer, but was given none.

"Tch," she scoffed, whipping open her fan when their destination came into view and rapidly fanning herself. Directing her feather boat to the ground, she had them deposited on the leafy soil, the feather shrinking before she caught it and stuck into her hair. She began to walk, expecting for the other woman to follow. The sound of steps behind her alerted her that she was, and with a frown set upon her painted lips, Kagura led the way. As they came closer to the castle, they slowed their travel and concealed themselves in shadow. Soon enough, a passing patrol of soldiers came through.

"Perfect," Kagura whispered, counting the heads that would roll. Fourteen total, she'd leave three alive and one healthy enough to walk. Stepping out onto the path, she blocked the small caravan of soldiers. Upon seeing her, they halted as unease swept their numbers. When she made no other move, one was brave enough to speak. Kagura assumed he was the leader but didn't care too much, humans were all the same to her. "Who are you? Get out of the way!" Her eyes narrowed at the haughty, insulting tone, the edges of her clothing rippling lightly in agitation. "Your executioner," she answered liquidly, then laughed at their insulted expressions. "A single woman against fourteen men?" the leader asked in a guffaw. "Stand down now and I _might _forgive your insolence!" he smirked at her, eyeing her in a way that sent thrills of disgust shiver through her. "It depends how good you are in the bed, whore."

"I'm a wind witch, actually. And you think fourteen men will stand against a demon?" His eyes twitched, and Kagura could almost see the thought patterns running through their minds as they deigned to take a second look at their opponent. One of the men, one of the foot soldiers that Kagura thought had more intellect than the others for this one move, decided to draw his sword. As if that was some sort of signal, the others followed suit, filling the air with the song of metal. Kagura eyed them with an amused smirk tilting her lips. "Last chance, monster," the leader said, drawing her gaze. "Get out of our way, or be sliced to pieces."

"Hmm," she murmured sweetly, her eyes roving them all. "Fourteen men defeating me? A wind witch?" She opened her fan with a threatening snap, like the sound of a whip at the lion's feet. "I think not."

And with a graceful flick of her wrist, blades of air erupted from the fan, tearing across the ground and slicing the men to ribbons with a magnificent spray of blood. She was careful to keep the blades in the road though, since it wouldn't do to give away the game so soon. A second attack ensured the ones she wanted were dead, and just like she ordained, three were left fatally injured, and only one was left standing. His arm had been hacked off, and while he was losing a significant amount of blood, he could still walk. It would be enough, she supposed. Snapping her fan shut, she turned towards the woods. "Shinju," she ordered. The woman stepped forward, hands shaking as they gripped a crystal orb, the light cloudy bluish color seeming to swirl. She stepped forward, her eyes sad as she held it out to the injured man.

For a moment he looked disgusted by the gesture, as if amazed they would think he would ever condone to himself even touching the thing. But then his eyes glazed under the crystals influence, and almost instantly, he was reaching for it. As soon as his fingers touched the impossibly smooth surface, he was gone. Heedless of the blood gushing forth from his grave injury, he stood up straight and cradled the crystal under his good arm, handling it like it was a new born babe.

The two demons watched him stagger off until he disappeared entirely from view, knowing the havoc that orb would cause in its chaos driven existence.

Kagura snorted, turning and plucking the feather from her hair. Throwing it to the skies, the two of them were swept up in a gale of wind, soon riding on the feather and taking off into the skies.

She had several _gifts _to deliver today.


	6. Chapter 5

Like, literally guys, a reviewer READ MY MIND for part of this chapter. And I'd give them a shout out but they were a guest reviewer so I don't know your name, but hey, I hear ya! Enjoy the latest installment! And I'm SO SORRY that this is late. It was a birthday weekend and I'm afraid that I bit off more than I could chew. :P

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Domino

The morning light was dawning across the horizon, spilling arrows of gold and pale pink across the grey-blue sky. Touga watched the sunrise until the intensity of the light forced his eyes away, a peaceful smile on his lips. He had always loved watching the dawn and made an effort to see it every morning, its beauty somehow energizing him.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a slow, evened exhale, his armor shifting with the movement. In the quiet solitude of the majestic view spreading before him, he pulsed once…twice…and lay still.

By the time the sun had cleared the mountains his call had been answered. "Touga-sama!"

Molten gold eyes snapped open at the call, shadowed by the leafy branches above him. There, in the sky, was the visage of an old friend. Sitting astride a massive three-eyed cow was Totosai, and from the looks of it, nearly beside himself with emotion. A grin split the dog generals face when the old fool nearly overbalanced twice just in his haste to get to him.

The cow landed with a heavy thud, its massive chest heaving from exertion and it let out a morose moo, as if demanding a reward for its speedy travel. Totosai gave it a few firm pats in reassurance before he tumbled of his perch, nearly losing grip on the forging hammer he always kept with him. "Touga-sama!"

"Totosai," Touga acknowledged calmly, pushing off from the tree he was leaning against to greet his previous servant. The old but wise demon ran up to him on rickety legs, his spindly limbs looking as fragile as twigs. "You've come back!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "How? I was so _sure _you had died saving your wife!"

"And I did," Touga nodded, clapping a hand to Totosais shoulder. It was bony and familiar under his palm. "I was resurrected by a half-demon known as Naraku."

"Naraku?" Totosai repeated, recognition evident. "What'd he want with ya?"

"A weapon most likely," the general shrugged. "A tool." Totosai used his hammer as a supporting cane while he swore up a storm, displaying an impressive arsenal of vulgar language. Touga laughed aloud, shaking the shoulder he had a firm hold on. "Oh, it's good to see a friendly face—how have things been?"

"How have I been? How have _I _been? You must be crazier than me if you think for one instant that I would talk about what I've been up to before I figure out what's going on with _you. _Have you met Inuyasha yet? His pack?"

"Yes, yes," Touga waved with a hand. "His priestess is actually the only reason that I'm alive."

"Kagome? Ah, sweet girl. Pretty too," he scratched his head. "Makes me wonder why Inuyasha hasn't mated her yet." Touga was about to answer that by saying he didn't think their relationship was romantic, but then Totosai finished his own thought. "But then everything with Kikyo…"

"Kikyo?"

"Ah. Another priestess that looks like Kagome, but that's not important. You called me for a reason. Another sword perhaps?" Touga filed away the information that Kikyo closely resembled Kagome (he hadn't been privy to that knowledge when she was first introduced to him) before answering his servant. "Actually, yes. With So'unga banished to hell and both Tenseiga and Tessaiga with my sons, I find I have no weapon." Totosai clapped his hands, the sound of dry skin catching like chalk as he rubbed them together. "Good, good. Same as before?" Touga nodded. "A sword to protect."

"And what will it target this time, sire? You've already chosen the living and the dead. I'm curious to what you will come up with this time."

Touga tilted his head back a little and pondered it. Totosai was right—he'd already ordered two swords to be made. One of them was meant to attack the living, and the other was meant for the destruction of the beings roaming the afterlife. So what to ask for now? Totosai was not one to engage lightly. His power and experience made him and incredible sword smith, and Touga was lucky enough to have him as not only a friend, but under his employment. If not, then Totosais legendary swords and their even greater price would have left him a beggar in an instant.

But he wasn't really in service to him, not since he died. Looking down into wrinkled face of his friend, he smirked. "I think I'll leave that up to you, Totosai." Touga was given the rare view of a truly dumbfounded blacksmith, his jaw almost completely unhinged. Totosai came back to himself with a sharp gasp of air that probably hurt his lungs and a slew of sputtering that didn't even come out of words. Finally though, he managed to gain control of his tongue. "S-Sire?"

"You've had an idea in that brain of yours since I had Tenseiga forged," He accentuated his words with a poke to the blacksmith's forehead. "After all these long years of your devoted service and strong friendship, I think that it is my turn to give something to you."

"Sire," Totosai gasped, then clapped his hands on either side of Touga's face. "Really?"

"Yes," Touga laughed, removing the demons hands. Totosai let out an excited whoop, leaping with a grace that defied his age to land back atop his trusty steed. Situating his hammer across his lap, he waved both hands. "Come, come," he demanded. "I need to see your teeth. Kami you don't know how much of an honor this is."

"Oh? What idea _is _running through your brain?" Totosai laughed, taking hold of Touga's chin in a rough hold. "For you to be curious about, milord. Silence is the best secrecy." He opened Touga's mouth as he said this, examining the rows of teeth like a merchant inspecting proffered wares. After finding a particular fang that met his approval, he reached his gnarled fingers into his masters open jaws and ripped it from its place. "I've had this idea for _centuries,_" he confided, ignoring the blood that freely streamed over his knuckles as he fisted the fang in his hand. "Finally being able to work with a medium that can support it is a thrill like no other."

Touga had to agree. His passion was battle, and nothing made his blood sing more than coming upon an opponent that would push him to his limits. He imagined the feeling must be similar for Totosai, being able to craft another sword. He was about to pull away, but the grip on his chin remained firm. "One moment more, master," the blacksmith said easily, his keen, wide eyes trained once again on the teeth. "I'll be needing two for this particular project." And with that he reached his hand back into Touga's mouth. A pop sounded and Totosai withdrew with his new treasures, a wicked looking fang and a sturdy molar sitting innocently in his palm. "Two, Totosai?" Touga asked, rubbing the underside of his jaw. His tongue lapped at the gaps in his teeth, tasting the tang of his own blood. Strange…he wasn't used to missing a molar.

Next to him, Totosai flexed his hand, causing the teeth to jump out of his calloused palm. He caught them mid-air, fisting his fingers around them in a triumphant movement. "This sword will have a twin," he explained giddily. "Two halves of a whole, if you will."

"I _am _curious, friend of mine." Totosai grinned wickedly. "Then I look forward to your approval." Swinging his hammer back around so it rested on his shoulder, he patted his cow and with one final nod, he was flying through the sky. "Good to have you back, Touga-sama!" he shouted back, waving his hand in the air. "Don't kill everyone!"

"I'll try," Touga laughed back, raising his own hand in farewell, curiosity burning bright. Whatever Totosai had up his sleeve, it was going to pester the general until he knew what it was.

Shaking his head in amusement, he made his way back to the rest of his son's pack.

The entire group had been taking something of a recovery period for the past seven days while Kagome was away. Touga wasn't too sure on how wise the idea was, but was soothed by the thought of their enemy's injuries. He was probably still licking his own wounds, hiding somewhere. At the reminder of Kagome though, he scowled. He'd been trying for the entire seven days, three times a day, to get through the well, all tries being utterly unsuccessful. What irritated him the most, beyond the fact that he simply could not get _through _was that there was nothing to build off of either. He couldn't discern exactly _what _the well would let through because unless it was letting Inuyasha or Kagome travel, it had no reaction. The magic surrounding it didn't even flair up when he pulsed his youkai, and no matter how many times he jumped into it, it remained void.

He'd taken to tossing Inuyasha down it a couple of times just trying to figure out how the damn thing works, but the answer stubbornly evades him. He'd even tried holding onto his son while he went down the well, much to Inuyasha's chagrin, but it did nothing and he was left at the bottom of the well with an irate half-demon in his arms. He'd only gotten back onto his sons good graces with a two hour long lesson in swordplay.

Snorting in derision at the overall frustration with the thing, he brushed away foliage until he came upon the village that his sons pack frequented. The humans there were oddly used to seeing various demons come and go among them, and they had only spared him a few long wary looks when he first arrived before going about their business. As he approached, intent on heading towards the hut of the elder priestess of the village, he caught Inuyasha's scent. It was fresh, the trail leading away and up towards the hill. Realizing that he was going to fetch Kagome, he rushed after him.

His speed brought him right up to the well, catching his son moments before he leapt down the wooden portal. Amber eyes watched Touga warily. "You're not going to throw me down the well again, are you?"

"I'll let you jump this time," Touga smiled, folding his arms across his chest. Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. He jumped onto the ledge, but didn't go any further. After a silence that seemed like he was deliberating something, he turned back to his father. "Hey," he started unsurely, eyeing Touga uncertainly. Curling his lip in frustration, he shook his head. "Nevermind."

Before Touga could get another word out of him, he was already down the well and gone. Rushing forward to catch sight of the spectacle, his view yielded nothing but darkness and the desolate bottom. He had missed it. "Damn."

XXX

The morning light was streaming through her window, her steps quiet as she stepped across her room. Her bed, newly redecorated with some unused lines from the closet was already made and lay with hospital corners and straight sheets. On the dark blue bedspread lay her feudal clothing, cleaned and pressed using modern commodities. Next to the red and white fabric was a battered sword, the well worn sheath laying faithfully in wait.

Kagome dropped her towel, dry from her shower and began to dress. The sports bra, the underwear, and then the tight-fitted gym shorts. Her under kimono next, then the outer with the red string stitches running across the edge of the sleeves, and then finally the crimson hakema. The stiff fabric was familiar to her now, and after the last tug was made and the last edge was tucked away from sight, she pulled on her tabi socks and sandals. Gathering her damp hair up, she tied it with a red piece of cloth, the bow underneath her hair. Finally, she lifted her sword from the bed, its weight comforting, and slid it into her waistline before quietly making her way downstairs.

It was the first day of summer break. She had one month of school free time to prance about the past without worrying about her marks. It was a welcome relief to remove one of the biggest kinks in her chaotic life, and even though there came the regular disappointment of another summer spent, she was glad.

Slapping together a quick breakfast, she ate it on the go as she prepared the usual rationing of supplies. She had done all the laundry the night before, so they all had a fresh change of clothing, the first aid kit had been restocked, and a slew of prepackaged meals and dried foodstuff made up the bulk of the pack. As she licked the last of her easy breakfast from her fingers, she looked to the textbooks sitting on the table. There were two stacks, her personal schoolwork, and the other meant for Touga. She smiled happily at the thought of him and what his expression would look like when they looked though the books.

He'd been a charmer from day one, and with his handsome features and subtle flirts, it hadn't taken long for her to develop something of a crush on him. She didn't want to, not really. This was Inuyasha's _dad _she was talking about…but it _felt _nice, to have someone to like. Crushing on someone was a like a bizarre spark of normality in her crazy life, even if that crush was on a thousand year old demon war general recently revived from the dead.

As such, she'd determined that she wouldn't let it develop into anything more. Crushing was fine, being friends was fine, and being affected by the absolute _sinful sexiness_ coming off of him in waves was fine (don't look at her like that—she had hormones just like any other teen), but falling in love was _not. _Not that she thought she would, but better safe than sorry. She'd been down that road with Inuyasha, and the heartbreak wasn't something she needed in her life right now, especially now that Naraku was back. They had some spider demon to kill.

Kagome was distracted from her packing when she heard frantic feet tumbling down the stairs. Souta rounded the stairwell sharply, his frazzled self appearing in the kitchen doorway, bed head and all. He let out a relieved sigh. "I thought you'd already left." Kagome frowned, standing up from her packing. "I wouldn't do that to you guys, even if you _would _rather sleep." Souta scratched the back of his head, further mussing up his sleep tousled hair. "Good," he looked down at the pack. "But your leaving soon, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, suddenly a little guilty. Souta came further into the kitchen getting out milk and cereal. Pouring himself a bowl, he tucked into his meal. "Do you ever get tired of it? Running around so much?"

"Sometimes," Kagome admitted, resuming in her packing and double-checking to make sure she had everything. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to a normal life after this."

"What happens," he asked around a mouthful of cereal. "After you win?" Kagome shrugged helplessly in response. "We've always figured that once I destroy the jewel the well would close and I would just…" she supplied some nameless action with a wave her hand. "But who knows? The well just might stay open." Souta was quiet for a while after that, thoughtfully chewing on his breakfast. After Kagome had packed the last of her things and was tying the pack closed, he spoke up. "I think I want to start wearing traditional clothes."

"Why?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at him. He grinned at her, playing with the spoon. "They look cool, _and _it'll look awesome with a sword." Kagome laughed at him. "You do realize that you can't actually carry one like I am in public, right?"

"Of course I know that," he said indignantly, dropping his spoon back into his bowl. "But around our shrine it'd be fine. I practice archery all the time!" Kagome's eyes suddenly lit up. "Show me!"

"Huh?"

"Your archery!" she got to her feet and tugged Souta from his chair. "I haven't seen you shoot in ages. I want to see your improvement!"

Despite all his embarrassed protests, she managed to drag her younger brother to the target area and shove a bow and arrow into his hands. It was small in her hands, to account for his height and size, and smaller still because it was a short bow. Kagome herself used long bows because their range was farther, and range was a must in the feudal era. So, still in his pajamas, Souta took a deep breath and slid into the stance, notching an arrow. His form had improved since the last time she had seen him, and he was much more comfortable with the weapon in his hands. Before, he had been almost afraid of it.

She waited patiently as he took aim, and then wrought with nervous tension, he fired. The arrow didn't have a lot of force behind it so it was rather slow to Kagome's eyes, but it stuck to the target with a light thud. Kagome clapped her hands. "You've gotten so much better, Souta!"

"But I didn't hit the bulls-eye," he pouted. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. _And may you never have to, _she thought silently to herself. Kagome had only become an excellent markswoman because she _had _to. If not for the necessity of hitting something because if you didn't you'd be dead, she wouldn't have advanced as quickly as she had. "That's okay. You're form has improved, and the rest will come easy once the foundation is laid."

"You sure you're not just saying that?" he accused. Kagome held up her hands in a pacifying gesture. "Of course not," she laughed. "I'm being completely honest."

Souta gave her a forced unconvinced look, but he couldn't hold it and instead a smile broke through. "Thanks, sis."

They made their way back to the house, chatting amiably as Kagome questioned what his summer plans were going to be. Grandpa and her mother were awake by the time they had entered the front door, and soon the house was alive with activity. "Kagome? Have you checked your first aide? Do you have enough water? What about food?" Her mother fussed about her, fixing her clothing in a nervous habit, but the clothing was unfamiliar to her and she avoided the sword entirely. "What about your bow? It's not traditional for a priestess to carry a sword," her grandpa chimed in. Kagome stopped her mother's fretting by taking her hands and kissing them before walking towards her grandpa. "I broke my bow when Inuyasha saved me from an attack. And I'm a _warrior _priestess, grandpa, so _I _get to carry a sword."

"Warrior priestess," he grumbled, straightening out the paper while sipping at his coffee. Mama had lost the battle and he happily accepted the familiarity of the caffeinated beverage. "And don't worry, mama," Kagome sighed, going to her pack. "I promise I have everything I need." She slung her pack over her shoulder, the yellow monstrosity bulging from its contents. "Ooph," she grunted, adjusting to the weight as she looked at the time on the stove. It was five minutes after their designated meeting time. She should get going before he came to drag her back. "Oh! Before I go," she turned to her grandpa. "Do you know any stories about the Inu no Taisho?"

"The Inu no Taisho? The great demon dog general? Ha! Only a hundred!" he stopped speaking, his proud posture slumping a bit in confusion. "Why?"

"Oh no reason," Kagome waved her hand at him. "Just thought that I'd get him to tell me a few. Are there and specific accounts?"

"Get him to…Ah!" her grandfather gasped, standing from his seat at the table. "Are you telling me you've met the Inutaisho, Kagome?!"

"Yeah. He travels with us now, actually."

"He's Inuyasha's dad," Souta chimed in, since he'd been filled in on the rest of the story. He winced a little in remembrance of the deal he'd made with Kagome. His soccer team won the game and just as promised, Kagome delivered an in depth description of Naraku after swearing he wouldn't share with mama. She'd hit the roof and try to stop Kagome from going if she knew exactly what their main foe looked like, never mind that Kagome had refused to explain what some of his attacks were. Souta had to admit, he himself was a little more wary of letting Kagome leave now that he had a visual of the enemy, however mental it was.

"What?!" Grandpa roared. "You shouldn't yell so much, father," her mother chided. "It's bad for your health."

"My health, my foot! This is the Inu no Taisho!"

"Grandpa," Kagome whined. "I gotta go! What stories do you have?" He fumbled for a bit before rushing over to the bookshelf. "There's a story," he started, distracted but excited. "About a legendary battle between the Inu no Taisho and Panther King,"

"Oh yeah…him."

Grandpa snapped his head around so fast Kagome thought he could've broken his neck. "You know him?!"

"Killed him. Again. Well, Sesshomaru was the one that basically killed him since he stole back the souls from—"

"He was alive?!" Her grandpa looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest, so Kagome sought to explain. "Well, after Touga-san, oh that's the Inutaisho, his name's Touga, after Touga-san killed the Panther King the panther tribe swore revenge on the dog demons. Fast forward fifty years and they try to attack again, but Sesshomaru forces them back. A few years later and their back," she shrugged lightly, downplaying the entire battle and omitting the fact that she had been kidnapped as a human sacrifice. "We killed him then. Again."

Her grandpa looked like his soul had just flown out of his mouth. Then all at once he snapped back into action. "Here, take this!" he shoved the sole video camera they owned into her hands. "Grandpa?"

"I have to see this," he crowed dramatically. Her mother stepped up, slapping a hand to the camera in a display of motherly firmness. "Father we've _talked _about this," she whispered fiercely. "We can't have incriminating evidence about…about…" she looked consternated, the words escaping her in her frustration. "Kagome's _hobby._"

"_Hobby,_" Kagome repeated, a little offended. This wasn't her damn hobby—it was her life! Grandpa placed his own wrinkled hand on top of her mothers and Kagome's. "Koneko," Grandpa argued. "I _have _to see this! My granddaughter is a time-traveler that meets historical figures on a daily basis. And now she's met the Inutaisho! _The _Inu no Taisho! How can you expect me to just let this pass by?" he turned his attention to Kagome. "Get anything and everything you can about him, understand?"

"Um…I—"

"Papa it's too dangerous! What if someone discovers the tapes?"

"No one will see them!" he insisted, desperately. In the chaos of the battle happening on either side of Kagome, no one but Souta noticed the entrance of another person. "Oi!" a voice crowed over the noise, little though it was. Inwardly, Kagome wilted with relief. _Wonderful timing, Inuyasha, _she thought. "What's taking you so long, wench?"

"Don't call my Kagome a wench, you brute!" Grandpa lectured, completely scandalized. "She's a warrior priestess!"

"Grandpa…" Kagome drifted off, unimpressed. He was just grumbling about the very same term earlier. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well this warrior priestess needs to come back. Dad's been going nuts trying to figure out the well, and I'm tired of being the one to put up with his questions." He hooked his clawed hand in the collar of her kimono and yanked, effectively drawing her away from her mother and grandpa. "And we need to sharpen your sword. I looked at the thing yesterday and it's all banged up. What'd you do to it?"

At that, her mother forgot the camera entirely and latched onto this new topic. Kagome had been lugging around the sword for a few months now, and every time she laid eyes on it she felt as if Kagome was carrying her own potential for death. "Maybe…" Mama Higurashi looked worried, stopping Inuyasha and Kagome in their tracks. "Kagome, sweetie, maybe you shouldn't carry a sword."

"Why?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time. She wrung her hands in response. "It's just that its dangerous carrying a weapon you don't know how to use."

"What…?" Inuyasha shook his head, finally letting Kagome go. Reaching around her, the pulled her sword from the sheath. It came free with the song of metal and a flash off its reflective surface. "Kagome knows how to use this thing—I've seen her hack limbs off," he missed her mother's look of horror, and Kagome winced. Both at the reaction such news brought, and at the truth of the statement. Running his claw over several scratches in the metal, he began his explanation. "Most of these things were there before Kagome got the sword, like this one right here and the fraying of the handle, but this scratch here, and this dent, and—" He stopped, flipping the sword. "Shit Kagome what'd you _do?_"

"Hey!" she cried indignantly, grabbing the sword and flipping the dull side of the katana to rest on her shoulder, a pose that she'd adopted after many years with Inuyasha. "It's not like it's all my fault, you know. Some the demons with thicker skin try to crush it, and most of the scratches come from their claws." Letting the sword drop from her shoulder and back into her hands, she gave it one last scrutinizing look, eyeing its battered form morosely before sheathing it. "Besides," she said, clicking the sword back in place. "It doesn't take to my holy powers too well."

And it didn't. She could feel the entire blade rattle in its hilt whenever she charged it, and it seemed that the intensity of her powers superheated it, making it easier to ding and scratch during battle. Inuyasha just scoffed, scratching the back of his head. "I just need to find you a new sword."

"But she doesn't actually _need _it does she?" Mama interrupted yet again, the camera issue completely forgotten. She looked uneasy, clearly not liking the thought of Kagome actually using a sword in the way that they were made to be used. Inuyasha, for all that she loved the boy, proved once again that he could be particularly insensitive. "Course she does," he said simply, turning and taking the yellow backpack from her shoulders. "She'd be dead if she didn't."

Her mother gasped, horrified. "_Dead?_ You can't possibly mean—!"

"He's just exaggerating, mama," Kagome interrupted abruptly, sensing the tone that her mother was using. Kagome will admit that she hadn't been particularly honest when it came to how much her family knew about the time she spent in the past. There were certain things that her family, her mother in particular, was willing to accept. Traveling through time was one, carrying weapons was another, but Kagome had always left out the _reality _of it all whenever she came home. The fact that she did, in fact, murder was a thing she'd rather not let her mother know about, and then there was the issue of creatures of monstrous strength and terrifying abilities that were trying to kill her. Naraku was like the cherry on top of all that muddy goop piled two stories high.

She was always careful to do her own cleaning, taking care to wash the bloodstains out of her clothing before she let her family lay eyes on them. She glossed over details when she talked about her battles, substituting cold hard facts with sugar coated euphemisms. For all her family knew, all demons were like the ones that had terrorized her school during the festival, and those were practically jokes in comparison to the ones she actually fought and killed. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but like she had said before, the feudal era was her _life. _She'd taken a risk by telling Souta what Naraku looked like, and she had no doubt that if her family really understood the magnitude of danger she was in on daily basis, they would seal that well.

Watching her mother's face as the sword was displayed before her and Inuyasha tactlessly tell her that she would be dead without it, she knew that sealing would be the last thing they'd do to the well. They'd probably burn it, put a steel cage around it, and lock the well house for eternity.

With that disturbing thought in mind, she knew it was time to leave before this could blow up in their faces. "D-three," she mumbled into Inuyasha's ear, then louder said, "I'll see you guys in a few weeks!" With the warning sufficiently uttered into Inuyasha, he made no protest when she hustled him out the door, saying her goodbyes quickly.

They made for the well house quickly, and almost instantly they were standing in front of the ancient portal. Preparing herself for the jump through the well, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and stood on the lip of the well. He gave her a contemplative look, frowning.

"They don't know, do they?"

"I don't want them to."

His ears went flat against his skull at the answer, his frown deepening. He made no response to that, instead rolling her words around his brain for a moment. They jumped into the time slip almost as an afterthought, the splash of blue light surrounding them in a comforting embrace. "Will you ever tell them?"

"I…" Kagome said thoughtfully. Would she? "Maybe when it's all over, Yasha," A pause. "Maybe." He grunted. "Your mom didn't seem too happy about the sword.

"She doesn't like the idea that I'm in a position that requires one." The time slip ended, the sparkling blue haze fading until they were gently placed on the bottom, five hundred years into the past. "I'll get you a new one," he said at last, pulling her closer in preparation for the leap out of the well. "And a bow," he growled, suddenly irritable. She was such a troublesome thing to look out for sometimes.

With a powerful surge to his legs, they were air born, the world of green coming into their views. Sitting among the green was Touga, lounging carelessly on the grass. He cracked his eyes open when they landed, and grinned up at them from his reclined position. "Welcome back," he said cheerfully, his deep voice welcoming as they landed near his prone form.

Kagome…Kagome was in shock. There, beaming like a supernova from his chest, was a _huge _chunk of the sacred jewel.

"Oh, kami," she whispered, drawing Inuyasha's confused gaze.

Getting to his feet, Touga brushed clinging grass strands from his clothes, not noticing Kagome's strained expression. Sliding her sword back into her belt sash, she walked up to him in swift, slightly panicked strides. "Touga-san," she said, her voice threatening to crack. His eyes snapped instantly to hers, noticing the tension in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel strange at all?" She asked breathlessly, staring with unerring intensity at some point on his chest. He frowned down at her, the focus of her eyes slightly off-putting. "No," he answered shortly, not sure what she was doing. She took a deep breath, visibly calming herself before, with what appeared to be much difficulty, dragging her eyes up to meet his. "Touga-san," she said thickly, her grip on her sword tight. "You…" she swallowed. "You have a very _large _portion of the sacred jewel imbedded in your chest."

"_What?!_" Inuyasha cried, alarmed. He rushed up to where Kagome was standing. "Where?" She raised her hand, lightly pointing to a place right between and a little underneath his collar bone, just above the direct center of his chest. She was just shy of actually touching him, though her hands twitched as if she wanted to.

Touga tilted his head. "Oh," he said suddenly, identifying the odd sensation that came over him every once in a while. He touched his chest, rubbing the spot that Kagome had indicated. "So that's what that was."

Kagome made a strangled sound. "I doesn't hurt, does it?"

To be honest? Kagome was worried. Such a large portion of the jewel was dangerous to house, and his jewel was completely pure. She wasn't sure just how he couldn't have noticed the thing resting peaceably inside of him, and now that _she _had, her mind was conjuring up all sorts of horrible feelings that having a jagged chunk of an insidious jewel would cause. Would it alter his thinking patterns? The jewel was not above controlling its patrons, and many times the wielder of the jewel became its mere puppet. She didn't think that that would happen to one as powerful as Touga, but the thought still unnerved her. And what would this do for his power? Would it enhance it?

Suddenly the image of Naraku pushing a nearly complete jewel into Touga's recently resurrected chest came to mind. He must have cut the jewel in half when she interfered, taking one half with him while the other sank fully into the dog generals chest. Did Naraku do this on purpose? What was he thinking?

Touga watched Kagome with a kind of distant amusement at the hurricane of emotions that were flitting across her eyes. She was obviously worried, though he wasn't sure what for. From what he understood about the jewel, it was an evil little trinket, but it was rather unfortunate to fall under his hand. Touga had been notorious back in the day for carrying objects that were meant to control their bearers, the most recent being So'unga. The reason was because for some reason or another he had an abnormally strong sense of personal will and moral set. He could distinguish between what _he _wanted, and what the object he was carrying was trying to _convince _him what he wanted, which was their actual desire.

In comparison to the various artifacts that had passed through his possession, this little bauble was nothing. The fact that he hadn't even noticed it was a sign that it was rather weak. All he was interested in was how on earth it managed to get in his chest without anyone knowing.

But.

The jewel issue was a nuisance to be addressed later. Kagome was standing before him, lost in thought, and it was the perfect opportunity to really look at her after her absence. Gone for seven days, he gladly drank. Her. In.

She had her hair up today, like she said it normally was and he had to admit that he was appreciating the unobstructed view of her neck. Her clothing was freshly cleaned and pressed, almost blindingly vivid to his eyes and outlined her figure in a maddeningly vague way. The only definite thing was the feminine cinch of her waist, showcased by the knot of her hakema. He could see the very top of the curve of her wide hips, and he supplied his imagination with images that he had already seen. He could almost picture her slender legs, like they had been the day she had washed his hair, and the bulge of her breasts were inviting from his birds-eye point of view. To his disappointment though, her kimono hid any sign of cleavage, properly tied and tucked in the traditional way.

In his perusal of her though, he noticed something strange in her hands.

"What is that?" he pointed to the odd contraption. It looked like a metal box, but it was smooth and some parts of the 'metal' didn't really look like metal at all. Kagome glanced down to see what he was pointing at and gazed, a little surprised, at the video camera that her grandpa had shoved into her hands. In her haste to get her and Inuyasha out of there without raising suspicion she had completely forgotten about the shred of technology she cradled in her hand.

She didn't think that it was all that important in comparison to the bomb that had been just dropped on her though. "Touga-san I really think that—"

"I'm fine," he waved away casually, but with enough steel in his voice that clearly stated that she should drop the subject. She grimaced lightly, wanting to make sure he was alright, but not wanting to offend him with her persistence. At his expectant expression, she realized that he still wanted to know what was in her hands.

She was uncomfortable with just leaving the subject of the jewel alone, but allowed his query to distract her. Looking down at the contraption in her hands, it got her thinking though…

Should she really use it? Her mom did have some sound advice, although Kagome had no idea that a discussion on whether or not Kagome should film things from this time had come up between her mama and grandpa had sprung up. What if someone _did _get their hands on it? If the camera caught any footage on some demon slaying action, then there would be absolutely no way she could play it off as a skit, and she wasn't an actress so it couldn't be a sci-fi movie either. But…the temptation on capturing her memories here was strong. She'd snuck a few pictures here and there, but the sound always irritated Inuyasha and the times that she'd tried to whip it out during a battle had nearly cost her a limb on the few occasions she was brave enough to do so. She bit her lip, contemplating. What if the well would actually close one day? What would she have then, if she didn't take some of these precious memories with her? This was her _life _and while her friends had tons of pictures of summer vacations, she was letting momentous occasions pass by without a thought.

Well…her grandpa _did _say to interview Touga-san. It wouldn't hurt, and it wasn't like she was going to show them all to her friends. Oh! And she could film what her life was like in the future and show her friends what words really couldn't!

Just then, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rounded the hill and trudged up to them. "Kagome-chan!" Shippo cried, bounding up to her. Watching them, she bit her lip and looked up at Touga. He gave her a reassuring smile, putting his large hand on her shoulder and caressing it in one strong motion. She could feel the warmth of it through her clothing, realizing just how small she was in comparison to him. "We'll talk later," he promised.

Shippo saw the contraption almost immediately, and asked the same question that Touga had seconds before. "What's that?"

After a moments hesitance, she allowed the distraction to consume her.

"This," she said, looking up and making sure that Touga was listening. He was, bending down to get a closer look. "Is a video camera."

"Video camera," Touga mouthed soundlessly, frowning at the unusual words but she could see excitement glimmering in his eyes. She nodded her head, Sango and Miroku coming closer to see. Soon enough, everyone had made a circle around her. "It makes moving pictures," she explained. "_Moving,_" Touga said incredulously. "How?"

"Umm," Kagome responded. "I'll look that up for you later so I can give you the exact details, but from what I understand it takes hundreds of something called frames. Each frame is like an actual picture, but it can record sound so that everything that you say and do is put together."

There was a collective ooh-ing sound from the group before Shippo demanded that she show them. With a smile she agreed and turned the mechanism on, pleased to see that it was at full charge. Once all the settings were complete, she held up the camera and backed away. "Okay guys. It's going."

"Is it?"

"There's a blinking light," Miroku said, squinting at the little red light that was flashing repeatedly. He'd never seen a _red _light before. "What should we do?" Inuyasha said gruffly, intrigued but not unused to the amazing amounts of technology. He'd experienced enough to realize that 'moving pictures' were pretty common. He just hadn't realized that making them was so easy.

Kagome pondered the question for a moment before explaining what she wanted them to do. "How about each of you just introduce yourselves? I'm going to be showing this to my family on my side of the well, so this is the perfect opportunity for you to sort of meet them."

"They can see us on the other side of the well?" Sango asked amazed. She raised her hand, as if to wave, but was stopped and blushed at Kagome's laughter. "It's not connected like that," she said, amused. "But since this is _recorded, _I can show them at a later date."

"So," she continued, using her free hand to making a waving motion to her friends. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Shippo exclaimed suddenly. Jumping up and down. "Okay, start!"

"Wait," he hesitated. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just look at the lens, that's the glass part here, and tell it your name, things you like to do, and…why don't you show us one of your fox tricks?"

"Oh, okay! My names Shippo. I like to play pranks and beat up on Inuyasha—"

"Watch it, runt."

"—and I'll show you a transformation!" With that and a popping noise, he turned into the giant pink, bug-eyed floater that Kagome was so used to seeing. With another pop and a little smoke, he popped back. "See mama," Kagome cooed. "Isn't he so _cute!_" She beckoned him closer, making him spin so that her family would get a good view on just how adorable he was.

After Shippo was Sango, and she told the camera a little bit about being a slayer, even showing Hiraikotsu though she didn't throw it. Kagome silently determined that she would catch the thing in action now that she had this with her. Although awkward in her movements, Sango got through it all. "It's just strange," she commented, slinging her boomerang back across her back. "I'm talking to the…camera as if I'm speaking to a person. But it's not a person."

"No," Kagome amended. "Not a person, but the people seeing the footage will be. Anyways, grandpa, this is the woman that supplies all of the cool authentic demon parts I bring you. The slayers are experts at petrifying demon parts."

Surprisingly, Miroku proved to be a little bit camera-shy, addressing all his answers to Kagome herself instead of the camera. He showed them a few martial arts tricks involving his staff, and she didn't blame him for not wanting to open up his wind tunnel. After he was done, sitting gratefully out of the spot light, she turned to Inuyasha. "And you already know our dear Inuyasha. What do you want to do for your trick?"

"Adamant Barrage?"

"Um…maybe not something so destructive? How about you just pull out your sword?" Inuyasha grumbled, but complied. Kagome knew that Souta would appreciate it all the same.

Finally it was Touga's turn. "My grandpa was most excited for your part in this, Touga-san," she confided, zooming out and adjusting the camera so that it captured all of him. He was so tall that his head had been cut off. He raised his eyebrows, looking majestic with the sun gleaming off of his ferocious armor. "My name is still known in your time?" She snorted. "You're probably _alive _in my time, Touga-san."

"I hope so," he grumbled, drumming his fingers against his hip. Kagome wondered if that was a habit because he no longer carried swords with him. "My name is Touga, the Inu no Taisho and former cardinal lord to the West. My eldest has taken over that position, and now I travel with my youngest son's pack, which includes Kagome and the other members that have already been introduced." He paused for a moment, as if thought. "What to show you, what to show you," he murmured, looking around. "Ah. I've got something."

"What?"

"Stand back," he commanded before he—as if that warning was enough!—began to transform. Youkai swirled around him in a whirlwind, his eyes snapped to red, and his face elongated. With a boom like the roll of thunder, a leviathan dog now stood in the clearing of the well. He completely _towered _over everything, to the point that Kagome hadn't moved but now resided under his neck. He dipped his head, peering down at her with massive red eyes, his canines bared in a predatory smile. The sight was both unnerving and hilarious, drawing a disbelieving yet amazing laugh from Kagome. She moved the camera around, trying to truly show how absolutely stunning this creature was, trying to get a good view. As she passed one of his massive paws, she knelt down by it. "My I touch you Touga-san?" she said lightly, well aware that with his ears, he wouldn't need her to shout. A bark that vibrated in her chest was her answer. She took it as a yes. "Okay," she breathed, still smiling. "He's a lot bigger than I thought he was going to be. I mean, I saw his skeleton but…_wow. _And here," she held out a hand and placed it against the paw. A paw the size of her bed back home. "Look at how _big _it is guys! And those claws!"

Her body trembled a little, adrenaline pumping through her veins from phantom fear. There was something about standing so close to something that could so easily kill you that got her blood moving. She had the instinctive feeling of prey that should flee, and she eventually gave in, ducking out from under his body and moving away and back. And back and back and back until he could comfortably lie down. Even laying as he was, his shoulder blades were nearly even with the trees around him. Kagome laughed. "Take that beat down, Clifford," she said mildly. Moving the camera about before tilting it so that it could see her face. "And _that, _was the great dog demon general," she announced proudly. Touga rumbled across from her, pleased.

She looked miniscule to him in this moment, her slender body the size of a flea to him, and yet he could still see the beautiful blaze of her blue eyes, and the beaming smile that she wore. The fact that she was exclaiming so vivaciously at this form, fear completely gone from her person (at least from what he could tell) was stroking his ego and reassuring him in one fell swoop that she didn't see him as an enemy. And when she asked him if she could touch him? Something inside of him absolutely _purred _at the idea.

Giving a growl in warning, she backed up a little more and the blast of youkai consumed him once again, wrapping him up in his human skin until he was standing imperiously in the clearing, the grass flattened from his weight. Rolling his shoulders, he gave a satisfied sigh, Kagome rushing up to him now that there wasn't several tons of silver fur and teeth separating them. Addressing the contraption in her hands, he said, "That was my most natural state, though I use this human form more often than not." Kagome suddenly giggled drawing his attention. "Oh," she choked out, zooming in on her other friends. "Their _faces!_" she squealed. "I think you might have startled them, Touga-san."

"Not you?" He raised his eyebrows in question, but he was smiling. She shook her head, a flush on her breathless face. "No. I'm exhilarated. I've seen Sesshomaru's true form, oh—" She flipped the camera to her face. "That's Touga-san's eldest son. I'll see if I can catch him one of these days, but he wanders a lot." She flipped the camera back to Touga. "But you're _so _much bigger than he was—and he was huge!"

"Hm." He grunted, pleased. Behind him, her friends were still stunned, although Inuyasha seemed to be recovering first.

And that's when it happened. Touga's smile fell a little bit and his eyes grew distant before a frown overtook his face. "What is it, Touga-san?"

The question was almost unnecessary, as seconds later she felt the two shard of the jewel heading their way. There was only one thing that moved that fast.

"Wind," his eyes narrowed. "And earth." He tilted his nose upwards and his nostrils flared. "Wolf." He reached forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him, a move that had her flushing four shades of red. "That'd be Kouga," she said, addressing both Touga and the camera. "He's a friend, but he doesn't know about any of the time travel stuff so I'll be saying goodbye now." She clicked the camera off with a button, but it still managed to catch a hint of the signature tornado of the wolf prince.

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, and she panicked a little and pushed the camera into his hands, knowing that Kouga would undoubtedly come to her first. The rest of the tornado burst through the tree line, tearing up foliage and dirt with it before it dispersed, sending Kouga careening across the clearing. He dug his feet in, stopping short at the sight of an unfamiliar face. His eyes scrutinized Touga warily, drifting not so subtly from Touga to Kagome and back again.

Kagome couldn't see it, but Touga was also sizing the wolf up. He wasn't impressed. The straggly male was short next to his much taller frame, and his pelt was covered in dirt. His stance spoke of arrogance, and his ice blue eyes peered imperiously over a straight nose. The wolf eyed Touga before giving a half growl and then flitting his eyes away—a clear dismissal.

Touga was incredibly offended that this upstart, childish brat would ever _dream _to show such disrespect to him, but then just _what _the wolf was ignoring him for caught his attention

"How's my woman?" Koga grinned, a cocky lilt to his voice. He opened his arms, as if to say "come to papa!" and expected her to run and jump into his embrace.

Mentally, Kagome prepared for battle. A few months ago, after everyone realized that Naraku was going to stay quiet, Koga had taken the initiative in _advancing _their relationship. It wasn't just some outrageous flirting—it was upfront assault on her personal bubble. He'd even kidnapped her a second time, for which she'd kneed him in the stomach even though she was actually aiming a little lower.

"I'm fine Kouga," she frowned. "And I'm not your woman."

Meanwhile, Touga was getting irritated. To think that for all the time he spent worrying about stepping on Inuyasha's toes there was another unknown suitor vying for the priestess's attention. Blasphemous. He may not love the girl (yet—he had a spectacularly peculiar knowledge that he would, with or without his mind's consent) but demons were incredibly instinctual creatures. The laws of nature dictate that when a potential mate is found, they are _not _to be passed up. Of course, a lot more went into that inevitable decision but for now Kagome represented a _very _good possibility to be the answer for his search of happiness.

And Touga, jealousy surging through his veins (and offense at the possessive glint in the wolf's eyes) was going to protect that chance at happiness with the ferocity that he was known for. It would have been different if she had accepted the wolf's suite already, but because she had denied it, it had given Touga the proverbial green light. As far as he was concerned, this was between men now.

He shifted slightly, just a little more in front of her and shielding her from the wolf's sight. The action sent the message louder and better than a thousand words ever could.

Kouga dropped his outstretched arms immediately, taking a better look at the one that had challenged his claim so obviously. Tall, firmly built with broad shoulders that were encased in almost ridiculous amounts of armor told Kouga that if a fight were to happen, he'd have to dance in and out of that guys range. Hits would have to be either aimed at the head or the stomach, legs if he were to cripple him. Beyond these characteristics, Kouga didn't care who he was. He was probably one of the mutt's family with the silver hair and gold eyes, albeit a wealthier one. The silks and armor spoke of status, reminding the wolf prince of another relative of Inuyasha.

When Kouga's eyes finally drifted up to the man's face, he was given an acrid smile. "Do you have business with us?" The words were civil, but the tone was not. Kouga sneered before lifting his arm and pointing at the sliver of Kagome he could see behind the person guarding her. "I have business with _her _and if you know what's good for you," he took a threatening step forward. "You'd back off."

Touga was tempted to laugh, but he was rather pissed off. "Careful," he murmured calmly, his eyes two dangerous sparks of fire. "You should respect your elders." Kouga only then noticed the youkai leaking in threatening waves off of his opponent and was frustrated to find that he was right: the stranger was older. Much, _much _older. Stifling a curse, he scrapped his original plan to attack now and talk later. Demons became stronger the older they got, and judging by the potency of the youkai poisoning the air, he was _very _old. Still though, despite the blatant warning, Kouga deemed it necessary to open his mouth. "When they've earned it. Now get your hands off my mate."

"That's it!" Kagome cried, prying her arm out of Touga's grip, which had been until this moment quite effectively keeping her out of sight. She thought balefully of the old adage, "out of sight out of mind" when Kouga's surprised face lighted upon her. Even though he was speaking of her, it seems that he'd forgotten she was even there. If she'd bothered to turn around, she would have seen Touga's surprised expression as well. Since when did a female come between two males butting heads?

But Kagome didn't turn around and was all too intent on the other party. He'd gone too far, calling her mate like that. It was irritating to know that he simply did not _care _about her opinion. Heck, scratch irritating—it was downright _infuriating. _He was an insensitive ass when he wanted to be, so she figured right now she was justified in being a bigger bitch. He never came here unless he had a good reason too and now shouldn't be any different. "First and foremost," she said imperiously, standing akimbo in front of him. In hindsight though, she might've stood a little farther away. With how forward he was being in recent times standing within arm's reach seemed stupid. "I am _not _your mate, so don't call me one."

"You will be."

"But I'm _not_. Two, what are you doing here?"

"As long as you agree to the inevitable." He reached to put his arms around her, but she zapped him with her purifying powers. He jumped back, waving his lightly smoking hand while Kagome scowled at him. She opened her mouth, but was quite surprised to be suddenly to feel an armored chest just barely there against her back.

It certainly wasn't comfortable. Touga wasn't physically touching her, but his presence was enough to smother. She could see the spikes on his armor extending on either side of her head and she felt that if she even moved, she'd be impaled. His entire body was calm and relaxed, but he held the same kind of potential energy as an atomic bomb just waiting to explode. And as the countdown started, she realized that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, unable to move forward or backwards. So she did what she felt any other person would do. She froze.

Behind her, Touga's voice rumbled. "She is _not_."

"I don't think that's any of your business," Kouga uttered darkly, beginning to feel just as oppressive as Touga was behind her. "That's between me and Kagome."

"I believe I'm making it my business," was the response. "And I think the only thing that should be standing between you and her is myself." Kouga snarled, his claws lengthening in an obvious sign of battle. Judging by the light red that had colored the corners of his eyes, Kagome felt that he'd forgotten that if he attacked Touga he'd have to go through her first.

Just like always, though, Inuyasha came to her rescue. "All right back it off!" he grumbled, coming between them like a knife and slicing apart the tension with a few quick waves of his hand. They both took a few steps back, taking in the sight of Inuyasha standing next to Kagome protectively. For Touga, the sight knocked some sense into him. Technically speaking, he couldn't defend Kagome until he had the permission and blessing of her current pack leader or protector, which was his son, unless the situation was either life-threatening or dire. He was acting like a child.

"Now what the hell did ya want?" This, Inuyasha addressed to Kouga. The wolf crossed his arms in response, seeming to have calmed down somewhat, though still pissed off. "I came to tell you that some shits going down in some of my caves," the rest of the group gathered round to hear better now that the immediate danger seemed to have passed. As Sango approached though, she was shaking her head. Kagome seemed to attract all sorts of trouble nowadays.

"Scouts came back a few days ago, but their numbers were cut in half. When I asked them what they found, they described a demon that sounded an awful lot like Naraku. You guys haven't seen his nasty ass around have you?"

At the silence, Kouga looked appalled. "Well shit."

"We lost him about a week ago," Inuyasha explained, folding his arms. "Lost all traces when it rained on us two days after he showed up."

"Damnit! He took even more of my men," he snapped his eyes to each of the group. "What about that bitch Kagura?" he snarled. "Have you seen her?"

"No," Kagome answered, shaking her head. "Look," Inuyasha spoke up. "Take us to the caves. If he's there I don't want to lose track of him. We all know how slippery he can be."

Kouga looked like he was pondering it for a moment before folding his arms and answering. "We came into a skirmish with one of the other tribes—I'm not going to waste any more of my men on _him. _When we go, we go alone."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed arrogantly. "Never been a problem for us." Kouga flipped him off in response, obviously still thinking but still wanting to insult Inuyasha somehow. "It'll take a while to get there, maybe two to three days if we travel fast," he turned to Kagome. "I'd like to brush up on your sword skills, Kagome, maybe even teach you something new if I can. I don't like the idea of you going in there unprepared."

"Sounds fine, but no funny business," she warned sternly. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you guys ready to go or do I have to wait?"

"Actually," Miroku said. "We were waiting on Kagome, but since she's here we are set for travel." Kouga looked mildly interested in where Kagome had supposedly returned from, but dismissed the notion quickly. "Then let's go." Inuyasha nodded in agreement before dropping to his haunches, a clear invitation. Kagome walked over immediately, sparing Touga a quick glance. She didn't really want to think about what his quick and forceful intervention meant. It was a lot easier to believe that she could just go on blissfully crushing on him if she convinced herself that there was no possible way that he returned the feelings. At most, all she _ever _wanted to feel for him was extreme sexual attraction and an appreciation of his personality from a safe distance. But this show of reciprocation was throwing a rather sizable wrench in her plans—the trouble came with her conflicted feelings concerning that wrench. On one hand, it definitely was a problem. There was too much happening right now for her to worry about falling into a dangerous state of 'more than a crush' with him. She had a lot to think about and having her heart piping up its demands every other second would _not _be cool.

But on the other hand she couldn't deny the thrill it sent through her when he defended her like that. And she had even less luck denying that she wanted more. He was drastically tipping the scales in his favor, but she didn't know what his intentions were. She did _not _want to touch that with a ten foot pole, but then again she so, _so _desperately wished she could.

_Arrgghh! _She screamed mentally, getting comfortable on Inuyasha's back and burying her face in his hair. _He's like the freaking forbidden fruit or something!_ Of course, comparing Touga to the forbidden fruit instantly brought to mind several racy images that made her thankful for Inuyasha's thick bush of hair. Now all she had to do was clamp down on her arousal before any sensitive noses could pick up the scent. All she had to do was think of Hojo—the sheer stress that that name brought forth should banish any and all lingering thoughts.

It did have the downside of taking her through a rather horrendous trip of guilt though. Really, Hojo was _the _main focus of all her issues back in the modern era.

Kagome was brought out her thoughts by the main focus of most of them. Touga's deep voice broke across the familiar sounds of preparing for travel like a wave.

"Wait," he said, peering up at the sky with a scrutinizing look. He continued to look at it with that narrowed gaze, his stance confident and his face drawn taught with masculinity. Kagome gulped inaudibly. "Rain," he murmured, and then tested the airs once again, inhaling deeply. Then louder, he repeated. "There will be rain in hours. It's best if we travel on foot."

"You gotta be shitting me," Inuyasha demanded, relaxing his position under Kagome. Touga's gaze slung over to them, and he smiled in amused way. "I'm beginning to suspect Sesshomaru was right, Inuyasha. Your influence surely has debilitated Kagome's speech by now." As he said this, his eyes shifted to pierce the priestess. She blushed darkly under the scrutiny, and he grinned in a pleased way only men could pull off. Delicately clearing her throat, she spoke up. "It's quite therapeutic, actually Touga-san." He laughed at her as she climbed off of Inuyasha, regaining her footing and readjusting her sword as she went.

"Fine," Kouga said irritably. He hated running in the rain because of all the mud, but the lack of speed annoyed him even more. Miroku and Sango clamored off of Kirara, and the fire cat transformed happily back into her more docile state. "Well," Miroku said, jingling his staff lightly. "I think its best that we start if we don't have much time today. Which way, Kouga-san?"

"It's this way," Kouga gestured towards the mountainous peaks to the north before brushing away his bangs. "Fuck. It'll take us a week on foot."

"That's fine," Miroku said. "It gives us more time to prepare, at the very least."

Kouga only growled impatiently in response before he began to walk away. The rest of the group followed at a more sedate pace, used to traveling at this speed. With Kouga in the lead, it was Inuyasha next, then the human companions including Shippo, with Touga following up the rear. Partway through the journey though, Touga pulled Kagome back to his side. "Who is this Kouga, exactly?"

"We met him ages ago. Remember that first night you were with us and I told you about a friend that had kidnapped me? Yeah, that's Kouga." Touga frowned at this, but she didn't notice it. "He had a bit of an issue at his home with these demons called the Birds of Paradise. He knew that one of them had a sacred jewel shard, and when he found out I could see them, well that was all the prompting he needed."

"And where," he raised an eyebrow, a teasing curve to his smile. "Did this 'my woman' business come from?" What Kagome didn't realize was the edge of well concealed steel to his question. Utterly thrown by his (to her) contradictive behavior, she settled for answering the question now and pondering the reasons later. "No idea," she answered truthfully. "One minute he was planning to eat me when I had fulfilled my purpose, and the next he's saying that I'm his woman and declaring his love for me on a mountain."

"Sounds like he changes his mind fast." Touga was unimpressed. What a fickle wolf. Kagome laughed lightly next to him. "Yeah, well he's pretty fast at everything."

Touga was pretty sure she was completely unaware of the innuendo she'd just referred to, but didn't bother to point this out to her. It was almost cute…in a maddeningly sexual sort of way.

"He Touga-san?"

"Yes?"

"Will you," she looked a little embarrassed, but was relaxed with her wrist hooked over the hilt of her sword. It reminded him of just how effortlessly, _beautifully _powerful she was. It also made him realize that he might be the only one alive that had witnessed her abilities to the extent that she had displayed for him on that day. "Will you tell me as story?" She finally got out in a rush. "A story?" he repeated a little surprised. "Well, yeah," she smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "You must've been _everywhere. _I bet you've got stories miles high." He chuckled warmly at her. "Miles and miles," he agreed. "All right. I'll tell you one, but you have to tell me another in return."

"You've got a deal! Though," she bit her lip and Touga's eyes suddenly looked much _brighter. _"I don't think I'll have any really good ones."

"Trust me," Touga rumbled, giving her a fanged grin. "Where you come from, there'll be plenty to tell."

"Good point," Kagome amended with a laugh. She looked expectantly at him, and he had to turn away from that expression before he did something he'd regret doing in front of other people. "What to tell," he said wistfully, looking up at the sky in thought. "Aha," he grinned, rubbing his palms together. "I've got the _perfect _one."

And so, the storytelling began. Every once in a while, one of the other group members would look back at the two to wonder what had brought both of them to their knees with hilarity, or a sudden gasp from Kagome would have Inuyasha whipping his head around on instinct. It continued for hours, and was only briefly interrupted by Kagome's trip to her yellow backpack for a water bottle in thirst. They'd talked so much that both of their throats were dry, and when Touga asked if he could have some of her water, she handed it over without a thought. It was just…right talking with Touga like this. They clicked together so well that it was a wonder they didn't audible hear the sound of it happening.

Little did Kagome realize how much of a sound she should be hearing. Looking back, she imagined that it should have sounded like a cannon fire and fireworks because it was here, _right here, _was the tipping point.

"Hey," Inuyasha called, cupping a hand next to his mouth in order for his voice to carry forward. Kouga, so impatient with the current speed had wandered far ahead. So far in fact that he hadn't heard a lick of the conversation that was happening between Touga and "his woman". Behind Inuyasha, the group came to a halt and waited for the wolf to reply. Despite the distance, he could hear perfectly fine and called back his response. It came back as a faraway holler to Kagome's ears, the words to garbled to properly understand. Next to her, Touga snorted. "What did he say," She asked, taking another absentminded sip of her water. It was getting low between her and Touga's continuous raid of its contents. Touga plucked the heavy duty water bottle from her hand and took his own swig. He wasn't really thirsty, but each time he took a drink after she used it, it tasted of her.

_And by_ _kami did she taste good. _He didn't really have a way to describe it. It was feminine and purely Kagome and sweet. It made him wonder about her though. She smelled sweet, she tasted sweet—perhaps it was something in her very soul but he was thankful for it. It was almost like a drug it was so addicting. "Various swears—" she burst into a wholehearted laughter, the sound of it familiar after sharing so many adventures. "—and he seems to be of the opinion that we are all too slow."

"Is that the nice way to put it?"

"Hn. Extremely." Ahead of them, Inuyasha with his ears perked up like two perfect triangles on top of his head, growled. Cupping both hands over his mouth he shouted, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE FLEABAG!" There was a moment of hesitance before in the distance Kagome could make out Kouga's brown form before a twister took his place. He was in front of Inuyasha in seconds. "What?" he snapped irritably, folding his arms. "Oh chill out," Inuyasha snipped back. "We have'ta eat you idiot." Kouga rolled his eyes. "We've only traveled for," he checked the position of the sun in the sky. "Half of the day. I can smell the rain from here and you want to _stop?_"

"Listen you mangy wolf," Inuyasha growled. "Whatever demon's in those caves of yours isn't moving. I'm hungry. My packs hungry. It's time for a fucking break and if you're that antsy then you can just take a few laps around the mountain while we rest." Kouga made a _tch-_ing noise and turned his head away, a scowl set upon his ruggedly handsome features. Inuyasha turned away from him. "Let's set up some lunch guys."

The humans of the group let out relieved sighs before going about their designated chores. Inuyasha left to scout out the area and make sure it was safe from predators, Sango went about making the fire pit with Miroku, and Kagome and Shippo searched for firewood. Kouga, sulking, sat down on a nearby rock in the trail and rested his cheek on his fist. Touga looked a little uncomfortable with everyone working and him just standing there, so he went about securing seats for everyone, ensuring that no one will have to sit on the ground by heaving logs and rocks into place around the fire pit. "Oh, hey," Kagome said, once she noticed what he was doing. "That's a great idea."

"Hm."

Once everything was set up, Kagome went about setting the sticks and wood up in a teepee fashion, letting Shippo do his favorite part. With a happy cry, the fox kit threw his hand out and blue-green fire burst from his hand, changing to fiery red and orange once it caught on the wood. Kagome ruffled his hair as she knelt down by the fire and began to dig through her yellow backpack. Inuyasha returned later with a few fish and set them against the fire while Kagome hunted for seasonings. "We'd eat ramen," she said to Touga. "But we have to conserve them until we get to a place where food is scarce." He nodded his head in understanding. "What is ramen?"

"It's a food," Kagome said, noticing that even Kouga had perked up. "Noodles that are dried until boiled with seasoning that you add to the boiling water."

"It's _soo _good," Inuyasha said, grinning. Touga hummed curiously, sitting himself comfortably on the log. Once Kagome was done with the fire, he was inordinately pleased to find that she chose to sit with him on the log, easily plopping close to his form. Kouga noticed this and narrowed his eyes, sinking further into his dark mood.

"So," he said, eager to distract her from talking more with that…_dog. _"If it is Naraku up there, what're we going to do?"

"Kill him," Inuyasha said simply. Kouga wacked upside the head. "No duh, idiot. I mean what's our plan." Inuyasha returned the sentiment he was given by kicking Kouga off his perch. Kouga fell right on his butt with a thump, whipping around to glare at the laughing Inuyasha. He lunged, knocking the half demon onto his back before he was kicked off and into the air. Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant, slinging fists and insults. "You mangy wolf!"

"Inu-_trasha!_"

"Flea-bitten pansy!"

"Mutt!"

"You're such a girl!" Inuyasha roared. "What kind of punch is that? Is that why your hair is long?" Kouga kicked him in the face. "Your hair's long too, you idiot!"

Inuyasha tackled him to the ground but was kicked off instantly. Miroku and Sango dodged their suddenly air born friend, and then dodged again when Koga followed the path. "Is this common?" Touga asked blandly, watching his sons appalling hand to hand combat skills. The wolf was just as bad. Kagome giggled. "Everytime they meet."

Quite suddenly their rough housing got a little _too _rough, and their violent sparring sent a kick right into the fire. A spray of hot coals exploded outward, right in the direction of Kagome and Touga. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and the instinctive urge to dodge came over her. She was already dipping to the left and down, knowing that they would still hit her, and her arms were up before her view was suddenly blocked by armor and silk. Touga took the hellfire raining down on them with his arm, batting a few of the projectiles away like flies. The last one, and also the biggest, he caught in his hand before it hit her face.

Still holding the coal, which was sizzling into the palm of his hand with a sickening burning sound, he locked eyes with her. "Are you alright?"

"T-Touga!" she cried in a panicked breath. "Stop holding it!" She slapped his wrist, wary of actually coming close to the coal. He threw it to the fire casually, like he was tossing a pebble. She had his hand instantly, looking for damage, her hands lightly tracing the very edges of the angry pink skin of his palm. But, as soon as she laid eyes on it, it was almost gone. The welts that were once so angry faded, the skin healed, and soon there was nothing at all to suggest that he had been holding a smoldering coal at all. Even the callous rebuilt itself!

Kagome gaped down at his hand in wonder, then looked upwards to find Kouga and Inuyasha still wresting, also unconcerned with the heat that would have bubbled right through her skin. Sometimes…sometimes it was like she truly forgot just how powerful demons could be, even half-demons. Looking back to Touga's hand, she lightly ran her fingers across his palm.

She'd never bothered to see his hands up close before, and now that she was looking at one of them, she realized just how much she liked them. It were tan and bore the signs of battle and hard work, calluses on the inside and on the outside, scars criss-crossing over fingers and knuckles. The pads of her fingertips caught against them, making their progress halting and jagged. There were burn marks too, though she wondered how it was possible if he healed so easily and quickly from holding a _coal, _scattered across his hands in slightly raised shapes of white. His hand was blocky and large, completely dwarfing hers and each finger was tipped in a dangerously pointed claw. A claw that could draw blood if she pressed on its tip hard enough. But despite how dangerous his hand looked, it was warm under her own. Warm and kind.

Suddenly realizing just how invasive her perusal was, she let go immediately. "Sor—" But he snatched her hand back, catching it easily in his much larger, almost bear-like one, careful not to rip her delicate skin with his sharp nails. It was evidently his turn to explore, and her apology died on her lips as the feel of his claws carefully tracing the lines of her palm consumed her. She had small calluses in comparison to his own, thin and new over pale skin. She had a few scars as well, thin hairline marks from a stray branch or her cat getting too frisky during play. There was a singular burn mark on her third knuckle on her left hand where she'd bumped a cookie tray after baking, and another on her thumb while she was learning how to iron her own clothing. He paid theses special attention, as if rubbing their raised, white surfaces would expose the story behind them, his eyes bright with intensity like Aladdin with the Lamp. He traced each individual finger with a phantom's touch, as if marveling in the feminine taper of each one, working the delicate bone structure like he thought he'd break it.

Then he turned her hand over to the back, running his palm over it. She savored the feeling of his hand running over her own, his rough one almost like warm leather against her silken skin. He took her wrist with his other hand, the proportions between them making it so that he could touch his fingers and thumb together around her wrist. He seemed to notice this, and paused in his actions to rub her wrist gently, thoughtfully, before continuing on his mission. He settled her hand on top of his own, palm to palm, and aligned them so that their heels were even. Hers looked like a child's in comparison to him, his fingers surpassing her own fingers length enough that he could slightly bend his. She darted her blue eyes up to his face in time to catch him smile. Her breath caught.

He looked at her then, his eyes capturing her just like his heartbeat had over a week ago. _Oh my, _she thought, amazing. She was used to seeing strange eye color in this era, heck she was even used to seeing _golden _eye color. But…Inuyasha's eyes were more amber than anything else, shots of orange shooting through the irises with honey gold warming them in flecks. And Sesshomaru's were more of a white gold, the kind of pale pastel yellow that you could only find in a sunrise. But Touga's was _gold. _The kind of shade that glittered and gleamed, the _exact shade_ that appeared when sunlight reflected off of gold itself. And it near took her breath away.

"You dropped the suffix on my name," he murmured to her, his voice deeper than usual and given a catch that made it rumble. The sound was sin itself, and sent shivers skittering up and down her spine and the fine hairs to stand on end, as if in waiting. It took her a moment to find her voice, but when she did, it was barely above a whisper. The outside world had disappeared now, and all that mattered to her, was _him. _"I'm sor—"

"I like it," he interrupted gently, huskily. His hand shifted in her own, entwining their fingers before, ever so slowly, he raised it to his lips. His smile was both devilish and sincere when he pressed her hand gently against it. His eyes lighted like the sun itself as they watched her. And then he spoke, fanning hot, _hot _air against the back of her hand. "Keep it."

She could only nod dumbly at him, hypnotized. He let go of her hand slowly, placing it back in her lap before releasing it, as if reluctant to let her go. And then the moment was over and they shifted and readjusted themselves in order to come back to the world around them. Kagome swallowed thickly, vaguely realizing that Kouga and Inuyasha were still fighting. "Sit," she said, her voice cracking as if from years of disuse. Inuyasha crashed into the dirt with a curse, but she barely heard.

Touga may have been the one that had caught the burning ember, but Kagome was the one that had gotten burned. His heat was searing into her like a permanent brand, to the point where the warm summer air felt chilled and clammy against his latent touch. And she was burning.

Burning…

_Burning._

* * *

_A/N: _

See? My dear reviewer suggested that I have Kagome take a video camera back in time, and when I read that I wondered if they were psychic. I mean, that little bit of everyday technology can cause a lot of problems! Who wouldn't use it, right? Again, sorry for late update. Please forgive.

-Ruby


	7. Chapter 6

OMG I am SO sorry guys for this incredibly late update. I have no excuse to back me but I plead innocent anyways because...well...I can. I'm the author :P Anyways I made sure to put in a TON of KagomeXTouga in here. Take it as me waving the white flag and show mercy, okay? Okay.

Quick shout-out to ALL my reviewers! I love all of you sosososososo much! Your continued support feeds my imagination like nothing else!

And one more thing: WE BROKE THE TRIPLE DIGITS! OVER A HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! YAAAAASSSSSS!

Seriously guys that, like, made my year. Period.

Anyways hope you love the newest installment. Again, sorry its late. :( I'll try to keep it from being like this again-I hate rewarding your support with laziness.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Six: The Setup

Horrendous. Absolutely, inexcusably _horrendous. _That was what, if asked, Kagome would use to describe the six days it took to get to Kouga's caves. It wasn't just the travel or the weather, though it did rain on them eventually and the landscape got progressively rockier as they went farther north. Those things were mild irritants. No, the real bone she had to pick was with Kouga.

Not only was he just downright grumpy the entire trip—this she had attributed to the fact that they were travelling at a pace that must seem like a turtle to him, and however sympathetic she was at first, he had no idea on how to safely expend the buildup of energy—but because he had nothing to put his mind to, he had doubled, no _tripled _his efforts in taking Kagome away. For the first two days it was just touches. Hand holding, arm brushing, a few dropped hits here and there; the works that she was put through on every Kouga visit. But then the next day he upped the ante by throwing an arm over her shoulder and whispering a highly inappropriate innuendo into her ear. The embarrassment came not only from the innuendo itself, but knowing that everyone who had ears had heard it. Even her human friends gave a few raised brows, and Sango looked absolutely scandalized.

And that's when everything just went to shit.

Touga, who Kagome found that past the initial awkwardness that came after their little _moment _the few days before (because it _was _a moment) was still incredibly easy to talk to, had sought to "protect her honor" and intervened. And he had continued to intervene/thwart all of Kouga's advances since. A part of her was happy. A part of her was pissed. Happy, because the little beehive that had taken up residence in her gut was thrumming with a concoction of good feelings, sexual attraction, and girlish glee. Pissed, because it made Kouga miserable and in turn absolutely unbearable. Kouga didn't like Touga's cock-blocking ways for obvious reasons, he was getting between the wolf prince and his woman after all, and each attempt was sinking like the Titanic—spectacular, definitive, and quickly. And it made. Him. _Mad. _

The combined frustration of the lack of speed and this…_bona fide_ power play tug-o-war radiating from the main sources (Kouga and Touga) was rippling out to infect every other member of the group. Even Shippo was cranky! The smallest thing was setting people off, and Kagome watched with a sense of fatalistic dread as the situation rose from a level five on the DEFCON scale, swelled to a four, skipped to two, before in one singular event that she played a part in, they went nuclear entirely. The worst part was that Kagome was the one who started it, unwittingly as she was. And this was how she did it:

"Kouga will you quit _touching _me!"

Thirty feet away, gold eyes snapped towards the sound and glared, a growl hitching low in the back of his throat as he worked to trap it in his chest. Across from him, his son's ears perked up as well, and his face, drawn from constant irritation, fell once again into a fierce scowl. Sango and Miroku, who could not hear what they had, watched this wearily and sought comfort in each other's presence, silently hoping that this fight would take place _away. _

A few seconds passed in which there was nothing but silence, but then quite suddenly the both of them straightened their postures, as if ready at any given second to jump and rush away. The growl that Touga had been working to suppress suddenly broke free in a wave of controlled malice. He turned, stiffly, to his son. "Permission," he demanded through clenched teeth. Miroku and Sango were baffled that the father would ask _anything _from his son in such a formal tone, deferring power to the younger. Amazed, they turned to look at their friend, not knowing that this had been a demand that Touga had been pestering his son about for quite some time now. Inuyasha, for his part, looked conflicted. And he looked conflicted for a few seconds more before with an audible snap his ears flit back to the side, listening. "_Fucker,_" he growled lowly, and Touga cracked his knuckles in response to whatever they had just heard, both of their heads turned towards the tree line. "_Son,"_ Touga growled earnestly, slowly getting to his feet. That same conflicted look came over Inuyasha again, but it didn't last. With a roll of his eyes and a glare shot to the trees, he folded his arms and fell back to the ground he had half-way risen from. "Fine! All right? I give my fucking permission!"

Touga was off like a shot, so fast that a ripple of wind was left in his wake and his form turned into nothing but a blur. Inuyasha slapped a hand to his face and roughly rubbed his eyes. "What did I just _do_?"

Away, and completely unaware of the torpedo of demonic aura seconds from them, Kagome had her own issues to contend with. Kouga, finally fed up with being in the mere presence of the dog general had dragged Kagome off for the promised sword lesson. Kagome, knowing that the wolf was going to try some stuff had figured that suffering through it would be worth the knowledge she would gain. And at first, it was. He was handsy, but not unbearably so, and as they began the usual warm up and run through of kata, she had the foolish hope that everything would be just fine.

Oh, the best laid schemes of mice and men…

That hope hadn't lasted long _at all. _As soon as they were done with warm up, he said he was going to teach her a few new kata, and had immediately sidled up behind her. Snaking an arm around her stomach, he pulled her back into his chest, and from that position, used his arm to position her every limb in the correct stance.

And touched her as much as he possibly could during the entire process of it. Obviously, being a twenty-first century woman, she had a short funeral for her dashed hopes mentally before dressing up in her battle gear and putting her thinking cap on. Slapping his hands out of the way she stepped out of the cage of his arms and bopped him on the head before calmly informing him that that wasn't teaching, that was sexual assault with an excuse. She wanted to add that the situation could have come out of a bad pornographic romance novel, but she didn't want to first explain what a) porn was, and b) how _she _knew what it was. Because, well, Kouga would most definitely ask.

So she kept her trap shut on the subject.

In retrospect, his response should have put her on her guard so fast it would've been lighting to everyone else. In retrospect, she should have been wary. He'd been cranky and irritable ever since the start of this trip, and had only progressively gotten worse and worse and worse. In retrospect, she shouldn't have allowed her guard to drop.

_In retrospect. _

"All right," he complied easily with a wave of his hand. Walking a ways away he dropped into the stance he had just been showing her, putting his own sword in front. "Mimic me."

Feeling that he was finally serious, even if his ego might be slightly bruised, Kagome complied. The second she was in her stance, all hell broke loose. At least that's how it felt for her. Kouga suddenly attacked her in a whirl of movements far too fast for her eyes to process and before she even knew what was happening her blade had been deflected harshly to the side, the shockwave carrying up her arms, her sword hand firmly in Kouga's grip, and she was smashed up against his chest. Coming to her senses, she found herself firmly caged in his arms, one preventing her from pulling away, and the other snaked around her back. "You're an idiot Kagome," he said calmly, making her gasp in indignant rage. "If you really think you even stand a chance against demons." He jerked her back into his chest when she made to move away, clearly insulted. "You should let me protect you," his arms slid up from where it was holding her wrist to her upper arm. "I could do it."

"I could protect _myself _if you _actually _taught me," she snapped back, releasing her sword in order to free up her only mobile hand and push against him. Her other hand was firmly trapped between their bodies. She tried very hard not to think about how her hand had ended up in the hip area between them, and she consciously made the effort to keep it _completely _still. She tried to wiggle herself out of his hold, but his arm was like marble behind her, unmoving and promising of a bruise if she pushed too hard. His hand, which had been firmly encasing her upper arm in an iron grip, moved. It slid up the curve of her shoulder, coming to rest at the juncture between shoulder and breast, his thumb rubbing where her collar bone was. It was so large against her that the heel of his palm was resting against the swell of her breast. She began her struggles anew as a coiling, hissing snake of fear slithered into existence down in her gut. Besides their initial meeting, Kouga had always respected her distance, and it was hitting home now that he did so completely out of his own decision. If he chose to touch her, there was nothing to stop him from doing so.

It was a sobering thought. And that was when she said the magic words that had started everything on a downwards spiral.

"Kouga will you quite _touching _me!" she railed, grabbing his wrist and stopping the hands movements as it made to travel lower. He growled at her in response. "Just accept me already, Kagome," he tightened his grip on her, dipping his head abruptly. She shot hers backwards in response, arching her back and neck painfully and her eyes widened with disbelief. "Did you just try to kiss me?" Instead of responding, he glared down at her, apparently unhappy that she had so forcefully jerked away from him.

"It's what a man does with his woman," he growled eventually before dipping down for a second try. Again, she leaned back. "I'm not your woman," she hissed, rage boiling deep in her veins. She was given a sharp sting in reprimand and her mouth fell open as the action registered. He had just slapped her butt with the flat side of his sword—he had _spanked her. _

Her fury ignited from its slow burn to a crazed inferno, like gasoline had just been thrown on it in a splash of hell. "How _dare _you!" She shrieked, powering holy energy from her hand and pressing it firmly against his chest. He let her go with a pained snarl, shoving away from her and taking several steps back, patting against the armor and skin on his chest. For a second, they both just stared at the smoking skin, welts forming in bright angry red. "You," he looked flabbergasted. "You _burned _me!"

"Good!"

He glared down at her, his ice blue eyes never colder than they were in that moment, and before she could blink, he was on her again. They tumbled to the ground, his weight completely winding her as her head smacked painfully against the solidity of the earth. "You," he snarled, catching her flailing hands in a bruising grip and hoisting them above her head. She grunted, pained, but refusing to show it, and still a little disoriented from the very present pain at the back of her skull. "Are," he trapped her legs now, straddling her and aligning their hips in a way that would have made her blush if she weren't so angry. "Going to submit to me."

"Like hell!" She bucked against him, her holy energy coursing through her veins and sending her body humming with power. She felt him flinch against it and her mind howled with demands of retribution. Make him feel as scared as she was now, because for how angry she was, the reality of this situation was getting to her. He dipped his head down to kiss, and this time when she twisted her head away, he was perfectly content to shower her neck in hot, open mouthed kisses.

"_Get the hell off of me!_"

And miraculously, he was. Suddenly, his hands, his mouth, _him, _was torn off of her with one quick movement. An explosion of youkai followed soon after (or had that happened before?) and there was a sound like a tree being torn from its roots. And then there was Touga.

He was kneeling by her in a flash, his angry face turned towards the path of destruction he had caused and his embrace blocking her from the danger. She scrambled into the safety of his arms, ignoring the armor, and situating herself between the two spikes on his chest, supporting her weight with one hand and snagging her other into the collar of his kimono. Her heart was beating frantically against her ribcage and her breathing was labored with adrenaline. Her shaky exhales were ringing loud in his ears, the rapid staccato of her heartbeat thundering to his sensitive ears and it told him all he needed to know. She was afraid. Controlled fear, yes, but it was fear nonetheless.

He hissed a breath through his clenched teeth, keen eyes waiting for the entrance he knew was coming. But…time continued to pass in slow, dragging seconds until they both realized that it was likely that Kouga wouldn't be coming back. Kagome was calming down now, putting in the effort to slow her breathing and slow her heartbeat and Touga was as still as a statue, just…waiting. After a while, Kagome dared to open her mouth against the stormy quality of her savior's youkai, tense with potential energy like a tiger ready to spring. "Do you think he's coming back?"

Touga rubbed her shoulder, his arm around her back in a supportive move while his other was arched outwards, his claws extended in preparation for battle. He continued to watch the trees for a moment longer, then lowered his hand. "No," he answered shortly. "Either he's dead or unconscious." He tilted his chin down, gold eyes peering into her own and swimming with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes."

Gently, ever so gently, Touga helped her to her feet, his eyes scanning every inch of her. Her clothing was slightly askew, but for the most part the damage seemed to have been done to her hair. Her ribbon was slipping out of her ebony locks, and grass and twigs found themselves entangled in the strands from her fall. "You're not injured?"

She rubbed her arm in response, letting her own hand travel up her shoulder in quick motions before she was reassuringly touching the skin right above her breast. When her hand traveled to her neck, he saw the gleam of saliva and had to clamp down on the staggering urge to go and make sure, one way or another, that the wolf was dead. It increased tenfold when he realized that the path her hand had taken was probably one that the wolf first trespassed wrongly upon her person.

"I can't believe…" she murmured softly, rubbing at her neck and staring with disconnected awe at the trail of misshapen trees where Kouga's body had crashed through them. Taking her in a second time, Touga concluded that she was stunned. She obviously hadn't pegged her _friend _to do something so cruelly invasive, and as angry as he was, he bottled it and shoved it somewhere deep in his mind to pull out later at a more appropriate time. For now, he needed to distract her from what had just happened, and might have potentially been.

"You're in your peak fertile cycle," he explained softly, knowing that with how wound up the wolf was, that last piece of information had probably been the trigger to send him over the edge. Like the last straw that broke the camel's back. Reaching a hand out he tugged the ribbon and released her hair. It came loose in long waves and he began to pick out the twigs and leaves in measured movements, making sure that she could see his hands at all times. He didn't think that she needed the precaution though, as she was still fixedly staring at the trees. His words seemed to snap her out of it after a few seconds delay. She turned to him abruptly, her eyes wide. "What?"

He paused for a second, taking in the expression on her face. It was embarrassed and shocked in equal parts, but this new piece of information seemed to be throwing her for a loop. He turned back to his task, determined to downplay the entire thing and make it easier for her to be less embarrassed. As much as he wanted to tease her about it, it was rather personal and he knew that they weren't at that stage just yet. "You're fertile cycle," he repeated slowly, running a hand through her hair to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. "You're at your peak heat."

"At my pea—oh." _Oh _was right. He…he could _smell _her ovulation cycle? If there were ever a time to curse, she felt that now was rather appropriate but kept the storm of vulgar language inside her mind. Outwardly though, she could not help the flush of mortification that burned her cheeks and the tips of her ears, making its way happily down to her neck and chest. Her eyes shot to the ground at his laugh, and antsy, she began to nervously put her hair back up in its usual ponytail with less grace than normal. "Oh. Um…okay." Her eyes darted to the forest floor in search when she realized that her ribbon was missing. She spun once before Touga held out his hand and she realized that he had been holding the ribbon the entire time.

She reached for it, the worn fabric familiar in her hands, but didn't take it all the way and let her hand rest comfortable atop his own. She could see some the scars that she had explored those nights ago, and the sight was as familiar to her now as the well itself. "Thank you," she said earnestly, and he knew that she wasn't talking about the ribbon. Closing his much larger hand around hers, the fabric trapped between the both of them. "Always."

And she knew that he meant it.

He held out his arm, a gesture of comfort as well as a signal, and with one last glance at the destruction he had created, she  
stepped forward. His arm shifted to rest, ever so lightly, across her shoulders. It was heavy, but not uncomfortably so. In fact the weight seemed to be a physical sign of safety to her, and she leaned willingly into his side, only kept back by the amount of armor plating his body. He noticed this as well, and unknown to her, he was making plans to adjust his attire as this had been a continual obstacle in getting close to her.

He led her through the woods, the trek quiet as they rustled through underbrush. Being a gentleman, he brushed away stubborn tree limbs for her and it reminded her of the time he lifted her over the log. It also reminded her of the question he'd asked her, and her answer was still much the same. She really didn't know what she was going to do with Touga.

Sullenly, her face set into a deadpan she made sure he wouldn't see, she admitted quietly to herself that some part of her knew absolutely what it wanted to do with him. And it involved a bed.

"Kagome?" he had stopped, flitting his eyes back to her as he had been doing since they left the clearing to make sure she really was okay. Usually his sights would yield a shocked, but slowly accepting woman. But now it revealed a woman thinking…_thoughts._ He grinned down at her, a wicked curve to his lips and a glimpse of a fang as he took in the bright red flush to her cheeks. At the sound of her name, her eyes darted to his, bright, blue, and so very enticing. Seeing his expression, because that's what he _knew _she was taking in, she the flush extended to encompass her entire face. He laughed heartily at her, and just like that, the tension from the event before was lifted.

"What?" she said haughtily, trying to save face. He grinned mischievously at her. "Playing innocent, Ka-go-me?" he drawled smugly. "I like it."

"Oh?" her mask was flawless, the perfect expression of surprise. Or, it would have been flawless except that she was still blushing. She seemed determined to ignore this though, and tilted her nose into the air. "I could be thinking any number of thoughts."

He drew up to his full height in front of her, taking her in. Leaning against a tree with the support of a forearm, he reached out and snagged a strand of her hair. She wasn't too sure what it was with people and grabbing her hair. When that Akio guy had done it, it was invasive and rather strange. People just didn't _grab _hair of all things, and honestly if he were going to hit on her, she'd much more expected him to poke her in the flirtatious way that girls and guys did with each other: not hitting anywhere vital but dangerously close. Now that she thought about it, him grabbing her hair was just _weird._

But when _Touga _did it…somehow it was intimate and intense and horribly romantic. It showed his respect for her space, he had gone for a part of her that was distinctly feminine while still staying within social protocol, and after the ordeal he'd just _saved _her from, he was taking the most unassuming pose ever. She wasn't sure how he had pulled of _unassuming _with four tons of armor, but he had and he'd done it a flirtatious manner without crossing any lines.

In the back of her mind, somewhere that she'd only acknowledge when it was much too late to do so, she realized she was looking at a _master. _

He rubbed the strands together, committing their texture to memory as he continued to look at her. "Any number of thoughts," he repeated quietly, searching her face and leaving her fairly breathless in the process. His smile was slow to curve but it could have come from the devil himself for all Kagome cared. Or a succubus. A smile twitched. Or a demon. He huffed a small laugh, drawing his hand towards himself and letting her hair slide out of his fingers like fine silk, Kagome leaning unconsciously towards him against her knowledge. His eyes were bright with…_something _before he smirked in a way that clearly announced he knew what he was saying. "I think not, Kagome," he growled pleasantly. Inviting. Enticing. "In fact I think your thoughts are rather…" he leaned closer to her, his voice dropping an octave and becoming rougher. "_Specific,_" he finished suggestively.

The innuendo was blatantly obvious, entirely her fault, and she was left gaping like a fish out of water with no response. She had no comeback, no way to give him whiplash with her normally wicked tongue because while it was at her beck and call, her mind seemed to have abandoned ship. The seductive expression painted across his features was overcome then by sheer teasing amusement. She slapped her hands to her face and found them burned by the heat in her cheeks, and burned even brighter. "T-t-_Touga!_"

"You thought it," he defended, raising his hands in the air in a pacifying way. "But you said it!" she shot back unthinkingly. Correction, her brain hadn't abandoned ship—it had turned traitor and commandeered her tongue. She gaped in shock at her own mouth, mortified that she had just admitted she had been thinking dirty thoughts about him. Unable to bear the embarrassment, she took the cowards way out and began to briskly walk through the forest.

Behind her though, Touga's eyes lit with unholy glee—the eyes of a predator stalking its prey. Taking a deep breath to steady himself and his beast, he kept his eyes firmly glued to the back of her head, and yet could not help noticing the way her hips swayed as she crashed noisily through the trees. His exhale was one of self-control and barely audible, but to him, it felt like he only wound the spring tighter.

_This woman,_ he thought ruefully, chasing after her without shame or fear, _will be my undoing. _

Prediction made, they travelled the rest of the short path, poking fun at each other until the sexual charged air around them ceased to be electric and instead settled down to a mere simmer.

It disappeared entirely when she caught sight of Inuyasha. He had been pacing frantically, one hand on his sword hilt, and the other shifting over his entire person in a hazardous path of indecision. The instant he heard them, he had snapped up his head and locked his eyes on Kagome with such intensity that it gave her slight pause.

"Inuyasha?"

His eyes flitted to a space somewhere above her head. _Touga, _her mind supplied. Something glimmered in his eyes then, but when she turned to face Touga, he was smiling down at her. She turned her attention back to her half-demon friend, suddenly quite sure that some sort of communication had passed right over her head and she had no hope of deciphering it. "The wolf?" Inuyasha inquired coldly, folding his arms and addressing his father. Touga's voice was rough with he answered. "Out." Inuyasha gave a jerky nod before he was in front of Kagome, flaring his nostrils and sniffing her all over. He pulled back with a disgusted expression. "Ugh. You smell like him. Get over here."

Kagome let out a sigh as she was pulled into Inuyasha's embrace. It was always scent with these demons, scent and property and possession. She'd given up getting mad at Inuyasha when he said that she was his—it just didn't get through to him at all that she didn't like being objectified. Though, in the past year she'd begun to see that it wasn't so much and objectification of a person, but rather a state of claim. Like…a protection or something. Like by saying that she was _his _he was making sure that no one else screwed around with her. She didn't know. It was a demon thing.

So it was with new found patience, and lingering exasperation, that she allowed Inuyasha to hold her. The cuddling had taken her a while to get over, back when she still was crushing on him, but now it was familiar and comfortable. "Damn," he muttered against her ear, rubbing his hands up and down her arms and back. "The bastard laid it on thick. Was he _tryn' _to start something?" Touga's growl was the only answer. "Wait," Sango said softly, still out of the loop but beginning to have a sinking suspicion of dread. "Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sango," Kagome replied back over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Though somebody should probably check to see if Kouga is okay." Despite how incredibly angry she was with him, she still had a heart and where there was a heart there was always feeling. She was a little worried for him. "You defend him?" Touga said incredulously, angry. "After what he did you still—"

"No!" She grumbled. "I'm not _defending him _I'm just worried if he's still alive is all." Touga still looked shocked, and that expression prompted Inuyasha to snort once he saw it. "Get used to it," he said mildly, and unless Kagome's ears were deceiving her, a little smugly as well. "She has a woman's heart."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Kagome cried indignantly, not liking the derisive tone that the knuckle-head had used. "And a _human _heart," Inuyasha continued to say, completely ignoring the woman in his arms as he rubbed his palm furiously across her neck. He did _not _like what he had found there.

Meanwhile Touga was looking between Inuyasha and Kagome like he had just gotten more than he bargained for, which was rather strange and confusing. Had something happened between the dog general and his son that she didn't know about? She cast a look towards her friends, but while Sango looked just as confused as her, Miroku had a knowing glint in his eyes. She narrowed her own at him in response, promising herself that she'd corner the monk first chance she got.

Finally satisfied, Inuyasha stepped away from her and looked towards the sun, content with his work. He frowned a little. "We're going to have to find a place to camp soon," he grumbled. "We've only got a few more hours till dark." Folding his arms, a thoughtful look came over him, his ears periodically twitching at noises that Kagome could not here before he turned to his father. "Kouga had us travelling north this entire time so I don't think that will change," he paused a moment, flicking his eyes towards the trees before turning back to Touga. "Would you take them from here? Find a place to camp in a few hours," Another meaningful look towards the trees. "I'll catch up."

You didn't have to be a genius to know what Inuyasha was staying behind for. Kagome only hoped that he wouldn't kill Kouga because she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Inuyasha was much, much stronger than the wolf prince. Judging by how pissed he was about what Kouga had done, Kagome knew that he would be tempted to.

It made her wonder though—why _hadn't _Inuyasha come to her rescue? Why had it been Touga when Inuyasha promised to protect her? By all the silent communication between the two of them, she knew that Inuyasha had to have _known, _so why wouldn't he come? And now trusting Touga with the safety of his pack? Kagome had spent enough time in the feudal era to know that among demons that was a _huge _sign of trust, and while Inuyasha hadn't ever _not _trusted his dad, he'd never just let Touga take the reins before either.

Just what was going on?

"Of course, Inuyasha," Touga responded. "I'll see to it that they are safe." Inuyasha gave a firm nod before turning back to everyone. "Okay guys, I'll be back in a while. Follow him, all right?"

"Very well, Inuyasha," Miroku agreed slowly, getting to his feet with a jingle of his staff. Sango followed soon after, Kirara in her arms and Shippo on her shoulder. Touga and Inuyasha shared one last glance before the former nodded and started off towards the mountainous peaks in the distance. At his sure, leading steps, the rest of the group hesitantly followed.

Just as Kagome was passing Inuyasha though, at the back of the group, he snagged her arm. "Hey, stay close to my dad alright?"

"Why? Inuyasha what's going on?" He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. "Listen, it's just a demon thing okay? I'll explain it later but," his ears pinned at the back of his skull. "Not here. Not now." At her uncertain expression, he looked at her beseechingly. "Trust me, Kagome. Stay close to him, all right?"

She gave him one last look, scrutinizing his body language and hoping to find some answer there, but all that she got was that he was uncomfortable. Uncomfortable, embarrassed, and angry and none of those things helped because he was like that a lot. She sighed. "All right. But you better explain after this is over."

"Fine," he huffed, turning her shoulders and pushing her lightly in the direction that the rest of the pack had left. "Catch up before you're too far behind." And then he bounded off towards the woods without another word or backwards glance. Knowing that she didn't want to stick around for the confrontation that was coming, she hurried to catch up with her peers. They had stopped to wait for her, and heeding her friend's advice, she wandered to the head of the group next to Touga.

She thought of asking him what was happening, but in the end she never did.

And the rest of the day went passed in suffocating, tense silence. It was awkward and unusual because the Inutachi had always been characterized by warmth and happiness and she couldn't tell if this sudden oppressiveness was due to Kouga's actions or Touga's presence. The latter seemed unlikely, but every time she chanced a shy, uncertain glance at him from under her lashes, she saw the cool façade masking the rage beneath and was cautioned by her baser instincts to _not touch. _

After an hour or so, she stopped looking at him entirely, content—or at least some form of the feeling—to watch the scenery drudge slowly by. She kept waiting for Inuyasha to come bounding up at any moment, followed shortly by the whirlwind that heralded Kouga's approach, but the day dragged on and the sun made its slow, leisurely way across the sky until it was no more. It dipped behind the mountains, haloing their majestic forces for a while more before Touga called for a halt. It was the first word he had spoken since on the journey and it was clipped and short, taught with some kind of cool emotion that she couldn't name. Surely, after all this time, he couldn't still be angry? They had talked for over an hour, and had shared a moment of intimacy when he had saved her from the hail of smoldering coals, but their mutual chemistry couldn't warrant emotional attachment beyond friendly acquaintance.

Or could it?

Kagome abruptly shoved the thought from her mind. Who did she think she was? Some kind of primadona or diva that all the boys chased, falling at her feet like bowling pins? She snorted at the thought, smacking her swelling head in order for it to get reduced. Yeah, right.

Touga's molten eyes were drawn to the derisive snort that she had made, the sound noticeable in the quiet that had enveloped the traveling group. What had prompted her to make such a noise was not for him to know though, as she had been absorbed in her own thoughts. He kept hoping that she'd start chattering away and make an attempt to break the silence, but she never did. Perhaps it was cowardly of him, but he simply could not find it in himself to consent to happy conversation when he could still smell _him _all over her. Every time he looked over, the ponytail exposing her neck, he would see the trail of gleaming saliva where the wolf had kissed even though it was no longer there.

His hand suddenly contracted in an unwilling spasm, his claws elongating and aching when he held them back. His blood _sang _for vengeance for the wrong done to the woman at his side, his beast howling at him in carnal dissatisfaction. But no…he could not. It was not his—and here his lips turned sharply into a frown—_place _to do so. That right belonged exclusively to his son, Inuyasha.

He had been pestering Inuyasha for permission to court the human priestess for the past week now, spurred on by the wolf's constant innuendos and pure, irritating behavior. He felt that the this _Kouga _did not understand just how rare a woman Kagome actually was, and was affronted and enraged in equal parts at his blatant disrespect for a creature so powerful. The fact that Kagome didn't punish him for this transgression, only firmly but _politely_ refusing the advances irritated the general further. He had felt the need to stand up for her if she wouldn't for herself, and neither she nor his son had stopped him.

Why his son _hadn't _stopped him he had wondered at, but something in those young eyes had been judging—expecting. Like he had been saying, _You see this problem? What will you do? _and waiting to see if Touga was worthy of the job.

And he had risen to the challenge.

There were two parts to the demon laws of courting. The first part was securing the permission and approval of the woman's protector or guardian. This allows for the man wishing to court the woman to show her protector that he _can _in fact protect instead, that he _can _provide, that he _can _defend. It's crucial, and from that point on contending males were henceforth the male's responsibility and any and all claims could be challenged. The second part, was securing the _woman's _approval. A demon male could work and fight all he wanted, but in the end if the woman did not approve then the male had no choice but to retreat. This, he dearly hoped did not happen.

Touga was allowed to interfere with Kouga because it was now his duty, but the wolf's transgressions ran deeper than just a claim. He had attacked and violated a member of Inuyasha's pack against her will. It was a crime too large to just leave to a competitor for Kagome's favor, so the right of punishment was left to his son. A punishment that, as he stated before, he so _dearly _wanted to dish out himself.

But he couldn't focus on that right now. He had secured his sons approval, and so the second stage of the pre-courting ritual could begin. He had to appeal to Kagome in every way possible, mental, emotional, and physical. Showing his anger so quickly after he's just saved her would hint to a volatility in nature and he wasn't keen on losing her favor so quickly after he had just esteemed himself as a protector in her eyes. He had not forgotten the way she had so willingly sought the comfort and strength in his embrace, scrambling towards him because she knew he was _safe. _He would _not _deny that now by being surly and angry. He would _not. _

He could not fuck this up.

And that was where his difficulties began. He knew that his silence was disconcerting her and knew that he had to find a way to break it, but he just could not seem to let that anger _go. _

Within the privacy of his mind, he swore loudly. This woman was evoking a kind of wild, blinding passion in him that he had no idea rested within him. Minutes after first seeing her and he was in heavy, heady lust, and now after only a few weeks acquaintance he was already taking steps to courting her. If he were younger, if he were anything but sure, he would be wondering just what the hell he was thinking. But he was old enough now to know a good thing when he saw it and some instinctual part of him was screaming that it was _her. _It was _this woman _that he had been searching for. And he listened to his instincts so here he was—agonizing over a wolf and paranoid about screwing up something that hadn't even started from her point of view. He intended to keep her oblivious for as long as possible though. He wanted her to come to _him, _and let their relationship progress as easily and naturally as if he had never asked Inuyasha for permission. He had only ever intended for the courting claim to deter other competition in order for that natural progression to become possible, and then when the time was right he'd ask her properly bearing a courting gift.

Watching her bend to start a fire, he wondered what kind of courting gift would suit her best now that the thought occurred to him. A decorative hair comb? A jeweled hair pin perhaps? But his mind dismissed the notions almost as soon as they occurred to him. No, too petty, she wouldn't find them useful at all. He looked her over, her hands dirtying in the dirt as she focused on digging a pit with nothing but her bare hands. He had seen the calluses and scars that rendered her silken flesh that one night and had found the sight both worthy of his respect and arousing. This woman was no pretty decoration—she was a woman who gained things only out of her own abilities.

And so his mind strayed to other things. Gauntlets? No, too gaudy and while she used her hands to fight, most of time she spent using them to help. It wouldn't suite her. His eyes drifted to her hair then, and he thought perhaps a special hair ribbon might work. But, he frowned, that would not be suitable as a _courting _gift. Something so simple was far too easy for someone of his stature to obtain, and this had to be serious for heaven's sake!

"I'm going to check the perimeter," he said, pushing off from the tree and smiling genially at the group before leaving, pushing further into the forest around him. What about armor? He worked his jaw in thought before ultimately deciding that that wouldn't work either. While she could definitely use it and it would be acknowledging her status as a warrior, it would also imply that _he _could not protect her. So no, armor wouldn't work.

When he was deep enough in the woods, he began the circle, letting his instincts take over even as his mind strayed. It had to be something that she could _use. _After having her share so many experiences from her past, he knew that she had had an active childhood. Climbing trees, walking around her home at night, wrestling with other children in the dirt, and through these stories it was apparent that she enjoyed _doing _things, so small decorations would not make the cut. She was traversing time and selflessly giving up her other life for this…this merry band of misfits to chase a madman across the country! A trinket that she couldn't use was simply unacceptable.

_And yet_, he thought, pushing a branch out of his face and scaring a squirrel up a tree. _She is still a woman. _

So it was a question on how to mix the woman and the warrior together. Femininity and strength. He snorted. Oh, how she broke the mold of the times they lived in…

But what could mix those two without being strange? She, herself, pulled it off _spectacularly, _but how to emulate that without copying?

Suddenly, as if his subconscious was aware of his plight it dragged up a conversation from a few weeks ago.

_"__Umm…no. Not a dagger, but I have scissors."_

Dagger.

His mouth curled into a triumphant smirk. _Yes. _

Ten minutes later, Kagome looked up from her growing pile of firewood for the night to see Touga crashing through the underbrush. Well, less crashing and more bouncing. She raised her brow at him, a smile spreading on her face as he caught sight of her and grinned—it appeared that he had snapped out of whatever mood he was in and was back to being his usual charming self. His golden eyes cast quickly about the camp before he made a beeline for Kagome, stopping just slightly inside of her personal bubble. She stood to greet him, not bothered by the closeness of him at all. "I apologize for my earlier behavior," he said sincerely. "It was rude."

She waved it away with a smile. "It's fine. I can hardly fault you because something was eating at you."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, still concerned but not with the urgency that he had asked when he had first saved her from Kouga. She nodded her head, dusting off her pants when she realized how dirty they were. He seemed to relax marginally in front of her when he heard her response, making her suppress a smile. "That's good then," he reached out a hand to her. "May I see your hand for a moment, please?"

She blinked at him once, then twice before sticking out her hand without qualm. "What for?" He took hold of it gently and Kagome was once again reminded of how much bigger his were in comparison. But then she was distracted by what was in his other hand. "Some trivial curiosity," he grinned down at her, placing one of the many sticks he had in his hand in hers and curling her fingers around it. "Indulge me."

So she did. Stick after stick he placed in her palm and curled her fingers around them, each one a different thickness than the one before it. Apparently he was finding something that he didn't like, because when her hand fit a certain way around some of the sticks, he discarded them to the ground with a frown. Finally after a game of trial and error, he was brought down between two sticks, both of them fairly similar in regards of thickness, but two different types of wood and different lengths. "Figures," he muttered softly. He pocketed them with a smile, sticking them discreetly into the sash of his obi. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Curiosity," he shrugged, nonchalant, already turning away. Feeling playful, Kagome continued the sentence. "Killed the cat," she finished for him, smiling cheekily. He grinned as she passed by him. "It's a good thing that I'm not a cat then, little bird."

"I don't know," she said contemplatively. "Having nine lives sounds handy if you think about it." _And a tail, _her mind whispered wickedly, conjuring up images of Touga with a cat tail. Beyond being completely amusing, the mental slide-show had a certain allure to it. A cat tail…Touga smirking with a cat tail…Touga crawling towards her wi—

_No._

"Nine lives?" his expression scrunched in distaste. "Can you imagine actually having that?"

"Having what?" Sango asked, coming from the trees where she had just been answering natures call. "Having nine lives," Kagome answered, jumping at the safe subject almost too quickly, then smirked as she eased into the conversation. "I think that it'd be pretty cool actually. What I could do with nine lives…"

"And the kami know you need them," Miroku said blandly from his place by the fire, his staff leaning casually against his shoulder. "Hey!" Kagome cried, indignant as her companion's laughter. Touga nudged her shoulder, a Cheshire smile stretching his lips. "Were you a trouble maker, Ka-go-me?" Sango snorted as she seated herself next to her fiancé. "Trouble-_maker_? Inutaisho-sama if Kagome _made _any trouble I'd call her the kami of chaos."

"Havoc," Miroku agreed sagely and Shippo snickered from his perch in Miroku's lap. "Thanks guys," Kagome said sourly, plopping down next to the fire and waiting for the food to cook. Touga took his seat next to her, quietly observing the quickly darkening sky and wondering when Inuyasha would return. And when he did, if the wolf would be with him or not. It wouldn't suit them well to travel without a guide—the mountains belonging to the wolves had always been a hostile place, full of steep cliffs and unforgiving rocks, every corner haunted by hungry, predatory eyes. And, unfortunately, it would be difficult to track anything with his nose because the entire place would reek of wolf. Even with his level of skill, if their group was separated, it would take more than just his superior sense of smell to find their lost party.

There was a soft prod in his side, and he turned to see Kagome's eyes, impossibly large under the dark sky and flickering flames looking up at him, the light casting her features in a seductive glow. She had poked him with her finger. "What are you thinking about?" He rumbled at her, a contemplative noise with an edge of satisfaction. She had felt comfortable touching him. That was good, even if the touch was limited and rather remote. In response to her question, he jerked his head in the direction of the mountains. "The wolf territory isn't something I venture into often. I was just thinking about what we'd do if we happened to lose our guide."

"That's easy," Shippo piped up, drawing all eyes. "Ginta and Hakkaku would come for us." Touga raised an eyebrow. "More wolf friends?" The young fox kit shrugged helplessly. "When you shout your love from a mountain in front of all your men, the message is pretty clear. Kagome's pretty well known."

"That so?" Touga turned glowing, hooded eyes to the woman sitting next to him. She flushed under his gaze, and he gave her a feral smirk in reward. It was good to know, at least, that this all consuming passion was mutual and she wasn't unaffected by his presence. It would make things easier in days to come, to convince her that he was most certainly worth her time.

Kagome played with the ends of her ponytail, a little embarrassed (not unusual at all when it concerned Kouga) that the actions Shippo spoke of were quite terribly true. "Ah," she stuttered a little. "Kouga was quite…um…_clear _about what he wanted." Touga snorted derisively and Kagome winced a little. He obviously didn't think to highly of their friend, and unfortunately, after today's events she was inclined to agree with him. For all her bleeding heart, Kagome knew she was going to have a new-found wariness around the tribal prince until the dust settled a bit and she knew she wasn't in danger of being attacked like that. She suppressed a shudder when she thought about what might've happened had Touga _not _intervened.

Eager for a change in topic, and feeling that her companions weren't opposed to the idea, she broached a new one. And she had the perfect thing to kick it off too. "Touga?"

"Yes?"

"I remembered that you asked me to bring back a few books from my time," His entire posture perked up and his eyes began to glow, a grin already spreading across his lips. "So I brought some back," she shrugged a little embarrassed at how much his happy display had so easily made _her _happy. "Would you like me to get them?"

"That, dear woman, would please me greatly," he rumbled. She blushed prettily in response and hid it by standing up. Touga, already conjuring expectations of cuddling up against a rock or a tree together made to remove his armor. As Kagome made her way to the monstrous yellow backpack, her other friends suddenly popped back into her mind, and feeling a little guilty that she had forgotten about them, turned to address them as she knelt to retrieve her treasures. "Would you guys like to join us?" Sango smiled genially at her before exchanging a look with Miroku and then turned back to Kagome, non-verbal exchange committed. "No thank you Kagome. Miroku and I would prefer just talking tonight, but thank you for the offer." Kagome nodded her head in understanding. The two of them, ever since they had agreed to get married, had spent a lot of time just talking to each other in blissful abandon. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to withdraw into their own little world of quite murmurs and soft looks.

Casting a quick look to Shippo, she found him drooping already and predicted that it was going to be only a few minutes more before he was out. Looks like it was just going to be her and Touga tonight and a thrill sent her nerves skittering at the thought. Dropping to her bag, she opened the top and rifled through until she caught sight of the books she had chosen to bring. Her fingers danced uncertainly from cover to cover before she finally gave up and turned to face her reading companion for tonight. "Touga, I brought a few books but I don't know which one you would like to read."

"What are the choices?" he asked curiously, removing the last of his armor. Kagome tried very hard to ignore how in doing so it tugged down one sleeve of his kimono, exposing the hard plain of his pectoral and shoulders before he yanked the fabric back into place. Swallowing a little but managing to battle down the blush that had dared to surface, she gave her titles. "Anatomy or geography."

"Ana…" he frowned, the word unfamiliar on his tongue. "What is this?"

"The human body," Kagome smiled, particularly enamored with the textbook herself. It had always astounded her on just how incredibly complex the human body actually was, and after committing herself to being the group's medic, anatomical references were frequently dancing around her brain. "It's all about how the body works, like how you move your limbs and how you see and stuff." She knew Touga's answer even before it tumbled from his lips, that particular gleam in his eye unmistakable. She chuckled, grabbing her reading glasses as she lifted the heavy textbook from its confines. "Anatomy it is."

Whatever Touga had expected of the strange textbooks that Kagome had brought back from her time, it was not the tome that she had hauled from the depths of her backpack. The sheer amount of pages reminded him more of a brick or slab of stone rather than paper, and the way it glimmered in the firelight likened it to marble. The fact that she struggled to keep that thing in her arms as she came over to him spoke volumes, and by the time she had settled neatly at his side, the both of them against the rock and a scant few inches of space separating them, it became obvious why.

He had no _idea _that a body could be so complicated.

Or beautiful. The diagrams were intrinsic and clear, each line precise with a clinically detached yet mesmerizing perfection as they sprawled across the lacquered pages. "Amazing," he breathed, tracing his claw against the odd texture of the special paper and following a tube of some sort, blue, to an organ situated in the persons cut open chest. He assumed it to be the heart. "Veins," Kagome said, noticing his perusal and the question that lingered there. "They carry blood throughout the body in a circulation, picking up oxygen here," she gestured towards the lungs. "And going back through the body to make the loop again."

"Oxygen?"

"An element in the air we breathe," Kagome really tried to keep the bragging tone out of her voice, but she'd survived chemistry and getting a chance to actually _teach _someone as knowledgeable as Touga was the opportunity of a lifetime. It was hard not to strut her stuff a little bit, even if it was menial. "Air is mostly comprised of nitrogen, but it's the oxygen that humans, and demons, breathe."

"And the blood _absorbs _the oxygen?"

"Well…yes and no. Blood itself is composed of different things," she unfolded her reading glasses and stuck them on the tip of her nose. Normally she wouldn't need them, but the lighting was poor and her vision wasn't the best by firelight. Especially with how small the text was. Flipping through the textbook she hunted for the index, missing the appreciative glance that Touga sent her. His appreciating soon shifted downwards though, scrutinizing the new picture that was thrust in front of him and the neat, impossibly even lines of identical characters and text. There was a picture as well, a strange depiction of something distinctly animal, but fuzzy. He tilted his head at it, drifting his gaze down to another picture of strange, dented red discs. "There are different components to human blood," Kagome started, lecture mode powered on. "These are white blood cells," she tapped the first picture. "Basically they're like our bodies personal army. They attack anything foreign or threatening in the body, like viruses or bacteria."

"Viruses and bacteria? What are those?"

"Bacteria is basically a really, _really _tinny-tiny animal. There not _nearly _as complicated as you and I, or even a common rabbit or bird, but they can be deadly. They're mostly responsible for what makes us sick."

"Where are they?"

"Everywhere," she gestured vaguely around them. "On our skin, in our hair, our food, our bodies—_everywhere._" Touga frowned. "Why haven't I seen them?"

"Because they're _really _small," she smiled at him, the strange contraption on the tip of her nose sharpening her cheekbones in a way that was attractive. "You'd need a microscope to see them. And this," she tapped the picture again. "Is a picture taken by the microscope and blown up so that we can see it."

"And viruses?" Touga prompted, not really sure he fully understood bacteria but willing to stuff his brain full of more information. Kagome paused and looked contemplative for a moment before starting slowly, "They're a little harder to explain…and they look downright strange, but," and here she paused as if thinking for the right term. "Viruses aren't actually _alive._"

"…They are dead then?"

"No, no," she shook her head. "They still reproduce—" Touga raised a brow at that. How can something be _not _alive and still reproduce? "And they function and everything, but they don't actually _live. _Like, they don't have cells or brains or organs or _anything. _They're just sort of there."

"I'm afraid you have confused me," Touga admitted, astounded. "What are cells? And furthermore these viruses lack any sort of sense." She laughed aloud, a bright tinkling that was tampered for the sake of the hush that had fallen over the camp. "I have to agree with you since I can't particularly wrap my head around it, but the more you understand about humans, like DNA and RNA the more you'll understand how viruses exist, even if they aren't alive. For now, I guess you could call them an organism on the _edge _of living."

"Very well then," Touga said after a brief moment of incredulity. "Do white blood cells protect against viruses as well?"

"Yes," Kagome said, glad to return to the subject of blood. "Though it's a lot harder. Oh! And you should _see _the white blood cells—they eat anything that's threatening."

"Eat." She bobbed her head happily, her eyes shining. "It reminded me of a monster when I first saw it happening."

"You could _see _this?" He said in awe. She grinned up at him. "Microscopes can film things too—the moving picture thing—and I saw it in school."

"Incredible."

"Just wait," she said, bouncing her knees in excitement. "The brain is even more awesome."

"What about these," he asked, pointing to the strange red discs and they bent their heads together in companionable interest. "Those are the red blood cells,"

"Aptly named," he interrupted dryly but with a sense of humor. She smiled and continued. "They're the cells responsible for carrying the oxygen from the lungs to the rest of the body. A chemical called hemoglobin, which is an iron containing molecule—"

"You've lost me," Touga hated to interrupt, really he did, but now it was just words without meaning to his ears. She looked a little sheepish. "Sorry. Um…so basically, have you ever seen iron rust?"

"Yes, I have."

"You know that red color? The same principle applies to the red blood cells." He blinked. "There's rust in our blood?"

"No," she chuckled. "No, not exactly but the idea of it is similar and it _is _why our blood is red. Rusting is a form of chemical change with a _metal. _You just have to transfer it over into terms dealing with the _body._"

"I understand," he said slowly, chewing the thought in his mind and imprinting it in his memory. Then he turned towards the page and his eyes immediately landed on a particular word. He didn't know how to pronounce it, and instead of trying, he pointed to it. "What are these?"

"Platelets?" He nodded, sticking the pronunciation into his memory. "They're the guys that stop wounds from bleeding. If you get cut, they all come to that place on your body and clog it up, eventually forming a scab if the wound is deep enough. There _are _seven layers of skin." She gave him an intense stare. "Their probably really advanced for demons, considering how quickly you guys heal," her voice dropped then, assuming a tone that hinted that she was thinking out loud. "I wonder if it's made up of some different chemical component." He hummed in thought as well before shrugging. He'd never put much thought into just how his body healed, only knowing that it did. Knowing what he did now, he could feel a particularly bright spark of curiosity sputter to life inside of him. "White blood cells, red blood cells and…plate-lets," he spoke carefully before concluding, "Blood."

"And plasma."

"What?"

"Well those are just the _cells _in blood, not blood itself. Plasma's what makes it liquidly and stuff."

"And I assume that _plasma _is not so simple either?" Kagome shook her head, before dropping her head over the book. Senseless mutterings ensued from which Kagome was reading at an incredibly fast clip, her eyes darting around as she gleaned meaning from the characters from the page. When he attempted to do the same, bending his head close to hers though, he found that he did not understand one lick of the stuff in front of him. He frowned. "Is this written in Japanese?" The characters were vaguely familiar, and every now and then he'd come across a kanji he recognized, but as a whole, it was jargon. "Eh?" Kagome lifted her head, before dropping her gaze once more to the page as realization dawned. "Oh. Through the centuries the language sort of…adapted. We developed a short hand to accommodate for foreign words and it turned into…this." She gestured helplessly at the page in front of her, a mixture of hiragana, katakana and kanji. "I cannot read it," Touga intoned shamelessly, if a little perturbed. Kagome frowned. "Well," she said shortly, conflicted. "I could teach you, if you want that is?" At his raised brows, she hurried on. "I mean you don't _have _to since the only time you'll be seeing it is in my books, but, I mean, if you _want…_"

He gave a warm chuckle. "Kagome I would be honored if you would teach me the language of the future," he intoned sincerely, his eyes bright. "As far as I am concerned a mere lack of understanding should not bar my ability to learn, and that is precisely what our adapted language has done. With your assistance, I would love to learn."

"Oh, o-okay," she said softly, shyly, then beamed at him. "This is going to be fun," she said offhandedly, and Touga nodded in agreement before turning back to the book. Kagome got the hint and picked up where she left off. "Plasma is basically a happy concoction of hormones, proteins, and glucose—which is like a type of sugar." Touga rolled his eyes, not knowing any of those terms. "And now I know blood."

"The basics of it."

"There's _more._" She laughed at him, shifting a little closer though Touga didn't think she realized it. "There's _always _more, Touga. Always."

"Hm. Indeed. Then, what about the heart?" He didn't say it out loud, but he'd seen plenty of human hearts up close and personal before. He remembered one occasion in particular where he was visiting a lord—one that he didn't like much mind you for his gruesome and brutish behavior—that had favored human hearts as a delicacy. Touga wasn't a fan, but they weren't terrible to eat either.

However he would be perfectly happy to keep that bit of information a secret from Kagome forever. Besides his own general favor and soft spot for the species, alienating himself in such a way that would offset his intended by several degrees was not high on his priority list. Her withdrawal from him was something he was loath to see happen.

"Heart, heart, heart," Kagome murmured, flipping through the papers. She didn't bother going back to the index. They were already in the circulatory system and blood so the heart shouldn't be too far beh—

"Aha!" she harrumphed triumphantly, coming to a fold out diagram of the human heart. Spreading it out from the textbook, she adjusted it so it was full across the both of them. Touga marveled at the detail of the diagram before him, his eyes tracing the stark contrast of the picture and the thin black lines followed shortly by text, obviously labeling the parts it was pointing to.

Kagome patiently walked him through the four chambers of the heart, right and left ventricle and right and left atriums, the order that they pumped, the main arteries that led away from the heart and where they led. That in turn led to the lungs and they both marveled over the strangeness of the structures. He had always assumed that they were hollow, gaseous organ bags. Discovering that they were actually surrounded by muscle upon muscle and supported with a skeletal system of airway passages that eventually got so small they ended in microscopic (a word he was quickly becoming familiar with) gas air balloons called alveoli surprised him speechless. And then there was the reality that everything was so _compact. _

He had always just referred to the midsection of the body as the stomach. But it simply _wasn't _just a stomach. It was the stomach, the intestines, the liver, the diaphragm, kideneys, spine, a spindely mix of nerves and veins and _kami _it was complicated.

What awed him the most was that as he was looking at Kagome, a thought, staggering in its natural simplicity, struck him. For all these recently undiscovered wonders he was now witness too, the sheer amount of respect he now held for the intrinsic detail and miracle that was a _person, _something else managed to knock him senseless once more.

A _woman _was capable of _creating _this.

Gold eyes glowed as they appraised the lithe, sinuous form of the woman next to him. Wide hips made for supporting new life, breasts to feed that new life, and a body engineered in order to create. He had always respected woman for this incredible ability, but never had he _truly _comprehended the magnitude of the feat itself. _Kagome _could create a human being. Was capable, even expected, to form a connection with a life that was steadily growing inside of her as it came into existence. He couldn't even imagine how profound such an experience would be and was envious that she could do such a thing. But the envy was short lived as his thoughts inevitably lead him to imagining Kagome laden with child, her stomach swelling and her skin aglow with impending motherhood. A smile twitched the corner of his lips as the image played out in his mind.

She would make a good mother, he thought, her nature already showing signs of such behavior with the fox kit.

_But __who's__ mother, _his mind whispered. _Your child? Or…someone else's? _

Somewhere in his soul, he howled in protest at the thought. Or his beast did. Perhaps both.

But then Kagome looked up from the book, a gleam in her eyes through the glass lenses set upon her face, her smile lighting up her face and her pink lips enticing in the firelight as she finished explaining the basic gist of the nervous system.

He dropped his eyes to the text, comprehending that they wrote words of gold but unable to understand them and knowing that Kagome could read them. Kagome could do a lot of things, he realized.

"…and so the dendrites connect with the axons over the synapses." Kagome finished with a grin, her hands up from the visual accompaniment as she looked into Touga's flickering yellow eyes.

"You're amazing," he murmured intimately, staring deep into a sea of blue and willing her to understand just how much he meant those words. She stuttered a little in surprise, her mouth falling open as her jaw went lax. Gently, as if he thought he'd startle her, he reached a hand up and pulled the contraption from her face in order to see her better. She was put off-guard by the unexpected compliment, but he found himself almost overcome with the need to make sure she understood where he was coming from. That she saw what _he _saw when he looked at her. "Absolutely incredible."

"Touga?" Blushing, uncertain, shy…

…_arousing._

His eyes darkened a shade and lightened all at once and Kagome's breath caught at the expression. She knew that look, though she had never seen it directed at her with such force before. Gold eyes swimming with hazy desire, he directed his gaze from her eyes, to her hair, to various points on her face that she could not name. His palm was warm when it settled on her cheek, and the calluses on his palm hitched enticingly across the smoothness of her skin as he slid it to her jaw. His thumb, the very tip of his claw caught on her lower lip as he dragged it across the petal soft flesh in exploration. She opened her mouth in a soundless protest, but the words were stuck in her throat, and instead all she seemed to be able to focus on was just how intently his eyes were fixed to her lips.

_He's going to kiss me… _she thought dizzily, her own eyes drooping to half-mast in nervous anticipation. Her stomach was knotting and buzzing with a proverbial hive of emotions, the most prominent of which was excitement. She had no maiden lips, and her list of past kisses was actually a pretty good size before she came to the feudal era, but something about the thought of _Touga _kissing her somehow ensured in her mind that it was going to be good. Really good.

Touga slid his hand further towards her ear, ensuring a firm but gentle, masculine grip as his fingers tangled into her raven tresses. He took his time, committing the feel of her skin flush against his own to his memory, and ensuring that her expression would never fade. Her blue eyes had darkened to a shade of the ocean on a stormy night, the shine in them bright with the glow of the embers nearby. The brilliant vibrancy of color suffusing her cheeks was like wine, highlighting her regal features in a feminine rosy hue. Her drug-like expression only compounded the heady musk of her scent, drifting enticingly across his senses in a cloud of ambrosia, electric and seductive all at once.

His eyes dropped once more to the inviting pout of her lips, pink from the constant abuse of worrying it between her teeth. The thought of sinking his own fangs into that soft flesh had him angling her head upwards, eager to taste and to feel. _Beautiful, _he thought…

…and began his descent…

"Miroku!"

The pair was startled apart by the exclamation, swiftly followed by a sharp slap. Kagome pulled away like lightning, embarrassed and feeling like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar even though Miroku and Sango were both involved in their own little world. Face flaming, Kagome delicately cleared her throat and began to get up, shifting the heavy textbook to the ground between them. "I should go to bed," she murmured, so soft it was barely audible even to his ears.

He snatched up her wrist as she stood though, tugging her back towards him with a startled gasp. Cupping a large hand around the back of her head, he pulled her face towards him until his mouth was against her temple. Gooseflesh rose all over her skin as she shivered, Touga's hot breath stirring the hair around her ear, the sensitive flesh hyperaware to the temperature changes.

"We are not finished, little bird," he promised, his breath like a dragons and fierce with desire. Her breath hitched at the words, and with a firm, almost possessive kiss to her temple, he let her go. She stumbled back to her sleeping bag drunkenly, unpleasantly hot beneath her clothing and her arousal raging like a furnace. Almost in a daze, she methodically placed her shoes by the bedding, pulled the tabi socks from her feet and wrapped the blankets around her so that she could change. Every second she spent beneath the blankets removing her clothing was a second spent imagining _him. _By the time that she had her day clothes folded and placed beside her in a neat pile and she was bundled up in her sleeping bag, she was so hot sweat was gathering at the back of her neck and in between her breasts.

Her mind had been forced into overdrive, hormones pumping through her blood and sending the signals for her body to come alive, thrumming quickened breathing and thudding heartbeats. She only had enough sense through the erotic haze to appreciate the fact that both Inuyasha and Kouga was away and that Shippo was asleep. The only one with a sensitive enough nose to smell the changes in her body was…

Cheeks still burning, she made the mistake of looking at him.

Touga's eyes were liquid with their heat, glowing like disembodied spots of cool sunlight among a sea of red. She stopped breathing at the sight, and in response she saw him take in a deep lungful of air, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly before he released it in a half-growl. "Good night," he rumbled softly.

"G-good night," she mouthed soundlessly, her voice gone with the tightness of her throat. Swallowing thickly, she turned her face to the burning coals of the fire-pit and tried to will away the reactions of her body.

She fell asleep twisting the blankets around her body, tangling them with her fretful tossing and turning as images blazed a red-hot trail across her mind.

* * *

A/N:

O/O Is this getting steamy or what?! And Kouga? Attacking Kagome? Shame on you!

But! I'm evil and what I've got planned for the upcoming chapters is going to greatly test your patience because...well...lets just say that Kagome and Touga will be spending a lot of time together. Alone.

MUAHAHAHA!

Sorry for any spelling errors that are hiding up there. My eyes aren't the sharpest I'm afraid, especially since I write most of this stuff in the early hours of the morning. On school night.

Be happy! I'm sacrificing logic, sleep, and focus for you people! Yah!

-Ruby


	8. Chapter 7

Oh guys I'm so sorry for how late this is! But, the school term was ending and I had tests and I had life and, and...forgive me?

Um, but yeah! Here's the latest chapter! Things are starting to really pull together, and in the next chapter I intend to pull the last piece needed into the story-line to complete the conflict that our dear hero's must overcome and just let me say that I. Am. Pumped. This is going to be just so awesome to write and you guys' support has been phenomenal! So, as an apology and a thank you all wrapped up into one, I'm going to post every single author or visitor that has ever posted an review for this story! Every single one has completely made my day and if you want to see if your there, take a look! I hope that seeing it here can convey how happy I was to receive it! :)

In order of who posted first:

_SilverInu93 (5), Guest, arya304 (3), cony, devilbuny5, LaughingPrincess88, erica (5), Guest, The-Infamous-two (2), Terrence Rogue, LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai (6), GiuliaZe (3), , Avarianna (2), Matsuo Hotaru (6), , jj (4), fallingyuki, Guest, DeityOfDeadlyRose (2), DeborahBee, FireFoxYoukai3, Guest, Chibi-chan,GiggleboxGirlie, xXSexyBedHeadyXx, xXKillorbeKilledXx (3), Lina03 (2), Katchan047, HannaHNEMI, Passing-Glance, SesshomaruKagmelover, Hanako, Lightning Streak, UrmixMoonstone, L.M.T.O.P., Amaya Rosanguard, misherukuro_

YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING! Literally love each and every one of you for taking the time to post a review and make me feel like my work was worth it all. And so, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Trouble with a "T"

.

.

Kagome sucked in a deep, calming breath through her nose. It hissed on its way in, and rattled on its way out through her mouth, like a rattle-snake ready to strike. _What would Sango do?_ Kagome concentrated. _Channel your inner Sango. I am calm. I am cool. I am unruffled by this…__situation. _

Except she _was _ruffled by it.

"Closing your eyes is foolish."

"Are you saying I can't trust you?" Kagome shot back icily, sliding her eyes open marginally in order to send a frigid glare towards the other woman. Kikyo blinked languidly in response, offering neither a confirmation or denial of the statement. Over the years and various, odd encounters the relationship Kagome had with her past life had grown distant at its best and glacial at its worst. While neither of them had actually taken that initial, crucial step to mutual homicide, Kagome could easily confirm that they both hated each other.

"Do you have a plan?" The undead woman asked, making Kagome bristle with frustration. Whenever she was confronted with a difficult inquiry, the clay pot had a habit of redirecting the question. And she _always _redirected it in a way that made the other party seem stupid. "Gee, Kikyo," she drawled, looking around her surroundings in mock astonishment. "I didn't know it was up to _me _to get _us _out of here."

"Child," Kikyo snorted, stalking off towards the closed off wall in front of the two of them. "You do not deserve the rights to wear the uniform of the shrine maiden."

"So says the soul stealer," Kagome hissed angrily, plopping on a nearby rock and slinging her pack to her front. Originally she had just hauled her yellow pack everywhere, but after a while she realized that it was better to have an emergency pack just in case situations like this happened. Three days of water, an assortment of small knives, a length of thin rope, a flashlight, and a first aid kit were stuffed into the equivalent of a feudal age fanny pack that was worn diagonally across her back. She wasn't injured—not yet. But if they were going to continue to stumble their way through this ridiculous…cave…_labyrinth _then she was going to need some reinforcement.

Kikyo whirled around, her hair snapping like a whip as she showed the first signs of emotion she'd had all day. "Your soul is _mine,_" she whispered fiercely, her grip on her bow tightening to the point that the wood creaked in protest. Kagome was a little rough with her medical supplies in response, fairly ripping her roll of bandages from their holdings. "Reincarnation this, reincarnation that," Kagome sang brutally. "You're _dead, _woman. It's my fucking soul."

"Savage," Kikyo said, tilting her chin and staring down at Kagome through cat-slit eyes. "You do not belong here."

"Listen," Kagome growled, having heard her excuses over and over again. Soon, she'd start going on about fate and destiny and end in a horrendous monologue about duty. "Whether or not I belong here isn't any of your business. I'm a time-traveler. You're dead. We are who we are—and that's two _separate _people that apparently despise each other. So why don't we play the part of the adult and focus on getting out of here before we get into a cat fight, okay? Okay."

"Hatred?" Kikyo smiled. "What would you know of such a thing?"

"Try watching a dead chick drag your best friend halfway to hell and see how you feel," Kagome snipped over a mouthful of bandages. She had tried to be nice in the past. Heck she'd even _saved _the woman before her. She had felt sympathy, pity, empathy, at one point she had even felt _respect _for Kikyo. Her story was downright tragic, and in the end she had died believing that she had been completely betrayed. You couldn't just _ignore _something like that, especially since Kagome was in constant contact with Inuyasha.

But you couldn't just ignore repeated attempts at the life of your friends. You couldn't just ignore the fact that she was carting around a portion of your _soul. _Kagome could _feel _her, somehow, somewhere. Flickers of intense emotion, the heavy drum of sorrow she wore like a cloak, the oppressive compression in Kagome's chest as she was torn between a living body and a dead clay manikin _constantly._ Somewhere along the line, Kagome had reached her limit to her love. Kikyo…Kikyo had never really been a friend, but she'd never been a threat either. She was an enemy now. An enemy that usually stayed out of the way, yes, but she wasn't sitting on the fence anymore.

And Kagome _could not _forget that.

Kikyo's bitter smile abruptly fell. "Inuyasha belongs to me."

"Yeah?" Kagome laughed, her smile a little too sweet. "Why don't you ask him that _before _you drag him through an ocean of petty guilt?"

"_You," _Kikyo seethed, stalking towards Kagome in a threatening manner. Kagome's hand flew to the hilt of her sword, fingering the fraying wrappings and watched with inward relief and glee as the woman came up short. It didn't stop her words though. "You speak of things that you have no way of understanding," she spat, her perfect posture rigid with rage. "How could you possibly know what it feels like, to see the man you love, to feel him _rip his claws through your chest! _To hear him say he _never _loved you! How can you possibly know what it felt like, getting to your feet and leaving a trail of blood behind as you performed the last duty," she paused long enough to gain some of her composure, but the acid in her voice remained. "Can you even _fathom _the pain of shooting an arrow at your lover, knowing that you were doing the right thing but still unable to rest in peace because _I still loved him then._"

She stopped then, turning away from the childish, immature, _naïve _girl behind her. What did she know of pain? What did she know of fury, hopelessness, and grief? Kikyo found her own rock, stewing in her own rage and self-pity as she checked the string of her bow for lack of anything else to do. Running her deft fingers up the taught length, she remembered a time, a sunny afternoon, when she had showed Inuyasha how to properly string it. He had snapped the string on the first try, his claws too sharp for the primitive, weak tool. She remembered that he had not shown himself for a week afterwards out of embarrassment.

Remembering his gruff apology, color high on his cheeks in discomfort made her smile and then frown in turn.

_"_You know nothing," she repeated softly, fingering the wooden weapon thoughtfully.

Kagome rolled up her pants, preparing to wrap both her ankles for support among the sharp, jagged rocks. "I can sympathize, Kikyo," she said abruptly, but did not make eye contact as she snagged the other woman's attention. "But that's all I can spare for you. I _don't _ know that feeling. And I pray to the Kami above that I never will, but," she finally looked up from her diligent wrappings, alighting furious blue eyes upon her adversary. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I haven't experienced life," she said softly. She looked at the undead woman for a moment longer, wanting for her message to really sink in before she turned back to her work. Kikyo scoffed almost instantly. "_You _have felt pain? How could you even kn—"

"I have a brother," Kagome cut in sharply, silencing the puppet. "A mother, a grandfather, and friends on the other side of that well, five centuries into the future," she tied off the first wrapping and moved to address her other ankle. "I have an education that I've left behind, an innocence that I'm never going to get back, I have abandoned them _all, _have forsaken that life for this one." She made an airy wave, addressing vaguely at the wall of rocks that had nearly killed the both of them minutes before.

"I am no stranger to pain, Kikyo. I've alienated myself from a life all the while knowing that I _will_ have to return to it. I won't fit in once I get there—I've had experiences there that they won't be able to _fathom," _she parroted cynically. "But this is something that I _chose _to do. I made a choice and when the time comes to reap my rewards I've always known that I _won't _regret it."

Done with her ankle, she moved to her wrists. "I hate arguing with you," she admitted. "It's stupid and in the end I always feel like I've just walked a maze and ended up at the beginning, but so far we've managed to not kill each other." She finally stood from her perch, her wrists and palms wrapped and protected against the stone. Eyeing the wall critically, she hunted for her flashlight. "We've drifted in and out of uneasy coexistence for the past three years, I think we can manage a few more hours while we work our way out of this cave-in."

Kikyo eyed the woman as best as she could in the dim lighting. Uneasy coexistence? Perhaps...

Rising from her position, Kikyo quietly withdrew a small knife, no longer than her pinky finger and deftly removed a small lock of Kagome's hair.

…but not for much longer.

Kagome moved her head to the side, seeing Kikyo in her peripherals and missing the way that the sly woman hid her new prize in the sleeve of her kimono top, disguising the movement with a quick readjustment of clothing. "Very well," she intoned smoothly. "I have no wish to stay…here."

Kagome nodded in fast agreement, shining the beam from her flashlight to various portions of the cave-in wall. Stones of massive proportions had come to block in their path, separating them from the main group. There would be no getting out from the way they had been trapped in. Turning a full circle, she was mentally weighing the pros and cons of spontaneous cave spelunking when the ground beneath her feet began to rumble.

Crying out in alarm once the vibrations became strong enough to overbalance her, Kagome fell to the rocky floor. Kikyo gasped a little ways away, the air forced from her lungs on impact. Rocks began to tumble from their holdings, and dust sprinkled in streams from the ceiling. For a second, Kagome thought that the entire ceiling was going to come down on them, crushing them under who knows how many tons of solid stone. But quite abruptly, the tremors stopped.

Fanning away the dusty, soiled air from her face, Kagome coughed. "What was that?"

"Our demon, I believe," Kikyo answered dryly, absentmindedly patting away dust from her clothing. Kagome rolled her eyes. So they were trapped inside of a dark, musty cave, separated from their group, and were facing off against something that could shake the entire structure. Peachy.

"Oh dammit all," she whispered breathily, heaving herself to her feet and struggling to regain equilibrium. She had never been graceful, and she demonstrated this quite well in her quest to get her feet under her once more. Kikyo looked upon the flailing body of her reincarnation with bored appall. Surely, the Kami wouldn't be as cruel as to rebirth her into _this. _

It made her wonder though…was Kagome _really _her reincarnation? Kikyo died with the jewel, Kagome was born with it. Kikyo was a priestess, so was Kagome. They looked alike. The odds were incomprehensible and it definitely _seemed _that fate had a hand in this.

And yet, Kikyo couldn't help but entertain the happy coincidence. Yes, Kikyo died with the jewel and it disappeared with her body, dragged into the underworld along with her soul. But she had intended it to stay there, chained to her resting spirit, not resurface in another time in another body. It was the jewels bidding that brought it into the land of the living, not Kikyo's, so there was reasonable chance that it had simply chosen a new host to curse their presence with. But if that were true, why Kagome? Even Kikyo could admit that the girl commanded an intimidating arsenal of power and it didn't make much sense that the wicked bauble would seek something so inherently threatening to its nature.

Unless…

Midoriko was still in that accursed sphere. It was possible that it was _she _that had sought such a powerful vessel, and the demon Magatushi would have sealed Kagome's abilities in response. It made sense. And truthfully, Kagome _didn't _look like Kikyo. Maybe during her childhood years there was an uncanny resemblance, but while Kikyo's clay body refused the passage of time, Kagome was growing up. Her features and body had changed into that of a woman—one that bore little likeliness to her supposed past life.

But did Kikyo really want to accredit _Kagome _with all of her achievements? To relinquish her shadow over the girl? Kikyo neither wanted any sort of responsibility for the girl nor to say that Kagome's abilities were her own and not some watered down version of her past life's. She wanted both credit and discredit for the enigma that was the time-traveler.

Watching the woman more closely, she fingered the smooth lock of hair she'd hidden in her sleeve. Reincarnation or no, Kikyo supposed it wouldn't matter soon. She had a soul that was within reach of the undead woman, and she would snatch the rest of it if it meant a chance at life again.

Something dark slithered its way into her heart, weighing heavily down upon her. She felt as if the combined weight of the stone around her neck and the hair in her hand would drag her under, but she stood against it nonetheless.

Kagome's death was a necessary evil.

As if she could hear her thoughts, the living priestess turned to Kikyo. "Hey," she called, passing off Kikyo's suddenly tensed posture as discomfort due to the situation. Well that was good and fine, Kagome didn't particularly want to work with the woman either. But.

She jerked her head to the wall she was standing next to. "There's a hole over here that we can wiggle through. I think it leads to a larger chamber."

"Is it wise to move?" Kikyo questioned logically. Kagome shrugged one shoulder. "Is it smart to stay? I don't know about you but I'm not liking the idea of being easy pickings for whatever monster is in this place."

The undead woman seemed to deliberate for a moment, then nodded her head haltingly. "Very well. We move." She glided over to Kagome, peering down into the hole that the younger woman had indicated. Through the strange, undiminished light that Kagome wielded, Kikyo could indeed see where the hole might open up into a larger cavity. "I'll go first," Kagome volunteered. "That way I can light the path for you."

After Kikyo nodded in agreement, Kagome got down on her hands and knees and put small flashlight in her mouth, dipping down to crawl through the narrow opening. Unbeknownst to her, Kikyo was idly fingering the same knife she had used to sever the girls hair. It would be so _easy _now…she was foolishly exposing the back of her neck to an identified threat. One quick slice and it would be all over. Kikyo wouldn't have to be a tool for Naraku, the both of them could perish and rest in peace, the jewel burdening the world they had left behind. In fact, killing the girl would be a mercy.

But no…the selfish whispers of denial rose to clamoring shouts. What about Inuyasha? What about _life? _Don't you want to feel the wind on your skin, to taste the fruit of the apple tree? Don't you want to be free?

Kikyo watched Kagome's feet disappear with a dispassionate gaze. She couldn't do it. She sacrificed her life once for duty, she deserved to be selfish this second time around. She'd curse the girl first…then kill her.

"Okay!" Her target called, her voice slightly muffled. Kikyo could see the fleeting flashes of light as the other woman maneuvered the light. "Put your bow through first."

"And give you the weapon?" Kagome snorted at the typical response. "How else are you supposed to get it through?" Scowling disdainfully down at the hole, Kikyo resigned herself and shoved the bow forward. As the weapon was pulled through with a clattering of wood and mistreatment, she frowned and realized that she should have gone through first. She was far too vulnerable for her taste in this moment.

Once Kikyo was through, Kagome handed her the bow absentmindedly, fingering her own sword hilt as she flicked the flashlight around. Whatever place they had crawled into was much darker than the place they had been. And larger too. The chamber was spacious enough that her measly flashlight was dimming as the beam progressed, leaving most of their surroundings in a murky haze.

"Well," Kagome muttered, a frown playing at the corners of her lips. She didn't like not being able to see. Especially when it came to her footing. "Let's get to walking."

"Use your nose," Kikyo advised. "Smell for fresh air." Kagome nodded in agreement before belatedly realizing that the woman probably couldn't see her. "Okay." Tilting her nose up, she took several deep breaths, but couldn't detect any change in the way the air smelled. Shrugging, she started her careful walk towards…well, in the direction she was facing. She wasn't sure just what she was walking towards. Abruptly, a thought occurred to her. "Kikyo?"

"What."

"I have a rope. We should tie ourselves together."

Dead quiet.

"If one of us gets lost we're both screwed." There was a chilly silence before Kikyo finally relented with a soft sigh. "If you must." Kagome bit back the urge to snap at the undead woman. She was just being logical. Until they found their way back to the main group, they were sitting ducks and getting _themselves _separated would positively suck. Kagome was in no mood to play mealtime with a hungry demon in this place.

_Oh, Inuyasha,_ she thought morosely as she fished for the rope. Tying it in a knot as best as she could without eyes, she tossed Kikyo the other end of the line and waited until she was finished tying her own. _Wherever you are, I hope you find me quick. _

XXX

Inuyasha raked an impatient hand through tangled locks. "Fuck," he hissed irritably.

Getting separated in the first few minutes of entering the cave was _not _how he had intended this search and destroy party to go. He frowned darkly. And neither was Kikyo's appearance.

When they had first approached the mouth of the cave, two things had immediately become apparent: Naraku's scent was drenching the area, and so was Kikyos. His feelings were mixed when it came to his past love. On one hand, he still loved her. On the other, each time he saw her she heralded something absolutely horrendous. She was an omen, and a bad one at that.

"Fuck," he muttered again, peering around the cave walls and trying to spy a way out. When no immediate exit was apparent, he fingered the hilt of Tessaiga thoughtfully, but ultimately crossed his arms with a scoff. He had no idea where the rest of his comrades were, he didn't want to accidently blast one of them with the Wind Scar in his impatience to leave. But still…he had to get out of here.

His face twisted into an impressive scowl in remembrance on just how he had gotten _here. _They were only a few paces inside of the cave when it had happened. He hadn't even _seen _what had attacked them before the entire structure seemed to heave up and swallow them whole, closing off walls and knocking down new ones. Next thing he knew, he was dodging rocks for his life and was sufficiently sequestered into a dark, dank, musty cave-in.

"Oi!" He called out, his voice echoing eerily in the darkness around him. It was pretty dark, and while he could still see, he knew that wherever Kagome was she'd be stumbling around blind. The thought caused a twisting feeling at the base of his gut, and he grimaced in reaction. He hoped she was okay. "OI!" he repeated, louder. "Anyone else in here with me?" Only his echo responded. Huffing, he eyed the cave floor warily before choosing to leap to the walls instead. He never saw the thing that attacked them, but it seemed like it had come from beneath. He'd stick to the walls as much as he could, find it, kill it, and then round up his group members.

The idea occurred to him to just blast his Wind Scar upwards in order to destroy the ceiling, but then the thought of dodging the promised hail of two-ton boulders made him hesitate. No. It was better to feel around first. He'd use that plan as an emergency exit point. "Shit. Everybody better be okay." Tilting his nose to the air, he snuffled a few breaths and determined that there was a source of semi-fresh air to his right. Continuing to sniff, he wandered to a far wall even further into the shadows, letting his hands roam when he reached it. Dammit all to hell he was almost blind back here! "_Stupid _bastards," he hissed, his hands flitting in and out of crevices before he finally found an opening. It was too small for his body.

Not an issue, really.

Cracking his knuckles, he infused some of his youkai into his hands and swiped at the stone. A brilliant yellow flash followed and the sound and feel of rocks exploding and crumbling under his hand split the air. He pulled back, dusting off his kimono and sniffing in a satisfied manner. The hole was now big enough for him to crawl through. Crouching down, he bear crawled through and came to another chamber. The air was fresher here, but the change was minuscule. Still, he felt it was a step in the right direction. "Hey!" he called, listening to the quality of the echo's that bounced back before determining that this room was slightly smaller than the first. "Anybody in here?"

"I-I-Inuyasha?" Came a tentative voice. Inuyasha whipped towards the sound. "Runt?"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, bounding across the straggly, rocky ground and flinging himself into Inuyasha. "You're here!"

"Keh! Course I am," Inuyasha grunted, awkwardly patting the fox's head. He wasn't so good with kids, even if they were a part of his pack. "There anybody else here?"

"No," Shippo said, raising his face from Inuyasha's shoulder and looking into the teens face. He could barely make out the two triangle ears on top of his head through the gloom, even with his demon sight. "You sure?" Inuyasha said, scenting the air for anything familiar. Shippo nodded emphatically. He'd been crying for help the moment he realized he was separated. "I was alone."

"Yeah, well not anymore," Inuyasha said distractedly, hoping the wavering tone in the kid's voice would go away. "And don't cry! You're a man!"

"But what if I can't help it!" Shippo cried, distressed as he burrowed into Inuyasha's hair. The half-demon scoffed, distinctly uncomfortable. "Can it at least wait until we find Kagome?" She could always handle these situations better than Inuyasha ever could hope to. And indeed, even the mention of the woman's name seemed to calm Shippo. "Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, bounding off towards the direction that the air seemed freshest. It would get him out, but the trouble was that some of his pack mates might be further _in. _Ugh. This was _not _a good situation. "I hope she's not alone," Shippo commented from Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha scowled. "I hope she's not with _Kouga._"

Inuyasha had practically beat him shitless for what he'd done, but still the wolf was cocky. He might be quailed as of right now from further actions, but Inuyasha was getting the most peculiar certainty that this issue was far from over. He'd underestimated Kouga's sincerity when he'd said that he intended to make Kagome his woman, and in a way Inuyasha was paying for that now. _At least I'm not alone in this, _he thought sourly. _Kagome can't subdue dad after all. _

If all else fails and Kagome had stupidly prevented Inuyasha from helping with that blasted sit command, then surely the Inutaisho could step in and save the day. Not that he was eager for such an event to occur. As much as he liked his dad—and he _did _like him, their sparring matches were _awesome—_he wasn't too keen on being replaced so quickly. He'd already given his permission to court, which he was still wondering about. Like, what the hell? Had he been possessed or something? This was his dad and Kagome! _Kagome! _And his dad! The fuck?

But his logic reasoned that it was better his father than the wolf. _Or anyone else, _his conscious piped up. He scowled down at the ground in absentminded thought.

As pack leader, it was his duty that he provided for his pack. And really, that meant _everything. _Including finding each person a suitable mate when the time was appropriate. To his relief, most of that work was already taken care of. Sango and Miroku were already paired up, Shippo was too young, and Kirara didn't mate permanently. The only issue had been Kagome.

And what an issue it was. Inuyasha had long since grown accustomed to the thought that eventually, one day, he would have to give in and finally find someone that would be good enough for Kagome. Grown accustomed to it, yes, but actually facing it now? He could admit to panicking. Just a little. I mean, he'd always assumed that after this crazy quest was over she'd just go home and the well would seal. They'd _all _assumed it, and even though the mere thought of losing her in such a way pained him beyond belief, it was something he had to consider. On the off-chance that she stayed, however…well, for a while he'd thought that he and Kagome could hit it off. For a while there, it seemed like they would, but it didn't really work out like that. He didn't quite understand what had happened. It was just like all the sudden they both realized that having a romantic relationship was more funny than it was serious. They were quite literally the best of friends—just two different genders.

Once he realized that, dread had immediately taken hold. If Kagome didn't go to her time, and _he _wasn't going to mate her, who the hell would? It _was _his responsibility, whether Kagome realized it or not, and if _she _didn't find one and bring him for inspection, then Inuyasha would _have _to. Pack laws dictated it—he'd be shirking his duties otherwise. And if any other demon perceived that he was an unsuitable leader, they were well within their rights to challenge him for alpha of the pack. The thought of losing his only family far outstripped the discomfort he felt about choosing a partner for Kagome. So he was kind of stuck at an impasse.

And as soon as he realized _that, _it was like Kagome was walking around with a sign. All the sudden it was one male after another. They were all looking at her, eyeing up and down, talking to her, subtly testing her to check her responses. He'd been able to chase most of them away, and almost always without any of his other group members knowing. People like Hojo—both of them—and Akitoki were things of the past as far as he was concerned. There was this one particularly troublesome bird youkai one time, but he was gone after he saw the destructive power of the Wind Scar. Now only the most persistent remained, ones like Kouga.

He'd only been able to fend _them _off with the excuse of the entire Naraku situation. Kagome was in the middle of a quest—it was _no _time to start looking for a mate! But…that was faltering now.

Of all the people he'd thought he'd have to scare off, his own father was definitely not on the list. In fact, when Touga had first approached Inuyasha on the subject, he'd nearly had a heart attack.

_Flashback:_

_"__You want to what now?"_

_"__You heard me," Touga replied slowly. Inuyasha stared at him dumbly for a moment, as if waiting for the joke to reveal itself. It took him a few seconds to realize that his dad was dead serious. Inuyasha's jaw went slack, then clacked together as he worked his throat and begged words to come forth. "What the fuck?"_

_Okay, not the best of words._

_Touga's eyes narrowed solemnly. "Take this seriously," he reprimanded and Inuyasha bristled at the implication. "I __am__ taking this seriously," he answered emphatically. "But…I mean—this—this is _Kagome _we're talking about!" Touga merely raised a brow. When it became apparent that the answer seemed to satisfy his son, the great dog general gave a weary sigh. "I merely asking permission to court, son," he explained patiently. "It is not as if I am demanding her as a mate. She has the right to refuse me if she wishes."_

_"__I know that," Inuyahsa grumbled, thrown into submission by the sheer shock of the entire situation. He gazed off in thought for a moment before abruptly shaking his head and coming back to himself. "Nope." He said firmly. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, no."_

_"__You find a fault," his father stated, narrowing his eyes and standing up straighter. "Name it and it will be corrected."_

_Inuyasha didn't have a fault to name, but he looked for one now even though he knew it would be excessively difficult. There was no denying his father's power. Kaogme would be in safe hands, and surely she wouldn't starve. In fact, with Touga's influence she might actually live in the lap of luxury, wanting for nothing. Touga already respected Kagome, so Inuyasha didn't have to worry about him thinking less of a warrior woman. But…_

_ "__You don't mind that she's a human?" Inuyahsa questioned. He knew it was dumb before the words even left his lips, but he felt compelled to ask anyways. Touga gave him an unimpressed gaze, but the look only served to fuel Inuyasha's anger. It reminded him of something that should have been his most immediate concern. "I would not have approached you Inuyasha," his father started. "If I had any sort of qualm about Kagome's species."_

_Touga's eyes were cold, but Inuyasha's were downright glacial. Tilting his head up and folding his arms, he peered over at his father in an accusatory manner. "What about my mother?"_

_Touga stiffened immediately. "Izayoi," he stared, his voice rough with emotion. "Izayoi is a face from the past."_

_"__So are you."_

_Touga grimaced. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. "You've been after Kagome since the day you were revived," the half-demon said acidly. "You died for my mother. Seems…fickle."_

_Before he even knew what was happening Inuyasha was up against a tree, off the ground, and had an angry Inuyoukai snarling in his face. "DO NOT!" he shouted, muscles tensed and his neck bulging with strain. "Bring my faithfulness into question!" _

_A staring contest ensued. Both dog demons glowering at one another, and even though Inuyasha was extremely conscious of the hand around his neck, and of the claws pricking his skin, he didn't back down. After a moment, in which Touga seemed to in turn consider, and then test his son's resolve by tightening his grip, the dog general loosened his hold. Lowering Inuyasha slowly back to his feet, Touga visibly regained some of his composure, although his eyes remained red with rage. "I loved Izayoi." _

_"__But not anymore," Inuyasha snapped flatly. A warning growl was his response and his ears flicked back in spite of himself. "I may be asking permission, Inuyasha but you are still my _son."

_"__And I may be your son but you still have to ask permission," Inuyasha shot back instantly. He was wary of acting so impudently towards Touga, but this was important to him and he'd grown up on his own. Just because his dad was around didn't mean that Inuyasha was a child. He had a pack to think about now, and Touga was intent on taking a member away from him. Or at least trying to. _

_When it became clear that neither were going to back down, Touga figured he owed his son an explanation at the very least. _

_Inuyasha was duly surprised when the tension just…bled out of his father. He deflated like punctured balloon, and soon Inuyasha's neck was released from its restrictive prison entirely. Quite suddenly, the feared Inu no Taisho looked his age—world weary and tired through his countless centuries. Stalking away from his son, Touga centered his thoughts, crossing his arms towards the distance. _

_"__When I was young," he started, voice soft. "I was curious. Curious enough to be foolish, curious enough to be suicidal, but most of all," he tilted a look towards Inuyasha. "I was curious enough to be brave." Inuyasha felt like he should be saying something to that statement, but he couldn't understand what his father was trying to say. After a long pause in which Touga's eyes seemed to haze over and focus all at once, he resumed his monologue. "Humans had always been a controversial topic—it seems they still are—but when I was young they were thought to be little more than animals. They huddled together in small groups and braved the elements as best as they could. The fact that they looked so similar to our own transformations was disregarded as a cosmic joke, or perhaps a desperate bid of evolutionary survival. Either way, they were not held in high regard."_

_"__They never really have been," Inuyasha interrupted. So far, it didn't seem like there was much of a difference between Touga's younger days and this one. His father though only chuckled. "They have made leaps and bounds in their technology from when I saw them, my son. Leaps and bounds." A wistful smile curved his lips. "Terrifying creatures, humans."_

_Inuyasha frowned. _

_"__There came a time where my curiosity was too much to ignore," he continued blithely, gesturing towards the scenic mountains in the distance. "There was a village that I passed every two weeks on my patrols, and every time I flew over it I could see the bustle of life. It occurred to me one day that they had things to do, places to be, an agenda to meet—things that mere animals had no place in thinking. So one day I decided to drop in for a visit." Inuyasha's brows shot into his bangs. "You just," he sputtered, a little stunned. "Walked in?"_

_"__Through the front gates," Touga agreed with a grin. "It was one shock after another after that. They had a defense plan," he confided, his eyes wide and his voice awed, as if he _still _couldn't__believe it. "A defense plan and a safety escape and all manners of tools and trades. Have you ever seen a woman work at pottery? Deft hands," he stated solemnly, then smiled. "And delicate hands, too. I had a few of the whores from brothels teach me music." He laughed. "I kept breaking the strings by accident." _

_"__Weren't__they scared of you?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, walking up to stand by his father's side. "Oh yes," Touga waved away noncommittally. "They never actually got used to me, even though I spent a good few months in their presence."_

_"__A few _months?_" __Touga nodded his head. "It didn't__take me long to realize that humans were not animals. Humans were humans, and they had a society and a way of life that had not been explored just resting under all of our noses. How could I ignore something like that?"_

_A summer breeze ruffled their clothing, spinning through the trees and causing a musical rustling in playful strokes. "And then there was her," Touga murmured, his eyes distant and his voice colored with warmth. Inuyasha tensed. "Mom."_

_"__I met her in the apple yard," Touga continued, nodding his head towards Inuyasha. "Delicate, demure…but intelligent." He breathed deeply through his nose. "Vastly intelligent. Izayoi was a woman of incredible mental prowess and strength. I always thought that if she had possessed the will and strength to do so, she could have brought a nation to its heel."_

_"__Really?" Inuyasha didn't remember much of his mother besides a warm embrace and smiles laced with sadness. Touga nodded confidently. "I haven't been able to give you much advice, Inuyasha, but I pray you take this lesson to heart."_

_"__I'm listening," Inuyasha gruffly conceded. Touga turned to him, his expression playful but there was an edge to his gaze that made it clear he was serious. "All women have ears," he laughed. "Be scared of the ones who choose to use them." At his confused look, Touga elaborated. "Izayoi was never expected to speak, but that didn't mean she never listened. She knew secrets that would have quailed a war general and a web of connections that could turn a ninja green with envy." He clucked his tongue. "Clever girl. Unfortunately, she never used her knowledge. Far too compassionate for her own good." He sighed. "Something I regret on her behalf to this day." _

_"__So," Inuyasha prompted. "What happened then?"_

_"__Then?" Touga parroted dumbly. "I fell in love. I fell in love, you were conceived, and I died. That's what happened."_

_"__Oh." Inuyasha replied shortly, a little stricken by the brutal frankness of the admission. "Oh, indeed," Touga agreed a little distantly. "I did not wish to die, however, and my will to stay was strong enough to keep me tethered to this plane. So there I was," he gestured vaguely with a casual wave of his hand. "Suspended in a state of semi-existence and watching as spirits came and went in droves, the dead passing through to their next adventure."_

_Inuyasha's gut suddenly went cold in steady realization. "You saw her," he whispered, discomfited. Touga graced him with a slit-eyed gaze. "I _felt _her," he corrected softly, his voice full with lingering grief. "So soon after I had saved her, and yet my efforts were only enough to prolong her life by a few, measly years."_

_"__Good years," Inuyasha gruffly defended, his eyes glazed in memories. Touga stared at his son for a moment, taking in his expression as regret swelled over him once again. He wished he'd been there for his son. _

_Heaving a sigh that was great enough to disrupt his armor, Touga roughly rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I have mourned her passing for two hundred years, Inuyasha," he said. "Would you have me condemn myself for eternity? I am _alive_. I want to live anew and find my happiness once again."_

_Inuyasha scowled in thought, folding his arms. "And you think Kagome is that happiness?"_

_Touga seemed to give the question some serious thought before answering, "She could be."_

_"__She did make one hell of an impression," The half-demon amended with a rough, sarcastic smile. Touga grinned. "Is that acceptance of my request, Inuyasha?"_

_"__Woah, back up old man," Inuyasha demanded, holding up his hands in the universal sign of stop. "Let's not jump to conclusions, okay?"_

_"__Then what is your conclusion?" Touga implored. It was his turn to frown—Inuyasha was being stubborn in his opinion. The half-demon raked a hand through his hair in irritation. "I don't know, okay? I just…I don't know!"_

_"__You would give her to the wolf?"_

_"__And have her kill the both of us? Hell no," Then…realization. "Hey now," Inuyasha started, suspicious. "Just _why _are you asking me this now anyways? Kagome does kind of have a quest to finish."_

_"__I'm aware," Touga intoned lowly, his lip curling in distaste. "The fact will not deter me."_

_"__I didn't deter him much either."_

_"__I am also aware of that."_

_"__Ah," Inuyasha grunted, an uncharacteristic insight taking hold. "You think he'll get to her first."_

_"…__she is familiar with him."_

And soooo not thinking about it, _Inuyasha thought blankly. Kagome hadn't thought Kouga to be a candidate for a life partner since the very beginning, and Inuyasha knew that she wasn't likely to change her mind any time soon. _

_"__Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha waved away. "And she's pretty familiar with Naraku too, but I bet she wouldn't go rushing to him just because of that."_

_"__You are intentionally ignoring the importance of what I'm asking."_

_"__I'm not _ignoring _it," Inuyasha defended. "I just…don't want to deal with it, that's all. I mean, we've got shit to do! Why does this kind of thing always have to happen?!" Touga raised a brow. "There have been others?" Inuyasha slapped a hand to his face. "_All. The. Time._"_

_"__Hmm," Touga hummed thoughtfully. "They have wise eyes, then," he granted generously. "But still not enough." Inuyasha looked up at the not-so-subtle hint and scowled. "You're too old, you millennial raisin." Touga walked up and flicked his son dead center in the forehead in reprimand, evoking a yelp from the young man. "You forget that I was _revived,_" Touga reminded, amused. "My soul is old but my body was reconstructed. I am in my prime. Your logic is flawed."_

_"__Just look at it from my point of view," Inuyasha growled. "I've been chasing a psycho for the past three years. Miroku's got a death curse, Naraku has Sango's brother, Shippo doesn't have parents, and Kagome is constantly split between this life and the one she lives on the other side of the well. She has obligations over there too," he added, noting his father's mildly surprised expression. "An education she needs to finish, a family, and since the whole well thing is a secret, she has to go back every once in a while to maintain it. _You _just got revived, I'm having issues with Kouga, and there's a demon, possibly an incarnation, lurking in a cave." He huffed a breath when he finished. "The absolute _last _thing I want to deal with is courting rights to my best friend." Then muttered, "She has her hands full just tryn' to stay alive." _

_Touga's eyes narrowed at that last part but ignored it on the whole, mentally noting to keep a better eye on the trouble-prone priestess. Inuyasha shook his head. "This entire thing can just wait," he concluded strongly. "Bring this up later," after a hard look from his father, Inuyasha threw in a grudging, "Please?"_

_The dog general sighed, noting his son's explanation for what it was: a stall. Inuyasha relaxed marginally, feeling like he'd just dodged the proverbial bullet and was all set to go back to camp when Touga's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Inuyasha," he called, fixing his eyes on his son's darker ones. "I _will _be asking again."_

_Inuyasha's lip twitched in barely contained frustration, but he managed a jerky nod before stalking off, willing the Kami to show mercy on him. If only Kagome had been born unattractive, his life would be so much easier. _

_To his horror, Touga made good on his promise._

_The very next day. _

_Flashback End._

Mentally cursing up a storm, Inuyasha told Shippo to hold on tight and bounded off. He _really _needed to find the rest of his pack.

XXX

"What was that?"

Touga scowled, releasing his death grip on the surrounding stone walls with a scrape of claw. "Prey," he answered menacingly. Kagome had been _right there, _and then she simply _was not. _His hand had been inches from her but when he closed his fist all he snatched was air, millimeters from her glossy dark hair. He could still see her startled blue eyes as the rocks tumbled to block his view, and he felt guilty and irked that he hadn't gotten to her in time.

His golden eyes slid to his companion, and narrowed. Curling his lip, he pushed off from the wall he had been using as a support and dusted off the scant amounts of dirt from his clothes. _What Kami, _he thought, irritated. _Did I offend. _

Of all the possible group members to be trapped alone with, the fates had seemingly conspired to test his mettle and paired him with the wolf. He'd only been in the uncouth demon's presence for mere minutes, but apparently that was enough to time to push the limits to his patience. If it weren't for the fact that Kagome had asked him not to injure the cretin, then he would already be dead.

As if cosmically acknowledging his imminent demise, Kouga walked towards him, stopped, and sneezed. A fine mist of snot settled into the Touga's front as the wolf rubbed his nose. "Damn," he muttered, his voice nasally from the abuse the appendage was suffering. "Too much dirt in the air." And then he walked off. "Where do you think all that shaking was coming from?"

Sending up a prayer for patience, Touga swiped down his front and focused his interest into finding a way back to Kagome. It was extremely dark in the cave, and while Touga could see just fine, he didn't think her human eyes would fare well. The idea of her stumbling around in the dark, being stalked by some unnamed foe sent his nerves rattling. "Hey," Kouga called. "I'm talking to you."

"Hn," Touga grunted, sparing a brief glance over his shoulder. "Continue and you'll find yourself without a tongue." Kouga wrinkled his nose, but regretted it almost immediately. As much as he didn't want to admit, mutt-face had done a number on him. He was covered in bruises, dried blood was crusting around recently healed cuts, and there was a achiness in every newly mended bone. Despite this though, he refused to show weakness. He had just as much of a bone to pick with Inuyasha's father as he did with the idiot himself. He still remembered the crack in his skull from when he was thrown through those trees, and he looked forward to returning the sentiment.

If only he hadn't come, Kouga could probably be mated to Kagome by now and instead of being in _this _cave they could be in _his _cave celebrating their new found companionship. And by celebrating, he meant the carnal kind.

But instead he was stuck with his rival. Suppressing a sneer, Kouga wandered over to a wall and examined the fall of the boulders, looking for a weak point. He was just reaching for a particularly large one when the sound of cracking stone rent the air.

Both parties froze. All was still as they listened, dread coiling deep in Kouga's gut. Shifting the weight and the ball of his right foot, he winced when the move resulted in a pressurized hissing noise, angry and brittle. "Shit," he whispered. "Skeleton ground."

"What?" Touga demanded, his hands braced above and his claws digging for purchase, seeking to relieve most of his weight off of the ground beneath him. He had a gut feeling that it was unstable, and sure enough, his hunch was set to be proven. Hairline fissures were snaking their way across the ground, each movement splitting the air between them with the sound of deadly promise. "Sh!" Kouga hissed, clenching his teeth as he strove to remain unmoved. Touga started to growl, but at the expression of controlled panic hiding behind the wolf's eyes, he stopped immediately. Lowering his voice to a hiss, he commanded, "What is skeleton ground?"

More brittle crackling filled the air, and small geysers of dust were spitting up from the stone beneath their feet and widening the cracks like an ill at ease beast. Touga's eyes narrowed on the foreboding puffs, anxiety heightening his senses as he prepared for attack. In front of him, Kouga's tail flicked in wary irritation, both hands still firmly pressed up against the boulder wall.

"Weak," Kouga murmured, trying to tilt his head to see the cracks progress. "Thin rock slats. Brittle like bones and just as fragile."

Touga didn't like the sound of that, freezing in his tracks as a particularly eager crack raced towards him, crawling right under his booted foot. Daring not to breath, he flicked his eyes back to the wolf. "And what," he whispered. "Is under us?"

Kouga looked around him, trying very hard not to move any more muscles than strictly necessary. There had to be some way he could anchor himself to the cave walls. "Um," he muttered, wondering if he could put his foot on the bottom boulder and save his skin before the ground gave way. "Ten foot drop, a thousand foot drop, a lake," he rattle off. "Spikes. This is a wolf's worst enemy."

"You _live_ in caves," Touga said earnestly. "You mean to tell me that after centuries of encountering this you still don't have a solution!"

"Keep. It. Down," Kouga hissed, bristling at the insult. "Noise will make it go faster." In place of a growl, Touga hissed a breath out through his nostrils, turning his gaze towards the ceiling in hopes of finding salvation, even as the wolf chose to speak once more. "And what are you bitching about anyway? Can't you fly?"

"I cannot," He managed to say through gritted teeth. "The closest I ever get to flying is in my true form."

"But Sessho-bastard-what's-his-name can fly!"

"A gift from his mother," Touga glumly acknowledged. If there was one thing that his former mate could flaunt and gloat about, it was her ability to fly. He'd envied it the moment he met her, and knowing that she resided in a flying castle just poured salt on the wound. Oh, he could leap in massive bounds that created the illusion of flying, but he couldn't actually, truly _fly. _

Kouga growled, then abruptly cut it off as the cracking noise increased in volume, popping in ominous threats. "Your true form can't fit in here?"

"Can yours?" Kouga shook his head. "We're fucked." The cracks kept coming, disrupting the stone in angry, sharp snaps. Touga looked around once, the noise rising in a crescendo around them. "Brace yourself," He intoned, giving up on gripping the stone around him and instead waiting to face the unknown. Kouga looked ready to retort, but then the ground gave way with a great _CRAAACCCKK! _And they were falling into a shadowy abyss, haloed by thousands of rock fragments. The wolf let out a yelp of surprise as the ground rushed up to meet them, and sooner than he thought but later than he would have liked, Touga felt the hard, packed earth under his feet. The impact rattled, his fangs clacking together painfully as a shock lanced up his legs. His heels ached from such a direct hit, and the force sent him sprawling on all fours, his hands slamming into something sharp and jagged. It was significantly darker down here than it was up there, and what little light filtered down was…dimming?

"Well that's not normal," Kouga wheezed, holding an arm across his ribs. He'd collided with the ground on his side, and while it hurt like a bitch, he was just glad the drop wasn't nearly as bad as his imagination had conjured up. But what captured his horror now was that the skeleton ground that had rudely deposited them down here was _re-growing. _Stone was creeping across the hole far above them, crawling in from the edges to meet at the center in a webbing of stone that was soon filled out and solidifying. As the last of the light disappeared, Touga turned his thunderous expression inwards, trying to retain some semblance of clam. "I believe," He said tightly. "That that was less of a coincidence and more of a trap."

"Uh-huh," Kouga agreed shortly, struggling to his feet. "What kind of demon controls _stone?" _

"I do not know," Touga admitted. The ability was as strange as it was dangerous. "We should be more wary of our surroundings."

"Not the usual cave," Kouga agreed, then, "Fuck!" he exclaimed, panic lacing his tone. "Kagome!"

"Silence!" Touga snapped, also devastatingly aware of the newfound danger and how it factored in with Kagome's weak, human bones. "You do not deserve to know her name, much less speak it." A growl was his only answer through the gloom. "Just get your stink off my woman," Kouga bit out, still pained by his numerous injuries. Touga bristled at the wolf's words, annoyed beyond reason that he still insist on saying that Kagome was 'his woman'. "I will kill you," Touga promised, rising to his feet and narrowing his eyes in the general direction of Kouga. "Likewise," he snarled back.

Touga briefly entertained the idea of roughing the wolf up a little bit. It's not like anyone would really notice, he already looked like hell, and any new injuries could be passed off as brushes of battle. But then his nose picked up a slithering breath of air and his ears pricked to the sound of water. His head turned towards the sound, and through the darkness, he could make out a vague passage. He started down it, not caring if Kouga followed or not.

He followed the passage for a while, occasionally caught off guard when the ground suddenly changed in levels but he made sure to keep his senses alert for any changes. The sound of water gradually grew louder, temperatures dropped to frigid levels, and the air tasted of stone and…something else. It was sharp, and bit uncomfortably at his nose, powerful and menacing all at once. _Naraku? _But no, the spider demon had more of an oily countenance. This new power was as cruel and unforgiving as its surroundings, and yet strangely familiar.

His suspicions were partially confirmed once they reached the river itself. It wasn't much of a river, more of an underground fast moving stream that raced smoothly along a stone divot. By the ice hovering just on the fringes, Touga knew it must be absolutely freezing, and by standing at its edge he had to fight the urge to shiver. But that wasn't the only thing that captured his interests.

"What the…" Kouga murmured, in suspicious awe of the sight before him. And what a sight it was. The river itself was alight with a powerful glow, casting shadows across the cave wall with poisonous green light. Smokey tendrils of gold lazed gently along the current, accenting the already magical display and curling in on themselves. Kouga knelt by the edge, reaching his hand forward. With a swift kick to his side, the wolf was sent sprawling. "Don't touch it," Touga ordered, unapologetic. Kouga hissed in rage, crouching and preparing to leap but was stopped by a single look. Rage transformed into grudging curiosity. "What are you thinking?"

Touga's eyes only narrowed in thought. This kind of magic was powerful, and besides witches themselves, only a few demonic species could wield it to this extent, and even then it was rare. But what was its purpose? As far as he could tell, the power was simply hitching a ride on the currents, but where to? And so begged the question, should he follow it or find its source?

He deliberated for a moment before deciding that it was best to find the source first. If it turned out to be a threat, which was the most likely case, then he would be within easy reach of a swift victory. Mind made up, he turned to the right and started following the river upstream. The new light lent him a guide and it was easy to maneuver through the rocky structure, if a little cramped. "Hey!" Kouga called, getting to his feet and dusting off his knees. "Where are yo—oh never mind! You never answer me anyway."

Kouga received no acknowledgement that he was even heard, and with insubordinate growl, he followed after the aloof demon.

XXX

Sango groaned loudly, the sound slightly muffled by the robes of her fiancé. "Are you alright?" Miroku breathed, and with Sango right under him, she could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke. "I think so," She muttered, attempting to reach her hand up to check her head. It had smacked rather painfully against the ground when the monk had tackled her in an effort to save her from a falling boulder. Only, she found that her arm wasn't going anywhere fast. She was effectively pinned under the weight of the man she loved, and he didn't seem to be moving anywhere fast. "Mirkou? Are you hurt?"

"Ah, no my dear. I don't believe I am." He may be saying that, but his voice had a strained quality to it, and smothering in his clothing as she was, she couldn't really see him. She tried to move her other hand, intent on checking her future husband for blood, but she couldn't move that one either. A quick body check found one arm pinned underneath Miroku's chest, the other bent awkwardly behind her back, still posed to throw Hiraikotsu, and both her legs were trapped under a ridiculously heavy weight. _Rocks, _her mind supplied, and she fervently hoped that the reason she couldn't feel her feet was because of lack of blood instead of lack of limb. "Can you move, Miroku? Where's Kirara?"

"Uhmm," he grunted, shifting a miniscule amount and, unseen to Sango, winced. The rock against his back scraped painfully through the layers of clothing. A few experimental wriggles wielded similar results and he quickly concluded that he was, in a word, stuck. "No, Sango," He sighed. "I do believe I'm pinned, and I also believe that our feline friend has escaped our fate."

"What happened?" The last thing she saw was a rock heading towards her head, her boomerang ready to be thrown, before a solid weight collided with her and threw her out of the way. Thunderous crashing ensued that rattled her brain between her ears and she clenched her teeth in front of her tongue so she didn't inadvertently bite it off. And then they were in this position. "I do believe," Miroku huffed, his chest a little constricted. No space was afforded, and he found his back pressed snugly under stone and his chest weighing down on the delicious resistance of Sango's breasts. That being said, it was still a little difficult to breath. "That we have just experienced a cave-in."

"Oh dear," Sango sighed gustily, inhaling the scent of Miroku's robes. "It also appears we have been very, _very _lucky," he continued, trying to shift his arms to a more comfortable position, but to no avail. He was so perfectly squished that the only movement that seemed possible was breathing. Rolling his eyes in place of moving his head, he added, "Anything else would be sure to crush us entirely." Somehow, the rock pinning them in place must be being supported by other fallen stones, because for how closely they were pressed together, they hadn't been flattened. "Are you sure you're not hurt, Sango?"

"My feet are pinned, and I think I could get them out but I can't bend my knees. Can you see anything?"

"No," he sighed back. "It's too dark to really tell, but I believe that there is a small hole above your head." Flaring his nostrils, he tried to detect a difference in smell, but he couldn't. His senses were far too dull. "Well at least we won't suffocate," Sango muttered grumpily. "But how do we get out of this?"

"Ah," Miroku said lightly. "I do believe that this is where we call for help. One of our demon friends would surely hear us and come looking."

"How much do you think we're piled under?"

"Hard to say," He grunted, huffing his breath in an attempt to get the ground dirt away from his mouth as he spoke. "But I venture a guess that it's a lot."

"In other words," Sango breathed, uncomfortable with the feeling of her breasts so painfully flattened. She wasn't really claustrophobic, but if they didn't get out of here soon, she was going to get a little wiggy. "There's nothing we can do but wait."

"There there, dear Sango," Miroku teased lightly, and despite the circumstances, Sango's lips quirked up into a smile. She knew that tone of voice. "We could always talk about our future."

"What part specifically?" She laughed back. "Oh, I don't know. Our defeat of Naraku, building our house, getting married…definitely our wedding day."

"You mean our wedding_ night._"

"Oh, if you _want _to talk about it, I'm glad to participate…?"

"If I could move I'd slap you."

"And if _I _could move, I'd be taking advantage of this situation." They both laughed a little, familiar with each other's teasing banter. "But seriously, Sango, what do you want our wedding to be like? Where do you want it?"

"Does it matter, monk?"

"You know it does. And it could be anywhere, really. You'll be marrying a monk, I could perform the ceremony myself."

"Could you really?" She laughed, disbelieving. "I could! Anywhere that you wanted, anytime, just tell me and I'll say the magic words."

"Don't we need sake as well?"

"Well I _suppose _if you really wanted a formal wedding then yes, sake would be there, but it's not strictly necessary."

"Lucky me then," Sango smiled. "Most women don't even get a priest." Which was true. Most of the married couples weren't so much married as they were simply together. Formal ceremonies were reserved for nobles. In some of the poorer villages that she'd visited during her demon slaying days, sometimes all it took for a union to be made was its announcement.

"So?" Miroku's prompting brought her out of her thought. "Where _would _you like to get married?"

"Hmm," she hummed in thought, pondering. Finally though, she just smiled against his shoulder. "I don't think the where matters to me, just the _when._" She couldn't see it, but Miroku rolled his eyes. "Evasive woman," he muttered. "Alright then _when _would you like to get married?" She laughed at his impatience. "I think I'd like to get married when…I'm happy."

"You're not?" His suddenly serious tone made her rush to rephrase her statement. "Of course I'm _happy _Miroku, I love you," He relaxed slightly. "But I want the moment be right, I want to be…for the _both _of us to be so happy that we can barely stand it. I want us to be…to be…"

"Joyous."

"Giddy."

"Excited."

"_Yes,_" she agreed. "All of those things." Taking a contented breath at the thought, she sighed. "All of those things and so much more." Miroku hummed, the vibrations soothing her. "Then I will endeavor to make such a time possible."

She couldn't kiss him, but she hoped he could feel her smile through his clothing.

XXX

Even though it _felt _like they were making progress, Kagome couldn't quite shake the sinking feeling that they were winding themselves deeper and deeper into this labyrinth of stone walls and rocky floors. "Ow!" And her toes seemed to share the sentiment as she managed, with even less grace than usual, to stumble and fumble on every even remotely sharp rock. Flashing her flashlight around her ground for the hundredth time, she tried desperately, and literally, to watch her step. Inevitably though, she had to direct the beam around them because if she was too busy watching her feet, then she wasn't watching her head and something ragged would knock into her skull. She never thought that her normal walking pace was enough to physically injure herself, but the past hour or so had been an eye-opening experience as she collided with one surface or another.

Behind her, only the soft shuffle of clothing and the occasional scrape of geta sandal gave away that she had a tail. She'd been almost astonished when it occurred to her that the reason she couldn't hear Kikyo breathing was because the woman simply _wasn't. _She had no reason to, no need, and so the undead pot of clay only drew air in order to make speech possible.

Which wasn't often as Kagome had also come to realize. Her supposed past life certainly was a woman of a few words for any sort of conversation that she'd started went down like a lead balloon. In fact, the only reason why the priestess had ever bothered to open her mouth was to ridicule Kagome on some level. Well, okay it _felt _like ridicule but she might be biased. Maybe Kikyo was emotionally stilted and her callous observations were just her way of expression opinion?

"Make any more mistakes in steps and you'll be leaving a blood trail for our enemies."

Or maybe she just didn't like being nice. Kagome scowled down at the path before her, and then at the slowly dipping walls ahead. Putting the flashlight in her mouth she raised her hands to the cave ceiling and answered her previous love rival while still trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. "Ay-ee aahsz waah I waan."

A soft scoff was her only response and Kagome shot back an indignant grunt before rolling her eyes, giving up, and pulling the light from her mouth. "I almost wish it would attack us," she confessed mildly, flitting the light around and mapping her next few steps. Maybe, juuust maybe, her feet would get out of this alive. Kagome was at least glad for her foresight when it came to her steps though. She'd been tripping and rolling her ankles all over the place and if it weren't for the tight bandages she'd wrapped around them for support, she was certain that she would have sprained or twisted them a few times over.

"At least then we could kill it and it would be over and done with."

"Can you not sense it?"

"The demon? Nope. No aura, which makes me wonder if it _is _a demon. Do you know of any species that are especially good at masking their presence?"

"…it is not species," she answered after a silence. "It is the power."

"Makes sense."

"And the jewel?"

"Ah, yes," Kagome hummed, distracted. "That little supernova of trouble."

"…super…no-va?"

"…It's nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything. Anyways it's that way." She waved her hand vaguely off to the left. "Don't you think we should be heading towards it?"

"Do _you _see an opening over there?"

At the deafening silence that followed, Kagome couldn't help but feel just a _tinsy _bit smug. It wasn't everyday that she managed to catch Kikyo in a 'no duh' moment. In fact, that happened pretty much never.

But one good thing did come from knowing where the jewel was. Since Touga had a good size of it stuck in his chest Kagome pretty much knew exactly where he was every second of the day. It was like having her own personal GPS dog demon tracker.

The ceiling suddenly sloped downwards and Kagome ducked her head, awkwardly hunch-walking as she continued on her way. She was beginning to have a sinking suspicion that the cave ended here and they would have to go _all _the way back and cut up her feet even more. But then a whiff of salvation slipped tantalizingly across her nose, a single breath of fresh air. She came up short, holding her breath. "What's wrong?"

"Sh," Kagome ordered. "Listen." They fell silent, so silent that Kagome felt that her heartbeat was louder than a thunderclap. And sure enough, just barely there, a breeze whispered past. It whistled through a cavern of stone, and with a relieved little laugh, Kagome clicked off her flashlight and waited for her eyes to adjust. Once they did, it did indeed seem like a little light was filtering through. "Ah-ha!" Kagome crowed triumphantly, twirling her flashlight and turning it on. So happy, she did something incredibly stupid and bounded forward, heedless of rocks and pain.

She paid for it dearly.

Nothing could compare to the sheer magnitude of her terror when she put her foot forward, trustingly expecting to connect with stone only to have it swipe weightlessly through thin air. Her momentum carried her forward, and almost too fast to believe, she had overbalanced and pitched face-first into what she instinctively knew was a hole. Kikyo was yanked forward with a pained gasp, the thin parachute cord tethering them to each other suddenly pulled taught as it whipped her along after her free-falling companion. Forced to the ground, Kikyo didn't have words for the amount of panic and relief she felt when the cord slid against a particularly sharp rock and was shorn cleanly in two. Kagome's scream echoed down the hole before with a solid thud and a bone-chilling crack, she hit the ground.

"Kagome!" Kikyo cried, horror filling her every pore. If she was dead, Kikyo's chance at second life was gone! "Are you alive? Answer me!"

"Kikyo?" Came back the murmured reply, and then a pained whimper. Kagome was shocked at the pain radiating through her, and shocked at the worry coloring Kikyo's voice. It didn't seem possible that the undead woman actually cared for Kagome even on a marginal scale, but maybe Kagome had misunderstood her? "Kikyo I think I broke something!" She called up, her voice breaking as tears swelled and clogged the back of her throat. Above her, thanks to the caves magnifying abilities, she was able to hear her past life's relieved sigh. "You're alive," the priestess sighed. "Good."

"What happened to the rope? Can you help me out?"

"Cut," the woman answered coldly, ripping the rest of it off of her. Infernal idea—it had dragged her through a blanket of jagged rocks. Throwing it away from her with a snarl, she gingerly felt around her and tried to identify her surroundings. Her hand brushed against something smooth, warm from its previous owner, and she snatched up the precious light giving cylinder. "Kikyo?" It took her a second to find the switch that turned it on, and was mildly startled when the light burst forth so suddenly, but then the path was lit and she worried no more. "Oh, good you found the flashlight."

Gingerly stepping around the rocks, her light illuminated the pitfall that had felled her companion. Even with the light it was difficult to see, a mere pool of shadow among other shadows, tricks played to the eye. Very carefully, she crawled towards it on her hands and knees, not willing to make the same mistake as the foolish child, who, so excited by the prospect of escape had forgotten where she was. When she got to the edge, she shined the light downwards, illuminating the red and white form sitting awkwardly at the bottom of the pit.

She lay in a broken, useless pile, half-way on her side and with one of her feet turned impossibly inwards. With the light shining on her, Kagome found the incentive to look up. It blinded her for a second, but she didn't raise an arm to shield her eyes, both of them too occupied with keeping her stable. Tears had already streamed down her face, and with Kikyo's new sight she could see them cutting through layers of grime on the girls face. She brushed her own, and sure enough, her fingers came away covered in dirt. She gave her dirtied hand a dispassionate gaze before turning her attention to the other woman. "You cannot move," she observed coolly. The younger girl shook her head, too pained to make any noise beyond choked sobs. _God _it hurt. Finally though, she mustered up enough will to speak. "Go," she got out. "Find Inuyasha or one of the others. They can get me out of here."

There was a silence, and the light wavered slightly.

"…you cannot get out otherwise," Kikyo murmured back, her tone almost…thoughtful. Kagome shook her head in response. "You are trapped." Kikyo continued, still in that same kind of voice, as if she were realizing something. "No one knows where you are."

"Kikyo?"

_Of course, _Kikyo thought. _This is my chance. _The girl was crippled, in a pit, trapped in a dark cave with no possible way out without the help of a demon. This…this was Kikyo's chance. She could leave now, leave and summon Naraku to perform the spell and then come back and kill the girl while she was incapable of protecting herself. What good would a sword be if you cannot reach your opponent? Kikyo had a bow and arrows, and Kagome couldn't even _move. _

"Kikyo?" Kagome said again. She knew she was up there because the light was still shining, sometimes wavering, but the woman was so quiet it was putting her on edge. "Kikyo go get help! Please!"

But would it be wise to just…leave her? One of the others could come at anytime and rescue her from this spot, and if it got out that she had abandoned the younger woman returning would be suicidal. She'd seen how protective those demons are—she'd be torn to pieces. But this chance was simply too good to pass up! What to do, what to do…

And then…

"Are you bleeding?"

"I'm…um, no?" At her pathetic answer, Kagome felt ashamed. Where was her pride? She was a capable woman dammit! Even if she was stuck in a pit with a broken…something, foot, ankle, _whatever, _she could at least answer a few measly questions! "No," she answered back strongly. "Nothing besides a few scratches from my fall." And a few of those _scratches _were going to leave scars. She had once prided herself for her smooth, feminine hands, but now they were calloused and marred—but what's a few more?

"Is there any chance of infection?"

"Uh…" For some reason that Kagome couldn't possibly place, Kikyo almost sounded _eager. _"No. No, I don't think so."

"You won't bleed to death?"

"They aren't that severe!" Kagome called back, pain making her angry. "But if you don't get help I mine as well die of dehydration and hunger and cold! It's _freezing _down here!"

Kikyo's mind whirled. Cold, bleeding, broken, hungry, thirsty…she could get sick, she could _die. _But wait, not before the spell was complete. Turning the beam away from the woman she eyed what Kagome had seen before. There did appear to be a way out, but she had to be sure. If she was going to pull this off, it would be a matter of timing. "I'll be back," she called down, casting the beam along the edges of the pit. It was surprisingly large, and she decided that she would crawl. "Where are you going?"

"Seeing if there's a way out," And then, noticing how the air seemed to freeze and tense, she added, "I could get help."

"Good idea," Kagome said softly, listening as Kikyo made her way along the cave.

She listed as the scuffling grew fainter and fainter and the light disappeared entirely and she was plunged into infinite darkness and deafening silence. All was quiet, all was still

"Oh god," she whispered, her voice far too loud in the sudden absence of noise. The shadows seemed to be pressing in on her, crawling in her eyes and forcing them back and back as blackness overtook everything. Her breathes were short and panic sounding to her own ears and as she listened to herself she raised a hand to her face. She couldn't see it at all. "Oh _god,_" she whimpered, tears choking her further as pain lanced up and down her leg. Even breathing seemed to agitate it and she dreadfully feared what would happen if the demon found her like this. Desperate, she reached out for the presence of the jewel, but found nothing to comfort her. She really was all alone.

Terrified, she began to pray.

Meanwhile, Kikyo had reached daylight. There was a crevice between too boulders, just wide enough for her to shimmy past. Kikyo had been thankful that her willowy, lanky frame and allowed her to do so, but even then it had been a tight fit. But she was _outside. _

And then her thoughts came crashing down on her. She looked back to the sliver of darkness from which she had come, and then to the trees in front of her. She could just leave now….but no, that wouldn't do any good! She needed to…to…to do _something! _This was far too good an opportunity to let slide from her fingers, and she was in no position to be picky. She had the lock of hair, she had the stone to summon the spider, and her victim was trapped!

If she left now, then there was still a chance that the demons of the group would sniff out and rescue her prey, and that wouldn't work at all. She'd never get close after the curse was set in place! But she couldn't go back and kill her either, she needed her alive until she could curse her. She could summon Naraku now…but she had no idea how long it took for the curse to be placed. It may need to happen in darkness, and while the sun was well past its zenith, nightfall wouldn't come for hours. Besides, bringing Naraku so close would be risky with so many acquainted with his aura and scent.

She needed to curse her and then kill her, but she couldn't curse her inside of the cave, and returning would be risky. Her saviors could come at _any second, _and even now she was wasting time. And even if they never _did _find her (which was highly unlikely) it would take weeks, even a month, before she died. Either of starvation, dehydration, or sickness. No, she couldn't just leave without doing something. If only there were a way to somehow speed _up _how long it took for her to die, then Kikyo could leave safe in knowing tha—

Oh! That was it!

Kikyo looked down at the bow in her hands and wondered why the thought never occurred to her before. It was perfect. She could mortally injure the girl and rush away. Her friends would still be wandering about the cave and after the curse was in place, she could bleed to death. Kikyo would have to hurry to place the curse, but she was certain that she could do it before the younger woman passed to the next world. And if her friends did find her, Kikyo would already be gone. Either way, she would be far, far from here and Kagome would be cursed and injured. If she timed it right, she could be alive as early as tomorrow!

Mind made up, she hurried back towards the cave and squeezed through the entrance, getting to her hands and knees once more, and using the flashlight to guide her. In her haste, her journey was full of clumsy stumbling and tripping, but she couldn't quite keep the smile off her face. _Inuyasha, _she thought desperately. She could be with her love again, they could have a second chance!

By the time she reached the area where Kagome had fallen she had slowed her steps to a careful crawl. "Kagome," she called, trying to gauge where the hole was, pulling the light forward, it was still difficult to tell since she was looking at it from a different angle. "Kikyo!" The woman called back, her voice full of relief. Kikyo felt guilt swell but she crushed it back down ruthlessly. It didn't matter that the girl was just barely grown—Kikyo had already decided that she would be selfish this time around. "Did you find any help?"

"No," she lied easily. "There wasn't anyone close."

"Then we'll just have to wait for one of the boys," She groaned back, still in intense pain from her injury. "I've been making a lot of noise, trying to get their attention."

"Fool!" Kikyo hissed. The little idiot was going to ruin her plan! "What if you attract our enemie's attention?"

"All the better," Kagome laughed, then stopped as the white-hot lances shot up her leg and throughout her body. "I c-could purify it," she sobbed. Shifting so that she was kneeling at the lip of the hole, Kikyo placed the flashlight down and drew and arrow. "Kikyo?"

"I have a plan," she answered sharply, notching the arrow with one hand and reaching for the flashlight. "I have to use both hands so I won't be able to talk," she called down, imitating what the girl had done earlier and placing the light in her mouth. "Okay," came the meek reply. Kagome didn't exactly know what the undead woman was planning, but was grateful that she was helping. She honestly didn't expect her to come back.

Notching the arrow more firmly, Kikyo drew it back, feeling the familiar strain as she pulled against the already taught string. _Fly straight, fly true, _she rehearsed in her head, he mantra every time she fired a shot that needed to land. _And hit the mark! _

In one motion, she tilted her head down, shining the light upon her target and let the arrow fly. It sliced through the air, as fierce as any blade and so fast it was nothing but a brief blur to the eye, a flash as it danced briefly through the light.

The agonized scream that was torn out of Kagome's throat was so animalistic and eerie that Kikyo threw herself backwards in fear. As the woman continued to wail, Kikyo snatched up her light and turned her back, the echoing shriek grating on every one of her senses, piercing her eardrums and rattling around her skull. It drifted off into a loud, pained moan before sobs overtook. "Kikyo!" she shouted, her fury and hurt so great that she couldn't even put them into words. Whatever she was going to say next was lost to the sensations and instead she just screamed again.

Oh it hurt. It hurt _so bad. _It had gone through her. She could feel it every time she moved or breathed or _thought, _the wood of the arrow knocking against her shoulder blade as the tip protruded from her back. Muscle constricted and shifted, prying howls and whimpers from Kagome's lips as she fought against moving and not moving, because both of them hurt.

_How __could__ she?! _She screamed in her mind. _Why? Somebody __help__ me! Please!_

She couldn't believe she wasn't passing out it hurt so much. She couldn't move any portion of her lower body because it would agitate her broken—foot or ankle, she didn't really know—and now she was caught between supporting her weight off of _that _pain and this new, much sharper pain. Warmth was soaking her clothing and the minute she felt her own blood drip down to her stomach she realized just how _hot _it really was. Her pounding heart was pumping her life-source out of her, and the sudden fear that seized her at the thought made it thunder even faster. "No," she whispered, her face contorted into a mess of tears and pain as she tried to control it. But it was no use, everything hurt as her thoughts raced. How was she going to get out of this? She was bleeding! _Bleeding _so much that she could _bleed out! _She needed to stop it, somehow, she needed to stem the flow.

A trickle of logic and reason seemed to slither its way through the haze of pain and fear. _Take the strain off of it, _it whispered, and Kagome complied. She couldn't lay down because the arrow was sticking out of her back, but she could move on her side. Trying not to move her legs, she used one arm to slowly inch herself backwards and down, keeping her right arm limp as that was the side that the arrow had pierced, just above her breast.

Even going as slow as she was, she still jostled her injuries when her left shoulders suddenly hit something solid. The wall of the cave had been only a few inches from her this entire time and she didn't even know it. Even thought the movement had sent a new wave of pain ripping through her, tears of relief leaked out of her eyes. She had a support to lean against now, and it was smooth instead of jagged. She was so grateful for such a small thing that thanked the air around her. Settling slightly, she raised her free arm to gingerly apply pressure to the open wound. The idea passed that she should probably remove the arrow, but then she wondered if its presence was actually helping to slow the flow of blood, like a sick version of sticking a cork in a water leak.

She left the arrow be, trying to ignore the pain that was throbbing all over her body and her head as she settled. She was scared—terrified really—and unsure of what to do. What if someone didn't come? What would she do then? Die here alone probably. And die slow.

"Inuyasha," she cried softly. Then, even softer, "Touga," She took a shuddering, broken breath. "Help me."

* * *

A/N: Kikyo. Shot. Kagome.

Yes, I did just totally leave that on a cliff hanger. Sorry, not sorry, I'm a complete sadist I know! XD

Next chapter we'll see just what evil machination our dear spider has conjured up and believe me when I say it is _NOT _going to be good. Again special thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys really are amazing!

.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Its awesome when you do!


	9. Chapter 8: Rescue and a New Plan

Chapter Eight: Rescue and a New Plan

.

.

Touga was surprised, in a distantly irritated kind of way, at how long it took for him and the wolf to reach the source of the strange, worryingly familiar glowing water. What seemed like minutes turned into ten, and then ten into twenty before they finally managed to reach their destination nearly an hour after first seeing the underground stream. He didn't like what he found. There, sitting almost innocently at the bottom of an upwelling lake was a ball of roiling, poison green and yellow light, spinning maliciously and churning the water around it. Its specific aura was more defined now, sharper since they were so close to the origin; if it weren't for the fact that Touga had felt it (or a variant of it) before, then he wouldn't have any idea what it was.

"What _is _that?" Kouga demanded breathlessly. His ribs had taken one too many blows, and all this climbing and squeezing through holes hadn't helped his case in any way. Touga tilted his head marginally in a disdainful acknowledgment, his entire focus centered like a laser beam on the view before them. "A pearl," he muttered acidly, folding his arms across his broad chest. Kouga's brows shot up, then drew together. "And what the hell kind of answer is that?"

It was Touga's turn to raise his eyebrows in minute disbelief, but then the expression vanished and an unimpressed one took its place. "Pearls," he repeated shortly, acidly. "Pearls from the oyster demons—just as sure a weapon as any sword, perhaps even more." Golden eyes roved the shallow, slick bank before them and searched for an appropriate entrance point. He found one, and stalked over to it, removing his gauntlets as he went. "They can take centuries to create, or days," he continued his impromptu lesson, wondering how the supposed tribe leader had not heard of such legendary artifacts before. They were as terrible and varied in abilities as Totosais swords, their crafting exquisite and the magic infused in them to give them power. It was an oyster demon who had crafted the pearl in Inuyasha's eye, and it was an oyster demon who created the Meido stone. Looking at the one resting carelessly on the lake bottom, he wondered who created it, and who it was created for. "And?" The wolf prodded when the silence between them became too long. "And they can kill you," Touga shot back bluntly, taking off his armor, piece by piece. They clunked to the cave floor with a horrendous crash of noise, each and every one of them, but he didn't care. What he wanted to know was why a pearl was _here. _

Once the armor was off, he reached for his kimono. "Woah—hey! Why are you stripping?"

Touga didn't answer the inane question and instead continued to remove his clothing. He had to destroy the pearl. It was a risk, touching it, since he didn't know its reaction but he could tell by the malice coming off of it in waves that it was absolutely something that needed to go.

Dressed only in his hakema, he dove into the water. The energy clashed against his own demonic aura, grating against his senses, but he ignored it as best as he could, just like he ignored the stinging in his eyes when he opened them under the contaminated water. Pearls were volatile and generally explosive in their abilities, but very few were made with a self-protection plan. Just like Inuyasha's pearl and the Meido stone, they were one time usages not meant to be repeated. He had a hunch that he could easily destroy the pearl as long as he knew how.

Reaching the bottom of the underground lake, since it was relatively shallow, he swam around the pearl, sending out tendrils of his youkai to test it. It rejected it fiercely, almost deflecting it like a shield but he was not deterred. He sent out a few more, like reaching fingers and got similar results before deciding for a different approach. Expanding his youkai in a bubble around him, he slowly pushed it outwards until it came in contact with the pearl. It crackled angrily and then dimmed significantly.

Touga raised his eyebrows in disbelief. While pearls were not protected, it was supposed to take much more to destroy one. Whoever made this had done it in a rush. Wrapping his demonic force around the contending energy, he compressed his own until the pearl could no longer support the strain. It shattered with a brilliant light show that had him seeing spots as he swam to the surface.

By the time he had hauled himself to the stone shoreline, the water had turned black with the lack of light and the air was thick with sudden stillness. He looked around him with a frown. Was that pearl the thing that was moving the cave? It would make sense in a way, but from what he heard about Naraku it didn't seem his style to be so easily defeated.

Wary, he made his way back to his clothes.

"Was that it?" The wolf prince intoned incredulously. "A fancy light show and the day's saved?"

Touga didn't know for certain, so he didn't answer his reluctant companion, mulling over possibilities as he dressed. If the pearl was controlling the cave then it had had a specific purpose to it. Trapping and killing cave-dwellers was a possible but suspicious goal for the evil spider-demon to have, so Touga had to assume that this was targeted towards them. But if it _was _targeted towards them, then Naraku had to have suspected and anticipated their arrival. Touga narrowed his eyes, uncomfortable with the thought of being so easily predicted. It meant that either their foe was a lot smarter than he originally gave credit for, or that they were being watched, and both options churned sourly in his gut.

Kouga had been talking the entire time, but Touga paid him no mind. It was time to leave and so he stalked off towards a possible exit. He had to find the rest of the pack and then get out. Being this far underground without light was setting his nerves on end.

"—million different ways—hey!" Kouga cried indignantly, noticing how the powerful demon was steadily making his way away from him. Scowling fiercely, Kouga followed, hating how submissive he was appearing to act and how injured he was, actually needing to stop for breath every once in a while. Stops that the dog general didn't bother to wait for.

He was uncertain how long they randomly wandered through the cave, feeling along the walls when the light became too dim to rely on sight alone, but it felt like an eternity. Kouga passed the time by recognizing rock formations, inwardly cataloguing every one he saw and almost obsessively checking the ground for any form of instability. As a wolf, he'd grown up used to caves and their winding, maze like tunnels, carved by rivers and lakes from eras gone by. As such, when he heard a particular sound, like a dragon releasing a dying breath so gently you could hardly know it was there, he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait," he said sharply, tilting his head towards the noise. Touga paused, his eyes immediately darting to the ground. After their earlier bout with the skeleton ground, he wasn't keen on meeting it for second time in so many hours. But when no immediate threat revealed itself, his face twisted into something grim. Was the wolf noticing things he wasn't? How…humiliating.

Sagging a little in self depreciation, he reluctantly turned towards his companion. "What is it?"

Kouga grinned. "Listen." Touga did, straining his ears. He didn't know what it was he was supposed to be hearing though, so it seemed like no sound was being made. "You hear that," Kouga continued, holding up a hand and half turning away from him. Irritated now that he couldn't pick up whatever the wolf was, Touga tried again. And then he heard it: a breathy, inhuman moan. He stalked over to where the wolf was at and the both of them peered into a crevice in the wall structure, nearly hidden in the shadows of a place devoid of light.

If he were not a demon, and dog demon at that, he would have completely missed the low grown seeping from that crevice, bringing with it a sure, but invisible wind so slight it wouldn't disturb a fly. "That's our way out," Kouga murmured confidently, sinking his claws into the crack and pulling outwards. The stone tore under the immense pressure, parting like the maw to some awful beast with a loud _CRAAACK!_

Wordlessly, the wolf prince bounded down the new, and surprisingly spacious chasm, just wide enough for the two of them to fit through single file. Touga grudgingly followed, annoyed that he was now following the wolf but not childish enough to deny help when it was right in front of him.

"Where will this lead?" He demanded. In front of him, barely visible, he could see Kouga shrug. "Up, out, in—anything really." Touga growled. "Then why are we following it?"

"They're good luck," Kouga said simply. "The wind has to be coming from somewhere." Touga couldn't deny the logic in that answer, so he silently followed. The space was tight, and more than once his armor scraped against the rocks and stopped him from moving entirely. After the fourth time this happened, completely immobilizing his ability to move forward, Touga tore a good portion of it off in a fit of annoyance. The blacksmiths would probably cringe at how he was treating such finely made armor, but it was either abandon it or be left behind.

Shedding his arm guards and breaking the spiked shoulder plates, he was left in nothing but his chest piece and leather leg coverings. It was loud work, but he could move afterwards so he didn't mind the noise.

They travelled like that for some time, shimming sideways down the ever changing rock formations. It was far from comfortable, but at least the rocks weren't caving in on him. Touga was hesitant to truly believe that the pearl was the cause for the strange life of the cave, but he was beginning to get comfortable with the idea that the threat had been dealt with.

It was then, somewhere between those rocks that they heard it. A distant, crying echo, so distorted in its form that they could barely make out what it was saying. They froze, waiting, and after a few startlingly still seconds, it came again. In two notes, the first one lower than the first, it ricocheted off the stone walls down into their ears. Kouga turned his face above him. "It must be one of the others," he remarked quietly, but still far too loud as they strained to listen. The cry came again and Touga was filled with such incredulity that anger quickly rose to the surface.

"Then why aren't you _moving,_" he demanded sharply. One of their own was crying for help and the idiot was just sitting there. Kouga snarled. "We have to watch our own step," he defended. "We can't help them if we die on the way."

"_Move,_" Touga simply ordered. He didn't want explanations, he wanted action. That echo, however distorted it may be, was laced with obvious distress. When the wolf still didn't move fast enough for his liking, Touga used the walls closing in on either side of him and climbed until he could vault over the wolf. There was wisdom in watching your step, but Kouga was being too cautious. Using his superior hearing, Touga followed the cries until they were loud enough to hear what was being said. A distant, muffled _Touga. _Someone was calling his name. No, _she _was calling his name.

_Kagome._

There was a new urgency in his step as he traced the sound, the cry becoming clearer and clearer until he could actually hear the hoarseness in her voice. How long had she been calling his name?

And then the smell reached him.

Pungent, thick, and metallic it swelled over him like a wave, hitting him just as surely as a wall and stealing the breath from his lungs. Blood. That was _Kagome's _blood.

Touga was racing now. Kagome was special to him; delicate in frame but strong of heart. He had sworn to protect her the day she had washed his hair, heavy with the knowledge that she could be snuffed out as easily as a candle in the wind and now it looked like a gale was blowing by.

He wouldn't let her die.

_"__Touga!"_

"Kagome!" he yelled. "Keep screaming!"

"_Touga!" _

Her voice had echoed in a strange way, making it seem like the call had come from too many directions. Finally he burst out of the narrow walkway he had been in and came to slope upward. "_Touga!_" Her voice was clear now, and so was the scent of blood. He crawled up the slope, the ceiling forcing him low until it dropped down so severely that he was forced to crawl on his stomach. But the cavern was becoming lighter now, and he could see that that there was an opening. "Touga! Can you hear me?"

"Kagome!"

"Oh thank god," she whimpered. He finally wriggled through completely, busting apart rocks with his bare hands when they wouldn't let him go. "I'm here," he called, turning his face upwards since that's where her voice was coming from. His eyes darted around the new surroundings but while he couldn't see her immediately, her blood was thick in the air. He pointed his nose up…and then to the right—there!

He leapt up, his claws finding purchase in the rock walls until he climbed up to where she was at. When he saw her, he had to pause to steel himself. She looked so broken, an arrow cruelly thrust through her torso and maliciously gleaming with her blood. In the dim light he could still make out the crimson completely soaking the right side of her kimono and dripping onto the ledge she was resting on.

He was at her side in an instant, awkwardly hovering over her as best as he could. The ledge was small and barely able to hold the both of them comfortably. "What happened," he demanded, pulling her hair away from her face. She had a hand up, putting pressure on the wound the arrow had made, but it did little to stem the flow of blood. She turned blank, sightless eyes towards him and he realized that she couldn't see a single thing.

"Kagome!" He could hear the wolf prince behind him, clamoring up the wall. Suddenly Kouga had grabbed his shoulder and pulled roughly backwards, and though it did little move Touga, the message was clear. "Outta my way!" Touga snarled at him and threw him off, pushing the already injured demon to the ground below. He landed with a pained grunt and a solid thud. "Find my son," he ordered sternly. The absolute last thing that Kagome needed in this delicate state was an issue between the two of them. Inevitably, the wolf would want to care for her and Touga refused to give him that privilege. Kagome would not be indebted to that scoundrel, not while he drew breath.

Below, he could hear the prince seethe. "_You—_"

"If you value your life," Touga responded coolly, letting loose his youkai in a vicious cloud of malice. "Then _do as I say._"

He did not spare any more time for the wolf demon, turning his back and immediately setting to removing the rest of his armor. It was with inner relief that he heard Kouga take his leave, though, and as the last of the armor fell to the ground, Kagome started. "Oh!" she gasped in pain, the motion too much. "Don't move," he snapped, his worry making him short. He'd regret it later, but right now he needed to _get her out. _"I felt you," she whispered quietly, and as she did so he saw tear tracks staining her cheeks. He tore off his kimono a little more fiercely than what was necessary, but he didn't care at this point. "Who did this to you?"

"I felt you through the jewel," she continued. "I've been screaming ever since."

"How long?"

"I'm so glad you heard me," she whimpered. If he didn't know how much pain it would cause, he would shake her. She was clearly in shock and it was a dangerous state to be in right now. "Listen to me, Kagome," he said, as gently as he could under the circumstances. "I need you to focus."

She seemed to come back to herself a little at that, turning her unseeing eyes towards his voice. He reached out his hands to cup her face and drew as close as he dared. "I'm going to get you out," he promised. "But I need your help."

For a second, she just stared, her eyes flickering around in the darkness he knew she must be seeing. She licked her lips, "What do you need me to do?" A relieved sigh escaped him upon hearing the determined note in her voice. She would accidently hurt herself if she went into hysterics, and he couldn't risk something like that. "Don't. Move." He said sternly. She must have fallen from above, judging by her twisted foot, and if that were true then she had been immensely lucky.

"Is there a hole nearby?" she asked hoarsely, her throat aching from screaming so loud. He looked around him. They were _in _a hole. She just happened to land on a very small, very narrow slab of rock jutting out into the cavern. If she had missed the ledge, she would probably be dead.

The thought chilled him more than he thought it would.

He decided not to tell her.

"Yes, I don't want you to slide in."

"Okay."

Gripping his kimono, he tore the fabric apart, using his claws and teeth to rip it into strips. "Kagome," he grunted over a mouthful of expensive silk before spitting it out and finishing with his hands. "I have to take the arrow out." She took shuddering breath and began to cry, but despite her tears, she swallowed back the lump in her throat and nodded.

_Brave little bird, _he thought, disturbed at what he was about to do. When he found who did this to her…

A growl was the only thing he could spare for them at the moment, but it was a terrifying sound. "Touga?"

"I'm going to break the tail of the arrow and pull it out from your back," he said, ignoring her silent question. He reached his hands out as if to grab her, but then paused and glanced up, seeking permission. But then he realized that she couldn't see him or his actions, she wouldn't know if he was going to hold her. "I'm going to touch you," he warned quietly before gently, as gently as his panic ridden conscious could, placed his large hands on her arms. Despite the warning, she still flinched. "I'm sorry," he murmured, seeing her eyes glaze over with the pain.

He moved her as little as he possible could, keeping her on her side, and straddling the side of her hip. Reaching down, he lightly gripped the arrow between his claws. It was solid and firm beneath his grip, and though he touched it with utmost caution, he could still feel the muscle trapping it in place.

With a quick snap of his fingers the end was severed completely. Kagome cried out in surprised pain, bucking violently before curling even further in on herself. "No, no, no, no," he whispered. "Don't move, Kagome."

"I-It _hurts,_"

"I know." He'd been shot through with arrows before, and while he died with them still in his corpse, he could imagine the pain of removing one quite clearly. "I need you to sit up," he said, looking over his shoulder at her foot. He could tell that it was broken, but he didn't know how to make it better. A rather large part of him sneered. Over a thousand years old, revered war general, and he didn't know how to fix a fucking broken bone.

_Useless._

Looking around again, he found that the only way that they could both sit on the ledge and achieve in doing what he had to do, Kagome would have to straddle him. The thought didn't even faze him and he immediately prodded her good leg away and pulled it over his hip. He leaned forward over her, sliding his hands under her lower back, trying to brace her as best as he could. "I'm going to lift you," he warned. She jerkily nodded her head. "On three," she whispered. "Please."

"Alright," he complied, settling his arms more firmly. "One, two, _three,"_

"Aauugh!" The arrow had scraped against the stone behind her, twisting it in the wound. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he hushed, raising to rest on his ankles and situating her more firmly into his pelvis. There was a warm, sticky feeling and he realized that it was all the blood that had been soaked into her clothing against his bare chest. The smell was overpowering.

"Here," he pulled the hair away from her face and guided her mouth down to the soft skin between his shoulder and neck. "Bite."

"Touga?"

"I don't want you to crack your teeth."

"But—"

"_Bite._"

It was clearly an order, and though he couldn't see her face, hesitance was coming off of her in waves. "I don't want to hurt you," she said at last, quietly and laced with exhaustion. A prick of irritation shot through him—he was a trying to help and she was making it difficult. "I don't care," he growled back, pushing her head down more firmly. "I said to _bite," _Another short moment that aged him a few millennia passed before she opened her mouth and obediently placed each row of teeth on either side of his shoulder. "Hold onto me," he demanded next and the arms that had been lightly resting on his arms went under them to splay across his back. His right arm came up, resting along her spine so his hand could hold her head, her dark hair tangling around his fingers.

She began to hyperventilate then, her breaths coming rapid and short, hot against his skin. "Breathe, Kagome," he turned his face to hers and began to gently rock her. "This is going to hurt but you are strong." A high pitched wine of fear was his response and his gut rolled at the sound. She lifted her head up marginally. "On three?"

"On three." She put her head back down and this time he kept it there. "Try to relax," he advised. "It will loosen the muscles and make the arrow come out easier." She did as she was told, beginning to slow her breathing, though they weren't deep. He assumed because it pained her if it expanded her chest too much. For a moment, they just sat like that, breathing together as she slowly calmed down. In, out, in, out…in…out…

All at once his grip turned to iron and in one quick motion he had yanked the arrow out. The pressure of her jaw broke his skin immediately but he ignored the pain of her blunt teeth, his ears drowning in her borderline hysterical shriek of pain. She pulled back as soon as his arm loosened, her voice sobbing but angry. "_What the fuck happened to three!" _

He leaned away from her slightly, gently tugging her kimono off of her, belatedly realizing that she wasn't wearing one of her skin tight coverings like she usually did. Instead there was a scrap of form fitted fabric that covered her breasts only, pressing them tight against her chest and causing her cleavage to become more pronounced. He blanked for a second out of surprise, but quickly snapped out of it. Easing the rest of her shirt off, he began to tightly tie his make-shift bandages around the freely bleeding wound.

Once they were as good as they were going to get, he pulled the last one and tied it tight over her eyes. She didn't need to see the blood or the damage done to her body. She didn't need to see it until it was healed. Bending her good leg at the knee, he inwardly thanked that she was as flexible as she was or this would have been significantly more difficult. Keeping her close, he pushed her leg over the other way and scooped her up into his arms. She made a pitiful sound, but for the sake of a clear mind, he ignored it and looked around.

Kagome must have known what he was doing because she spoke, her voice watery and thick. "There's an opening up there," she said hoarsely. "We found it before I fell."

"We?"

"Me and…and Kikyo."

Touga became very, _very _still. "Kikyo," he murmured contemplatively, remembering that she was a priestess. Priestesses were archers. Kikyo…the whore must have done this to Kagome. His growing rage was hard to quell, but he did, somehow.

"Is the opening close?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Brace yourself." He crouched down, determining a safe place to jump up to, and leapt out of the hole. The exit _was _close, and he could see light and smell fresh air.

Kouga was right. That stupid rock crevice was good luck after all. The rocks were tight though, and he wouldn't be able get her through. Not without having Kagome walk on her own.

He narrowed his eyes.

The stone exploded outward, forced back by the sheer force of his demonic energy, Kagome's hair flying up into his face as he bent to cover her from the dust and debris. Light poured in from the suddenly gaping maw, nearly blinding him with its intensity. Once his eyes adjusted, he was racing out.

There was a scent here that smelled strongly of graveyard soil and his nose wrinkled at it. He pushed through, trying to find a clearing where there was water so he could clean Kagome's wound. While he searched, he called for Myoga. The flea demon was well versed in herbal medicines—he would be able to help Kagome more.

Rushing through the greenery he inwardly thanked the bright, noonday sun. He may be demon and have a demon's sight, but nothing could substitute for the clarity that such light would give him.

Finding water was an easy task, and as soon as he could, he had Kagome situated on the river bank, her back to a rock. Her hands came up to her face as she croaked out a weak, "Why'd you blindfold me?"

"Don't," he caught her hands, putting them together and holding them. They were so small, so frail and cold in his own. "Keep it on."

"I-Is it that bad?" she whimpered, pulling one hand out to hold the wound on her chest. In all honesty, he had seen much worse. As far as wounds went, it was relatively clean. The arrow had flown swift and sleek, piercing her flesh cleanly with so much force it came out the other side. For a time, it had clogged the injury and slowed the blood flow, but the removal was messy work and she was coated with so much blood that he feared there wasn't any more left in her. How could such a small body possibly carry so much blood?

He had to distract her, he realized. If she panicked her heart would be faster and that was the last thing he wanted. "How quickly do platelets take to form a scab?" He said instead, the information popping up from her lesson those few nights ago. When she responded, it was on an exhausted sigh. "I don't know."

"I need to clean the wound. I'll get the water."

"No!" she said, sitting up a little and it froze him in his spot. "The water—I can't—it's not clean."

"Clean?" And then it came to him. Offhand memories of seeing humans die from drinking river water and how it never seemed to be the case with demons. _They're everywhere. _"Bacteria," he murmured, awed at the epiphany. "There's bacteria in the water."

But it didn't last a frustration quickly overtook the awe. "How do I clean it?"

"Boil it," She whispered. His brow wrinkled in further show of anger. There was nothing to boil with! And they didn't have the time! Turning back to the woman who he was dearly beginning to fear for, he felt his heart stop.

She had fallen unconscious.

"Shit."

Coming closer he began to untie all the bandages. There was nothing for it. He would have to do this his way and hopefully she would forgive its inappropriateness when she woke up. Tearing off the last bandaged, he cut the strap of her strange breast binding and pulled it to the side. He tried to retain as much decency as he could for her, but at the same time he could care less. Sliding his other arm around her back to apply pressure, he dipped his head and began to slather the wound with his saliva.

Soon, all he could taste was metal and all he could think about was that those so called _platelets _weren't doing their job right. Why wasn't the blood _stopping?_ And where was Myoga?!

As if this very thought had called him out the skies, Myoga came flying down on a crow, shouting his lord's name and sounding rightly panicked. What he saw was his lord shirtless, blood staining his chest and dribbling down from a bite wound on his shoulder, leaning over an unconscious, even bloodier Kagome. He didn't know what name to call, Touga's or Kagome's so he just settled for an inarticulate cry of distress. Touga looked up from his work, eyes as red as the blood he was licking from the wound and _snarled. _

"A-a-at once, s-sire!" Myoga stuttered, scrambling back up to the crow and flying back into the skies, his urgency spurring the crow faster. "Go! Go now you pigeon!" It let out a loud caw in reply, flapping its wings as fast as it could. A short while later Myoga returned, several crows working together to carry the monster of a faded yellow backpack to where the two of them were at. Touga had managed to slow the blood from the front entrance, but the back, the messier, much larger, exit point was giving him trouble. At least, he thought, the newly recognized bacteria were dead.

Myoga began to rummage through the backpack the second it was on the ground. Unlike his sire, he was familiar with the strange medical wonders that Kagome brought from her time. He'd been with the group on several occasions where they were in need of medicinal assistance and on those occasions he had made it a point to watch and learn carefully. As such, he knew exactly where the bandages were. "Lord Touga!" He called, getting his attention and pointing frantically to the white, sterilized rolls and the thick squares of gauze. Once Touga saw them, he ripped the rest of Kagome's kimono off, past the point of caring about decency anymore, applied the gauze pads (as strange as they were he could appreciate the ingenuity of such an invention) and began to tightly wrap them in place. As he came to the back, he had to hold a few flaps of skin closed while the bandage rolled over it. The arrow tip had not been kind and he felt sad that such a horrendous scar would be left behind.

A renewal of the hatred he felt for this woman called Kikyo flared to life. How _dare she. _What kind of earthly desire could drive a priestess, a maiden of supposed purity, to such lengths as to walk the world as an undead and prey on the living?

"Lord Touga," Myoga called again, waving his little arms around for attention. Once he had it, he began to frantically bounce around the camp, proving that for his miniscule size, he could manage to pull things together just fine. "You need to set her broken foot," he strained, wrestling sticks together as he started a fire. Touga tied off the last of the bandages, watching worriedly as blood bloomed under the white. Luckily, his saliva seemed to have some effect, as the red didn't go far to his immense relief. "What do I need to do?"

"You! Yes, you!" Myoga chattered, ordering a few crows about. "Get water!" Turning away once the task had been set, the flea bounced over to where the two were at and stared intently at the awkwardly broken foot. Pulling up the pant leg, he hummed at the swollen ankle, purple already deep set in place. "Feel for the bone break," he said at last. "It looks like it's this one right here." He pointed to a particularly swollen part and Touga gingerly, his eyes on Kagome, reached his hands out to feel.

To his astonishment, it wasn't just swollen. It was the _actual _bone, jutting out in a place where it shouldn't be. "Do you feel where it should go?"

Touga had a vague idea. He knew what a foot should feel like but he was no doctor. "Twist it back into place my lord." His eyes snapped down to his retainer, the flea able to read what was in those eyes loud and clear. "It cannot set like this," Myoga stated firmly. "You must set it as soon as possible."

"I am no healer," Touga growled, his lips twitching with words unsaid. Give him an army and he could carve a blaze of destruction and horror across a continent, but this was out of his league. He knew how to kill and to prevent, not how to deal with an issue that already happened. "And neither are the trees!" Myoga squealed, a rare show of irritation. "If you don't do it nobody will. I don't have the strength!" As if to demonstrate this, Myoga pulled a small but thick stick towards him and heaved it under his arms. He teetered under the miniscule weight, but continued to talk despite this. "I can guide you by words, sire, but you need to do this!"

Touga cursed. He knew that but it wasn't so easy, he had never done this before and the last thing he wanted to do was irreversibly damage Kagome with his ignorance. He could rip her foot clean off with his strength and he was worried that anything he tried to do would just hurt her more. But Myoga had a point—nobody else was around and there was no telling when the others would manage to get out of the cave. He needed to do this.

Growling he lifted her leg and began to gently prod at the damage done, gaining a mental picture and how things should go. He drew together what he saw in the pictures from the anatomy book with what he already knew (which wasn't much mind you) and settled himself. A glance to Myoga conveyed that he was ready, and the flea nodded in response, hopping up to Kagome and placing the stick between her teeth. He held her jaw around it as best as his small size could. "Whenever you're ready, sire." He nodded. Releasing a small breath, Touga looked towards the skies and prayed that she would stay unconsciousness for this.

She didn't.

The bone gave brief resistance under his hands, but he still felt every grating moment as he slid it back into place with a terrible sounding crack. Kagome's eyes shot open at once, pain hazing them as the stick in her mouth was snapped cleanly in two, the pressure throwing them away. As soon as she was awake, she passed out once again, twin lines of water streaking down her cheeks in a silent show of agony. Myoga patted her hair. "You poor girl."

"There is _hell _to pay," Touga seethed, placing her now righted foot onto the ground and rubbing his eyes. It seemed like ever since he met her she'd been through one painful catastrophe after another. Her back when she saved his life, minor injuries traveling together, the burning coals that were kicked in her direction, Kouga assaulting her, and now this drawn out nightmare. "Who did this?" Myoga grumbled, hopping away and got back to setting up a makeshift camp. The demon crows had managed to get a pot of water over to the camp and Touga got up to place it over the fire. "There's a sleeping mat in her bag," the flea demon said, pulling open the bag a little more. Touga reached in a grabbed the strange green fabric, laying it out close to the fire.

"Tell me what you know of Kikyo, Myoga."

"Kikyo?" The old flea sounded surprised, stopping in his preparations momentarily. Watching his master pull the limp girl into his arms, pieces clicked together. "Oh no," he murmured. Kikyo did this?

Touga set her down on the mat as gently as Myoga had ever seen him treat someone. "Is there anything else we can do for her?"

"I have sent the crows to find ingredients. She's lost a lot of blood and this specific potion will help. As for the wound itself, I believe your saliva will take care of the worst of it but I will prepare a salve for later use. For now she needs water and rest." The dog general nodded his consent, pulling up her kimono to cover her. Her breast binding had mostly come undone and she was practically bare from the waist up. Now that the blood had stopped and he had come down a little from his panic hazed high, he was beginning to grasp how much she was affecting him.

Even worried out of his mind he could still appreciate how enticing her curves were without anything hiding them. _Kami _she was beautiful.

"Here," Myoga pointed to a few sturdy sticks and a roll of bandages. "Secure her ankle, please. I don't want it to move." Neither did Touga, so he got up and began to carefully splint the bone, thankful for the distraction.

The caw of crows drew his attention upwards and he watched as several of them landed and dropped their load by Myoga. The flea demon wasted no time and immediately began to suck what he needed from each one. He sucked until he grew to the size of a small human child and rolled around on the ground to mix everything together. Then he rummaged for a spare bottle that the group carried and emptied the particularly gross looking potion into it. Touga twitched a little at the smell of the reddish-brown liquid and turned away back towards Kagome.

She was very dirty. Even before they entered the cave she was dealing with a lot of dirt and the jagged cliffs. And through the cave…she looked like she had stumbled through ash. Her face was covered in dust, tear tracks carving a wet trough through the grey to reveal a dirtied version of her skin beneath it. The grime was crusting around her eyes and coated her hair, turning the raven tresses into a tangled nest of grey. He reached a hand out to wipe away one of her tears, still glistening on her cheeks and then pulled away. His thumb had left a trail of blood on her cheek. Her blood.

He looked at his hands, then down at himself. His entire chest, arms and hands were crusting with her life liquid, the red turning to a sickly brown. _Rust, _he thought. _The blood is rusting. _

"My lord…" Myoga cautioned, holding the bottle of potion and capping it. Touga turned towards him, still as stone. "Eh…maybe you should bathe?" Touga looked back down to Kagome and Myoga sighed. "There isn't much else we can do for her at this point, my lord. Let her rest." When Touga still made no move to leave, Myoga hopped to his shoulder. "I'll protect her, sire. With my life."

All was still for a moment before Touga squished his retainer and dear friend between his fingers, a brief return of humor to the solemn air. "See that you do, Myoga." And with a flick of his wrist, the flea was sent flying. He landed with a squeak that sounded like a laugh and Touga was able to rise to his feet with a brief, hidden smile.

But it dropped the second he got to the river.

Touga was a demon—blood didn't bother him. It never had. But in this instance, he wondered if this is how every human felt when they saw so much at once. He was disturbed and disgusted, the taste of it rotting in his mouth and decaying his insides. He had swallowed some, and it felt like poison deep down in his gut. He had to get it out. Throwing himself into the water, clothes and all he began to furiously scrub every inch of him, the dried blood falling away and staining the river that carried it downstream. There was red everywhere, on his chest, his back, his hands and under his nails. He didn't even know it was on his face until he rubbed his eyes and they came away red. How did the blood get up there? But then he could still taste it and he brought water to his mouth to wash it away.

_He'd never felt so much purity at once…_

_"__Bitch!"_

_"__I'll send you to hell!"_

He…he never thought a woman like that, the one that had so fiercely battled against her enemy…

…He didn't think a woman like her could _bleed._

_"__I never got the chance to thank you."_

_"__I would have done it a thousand times, Touga-san."_

He knew she was human. Oh, he most certainly knew that, but for some reason it was like it didn't register. Like in his mind she was Kagome, the warrior priestess that had decapitated her enemy with a war cry, Kagome the woman who had cherry blossom hair. She was Kagome, the woman who couldn't bleed.

_What _had he been _thinking?_

He had sworn to protect her, to preserve that beautiful candle flickering in the wind, however brief it might be. But it had gotten complicated, tangled like an insect in a spider's web. Lust had turned into Jealousy, then into Possessiveness. He wanted her, but he didn't know how much. At this point the only things that were crystal clear was that she was beautiful and he couldn't stand the thought of some other, unworthy bastard laying his hands on her.

What had happened to his common sense? He had asked his son for permission to court, and while he didn't regret that and he knew he wanted to know her better, she was human! Humans bleed, humans get sick, humans _die _like flies in the summer heat. And yet…he _still _couldn't believe it!

He punched the water in frustration. _Get a hold of yourself! _He railed inwardly. _She's human! _Humans don't last long in this world—four, maybe three decades at most. Not even half a century compared to his millennial lifespan. Had he overestimated her?

But no. Kagome was a time traveler, wasn't she? She spanned five hundred years in the blink of an eye, unlocking one of the world's greatest secrets again and again like it was normal. She was a priestess born with the Shikan no Tama _inside of her body _and she held intellect well beyond what was possible for this day and age. And by god he'd never seen a human with eyes so blue.

Was he…_under_estimating her? Was she even human?

He nearly punched himself for such an idiotic thought. _Of course _she was human—being so nearly killed her a few hours ago.

Human…human…human.

He laughed a little, not even remembering the last time he was this conflicted. To pursue or not pursue; the heart of the issue. Before, he was all for it. But now he was beginning to realize that he was being delusional because of the explosive entrance she made into his new life. He was hoisting her on a pedestal she couldn't even reach. But was that fair to even say? That she couldn't reach it? She was absolutely extraordinary—no one could deny that. But she _was _human which meant she had limits. Was he ignoring those limits? Had he been?

Touga splashed water on his face in anxiousness. He was getting nowhere with these thoughts. He had to think of this like a battle, and he the tactician. Lay out all the facts, all the pieces before making a move. First, what did he _know. _

He knew she was a priestess, a time-traveler that was attached to her life in the future, fighting Naraku, and a part of his son's pack. Despite the duality, she had made a life her in this time, forming a second attachment. She was human, was quite knowledgeable, _intensely _powerful, and on a mission.

He knew he was in lust with her. He couldn't deny the attraction that he felt and he didn't like the idea of Kouga touching her. He was a demon and had a demon's instincts and he would live much, _much _longer than her.

Unless of course he mated with her but that was too complicated to even think about right now.

So these were the things he _knew. _Now to think about situations. What would happen if he _didn't _pursue her? He would retract his courting right, allowing other men the privilege, destroy Naraku and…and what? Probably wander the countryside like he used to do, perhaps find someone special. His first mate was a prearranged political move meant to last, and he had _hated it. _Now that he had been resurrected, he had the freedom to choose his next life partner away from castles and wars and things that _must _be. So he would find someone. Kagome would either go back to her time—

Oh. He hadn't even thought of that. Kagome might return to her world after all of this. It was very likely that she had someone special of her own waiting on the other side of the well. He rolled this thought around his mind and found it to be unpleasant in the worst sense of the world.

So…she might return. Return and marry and live her life while he lived his. If she stayed, then Inuyasha would find someone for her to be with and she would most likely live out her days in the village after Naraku was destroyed and her mission complete. And…and that entire scenario made him feel like he'd be missing out on something amazing.

What if he _did _pursue her? He'd have to factor in that they were from two different species and that unless he were to mate (again, did not want to think about it now), she would die very early. He'd had this same dilemma with Izayoi, although part of the decision was already made since he was already mated to that bitch of Sesshomaru's mother. He'd get attached, and then be left alone again.

But wasn't Izayoi worth it? She had been. She _so, so _had been worth the two hundred years of mourning. But could he do that again? Live, lose, and learn to live again after such a blow? The option to mate was open to him now; it didn't have to be like that. But he didn't want to think about that. But he did. But it was complicated. And yet it wasn't.

"Oooh," he sighed, a growl hitching at the end as he rubbed his eyes. He was going in circles again.

Okay then, what did he _want? _

He wanted to know her. He just wanted to know her as a person and nothing more, human or not. He could admit that he wanted to have sex with her too but he supposed he could deal that issue as he was presented with it.

So…was that his answer? Just…know her? It seemed easy enough and it wasn't like he needed to make a decision this instant.

Mind made up, he waded to the river bank and got out. He would keep the courting right to deter other men from conflicting with their natural progression, but he would start with her on a clean slate. No grand expectations, and no delusions that she couldn't get hurt.

Feeling significantly calmer, he made his way back to camp, pricking his ears when he heard something. His face dropped immediately as he identified it and Kouga came barreling in, the rest of the pack hot on his heels. "Where's my woman!" He demanded.

Touga's eyes twitched as the rage of the statement boiled just beneath the surface.

Planning ahead was well and good for thought, but emotion didn't play by the same rules.

…

Dear god help him.

* * *

A/N: HOOOLLLLY CRAP! GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I really didn't expect for this story to go on a temporary hiatus like it did but...I just sorta...lost it for a little while. That being said I am back on track with fresh inspiration and a load of scenes prancing about my brain. Please have patience? Also I'm trying to save up to buy a new car so I'll be spending a lot of time at work and not on the laptop. That being said, I will try my absolute best to make sure that updates are frequent and consistent, though expect a smaller chapter size. Thirty pages are monsters to write and I had to FIGHT to get this one out.

And one of my reviewers commented that I really played up the DEFCON thing and sorta dropped it. Which is true. To be honest when I started I had such a different idea for this story that I could probably separate the two of them into different stories altogether. But yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to add a little bit of the DEFCON system here and there but the focus is no longer on that anymore. It's kind of shifted to a bigger, much nastier issue.

And as always. Please excuse any spelling mistakes. I am dyslexic and lazy and add-another-excuse-here :P

-Ruby


	10. Chapter 9: Kikyo's Curse

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **So, to get ya'll excited for the coming chapters, I've started something called Sneak Peeks. If you scroll down to the very bottom of this page, past my authors notes (which I hope you read lol) you'll find this: **SNEAK PEEK: **

This is EXACTLY how it sounds. I'm giving little snippets of the next chapter that I will write. And, *ahem* Touga and Kagome will be in a VERY compromising position, if I do say so myself. Muahahaha...

As always-enjoy!

.

* * *

Chapter 9: Kikyo's Curse

.

.

.

A cold, chilled wind swept the land, ripping leaves from their perches and rustling the grass under the noonday sun. Fall was fast approaching, and in a few meager months, snow would fall from the sky and blanket the world in white.

He was unbothered by this.

A shadow moved, sliding through the trees and across the brush like a cloud of smoke in swift, yet almost languid motions, spreading its dark tendrils like an octopus on the sea floor. It choked the foliage and greenery, blocking out the shining sun and cloaking everything in a murky, black fog. Magic clung thickly to this new air, and from its depths a figure stalked forward. Booted feet landed softly into the grass and continued on, death creeping on their heels as the once green carpet was rendered grey. Arms, long and powerful seemed to draw the essence of life towards them, ripping existence from the very earth and leaving behind dry husks of mortal shells.

On a face of hardened marble, lips curled in grim amusement.

Death was his tool, and he the master of the trade. The scar he was carving across the nation was long and bleak, made with the knife of cruelty and the hands of ambition. The blood that oozed from that ghastly wound was birthing black crows of hatred, bitterness scattering across the land like dust in the wind.

Nothing had ever been so sweet.

Ruby eyes glared out into the day, glowing despite the sun high overhead. The cave that yawned before him was filled with promise and he couldn't help the satisfaction that filled him at the sight. Urasue, the crone that had summoned Kikyo's soul from hell was serving him well once again, even in death. The woman had had a talent with black magic, and ripping things back from the fiery depths was always a specialty of hers. Her cave was a treasure trove of spells, guidelines to accessing the underworld, and snatching things like a thief on light feet. And it was all just sitting here, seemingly unprotected, to whoever passed it by.

Naraku stalked closer, glee pumping in his veins.

_Soon. _

Soon every living being, no matter their creed, would tremble before his feet. Already his name was spreading—a venom too quick to cure that made even the strongest weak from fear. Demons and humans alike were fleeing from his clutches, unaware that the webs he'd weaved were already trapping them like the insects they were. _Naraku, _they would whisper. _The Demon King. _

And that's what he was. He was their ruler, their monarch, the emperor that would usher in a new era that he held in the palm of his very hand. He'd started from the bottom, the lowest of the low, and clawed his way to the top. And he _would _stay there, lording over all in his domain that would spread like wildfire. His nation would be powerful, built in the bones of the weak, his armies would march to the drum of the Underworld, immortal skeletons brought back from death itself. He would throw the land into chaos, revel in its havoc, and just when it's all falling apart, just when the entire world is teetering on the edge of oblivion, he would swing his mighty sword and from its bloody edge order would follow. They would fear him, yes, but they would _love _that fear. They would _adore _his terrible power.

They would be _loyal._

He'd already set his plans into motion, the rolling stone that would bring about an earthquake. Through Shinju, he'd birthed the pearls. Orbs who's only purpose was to riot and whirl with disorder, spreading negativity and hatred to all that were close enough to feel it. The humans had been fighting for centuries now, but with the pearls, it would escalate. The fighting would burst, going up in flames like a funeral pyre and blazing its way across the continent. It wouldn't stop, the blood would _never _stop, and while it flowed so freely he would make his appearances. Killing indiscriminately, killing mercilessly, killing _endlessly. _The jewel would blacken with so much hatred in the world, he was sure. And with the jewel in his possession, under his control, he would be unstoppable.

There was only one last piece to bring to the playing field.

The humans were stupid creatures—they'd fear anything and everything that was set in front of them. Ensuring their obedience was simple. But the demons…the society that had reigned for so much longer than the weak humans would be harder to convince, harder to scare. They needed something to truly fear, something that, in their long years, they would undoubtedly recognize.

He knew what that something was.

His cold lips curled further, likened to a cat who had gotten the cream. He stepped into the threshold of the cave, the darkness seeping from every crevice not bothering him in the least. Unafraid, he walked onwards, his eyes glowing crimson in the darkness.

It didn't take him long to find what it was that he was searching for. Urasue hadn't ever been particularly careful of her things, believing that as long as she was alive, no one would be able to touch them. For the most part, this was somewhat true. She had many protections spells layered and weaved upon another to the point that even touching a one of her possessions would surely result in death by curses.

But. The ogress was dead. Her spells were rendered obsolete and the things they once protected were open to any greedy hand that walked by. Having his own talent in black magic, Naraku hadn't ever really needed to make a stop here and found his own power within himself and the jewel. The only reason why he had _her _resurrect Kikyo was that he needed her as a scapegoat. Kikyo was sure to purify the nearest evil thing as soon as she came back from the underworld, which was what exactly happened. Urasue hadn't lasted long after the priestess's revival, which doubled as a wonderful bonus since now, open to him, were her belongings.

But though he was powerful, summoning things back from hell required certain…finesse. Hell was a greedy, greedy place and if one wasn't careful they could find themselves dragged into the burning chasm by the same thing they had tried to take from it. And for that reason, a guidebook was a much coveted item.

His bloodshot eyes scanned the horde of spell books, scrolls, and ancient artifacts that _oozed _old power. Strewn about the room in haphazard piles, half decomposed carcasses and bones littering their bases, they piled on top of each other carelessly. The place was a rat's nest. His lips curled at the overall grime of the den, his foot kicking away skeletons of what looked like over-sized lizards, dark, oily liquid staining what stone ground there was. Long dried herbs hung from the ceiling, reeking of something strong and foul from their twine prisons. They crumbled and crinkled into papery shards as he brushed passed them, falling to the ground in scented confetti.

He was momentarily tempted to take a few things that caught his eye, seeming to gleam at him from beneath other, more useless artifacts. But he resisted—there would be a time for them later. Now, though, he had a mission to complete. Stalking further into the filth, he used his attached body parts to topple the piles, spewing them over the ground and therefore easier to search. It didn't take him long to find what he was searching for.

It didn't look like much, he'll admit. Bending to pick it up, he held it up to his gaze, scrutinizing the large, animal fang in his grip. The bone was yellowed and brittle with age, about the size of his forearm, and it's once razor sharp point had been deadened to a smooth tip. Turning it over he caught a glimpse of carvings, etched deep into the marrow and thrown into sharp relief with some brackish paint that he knew had been blood. The runes were old and alien, unlike anything he'd ever seen and flowing in their style. So unlike the sharp, jagged strokes of their own language—it was an attractive look.

Having acquired what he had come for, Naraku swept the area once more and stalked from the cave. Once his feet passed the mouth of the cave, a pink barrier lit up the opening, blocking it from anyone else who should stumble upon its treasures. He tucked the fang into his kimono sleeve, and once he knew it was secure, he took to the skies.

_Soon…_

Soon, So'unga the Hell Sword would be _his._

It would be many hours later before the black fog that had heralded his presence would fade, and many days still before life would dare to grace the blackened ground once again.

.

* * *

.

Kikyo stumbled, shooting a ferocious scowl down at her left leg.

It had been a few hours since she had shot her reincarnation and sprinted as fast as she could from the cave. She knew she had left behind a scent trail, and if any of the dog demons that traveled with the other priestess were to catch that trail…she would walk this world no more. So she had to run, had to put as much distance as she could between her and _them. _But in her haste she had become uncharacteristically clumsy. It had only taken one wrong step for disaster to strike, and strike it did.

Her clay body afforded her many advantages. The lack of needing to breath ensured she could cover huge distances without every running out of breath. The souls that gave her power never left, and therefore energy was never an issue. She felt neither hunger, nor exhaustion, nor pain. But there was one flaw…one significant error that had balanced out all the good things of being an undead:

She was fragile.

That one misplaced step. If she had been human, if she had a possessed a body made of flesh and bone, her ankle would have rolled to accommodate the uneven move. Perhaps it would have sent a twinge ringing up her leg, or maybe it would be sore. Maybe she would have remained uninjured entirely. But she was not made of flesh or bone and her ankle had not _rolled _or _twanged _and it certainly had not _recovered. _No, because of her brittle shell her ankle had broken _clean off._

The angle and pressure and snapped it like a twig, sending a puff of aged clay into the air as she collapsed and further damaged what had already broken. Cracks had crawled all the way up her leg in jagged, lightning strike fissures, chipping what was once smooth and unblemished. Her foot had broken into pieces when she had crushed it with her fall, and anything from her mid-shin and down was no more.

She felt no pain of course, but that hadn't stopped her from screaming. Of all the things to happen, of all the places and of all the times the worst possible outcome had been brought into reality. Were the gods mocking her? Was this her punishment for turning her back on them? For choosing the path blackened with evil and slicked with blood?

She hadn't allowed herself to ponder on that thought for too long. Surely, at that point, the demons had found their way out of that cave. They'd be upon her in a matter of hours! She had to move.

So she had picked up her broken body and tried her best to move forward, stumbling and tripping at every turn. Her progress had undoubtedly slowed from that point, and her unexpected injury had complicated her plans tenfold.

And that's where she was now, slipping against jagged tree bark that was cutting into her hands and searching frantically for a source of water that was larger than a puddle. She seemed to be in luck, however, as she had been steadily descending downwards, sure that water would pool at lower ground. She hadn't completely toppled over with her handicap, and there, just through the trees, she could see the glimmer of sunlight on water.

Eyeing the rocks and trees beneath her, she began her steady descent. It was slow work, the terror of imagining her enemies catching up to her not far from her mind, but she persevered. She had come too far, sacrificed too much, to go to hell now without reaping her rewards.

Finally, she reached even ground and began the awkward process of making it to what was definitely the edge of small pond. She tried to walk first, but after only a few short seconds she threw pride to the wind and dropped to her knees, crawling through the grass and mud. Her lips were tugged into a sharp frown and the furrow between her eyes was ever-present. Whatever Naraku would do, she hoped the slime made sure it _worked. _

Making it to the water's edge, she fished around inside her kimono and drew out the leather cord that held the black stone. Taking it off, she threw the whole thing into the middle of the pond, situating herself in a more dignified pose that hopefully wouldn't portray how helpless she actually was.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Before the splash that the stone made could settle, the water had turned black and stilled to the point that it looked like glass. Naraku emerged from that black glass seconds later, the water not daring to touch him as he rose from its depths. His head of inky hair tumbled down his back, completely dry, and his red eyes were gleaming with maniacal joy.

Standing on the water's surface, his lips pulled back to bare a fanged grin.

"Kikyo," he greeted calmly, taking a measured step towards her. Her eyes narrowed. "Naraku."

He continued to walk towards her slowly, like an animal would stalk its prey. She was unimpressed by the display, and it only served to foul her already black mood. "I have what you asked for," she clipped out, her tone even despite the fact that she was angry and frustrated. He stopped just a few feet away, still standing on the strangely still surface of the obsidian water, and tilted his head slightly. "So demure," he commented sweetly. "You look like an obedient wife greeting her husband."

The barb stung, but she refused to show it. Despite being raised as a shrine maiden, she had always wanted a family. She had _wanted _to greet a husband home and care for his children. But Naraku was thoroughly tainting that image. Now all she felt was belittled, as if she was a slave rather than the loving wife she had always wanted to be.

Her eyes turned to stone, glaring up at the half demon as she thrust her hand into her sleeve and withdrew a lock of dark hair. Holding it out in her palm, she placed it in the air between them, refusing to raise her hand and make it look like she was offering it to him. No…she was _inviting _him to take it, but never would she offer him anything. She would never lower herself to a position below this filth.

His ruby shard eyes glanced down at her prize and then flicked back up to her. With a subtle, almost unnoticeable shrug, he waved his hand lazily and from behind her she heard the eerie wail of the soul stealers. Their soft light enveloped her as they snaked around her body, lifting her up while at the same time one flew forward to snatch up the hair. It flew over to Naraku, wrapping around him and setting the trophy into his upraised palm, content to stay once its duty had been completed.

The image was a stark reminder that the only reason she even had the soul stealers was because of the spider. She touched the tip of her tongue to the front of her clenched teeth, a silent display of fury. How much she relied on this monster!

Naraku rolled the lock of hair in his fingers, and then brought it up to his is eyes to inspect. He watched the afternoon sun shine off of the dark curls with clinical detachment. How interesting that something so simply pretty could belong to someone he so effortlessly despised. He figured it wouldn't matter soon, though, since she would be dead.

Flicking his eyes back to Kikyo, he noticed for the first time the state of her leg. With the soul stealers supporting her on her feet—foot—the damage was plain to see. He gave the broken appendage a disapproving look. Really, how much was he going to have to help this useless woman? This better be worth the investment, or else his entire machinations would have to be rewritten.

With another motion of his hand, a soul stealer slithered down to the crippled leg, twisted around it, and broke off a sizable chunk. Kikyo made a strangled sound, but he didn't spare her a glance. "No fear, Kikyo," he said instead, holding out his hand for the clay and crumbling it down until it could fit in his palm easily. The remnants plopped into the water, but made no sign of splashing. "I won't leave you decrepit."

Adding the hair to the mixture of graveyard soil and clay, he clenched his hand tightly around them and brought it to his fist to his lips, whispering reverently against his white knuckles, "Bind the bodies for the prize of the soul."

The ceremony wasn't much of one, but in black magic theatrics were rarely ever needed. And that's the way he preferred his spells: quick, simple, and destructive.

Channeling his aura, he waited until his own skin burned from the magic before throwing the mixture into the air. It jumped out of his splayed fingers in sparks and glowing an angry red—proving that the mark of Hell was upon it.

For a while, Kikyo—stunned and angry, still supported by the will of the soul stealers—looked on in incredulity.

"Was that…" she hesitated, bewildered. "…all?"

It had seemed so…plain. Of course, perhaps to an outsider it wouldn't have seemed that way. Watching a demon who looked disturbingly like a chimera break off a portion of her leg, which wasn't even _alive, _and then burning that with a hair in his fist until all that remained were ashy sparks would be startling. But to her, who had lived her short eighteen years and four more as a ghost within a shell, it was nothing short of _modest. _

Naraku gave her an indulgent look laced with disgust. "You tell me," he murmured gently, oily, like he was expecting something.

Kikyo had opened her mouth, forcefully drawing in air for the sole purpose of speech when it hit her. Unfathomable pressure, right there, on her chest. It was like the gods were taking a hammer to her breast, only the hammer was falling so fast there was no reprieve. It was if a mountain had just been placed atop a nail resting on her sternum. The breath left her in a dead whoosh, bereft of any hint of her voice at all and she collapsed in on herself, the soul stealers dropping her to the unforgiving ground. She heard the shatter of more clay and briefly wondered what else had broken before the thought flickered away, replaced by the much more devastating sensation of _feeling. _

It was both painful and exhilarating, even as she felt she was being pressed into the dirt beneath her. _What is this? _She thought frantically, not knowing what to make of her first taste of humanity in four years. Clay cannot feel, but this…all she _could _do was feel. And it felt awful. Crushing. Completely _overtaking _in its all-consuming raze.

And then it was gone. The pressure eased until it was no more, but still an impression was left behind. A…mark of some kind, she felt. The phantom of what she had just experienced, serving as a reminder. Almost as if it was a promise of a threat, like an omen, or a—

_A curse._

Abruptly Kikyo rose from her depreciating form, untangling herself from the heap her broken body and clothing had created. Her hand flew to where the pressure had been—_still was—_resting. A seconds hesitation was all she spared before ripping open her kimono top, barely preserving her modesty to the mostly forgotten being in front of her, and looked down.

A mark was exactly what it felt like, and a mark was exactly what it was. There, resting in sinister innocence on her sternum, was a small black circle, no bigger than a coin.

She recognized it instantly. Few things could claim such impossible blackness, seeming to erase wherever it sat with startling abruptness, and few things could take such a terrifyingly simple shape.

Years ago, what seems like a _lifetime _ago, Kikyo had been training to be a shrine-maiden. Among healing, spiritual meditation, and intense training with her bow, she had also been warned of the black magic festering in pockets of the world. Very little was known of the art, experience and knowledge left fearfully to those who wielded it, but what the holy knew they passed on with fervor. There were a myriad curses and evil artifacts, some so ancient their origins were lost to the gate of time. But there were particular curses, a surprising few, that could identified with an image.

And the most notorious were the death curses. Like death itself they always brought with them a numbering of days, a definite end to the already finite lives of mortals. You were on a timer the second it was placed, like some disturbed perversion of marking the passing of the sun and moon. They poisoned you with shadows so black that they were nothing less than pitch, contained sharply within the walls of a circle—eternal, inescapable, and certain.

A circle like the one resting on her chest, and just as black as any soulless, gaping maw that rose from the depths of the Afterlife.

Already four summers dead, and she could feel the creeping chill of the reaper at her back.

Steeling herself, though she could not tear her eyes away from her own fate, tattooed above her breasts, she addressed her curser. "How much time?" she whispered. He answered with a smile in his voice. "One hundred days, priestess."

_Only a hundred? _She thought, dismayed. To think, after all she had done, after all she had sacrificed for her goal, and _she _was the one with the curse. Above her, though she still did not look, Naraku continued. "Your duplicate has a similar mark," he said, sound all the world like the cat who had gotten the cream. " 'Bind the bodies for the prize of the soul', what did you think that meant, Kikyo? Surely, with all your _wisdom_," he laughed. "You didn't think you would get away unscathed?"

"One hundred days," she repeated hollowly, still in shock as she stared down at her chest.

Naraku grinned. "Your bodies are bound—the soul you seek will not escape to the afterlife. But." And here she finally looked up at him, her eyes fathomless and dull, vapid as the full comprehension of just _what she had done _dawned on her, weighing her down even more than the pressure from before had. "Only one can have it. You will have to kill her to claim your prize, and if dear, sweet, little _Kagome _wishes to live, she will have to end you herself as well." His malicious smile made it clear that he knew that the other woman would never do such a thing, not unless desperation had driven her insane. With the sudden, _horrible _curse placed on them both, Kikyo wondered if that was exactly what would happen.

"…And if we both fail…?" She asked uncertainly. Naraku smiled wickedly. "Then Hell will claim you both."

Silently stunned, Kikyo sat in silence. She was only torn from her stupor when Naraku suddenly yanked her head up by the chin, his grip tearing into the fragile ceramic of her face. "_But," _He hissed threateningly. "As useful as this curse is, what with two of the three options ending with either Kagome dead, or both of you _pests _finally gone from my sight," he yanked her up to stand, supported weakly on the stalk of one leg, her other missing now from the knee down after Naraku had taken a chunk. Using one of his fingers to score a line down her face in a mockery of a caress, Naraku continued on, a thoughtful cast to his voice. "There is, unfortunately, a possibility that Kagome may yet live."

His eyes seemed to darken and glow furiously as a result of this thought, and Kikyo could guess why. If Kagome was in possession of the whole of her soul, then her power would increase.

"And that is why," he drove on, "You are going to make sure that doesn't happen."

Kikyo's eyes widened as his aura spiked dangerously high, a summoning of a large portion of his power, stolen from the jewel or not. She could feel it build within him, bubbling up from his stomach and flowing down his arm in a tsunami of black power until it flowed into her. She could feel it _burn._

She cried out, the first, true sensation of actual, unbridled, raw _pain _since her first death. He dropped her uncaringly at his feet, watching as she writhed from the fire he'd channeled into her. "That shell of yours is just that—a shell. And it will not be the only thing you and I share, Kikyo."

Gasping for breath that she didn't need, Kikyo clutched fearfully at anything: her clothes, the roots, grass, _anything _to ground her as this fire branded her from the inside. Surrounding them, the once gently floating soul stealers that were content to glide lazily through the air turned agitated, their blue-white scales darkening to a sleek obsidian as white gleamed from their eyes like jewels. Their mouths elongated, their jaws filling with wicked fangs and still Kikyo twisted fitfully in her place.

Above the pain, cutting through her already pounding head like a knife, she could hear Naraku's voice. "I leave you with this gift, Kikyo, as a…_token _of good faith. Think of it as something to strive for," he laughed. "A goal, I suppose."

And then she heard him no more.

She wasn't certain for just how long she was there, thrashing among the foliage as black serpents circled above her pained cries, but she was agonizingly aware of what stole over the pain as slowly as creeping frost.

Feeling.

Bit by bit she was beginning to be aware of her surroundings. The cool of the grass her fingers were ripping to shreds, the dirt collecting under her fingernails. She could _actually feel _the sunlight that was dappling on her form, sifting through the leaves in the slight breeze that was stirring her hair. Her chest was heaving with breath she'd never needed before her life, and she lay in stunned, _amazed _happiness as the air burned her lungs and her heart—_her heart—_beat thunderously in her chest.

_How? _

After a few more minutes, simply absorbing everything around her, all the wonders that she had silently survived without, she sat up. Her new muscles made the task easy, and she reveled in the way that it stole her breath before she could suck in air once more. Looking down, she noticed her leg—the one that had been shattered so hideously was no repaired. But it was even _better _than repaired.

It was flesh. She grabbed at it, a joyous laugh bubbling up and spilling from her lips in delight. It was warm to the touch, smooth just like it used to be, small, nearly unnoticeable hairs dotting the skin. And her hands! She raised them to her eyes, staring intently at the lines in her palms and the patterns upon her fingers, touching them together in awe. There were calluses on her palms from her bow, and the backs of her hands were unmarred safe for a few scratches on her knuckles. Scratches that she recognized.

He…he had _given her a body. _And not just any body, but _her _body. The one she had possessed before he had sunk his claws into it and she had been cast into the flames of her funeral pyre.

Struck with the sudden urge to _see, _she scrambled over to the lake, happy at the twigs and sticks that snagged at her clothing. The glare of the sun was hard to see past at first, but the lake was still strangely still after Naraku's presence, and still reflective as she needed it to be. It acted as a mirror, and gathering a fortifying breath, she peered over the edge of the shallow shoreline.

Her breath caught.

Her reflection stared back up at her, an expression of awe on her face. Marble smooth skin was soft to the touch, her dark hair tousled but healthy falling over one shoulder. Her eyes were alight with a sparkle she hadn't known she could possess, the tender brown orbs gentled with happiness. Her cheeks were flushed with life, and her lips were pink as they stretched into a brilliant smile.

She couldn't remember being so _happy. _

Suddenly she remembered the curse mark on her and she abruptly looked down. The mark was still there, seeming to suck all the light out of the air around it. Somehow it seemed even more evil now, seeping under her new skin and poisoning this perfect body that she had been given—no, that she _deserved. _

Determination swept through her. She had only one hundred days. The time limit was short, and with demons on her side Kagome would no doubt move swiftly, but Naraku was right. Kikyo had the advantage because while her reincarnation would hesitate at the brutality of killing another human being, even for her own life, Kikyo had no such reservations. She'd seen war, love and betrayal, seen the horrors that man and demon alike could commit, and decided that if they were all going to hell anyway, then she was going to enjoy every scant second that she could on this world where decisions ruled your fate.

She could kill Kagome.

She could.

But still, the priestesses allies worried her. She had no friends of her own, and while she was sure Naraku wanted them gone, she doubted that he would spare too much for her sake. As if answering her unasked question, the soul stealers, if they could still be called that, swarmed towards her.

Their sleek, scaly bodies lifted her gently to her feet, a deep, rumbling voice ringing out into the air, seemingly from all of them at once. "_The Demon King has given you gifts,_" they whispered. _"A body, a chance for a soul, and power._"

"Power?" she asked breathlessly, supporting herself on her own two feet now, but still they caressed her, winding around her body in endless circles. _"Yes," _they hissed delightedly. _"Yesss…a priestess no longer._"

"Not…not a priestess?" Startled by the implication, she called upon her holy powers only to find them gone.

But something else rose in its place. Blinding, crackling white light was sitting in her palm. Her eyes were mesmerized by it, reminding her of the powerful, almighty lightning that streaked across heavy skies, frightening her in its intensity and the roar of thunder that followed. _"Yess…_" they whispered again, spinning tighter and tighter around her. She was unbothered by their closeness though. _"Not a preiestess, no…something much more powerful. A __**sorceress **__instead…" _

"A sorceress," she murmured in awe. In an act of curiosity, she tentatively put her hands forward, not really knowing what would happen. The lightning _leaped _out of her hands, striking at several of the trees with an otherworldly shriek that deafened her ears, a dull ring replacing everything else. The trees went up in flames if they hadn't been decimated already, the fire burning before her in crimson inferno. Her heart beat ferociously against her ribcage, pounding in her veins and making her mouth thick and unmovable in the wake of this new, exhilarating power.

As the ringing in her ears slowly subsided, she could only hear the crackle of fire, the labor of her heavy breaths, and the cackle of the black creatures around her as they laughed one more message:

_"__Sorceress of the Storms!"_

* * *

_._

A/N: Soooo...what do you think about Kikyo here having powers? And both her and Kagome cursed? Oops.

Sorry for the horribly overdue update guys! I just moved from Nevada to Arizona and in the crazy fast move (we had too _book it) _getting settled with schools and then moving schools-keeping up was really hard. Despite the chapter being so short ( my word I had to _fight _to get this out) I have been writing bits and pieces along the way, no more than a few paragraphs at a time.

And omg FINALLY everything is falling into place. I had to bring so much crap into this story just to make it awesome and AT LONG EFFING LAST they're all there. Well not So'unga. Yet. That'll come in later and I promise it's gonna be MIND BLOWING! Haa, soooo excited!

Once again sorry for any spelling/typos/grammatical errors. I don't have a beta and am generally too lazy to go back and do a thorough editing, though I DO actually look it over. And also.

THANK YOU TO WHO EVER ADDED ME TO THEIR COMMUNITIES! Its actually been really hard for me to get this story into communities. I feel that if I can manage to do that then a lot more people would see this story. But seriously, when I went onto my account one day and saw that DEFCON was added to TWO MORE COMMUNITIES it literally made my day. I was pretty much a dazzling little ball of fairy joy for the rest of the weekend. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Enjoy the latest installment, and never fear! I will update this puppy (lol, punny) until its actually finished!

As always, read, follow/favorite, and review! I love to hear feedback from you people!

**.**

**SNEAK PEEK: **

**.**

Kagome looked stunned and he examined that expression with a curious and highly amused regard. His eyes, however, betrayed nothing, instead looking at her as if _she_ was the crazy one. Their audience turned their attention to her, clearly expecting her to confirm Touga's totally unexpected (_outlandish, completely uncalled for, did she mention **crazy**) _statement. Heart pounding a little in her chest, and very aware of the tomato red flush that was painted high on her cheeks, she turned her eyes downwards and constantly flickered them up to (a _smiling _the bastard) Touga, to the inn-keepers, and then back down to her feet as she stammered out her response. "Umm...y-yes Touga isn't-_is-_my, my umm..."

Touga had to seriously try to contain the laughter that was trying desperately to break free, but as it was he couldn't help the wide, suppressed smile that stole over his lips at his little bird's dilemma. Her entire face and the tips of her exposed ears were _bright pink._ "He's uh...he's, well, he's m-my hu-hu- _husband._" She finally got out in squeak, although it sounded almost like a question at the end.

Grinning like a fool, he swung his beaming gaze back to the inn-keepers, tugging Kagome over with the hand he held. She tripped a little, unused to the unnaturally small steps that the demure, pretty kimono was forcing her to take, her geta stirring in the dirt at their feet. She stumbled into his side, and being so much taller than her, he took advantage and draped his arm across her back and held her to him. "You see?" he implored of the two people standing before them, on the porch of their establishment. "We're married. Sharing the single room you have left won't be an issue at all," he said genially, and the two inn-keepers looked to each other and nodded, beckoning them inside.

_Oh, gawd, _Kagome thought desperately, completely flustered. She couldn't be_lieve _that Touga had just said that! Without any warning, too! Face bright red, she looked up to Touga once their host's backs were turned, intending to give him a piece of her mind.

But her mouth abruptly closed at the familiar gleam in his eyes, and her blush increased ten-fold.

It was the same gleam that he had when she'd walked in on him changing.

_I practically fainted when I saw him undress, _she railed in her mind. _How the hell am I going to spend the night with him!?_

Unknown to her, Touga's smile was a little more fang than usual as he led her down the hall to their _shared _room and bedding for the night.


	11. Chapter 10: I Dub Thee Married--Have Fun

A/N: By god and all things chocolate I wanted to give up so badly with this one guys. Like just...just...it wouldn't friggin be written! It was like some sort of demon had possessed me so that at night, at ungodly hours of the morning, I would get all excited and inspired to write, and then once I sat down at the computer someone came in with a broom and swept my mind clean. I was like "whut? Was I gonna write or...?" and it was soooo frustrating!

Anyway, here is, once again, an update. I love this story quite a bit, and all of your support continues to inspire me to continue with the updates and the chapters and new scenes-like, you don't even know. I should build you guys a shrine or something.

Also, I want to name you guys. Every other author has some cutesy way of referring to their readers and I WANT. So...? Suggestions? Minions are used to much already, I contemplated calling you my "lovelies" but I felt that lacked the proper amount of badass flair and/or the sarcastically clever wit that I tend to attempt. I'm sort of thinking of calling you all my hoard. I like the thought of possessing some unnumbered treasure and guarding it with all the ferociousness of a fire-breathing dragon (can I get an "d", can a get a "w", can I get an "e", "e", "b"! What does that spell? DWEEB!) but I dunno...sort of sounds like I want to possess you. Which I do. But. I have a feeling Abe would disapprove. ANYWAY! LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING. YOUR QUEEN COMMANDS YOU!

**SNEAK PEEK **as usual down at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

I Dub Thee Married-Have Fun with the Complications

.

.

Kagome watched Touga from the shadows of her hideout, his eyes turned into steady flints of gold as he scrutinized the rather large village before them. His hair had been pulled back into a knot at the back of his skull, wrapped in nondescript tan cloth and tied securely with leather. A brown bandana was tied over his scalp, hiding his hairline and pulled taught over the tips of his pointed ears. His fine silk clothing had been abandoned and instead wore peasant's attire. A stiff, scratchy kimono the color of mud that _had _to itch was tucked into faded navy hakama. The pants stopped mid shin, allowing for hard work in the fields and dirty feet. The geta on his feet were cheap, and she had a feeling that if his skin wasn't as thick as it was, he'd be getting splinters.

"Stay here," He said quietly, a comforting hand sliding from her shoulder to cup her face before leaving, his fingers briefly trailing along the line of her jaw. She fought the butterflies that rose at the action, instead nodding and settling more comfortably in the shadow of the tree. His woven straw coat rustled as he rose to his feet, and after he placed the wide brimmed straw hat on his head, he looked like any other farmer, albeit a tall one, that passed through—if he kept his head down that is. Kagome had no doubt that as soon as he showed his face they'd be bombarded with village women hoping to catch his golden eyed gaze. She fought down a brief rush of jealousy at the thought, tucking up her legs and rubbing at her ankle.

She'd been practically comatose after she had been rescued from the cave. She would have been up and about much sooner, but as soon as she had opened her eyes Inuyasha had shoved some medicine down her throat—a concoction from Jinenji, apparently—and then it was all she could do to wake up and accept meals before passing out again. The medication had worked wonders though. In two weeks her broken ankle was nothing more than a rather sore bruise, and her shoulder only tweaked a little if she put too much strain on it.

She watched Touga's back slowly become smaller as he approached the village easily, checking to see if there was any form of Naraku lurking about in any way, and sighed.

Once she had fully regained her cognitive abilities, the very first thing she noticed was Touga's changed attitude towards her. He was…obsessively protective, barely letting her stand by herself before he was at her side. It was strange because before he was content with the distance between them, and besides a few instances, he respected her strength and independence. He kept his cool whenever he saw danger rush at her. With a huff, she folded her arms and put her back solidly against the tree behind her. Obviously, that thinking had changed.

And Inuyasha had _let _him be protective. Her best friend in the whole world was pretty much possessive about who got to take care of her. She'd long ago accepted that it was just a demon thing, and dog demon thing at that, but something about his restraint was entirely too suspicious. There was a deal between father and son, and it had to do with her, she just knew it.

Of course, it's not like Touga's sudden intensity wasn't warranted. She fingered her chest lightly, the weight of a curse upon her breast. She'd been asleep when it happened, so she didn't remember the pain, but her friends had been adamant that she'd completely stopped breathing and had started jerking and twitching in agony. All she knew was that when she woke up…there was this pressure on her chest. And since then it hadn't let up. It felt like there was something constantly pressing against her skin. The one time she had gathered enough courage to look at thing, it had been like staring into a black hole, something that sucked up even light.

She shivered lightly at the memory, hunching protectively over her knees. It would figure that Naraku would curse her; it wasn't enough that he was trying to kill all of them, now he had to be creative about it. And then there was the fact that it was a _death _curse and it had a _deadline. _

Kagome abruptly shook off the thought, refusing to dwell on such dark musings. She didn't like being reminded that her days were numbered so clearly, and she didn't want to think about how many days she had left because the truth was that she didn't know. Death curses didn't come with the date you were supposed to die stamped across them, so they had no way of knowing when Naraku had planned on her passing on in some brutal fashion. They only knew that it was sooner rather than later since he wasn't playing games anymore. He legitimately wanted her gone.

Her friends had been worried, and as scared as she was, she worried for them too. If Naraku was taking measures to speed up their drawn out battle against each other, it meant that he had a plan in mind. And Naraku with a plan never boded well.

Twisting so that the village was in her sight once again, Kagome squinted her eyes and tried to catch a glimpse of Touga. They'd been traveling undercover for the past week, split off from the rest of the group in hopes of maintaining a level of secrecy from the spider. Touga was certain that if the bastard caught wind of where they were going, he'd do everything in his power to stop them, and even though Kagome had the vain hope that he'd just ignore them, there was a reason he'd targeted Kagome specifically.

She'd proven she was a threat. And Naraku took care of his threats with a precision and accuracy that trapped them with no place to go but the afterlife. One way or another, he was sure to end up with her corpse. The fact that Touga had a loophole to the curse would likely infuriate Naraku to a frothing mess.

As it was though, she had to thank her lucky stars that Touga even _knew _of a loophole.

"The Witch," Kagome murmured to the trees around her, turning away from the village and sinking deep into her thoughts. He hadn't said much about this mysterious woman, citing that she was the reason he kept ending up with deadly, cursed objects. The biggest one was So'unga, but apparently his past had been peppered liberally with other sinister objects in need of being controlled if not destroyed. His friendship with this witch had spanned centuries, and while he was strangely tight lipped about her, he had assured her that she knew her way around death curses. He could get her to break it.

The only problem was that this witch lived very, _very, _far away. As in _Iwate prefecture _far, and their starting point had only been a weeks journey from the well, which was situated in modern day _Tokyo. _Geography hadn't changed in five hundred years, and Kagome knew that they'd be on the road for two to three months. It would probably take much longer if she had been traveling with humans, but Touga had promised that the second they were in sparsely populated areas, it would be safe enough for him to change into his true form and they could gallop across miles at a time.

For now though, they were forced to disguise themselves for fear of Naraku sighting them. She hoped that their efforts weren't in vain and that the vile spider actually didn't have a clue where they were, prayed for it, but that didn't stop the doubts that clung to her. There was something startling about knowing that you had a set number of days before you died—it made you paranoid and depressed.

Touga, sweet Touga, had done everything he could to distract her from the curse painting her chest like a fat dollop of ink. The seriousness of the situation was never far from his mind, and his eyes were sharp and aware of every detail, but he joked with her. Teased her. Made her blush to the roots of her hair just to keep her mind occupied with something other than her impending demise.

He did everything he could to keep her comfortable, even though they were traveling as peasants, and he made sure to display his strength at every chance he got. He did it to remind her that she was safe with him. He was strong. He was fast. He would protect her and get her through this and she believed him. She knew that they'd get through this. They had to.

She had to.

Sighing gustily, she let herself relax, comforted by thought of having such a strong pillar to lean against. She was scared out of her mind right now. Every aspect of her life—when she would return to the well, who the witch was, what was Naraku going to do, what would her friends do, where Kikyo was—was a complete mystery. She was traveling cross-country to a mysterious woman who would attempt to break a death curse haunting her, and while they were galloping across the nation Naraku was still scheming, the bastard.

And then there was the fact that Touga _still _had a hunk of jewel imbedded in his chest. She couldn't be the only being in the world that could sense that little tidbit of power. The Inutaisho was practically a walking supernova, and while it made for a handy GPS tracker, that didn't mean that other people weren't going to track them using the same methods.

There were a million reasons for her to worry and the stress was lining her shoulders, neck, and upper back, coiling the muscles into tangles that no amount of stretching was going to relieve. But despite how miserable she felt, she was happy that the dog general was with her. He was completely reliable.

Yet again, she twisted so she could peer at the spattering of houses that marked the beginnings of the village, and tried to find her traveling companion. They'd done a fairly good job on his disguise, and honestly Kagome thought that the only reason that she was ever able to spot him was his height and that distinct aura that said _don't touch _like nothing else could.

With her mind so occupied, she only registered another's presence when it literally appeared right in front of her face.

"It's sa—"

"EEAAHH!"Kagome shrieked, scrambling to her side and throwing out her hand in defense. The kimono she wore was more restrictive than she was used to though, and while her move was meant to propel her to her feet, instead she did a rather awkward imitation of a seizure, jolted three times, slipped on the leaf strewn ground, and ended up sprawled on her back. She realized it was Touga about the same time that she had power in her hand, and she dismissed the gentle pink glow with a bone deep relief.

Touga, though, was howling.

"Touga!" She cautioned the shaking form, his bellows dropping him to his knees. His hand was up covering his eyes, and his other was madly gesturing to her. "You—and—_rabbit,_" More laughter. Her heart was still hammering from the scare. Like freaking _geeze! _Even Inuyasha wasn't that quiet! And how had she missed his approach in the first place? She was a priestess dammit and was a good one at that—aura sensing was supposed to be natural, not to mention the jewel!

She swatted at him, dislodging his hat and using it to beat him. She was trying very hard to cloak her embarrassment. Honestly! How on earth was she supposed to prove to Touga that she was capable of defending herself if she went and acted like that? She'd made the perfect image of a damsel in distress, and a klutzy, jumpy one at that. He only fell over to his side, casually plucking the hat from her hands and throwing it some distance away, his hand falling away to reveal eyes dancing with laughter. Kagome flushed a little, but fought it valiantly. He had a really nice smile, she knew, but seeing it in his eyes was even better.

When some time passed and he just continued to laugh, Kagome dropped to her knees and became severely unimpressed. "Okay it was a little funny, but not _that _funny."

"_Yes, it was,_" Touga wheezed, gripping her waist with his hands and using her to pull himself up. His big hands slid from her waist to the bones of her hips, his head dipping to rest next to hers.

She twitched a little, only a little, and tried to remain calm. He was still faintly chuckling and she felt his hot breath come out in gusts just under her ear. The fine baby hairs at the back of her neck stood ramrod straight and suddenly her mouth felt sticky. She swallowed.

_"We are not finished, little bird," he promised._

He'd almost kissed her that night. Hell _she'd _almost kissed _him._ And suddenly she was just a little too aware of his proximity. The way his hands felt, big and masculine on her hips, burning through her simple clothes. The fine scratch of stubble with his face so close to her own, scraping along her skin. This close, she could smell the salt on his skin, and his warmth was seeping into her. It didn't help that his shirt was gaping more than usual, and without the armor blocking her way, she had an unobstructed view.

He pulled back suddenly, still grinning like a fool and Kagome averted her gaze quickly to meet his own. She didn't want him to catch her ogling. His eyes drifted to somewhere on her head, though, and he let loose another laugh that melted her insides. There was a tug on her hair, and then pinched between two clawed fingers was a leaf that had woven itself in the strands. It was slightly brown, and crinkling from the coming cold that signified the winter, a little pitiful looking but still pretty. He twirled it lazily before tossing it to the ground, his eyes tracking its fluttering progress.

And Kagome kept her eyes trained on his smiling lips.

_I want to kiss you._

"Kagome?"

"H-how was the village?" Kagome asked far too quickly and far too shrilly, bolting to her feet and hiding behind the guise of brushing down her clothes and searching for other leaves. She _knew _she was red, could feel the heat burn her cheeks and ears, but she couldn't help her thoughts.

Touga was handsome. Handsome and masculine and interested in _her. _Usually he was the one to make the moves, and she liked that. She liked the feeling of being dominated without being smothered, liked the way that he took charge of a situation and forced her to look at him. For the longest time she didn't really know what to do about his advances, feigning obliviousness in most cases to escape embarrassment. She was a relationship rookie and she was terrified that she'd blunder he way through and make a fool out of herself. After having him hold her in such a high regard she didn't want to disappoint him.

What she hadn't counted on was her hormones. She'd gotten used to his advances. Sort of. She'd let him say what he wanted, let him push the boundaries and take liberties that she'd never offered anyone else, and in return she'd stutter and blush and lightly, ever so lightly, flirt back with him.

_Lord _she didn't know what she was doing. But she was curious and he was willing and it was so tempting, dipping her toes into those waters. She was an adult now—maybe not in her world but after going through the feudal era? She was a new woman. And adults were adult enough to acknowledge things, and Kagome was woman enough to not only notice the sexual tension charging the air around them like a nebula, but to also start thinking naughty thoughts about _reciprocating _that tension.

Like she said: she hadn't counted on her hormones. He was doing his damndest to seduce her (she wasn't oblivious) and it was working, but now she was wondering what would happen if she tried to seduce _him_. Of course, she didn't really know how to go about something like that, and there was still enough of a virgin in her that curiosity aside she still had that genuine "omigod-wtf-how-do-I-deal" feeling tagging along with such thoughts.

And then something like this happened. Things where she saw him when he wasn't looking, when he was just doing something that made her heart warm with affection, and then an urge came over her that she was hard pressed to ignore. The only thing that stopped her was fear. If she did kiss him, would they take it too far? She wasn't ready for all out sex, or anything even remotely close to it. The only thing she _thought _she could manage was a make-out session, but how do you take that step casually? And then there was the fact that Touga wasn't human, happened to have two women already in his past, and also managed to _die. _Would kissing him basically mean they were engaged? And how did demon culture factor in to everything, anyway?

And then there was the whole issue with Izayoi. Kagome didn't think that…well she didn't think that Touga was in a state of mourning anymore, though she had no idea how that was accomplished. But if his whole-hearted approach to her had said anything, then he was well and ready to dive into the dating pool once again. She thinks? Maybe? What if Kagome was just a fling?

Too many thoughts, too many questions, so she did what she usually did and shut them all up, shoving them somewhere in her head to pull out later and examine when she caught her breath. The only issue now was that she had other demons to battle. There wasn't exactly anything cheerful to think about lately, and her current situations, all their situations, were rather grim. Which was why she was happy for distractions. Rather unfortunately, (or fortunately?) Touga's version of "distraction" was _actually _blatant, shameless seduction.

Which brought her right back to stuttering like an idiot, and then once his back was turned, she'd notice something about him that made her want to do something stupid. She'd see the broad lines of his shoulders and suddenly she wanted to jump on his back, fling her arms around his neck, and surprise him. Another one, which she almost did actually do, was the inexplicable urge to bite the very tip of his ear. She wanted to braid his hair too. And kiss the hollow his throat, right there above his collar bones.

It made her blush seven different shades of cherry, but it was better than thinking about the other stuff. At least _thinking _about jumping Touga's bones was sorting the jumbled thoughts in her head. All the depressing stuff was depressing mostly because she couldn't do a damned thing about it.

"I think we'll get a treat tonight, actually," Touga said, bringing Kagome out of her rapid thoughts and back to the present. He'd risen to his feet as well, towering over her as he turned his eyes speculatively towards the encampment of humans. "There's an inn not too far from the village entrance, so we'll be able to bathe." There was obvious relief in his voice, and Kagome could understand why.

Traveling in the feudal era as she was, she'd gotten used to forgoing her cleanliness, sometimes traveling a good four days without a bath. In fact the only reason why her group tended to bathe more regularly than the average human was because they were always fighting demons, ergo, they usually ended up with some demon insides spattered all over them. If it weren't for that, Kagome was sure she'd be going weeks at a time without washing her hair. The very thought made her shiver!

She didn't know how Touga was holding up with that nose of his—she knew she must stink—so hearing that they'd be able to get clean again was a welcome relief. Banishing the last of her naughty thoughts, she bent to pick up the straw hat that had been flung away in their little episode, and gave it back to Touga. The dog general took it with thanks, placing it on his head and grumbling all the while. "Can't wait to let my hair down," he complained mildly, scowling into nothing.

Kagome had to agree. Her own hair was in its usual ponytail, but it itched and she had that achiness that came with having your hair up for too long.

She brushed herself down one again, this time for real, and straightened the lines of her simple kimono from her scare. She wrinkled her nose down at the dark purple cloth, sparsely decorated with flower design around the hem and breathed deep, her ribcage straining against the pale green obi. She'd never cared much for formal attire besides her priestess clothing, even in the modern era. Sure, dressing up had been nice and made her feel pretty, and back at the shrine it was totally fine with all the festivals and stuff, but in the past it was different.

It was just so damn _restrictive._

She'd had to shorten her strides to deal with the amount of length the kimono afforded her, and the stiffness of the material had done well to prevent her from relaxing. The obi had outright refused to be bent into a more flexible state, taking away her luxury of lounging. Her back was getting all achy from keeping it straight for so long.

At least it wasn't summer. She didn't even want to think about what all these layers would mean in heat that could kill insects. The brief chills of wind that promised winter was coming were relief to her confined limbs.

As the two of them set off towards the human settlement, Kagome thought mulishly that the only real bone she had to pick was the fact that they'd had to leave her backpack behind. It was far too noticeable for undercover work, and when their lives could depend on how well they blended in, Touga was adamant that she simply adapt to regular human customs of the age, abandoning any and _all _extra baggage.

Which meant no underwear. While it was spectacularly freeing not to have a bra digging into the underside of her breasts, the increased ventilation between her legs was startlingly discomfiting. That and no shampoo. The time traveler mourned her modern commodities, thinking longingly of her cherry blossom scented soaps, loofahs, and razors. She shivered with mild horror at the idea of armpit hair that would surely make an appearance, and nothing compared to the absolutely _mortifying _reality of her period without tampons and pads.

She didn't even _know _what women of this age did to deal with that particular feminine problem. The stress of figuring it out before Aunt Flow came along was immense, and the absolute last thing that she wanted to do was to involve Touga in it. She'd gotten used to the idea that Inuyasha could smell when both she and Sango were experiencing what the women of this era referred to as their "red flower" or the "arrival of the honorable moon", but that didn't mean that it wasn't awkward as hell. Though Inuyasha did an absolutely stunning job at simply ignoring what both women were sure was an unbearable stench, even going so far as being sensitive to their need for breaks and hot springs, she _really _didn't want to think about the same situation with Touga.

She knew it was inevitable. She knew that she couldn't magically stop her body from being her body. And she knew that, most probably, Touga would just ignore it.

But. It. Was. Going. To. Suck.

And even more so for her if she couldn't figure out how to rig together a makeshift pad or a tampon or something. She grumbled, mentally biting her nails, and could only thank her lucky stars that at least her under kimono was scarlet. He may be able to smell it, but at least the visual evidence would be invisible when it came to washing her clothing.

But as much as she dreaded these new problems, a large part of her was rather curious. Just _how _did girls deal with all these things? She highly doubted that geisha would walk around with unshaven legs and armpits—it was unthinkable to Kagome. She knew that razors were around and in well use since she saw many higher ranking men with clean faces.

It was these thoughts that led her to flicker her eyes over everything as they entered the large village. It was quite a bit bigger than the ones that she was used to, and while it didn't have a wall like the greater cities that she had yet to visit (strange considering how many years they'd been chasing Naraku) it was still of a rather good size. She imagined that there were quite a few inns to be had in this place, and the bustle around her from farmers and the more well off citizens dazzled her.

When she was in the group they had mostly avoided places like these on principle. They had stuck out far too much. Two holy people, two demons, and a woman with a giant boomerang on her back along with Inuyasha was just…not going to work.

But with her priestess attire nowhere in sight, and with Touga leading the way in his humble outfit, they blended in seamlessly.

"Kagome," Touga called, steering her back to his side after she had unknowingly drifted in the direction of her gaze. She corrected her step easily and grinned up at him. "Sorry." His eyes gleamed under the wide brim of his hat, and he offered her a toothy smile. "Someone wants to sight-see."

She shrugged and continued to look around. There were stalls set up in a way that reminded her of a flea market, sometimes even a blanket spread out to display wares. Things dazzled at her from one side of the street where the merchants loudly tried to draw in customers, from things like food to shiny bits of metal that made decorative hair pins. "I haven't been a village of this size for a while. We always stuck to back roads and avoided settlements."

Touga hummed. "I'll have to take you to an actual city someday," he commented, taking her by the elbow and tugging her down another street, expertly dodging around a rickshaw. "They're much cleaner, and offer some of the best entertainment."

"I've only seen paintings," Kagome mused. "There wasn't any sort of photographic technology so we only had paintings to rely on, and the style sometimes distorted what it might have looked like."

"So you have no idea what a large city would look like?" Touga sounded a little surprised. He'd thought that with all of the futures wondrous technology that they would have been able to see something as simple as their past cities. Kagome looked thoughtful. "They've recreated what the past looked like in movie sets," Touga nodded his head, having already thoroughly explored the idea of moving pictures. "But I imagine there are some things that have gotten lost over time. Like…hey, actually, how do you guys brush your teeth?"

Now that she didn't have her toothbrush, she'd like to know. Touga only shrugged. "I don't need to." Kagome gave him a flat look. "Are you telling me that your saliva cleans your teeth for you?"

He looked thoughtful, slowing his steps as he pondered the idea. He'd never bothered to figure out why his teeth had never decayed before, but now that Kagome was pointing it out, he didn't actually know. After a few moments, he frowned down at the beautiful woman, raised a brow, and offered an unsure, "Bacteria?"

She huffed, scratching the back of her neck, and then lowered her voice. "You demons get all the cool stuff. Clothes that don't get dirty, no terrible smelling body odor, great hair, cool eyes, and now you have a self operating dental regime."

He laughed at her disgruntled tone, leaning down to murmur in her ear. "I know very few demons who could incinerate beings into ash, little bird." He could tell by the way that she stiffened that she was resisting the temptation to rub where his breath had brushed against her skin. He reveled in her discomfort, knowing that his compliments were having an effect on her, and walked up to the inn that they would be staying at.

Kagome was still in the process of contemplating if violence was considered a turn on for demons, or at least some kind of weird foreplay, when two people came out of the inn and greeted them. "Ah," One of them said, a little apologetically. "I'm afraid that we don't have room for you two."

"Oh?" Touga tilted his head in a questioning manner. The other person nodded, and Kagome shook herself out of her musings to think that they were the innkeepers. "We have an influx of merchants and customers coming to trade, for the coming cold season, you see, and the inns are quickly filling up."

"You don't have a single room open?"

"Forgive the misunderstanding," the first one replied. "We have several single rooms open, but no joint rooms available for your companion. I'm sure you understand."

Kagome went through several different thought processes at once. The first was why they had to stay in a joint room. What was wrong with staying across the hall or something? But then she remembered that most unmarried women were strictly chaperoned and that being across the hall from one another might reflect badly on Touga. After rolling her eyes at ancient customs, she then wondered why no one assumed that they were a couple. It was the logical thing to think—a man and a woman traveling together—before she remembered that married women were usually identified with shortened kimono sleeves and demure colors, leaving their more brightly colored, eye catching ways behind them. They probably thought she was Touga's charge, or sister or something.

Brief irritation at their predicament followed, targeted at the strange societal norms of this time and their ridiculous regard for reputation, and then resignation swiftly took its place. Fine then, they'd just have to troop off to another inn and—

"Oh there's no need for worry," Touga was stating cheerfully. "This is my wife."

Kagome's brain abruptly ground to a halt.

Touga looked to her with an expression that was far too gleeful, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes that she could do little but to gape at. His attitude, however, betrayed nothing to the innkeepers, instead looking at her as if _she_ was the crazy one.

Their audience turned their attention to her, clearly expecting her to confirm Touga's totally unexpected (_outlandish, completely uncalled for, did she mention _**_crazy_**_) _statement. Heart pounding a little in her chest, and very aware of the tomato red flush that was painted high on her cheeks, she turned her eyes downwards and constantly flickered them up to (a _smiling _the bastard) Touga, to the inn-keepers, and then back down to her feet as she stammered out her response. "Umm...y-yes," _Why did she say yes?!_ "Touga isn't-_is-_my, my umm..."

Just because she could clinically examine the thought processes of the time didn't mean that she was prepared for someone to _actually _believe that they were married! Oh my god, did Touga even _think _about what that would mean if they were viewed as an actual couple? She'd have to share meals, which wasn't so bad, but they'd have to keep up appearances. That meant walking three steps behind him in public, and _shit _she'd have actually climb into bed with him!

Touga had to seriously try to contain the laughter that was trying desperately to break free, but as it was he couldn't help the wide, suppressed smile that stole over his lips at his little bird's dilemma. Her entire face and the tips of her exposed ears were _bright pink._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ Kagome thought crudely. There was no way she could refute his statement. It would look awkward as hell, and then they'd have to come up with another story and go looking for another inn, where they would likely encounter the same problem. Mentally bracing herself, she figured that since she'd already instinctually agreed she'd go with the flow now, and chew him out later. She needed warning for stuff like this!

Still, even after agreeing to the plan, the words were hard to choke out. "He's uh...he's, well, he's m-my hu-hu- _husband._" She finally got out in squeak, although it sounded almost like a question at the end.

Grinning like a fool (an _evil _fool, Kagome thought), he swung his beaming gaze back to the inn-keepers, tugging Kagome over with a hand on her elbow. She tripped a little, unused to the unnaturally small steps that the demure, pretty kimono was forcing her to take. She stumbled into his side, and being so much taller than her, he took advantage and draped his arm across her back and held her to him. "You see?" he implored of the two people standing before them, on the porch of their establishment. "We're married. Newlyweds, actually. Sharing the single room you have left won't be an issue at all," he said genially, and the two inn-keepers looked to each other and nodded, beckoning them inside, not about to turn away paying customers.

_Oh, gawd, _Kagome thought desperately, completely flustered. She couldn't be_lieve _that Touga had just done that! Without any warning, or prior planning too! Face bright red, she looked up to Touga once their host's backs were turned, intending to give him a piece of her mind in a hissed, whispered breath that no one else would be able to hear.

But her mouth abruptly closed at the familiar gleam in his eyes, and her blush increased ten-fold. It would figure, she would think later, that he wouldn't stop the whole Seduce Kagome Plan even on the road and with the threat of death hanging between them. If anything, Touga was single minded in his focus.

As it was, she only twitched a little. It was the same gleam that he had when she'd walked in on him changing. The same sneaky, heated gleam that he had leveled her with when he realized that she had been the Peeping Tom. They'd had to change into their disguises, and while he had procured fresh clothing from Myoga, his spares were still disgustingly wealthy. She had walked in the same direction as him unknowingly and caught him shucking his shirt, and untying his pants. She'd been rooted to the spot, and as she watched the play of light along his liquid muscles for however long, he had abruptly turned around and looked right at her.

In hindsight, he probably knew she had been there the entire time. She hadn't been exactly stealthy in her approach, and her intake of air at the sight of him undressing hadn't been subtle either. And, embarrassingly, she had the suspicion that the only reason he had turned around and looked so damn _smug _was because he could smell…smell how…well, she'd been _aroused._

_I practically fainted when I saw him undress, _she railed in her mind. _How the hell am I going to spend the night with him!?_

Scowling up at the back of his neck, willing the hairs there to rise like he so often did to her, she had no way of knowing the grin that was stretching his mouth. A grin that was less of a smile and more of a baring of teeth.

As they were led down the hall they passed the baths, and after Touga's assurance that he would collect her and escort her back to their room after she was done, Kagome made her escape. The innkeepers had promised that her clothes would be washed while she cleaned herself, and that a yukata would be waiting for her to change into. So safe in the knowledge that she wasn't going to have to bolt down the hall naked, she ducked under the cloth hangings and into the bath.

There was a sectioned off area where she shed her clothing, tossing the ribbon that held up her hair into the basket as an afterthought, and grabbed one of the small rags that they offered. Several women looked up at her when she stepped down into the bathing area, but most of them went back to their business after a quick once over.

Kagome had long gotten over her shyness. Traveling like nomads with her little group for almost four years had practically killed her modesty—one too many times when Inuyasha had come charging to the rescue when she'd so much as squeaked might have had something to do with it as well. Still though, she felt a momentary embarrassment of her naked flesh in front of so many women before determinedly ignoring it and snagging an open stool.

She…hadn't used a bath like this before. Of course she and her friends had visited traditional baths, but those had running faucets and an array of soaps. The baths here contained buckets, a trough where water was contained and that you filled your own bucket with, and no sort of soaps in sight. Quickly looking around, she noticed several women pouring _sand _into their buckets by the basin, and others were gathering around another water basin, this one seemingly exclusively for their hair.

After a moment of deliberation, she picked up an abandoned bucket, noticing the wet sand sludge stuck at the bottom, and went to fill her bucket, adding a little more sand for good measure. She dipped her fingers into the water on her way back to the stool and frowned at the temperature. It was pretty cold.

Sitting back down on her stool, she dunked her rag into the water, and as she scanned the room, she realized why there weren't even ancient versions of soap.

It seemed that her ancestors were cleaned by way of abrasion. She wrinkled her nose at the prospect before scooping up some sand into the rag and slapped it onto her arm. The granules scrapped against her skin as she began to move the rag, and after a few more glances that this is what she was supposed to do, she did it more confidently. The sand left her skin pink and raw, far too sensitive to shifts in the air or the brush of her hair, so she pinned up the black mass with a hair stick that was just lying around. She assumed the inn must provide them because other women were similarly plucking them from the wooden ground.

Sure of her movements, Kagome let her mind wander. Their new circumstance was forcing her to pull thing she'd rather have stuffed away up and examine them under the microscope. Now that she and Touga were going to be playing the part of man and wife—because she _knew _Touga and if there was anything she'd learned it was that he was a tactician; every move had more than one bonus and playing the married couple was sure to get them out of sticky situations. He'd probably been planning to spring this on her all along—they would have to share a bed. Touga was honorable and she knew that he wouldn't touch her if she didn't want to be touched, but that was the whole problem. Kagome bit her lip and smiled a bit shakily. Touga knew how to seduce someone, because Kagome almost _wanted _him to touch her. She was still afraid enough to not do something stupid, but it was undeniable.

She was still a little angry at him for that whole thing. Now that they were shoved into this situation, she had no doubt that honorable or no, Touga was going to press the advantage. Which begged her own question: was she going to retaliate? She had a serious hunch that if she started to play his game then there wasn't going to be any sort of backing out. No chickens. No do-overs. Hell she felt that she already was _in _the game. If this whole seduction thing was a board game, Touga had been rolling the dice again and again while she stared on in fascinated, blushing, horror.

The thought made her prickle a little. She didn't like being the damsel. Actually she _hated _it. She'd worked hard to become independent and trained with her weapons, worked hard at inserting herself into her group so that she was part of the fighting unit. The idea that she'd just sort of sat there and blushed kind of irked her, especially since it was true. She was a grown ass woman! She should act like one!

So how to analyze this? How far did she want to go, exactly?

Was she just in it for the sex?

Kagome openly snorted at that thought. No, she was too emotionally invested in Touga himself to just be in it for carnal pleasures, and she'd like to think that it was the same for him. She'd saved the man's life, after all, and then he'd gone and saved hers. They'd had this whole sexual tension going on ever since he'd been brought back from the dead, and while some part of her screamed happily at the idea of acting on all the dirty things she'd been imagining, how much more did she want? More than just sex? More than just a casual relationship?

Kagome's eyes went a little distant, her motions slowing down as she dug into that thought. The answer was…yes. Yes, she wanted more than just sex. And yeah, she wanted more than just a casual relationship. It was obvious, at least to her, that Touga wasn't treating this as something to be trifled with. By human standards, that is. She had no idea what a demon would consider a _casual _relationship. But…she knew that Touga respected her too much to treat her as a fling. I mean…she had _saved _his life. Surely that warranted some sort of points in her favor, as far as her quality went.

The thought sent a thrill through her. That's right, Touga _respected _her. He wouldn't be sending all these messages if he weren't serious, right? So…so that meant that they had a chance for…for _more. _Like, they could _actually _be an item. A couple. Maybe even one day, if it progressed nicely, they could even fall in love.

Kagome abruptly shook the thought from her mind. Too fast, too fast, just focus on the little pieces.

By the time she'd gotten back to reality her skin resembled a lobster's, and she had gotten her back as well as one could hope. Kagome then delicately scrubbed her face and rinsed herself off. Following the example of the others she emptied her bucket, sand and all, and went and filled it at the other basin. This one had a slightly sour scent to it, and was cloudy. She half remembered some trivia from ages ago when her friend Yuka mentioned that women cleaned their hair with fermented rice water, back before the wondrous age of shampoo and the like.

It would make sense that the inn would offer it, since they must go through quite a bit of rice providing meals for their guests.

Now that she knew what the milky substance was, she didn't feel too apprehensive about putting it into her precious hair. Apparently it was supposed to be really good for it anyways. Seeing as how her stool was now occupied, Kagome just sat on her knees and removed the hair pin, letting her inky hair pool into the bucket. She washed it as well as she could, considering the circumstances, digging her nails deep into her tresses and scraping along her scalp. She had no idea how well it was going to clean, and she had to admit she wasn't fond of the smell, as subtle as it was.

So...how to go about this? She felt like Touga had done move after move after move, and all she'd done was sit and stagnate. Now that she'd fully realized her wants, and now that she could clearly see the potential between them, not to mention the _hope _that had ignited in her chest, what was she going to do? How exactly does one go about reciprocating a demon's advances? How did she seduce the seducer?

She wanted to come off as sexy, for sure, but she didn't quite know how to do that. She'd danced in front of her mirror at the house, but those instances had been few and far between. Most of the years that teen girls start exploring their sexuality was spent literally fighting for her life. Where other girls had spent time perfecting poses for pictures, she'd been fighting off poison. Where other girls had learned to do their hair and slant there eye _just right, _she'd been escaping from burning buildings. She'd been kidnapped, beaten, nearly drowned, and criss-crossed with faint scars.

How the hell did someone like her learn to be _sexy _of all things? And furthermore, what kind of sexy was she? Yuka was pretty headstrong, preferring to be upfront and rather in your face about her wants. She'd seen her friend work heels. Eri was more of a flirtatious type, more cutesy with pink frills kind of girl. And Ayumi…actually, she had no clue about her friend, but if she had to guess she'd peg her as the "innocent type".

Kagome didn't think she fit the bill for any of those. She wasn't the headstrong, pull-a-man-by-his-tie girl, and neither was she flirtatious or innocent. She was too…too jaded for those to be honest.

She could see herself being subtle though. Little things, things that she knew she was doing that maybe he didn't always know that she was doing it purposely. She liked to be considered regal, maybe even a bit untouchable if she could manage that. Like…like a geisha. She'd always admired the cool, distant sensuality that geisha's pulled off, like stars in the night sky. Yeah…like a geisha. She could try and emulate a geisha couldn't she? Maybe? Wait. Weren't they in training since they were children?

Kagome suppressed a groan, taking her hair out of the bucket and trying to wring the most water out of it as she could. Okay, maybe not like a geisha. She could still try, but she didn't think being _exactly _like one of those cold beauties were in the cards for her. She was too much of a spit-fire, too rambunctious and curious for that. Caught in her dilemma, she twisted her hair back up into a bun and cast her eye towards the soak tub. It would be fantastic to ease herself into the heat, especially after a long days travel, but the bath was crowded and she was hungry.

But at the same time she didn't quite want to go back yet. She needed a game plan. So a little resigned to brush shoulders with strangers, Kagome made her way over to the steaming water and lowered herself in. The women kindly made room for her, and though she saw more than one eye her back and recoil in horror, she tried her best to ignore it.

Sango…Sango had said that it had scarred rather badly. She could feel the raised skin on her back when she touched it, but without the aid of a mirror she couldn't see the full damage. Removing the arrow had been a mess, and it had torn her flesh in a ragged starburst, as Sango had explained. Even Jinenji's medicine hadn't been enough to save her this fate, so she tried her best to ignore its existence. She idly fingered the scar on her front, where the arrow had entered, and forced her thoughts back to Touga.

She hoped that he wouldn't mind her scars. He was a warrior. He should know what someone risked when they chose that path.

And that brought her back to how she was supposed to seduce him. She could probably work this whole marriage predicament to her advantage, just like him. He would probably expect her to be in an embarrassed rage when she finally got back to the room. She could throw him, she was sure. She could…welcome the idea of being seen as a couple. It would catch him off balance for sure, and she inwardly cackled at catching the great Inutaisho unawares, but for this to work she'd need a logical explanation to go along with it.

She didn't have to go far to find her reasons. Being seen as husband and wife had many advantages. She now had an excuse to be close to Touga at all times, and sharing a room would give them the privacy they needed to discuss more prevalent, curse related issues and spider bastards without fear. It also would afford her some protection. If men thought she was taken they wouldn't approach her with their suites. Akitoki Hojo hadn't been the only man to declare his intention to marry her, and now she'd have a legitimate (sort of) reason to turn them down. No one would question a couple traveling together on the roads, either.

Kagome briefly wondered if her sudden courage to reciprocate with Touga had stemmed from the curse on her chest. Was the threat of death making her act…bolder?

She shook off the thoughts and let them roll out of her conscious. No, it was about time that she responded to Touga. She'd been dancing around him for ages now, and it wasn't fair. To either of them.

Speaking of the curse though, she mildly wondered why no one was screaming at it. Humans weren't particularly knowledgeable about the dark magic and demonic practices, but death curses were apparently universal. It made her wonder why no one was freaking out. Scanning the bath, she noticed that most of them were engaged in a heated debate about whether a man that had come into the inn was single or not, and paid her little mind. She decided that it would be better to leave now, before any of them realized what was on her and they panicked.

Rising from the bath water Kagome quickly made her escape, casually placing a hand on her chest to cover the mark as she bolted for the safety of the platform that would raise her to where the yukatas were set out and waiting. She snagged one and dressed quickly, grateful that the casual attire still cross high enough the mark was well hidden. She eyed the small stash of rags before shrugging and grabbing one to absorb the last of the moisture from her hair.

She'd had to use the yukata as a makeshift towel for her body, seeing as how the inn hadn't supplied any, and while she was slightly damp, she knew her hair would soak her if she didn't take care of it. Bending over she undid the pin and scrunched the strands with the cloth.

After a few minutes her hair was still damp, so she did it back up again and resigned herself to leaving it like that. She took a moment to compose herself, ordering her thoughts and calming herself down. She had a plan now, or rather the idea of one. Reciprocate. She could do that. She could show Touga that she was as interested in him as he was in her. Right?

Thinking of his towering frame, his gleaming golden eyes, and the power that came from him like a crouched tiger ready to spring made her flutter with nervousness. But still, she really, _really _liked Touga. Surely, somehow, she could translate those feelings into actions couldn't she?

Maybe she had jumped the gun a little, heading straight for seduction. She should probably start small, little things like…like _holding hands _or just…just…touching him more, she supposed. Skinmanship. Being comfortable with physical contact. At the moment she jumped whenever he so much as brushed passed her.

Kagome felt significantly calmer with this idea. Sure, her hormones were screaming but while her lust happily battled her logic, her brain was quite content to remind her that she wasn't ready to give up her v-card yet.

…_Yet._

So yeah, she could increase their physical contact. That couldn't be that hard, could it? She'd just casually start touching him more—a pat on the shoulder here, maybe finally get her hands on his hair like she'd been wanting to, holding onto his arm when they walked. Nothing too obvious but not so painfully innocent that he wouldn't take notice.

Smiling, Kagome stepped out of the bathing area and into the hall.

Yeah. She could do that.

.

* * *

A/N: So...whatcha think? Comment? Review? SPEAK TO ME! Anywho this chappy was inspired by reading hundreds, nay, thousands of other Inuyasha, Naruto, and pretty much any fanfics that always, ALWAYS, have the heroine a blushing little idiot. Not that I don't happen to love those things to pieces. I know. I have no shame. Put it on t-shirt and send it to me (no seriously, do that. I want one so that everyone who meets me can't say that all the dangers, side-effects, and potential hazards of becoming my friend weren't clearly labeled on the package.)

Back on subject. Focus. So yeah, I like to think that in the real world people tend to give equal contribution to a relationship, otherwise it tends to make like dynamite and blow up in your face. And also...to all the dudes out there...women have hormones, too. Don't think we don't think about doing the dirty every once in a while. We just happen to be crazy manipulative, smart, or sometimes neither but either way we end up a-tumbling between the sheets.

That being said-go Kagome! May our fine, perfectly human heroine face the terrors of sex for the first time! Willingly! With results! Huzzah!

And y'all seemed to enjoy the Sneak Peek, so I guess I'll be continuing them, won't I?

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"How much do you know of the Jewel of Four Souls?" Inuyasha said. His voice was hollow to match the listless, vapid emptiness behind his eyes, and as he spoke he lazily pierced every occupant of the room and pinned them with that gaze. His throat felt dry like paper under a hot sun, and his lungs burned with every shaky inhale. His breath rattling like small bones in a clay pot, and it seemed like every time he let go of that breath he hacked up something other than air. Blood was soaking his shirt, and he watched it pool onto the strange, perfectly white square tiles of Kagome's modern kitchen. The scarlet sludge was inching it's way through the grout, and for a second all he could think about were the red hexagons that scattered his brother's sleeves.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's mother inched forward, but he stopped her with a look. "It will heal."

"But a hospital would-"

"Know I'm not human," he finished tiredly. He saw the others, the three human girls that Kagome called friends and one, totally unfamiliar boy, chew on that thought. The girls seemed to be going into some kind of shock, and the boy only swallowed thickly. He could tell they were all afraid of him, and who would be after his outburst? He'd _snarled._

"But...but you were Kagome's _boyfriend._" Inuyasha looked to one of the girls, he couldn't remember her name, and kicked up one corner of his lips in a strange half smile. "I still don't get what that means, girl. I'm not Kagome's anything. But she's mine."

"Where is my granddaughter?" the old man croaked, his voice as hoarse as Inuyasha's. The half demon turned his gaze away from the girl, who seemed to be struggling to swallow the concept of demonic ownership and the social norms of pack life. He sighed, and then coughed up some blood. He ran his tongue over his teeth, cleaning them as best as he could. "You still haven't answered my question. How much do you know about that stupid jewel?"

"What does it matter?" Souta questioned. There was a fear in the boys eyes, like he might know what was happening. "Where's Kagome?"

"Fuck," Inuyasha muttered, leaning his head back against the counter that was supporting him. If he hadn't already been slumped across the floor, then he would have needed to find a seat. "She really didn't tell you anything, did she?"

Inuyasha wondered if it was wise to let them know the truth. Kagome had taken extreme pains to keep her family in the dark, and as far as he knew her friends were completely unaware of the nature of the well itself. Was it the right thing to do, letting them in on the secret? Letting them know about the jewel and Naraku and...and everything, really?

But he's already come this far, and if anything, as Kagome's pack master and her protector, the family deserved to know. The fact that other people were here didn't matter anymore. They'd already watched him haul his bleeding, busted up body through the door and stain a red trail to his current position. They already knew he wasn't what he seemed. Licking his lips, distantly and desperately wishing for water, Inuyasha opened his mouth and said the worst possible thing at the worst possible moment, true to his blunt, horribly simplified fashion.

"There's a chance," he whispered. "That Kagome won't be coming back."

.

.

Review please! Oh! and **IMPORTANT NOTICE: **I have created a tumbr account and nothing would please more more if you would check it out and add a couple of things. I have a place where you can ask tons of questions, and another submissions link where you can upload fan art! Which I really, REALLY want! Like, a lot! So come and follow me! I'm under the name ruby-mmxiv :D Look forward to seeing you all! Love ya!

-Ruby


End file.
